The Secretary
by Quiet Intensity
Summary: Kuran Kaname, the CEO of a big company, is in search of a new secretary. Luck strikes him as a pretty young thing named Yuuki walks into his office one day. But what he gets is more than he bargained for; for the first time, Kaname finds himself crushing on a girl. None other than Yuuki – his new secretary. RomCom. Yume. AH. OOC.
1. Her Future Boss

**A/N: As I tried to come up with the follow-up to the latest chapter of IWBH, plotbunnies ran rampant in my mind. I recently watched the drama _High End Crush_ (which is seriously GOOD) and kind of got this idea from that. Also, I wanted to write more lighthearted/romcom stories, such as my previous story _Divorce Papers_ – if you haven't read it, do check it out.**

 **Please note that the title is subject to change, as I haven't yet decided what to name the story, but the current title works just fine. Prepare for silliness and mostly lighthearted events. This is just something I felt like writing, so please don't take it so seriously. It's just fun, peeps!**

 **Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. I just like to have fun with her characters!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Interview

Ichijou Takuma walked into his boss' office that Thursday afternoon expecting the usual sight to greet him; his elusive, quiet boss bunched over his desk as he signed paper after paper, stamped necessary documents, surely working himself to death.

He did not expect to see the chair vacant. On the sleek mahogany desk littered with papers, the sign that read KURAN KANAME, CEO stood lonely.

"Uh, Kaname?" Ichijou questioned the silent room, eyes searching every corner.

"Here." The voice was faint, barely discernible to his keen ears. Hesitantly Ichijou walked into the large office, searching for the voice. Carefully he stepped around the desk and searched.

"K-Kaname! What are you doing on the floor?"

True enough, his respectable and esteemed boss was lying on his back behind the desk, his tall frame stretched out completely still. Empty eyes stared up at the roof.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" Ichijou frantically asked, the panic building inside of him.

"It hurts." Kaname answered simply, still staring at the roof of his enormous office.

"W-where? Do I need to call the doctor? What's going on?"

Numbly, Kaname raised his left hand and placed it on his chest, approximately where his heart beat. "Here."

Ichijou jerked. "What!? Your heart hurts!? Are you having a heart attack?! I knew it was unhealthy working this much! Oh my god, I need to call the doctor and alert the company, and oh I need to inf–"

"Not like that!" Kaname screeched. "I'm fine! Well… not really," he sulked.

Ichijou crouched down on the floor. "Then what is it?"

Kaname inhaled deeply and exhaled before he spoke.

"I think I'm in love," he frantically whispered, turning his head and looking at Ichijou with wide eyes.

Ichijou blinked. "You're in love? Well… oh, well that is great! I guess things are working out for you and Sara-san?"

"No!" Kaname bellowed. "I hate that woman!"

"Hey, don't be rude…" Ichijou chided. "Then who?"

"My secretary," Kaname breathed, his eyes lighting up.

"Your secretary? Seiren!?"

"No, of course not," Kaname snorted.

"But you don't have any other secretaries…"

"I hired her today."

"Oh! That's right, you had your interviews today. How did it go? Wait… wait, hold on, you said you already hired someone? _And_ you're in love with her?"

"Yes!" Kaname closed his eyes, clenching his teeth. "I gave the job to her on the spot! Ichijou, I don't know what happened to me, but I just… well, she was just so _lovely,_ you know? I couldn't say no! And whenever she smiled I just lost all train of thought and… and, well, I couldn't let her go, no? So I… hired her."

Ichijou could only gape at his boss. He'd worked with Kaname for 6 years now as his vice president, and he liked to think he knew him better than others. Kaname was a complicated man; difficult to understand, even more impossible to get close to. In the years he'd known him, Kaname had never really dated or showed any interest in women, though there had been plenty of interest from the opposite sex. His family nagged on him all the time to get married and have an heir, but Kaname chronically resisted, resulting in many awkward family dinners.

The latest addition in his family's scheme to get him married was Sara Shirabuki, a cunning young thing that resisted every rejection from Kaname. Ichijou almost admired her tenacity – after all, out of all the forced relationships Kaname had been in, she'd lasted the longest.

Ichijou stuttered. "You know… when normal people _like_ someone, they ask them out on a date. They don't just hire them to keep them close."

"Well, I don't just _like_ her, I'm _in love_ with her!" Kaname huffed in response.

Ichijou blinked. It was strange to see Kaname this… animated.

"You only just met her! You can't be in love this soon…" He saw Kaname getting ready to object, so he quickly cut in. "Even so," Ichijou hissed, "you can't date her. She's your employee. Gosh, what were you thinking? Hiring someone you're attracted to… this is unlike you, Kaname."

"I told you already," Kaname sighed, rubbing his face, "I don't know what I was thinking. I just… listened to her talk – she has a _really_ lovely voice, you know – and then she smiled at me and – she has a _really_ lovely smile, too, it's like the sun – I just… hired her. She'll only work here for one year, maybe two. She's taking a break from her studies. She's studying journalism!" Kaname gushed.

"You hired a future journalist!?" Ichijou yelled.

" _Future_ journalist, yes," Kaname hissed, "it's not like she'll start gathering all the company secrets and publishing them. She's just a student! And she seemed very serious about the job… it was really cute."

Ichijou rolled his eyes. "That's what journalists do, Kaname! They're devils in disguise! You said so yourself!"

"I never said that," Kaname countered.

"You did! I have it on tape!"

"Then… delete the tape. I don't want Yuuki hearing it."

"Yuuki, eh? So that's the name of the plague."

"Don't call her that!" Kaname screeched. "Her file is on my desktop, read it if you like."

Ichijou got up on his feet. He reached for the folder with her information and application. "Kurosu Yuuki… 23 years old, currently studying journalism and finance at the University of Tokyo," he read out loud. "Lives outside of Tokyo with her father…Grades – good, experience - limited but sufficient…"

"Eyes – brown, hair – long and brown with a hint of red in it, especially when the sunrays beam on her; smile – wonderful and lovely like a sunset, height – just right compared to me, I know she'd fit perfectly in my arms, body – amazing, stunning, wicked, oh…" Kaname closed his eyes and smiled. "She's _perfect._ "

"You've lost your mind," Ichijou sighed. "Did you interview anyone after her at least?"

"No," Kaname quipped. "As soon as she left the room I cancelled all meetings and laid down here. Ichijou, this is crippling! I don't know what do with myself!"

Ichijou raised his eyebrows. "I don't know what to do with you either…" He shuffled through the papers. "Though I'll admit she's not the worst candidate. She does have some experience… You may be blinded by attraction at the moment, bu–"

"Not attraction – _love,"_ Kaname sternly corrected him.

" _But,"_ Ichijou continued, "I trust and hope that your business instinct is still intact, and that it was some other aspect of her rather than just her looks that made you want to go for her."

"Are you accusing me of being shallow, Ichijou?" Kaname questioned coldly, slipping back into his usual demeanor. Ichijou was almost relieved to see his boss act like himself again. "I'll have you know," Kaname finally got up on his feet, dusting off his suit. "While her looks were perfect, it was her general personality and radiance that spoke to me. I think she'll do the company some good."

Ichijou say. "Whatever you say… It's not like we can call her and say she didn't get the job after all, all of a sudden."

"But…" A blush crept onto his boss' cheeks. "Can _I_ just call her and ask how she's doing? Like, how was the rest of her day and such? Her train should be departing soon…" He checked the watch on his wrist.

Ichijou's hand twitched at his side. The urge to hit his boss was gradually increasing inside of him.

"You're a lost cause," Ichijou breathed exasperatedly. "I forbid you to contact her until she starts working here!" He turned and walked towards the exit. Before he'd made it to the door however, he stopped and turned. "Which is when, exactly?"

"Tomorrow," Kaname sheepishly admitted.

"Tomorrow!?" Ichijou clutched his chest, fearing that he would be the one with a heart attack tonight. He inhaled and exhaled, trying to calm himself. "I'll call her and tell her to come in two days. In the meantime, you and I will _practice_ how to act like a respectable boss around your crush. Seriously, if you saw yourself now you'd be mortified…" He sighed.

"I'm a man in love, Ichijou," Kaname shrugged his shoulders.

"You're not in love!" Ichijou yelled, stomping out of the room.

He passed a stoic-faced Seiren who only lifted an eyebrow at him. Reaching the elevator, he punched the down button a little too hard, releasing his frustration. He rubbed his temples, feeling the throbbing intensify ever so slowly. As he entered the elevator and the doors closed, Ichijou sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"What a mess…"

* * *

 _A few hours earlier…_

Kaname sighed. All of the potential secretaries were _too_ perfect. Too experienced, too boring. They all had the personality of a… sock. A stinky, old sock.

"Next," he called tiredly, rubbing his temples.

"Ms. Kurosu Yuuki," he heard Seiren, his current secretary, call outside in the waiting room.

A few seconds later, Kaname got up from his chair and walked around his desk, getting ready to greet the new applicant. He watched as Seiren entered the room, followed by a young brunette. She wore a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, topped with black heels he could sense she was not comfortable with wearing.

She bowed in greeting, her dark hair tumbling around her. "Pleased to meet you, Kuran-san."

As she looked up, Kaname's heart stopped. In front of him was an angel sent from heaven to relieve him of his misery.

Or maybe just one of the most beautiful women he had ever laid eyes on.

Quickly he bowed in return, clearing his throat. "Please, just call me Kaname," he spoke quickly.

Yuuki smiled in return, waiting for his instructions. Kaname fumbled for a second, trying to get out of whatever trance she had put in him. "Oh! Here, have a seat!" He awkwardly pulled out her chair.

As Yuuki walked over to the chair, he spotted Seiren shooting him a quizzical look before she exited the room. He'd never acted like this around her, so he couldn't blame her.

"Thank you," the goddess in his office said as she sat down.

He returned to his seat awkwardly, hitting his knee against his desk. He concealed his pain and grit his teeth. "So, you must be aware that my current secretary Seiren, who you just met, will be leaving soon on maternity leave and I need someone in her place while she's gone. And you are interesting in occupying that position, correct?"

"Yes," Yuuki answered. She handed over her file on his desk. As he reached out for it, his hand accidentally brushed against hers.

 _Oh my god… can hands be this soft?_ He wondered. Quickly, he retracted his hand, pretending like nothing had happened.

He quickly read over her file, scanning for the most vital information. He put it down on the desk and leaned back in his chair, braiding his hands together. "So, why don't you tell me why you think you're the right person for the job?" His voice was calm and even, due to many years of practice. Despite this, he was still surprised he didn't stutter or blush like crazy.

The goddess pursed her lips cutely before she answered. He was so tempted to just reach out and brush her lips, if only for just a second so he could feel if they were as soft as they looked…

Her voice cut through his thoughts as she began speaking. "Well, I'm currently enrolled at the University of Tokyo where I'm studying journalism and finance. The reason why I'm applying now is because I've decided to take a year off to work, so I can afford the tuition that's coming up. I only have my father, and due to some circumstances he can't afford paying for me. So, I wanted to do the right thing and pay for myself."

Kaname's eyes softened. _She's so caring and genuine…_

"Interesting," he answered curtly, flipping through the pages. "And your experience?"

A curtain of hair fell over her shoulder as she shifted. She flicked it away with an elegant wrist, revealing her slender neck and beautiful face. Kaname watched the entire interaction happen in slow motion, captivated by her simple yet stunning beauty. Vaguely he felt his mouth water.

"I've actually worked as a secretary for a small law firm during my days in high school. I mainly worked the summer holidays, but did a few tasks during school time as well. That's really my only experience, though I've gotten the number of my former employer so you can call them for refere-"

" _You'rehired_."

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Yuuki inquired.

Shit. He'd opened his mouth without thinking. What was wrong with him? His heartbeat echoed in his chest as she watched him, waiting for him to elaborate. Was she always this pretty? He idly wondered. She blinked and he swore she looked like an angel as she did. Was there a halo around her? Was he imagining things?

"I said 'you must be tired'," he quickly explained, "from having worked that much during school."

"Oh," she relaxed back into her seat, letting out a light laugh. "Not at all. I enjoy working." She smiled charmingly, her eyes twinkling.

His fingers trembled. Inside he was a mess of emotions, holding on to her every word. She was so enchanting and captivating; he couldn't keep his eyes off of her. When she spoke, his ears strained to get every syllable with him, if not just to hear what she had to say, but to hear her lovely voice caressing his eardrums. His eyes latched onto her gestures and her cute expressions like an observing telescope, tracking every motion she made, decoding her.

"So, I'll have to inform you that this will be a very personal hands-on job." He paused. "Uh, well not hands-on like _that,_ surely," he chuckled nervously. She giggled in response, and he almost fainted. "It's a lot of work, you'll be working very close and personally with me…" God! Why did everything coming out from his mouth sound so _suggestive?!_

"Not only will you be in charge of my schedule, you'll also participate in company functions with me, give me guidance whenever I ask your opinion and answer my every call. It is a lot to ask for in a job, as I am a very busy man with a tight schedule and I rely heavily on assistance."

"I'm aware," she answered, folding her hands in her lap. "I'm prepared to work hard for you, no matter what. Also, like I mentioned before, having taken a year off from university has given me a lot of free time on my hands. I'll happily spend it working hard."

Kaname didn't answer. He was too busy staring at her as he rested his chin in the palm of his hand, leaning his elbow on the table. His eyes were filled with adoration and a dumb smile coated his lips.

"K-Kuran-san?" Yuuki timidly asked.

That shook him out of his reverie. He cleared his throat and regained him composure. "Please, call me Kaname from now on."

"That's very personal," she blushed. Kaname's eyes widened as the blush spread down her neck and onto her décolleté… _Eyes up, Kuran, eyes up,_ he chided himself. _Focus!_

"I'm a personal guy." He replied simply as he smiled.

"Noted," she quipped, smiling in response. He would have to call in a medical team after she left the office to check his heart's condition the way it was beating so fast right now.

"See? You're already noting things I say. You're a natural."

"Thank you," she blushed. _Again with the blush!_

"So, what are your hobbies, your interests? Tell me. It's important for me to know my employees." _What is your favorite drink, your favorite bar? Favorite hotel? Maybe I can buy you a drink and we can–_

"Well, I've always liked physical activities," she began. Kaname bit his lip to suppress his groan. Was she purposefully teasing him? _Physical activities?_

"Such as?" He mumbled behind his hand.

"I've dabbled some in martial arts since my father is a champion. But mostly I found my passion in dancing, especially ballet," her eyes turned wistful as she lost herself in memories he could only imagine. "Though I've had to let that go during my years at university."

"Really? That's sad. You shouldn't give up on something you love…" Kaname felt an ache settle in his chest. Her sad expression troubled him.

She looked up, her eyes clearing. "Oh, no, don't feel bad for me. It's just that it got difficult juggling things at school and with home. My… well, it doesn't matter much, but sometimes things don't work out the way we want to." Her frown turned over into a radiant smile. "Still! I won't let that get me down, and I will continue on working hard towards my goals!"

He smiled. "That's a very mature way of looking at things, I'm impressed."

He flipped some more through the pages of her application, anxious. He didn't want to see her out of the office, but their time was running out. Panic wrapped itself around him like a snake; would this be the last time he ever saw her? This enchanting beauty that walked into his office and captivated him with a single flutter of her eyelashes?

"Have you…" he cleared his throat, "applied at other companies?"

"Yes," she answered promptly, "at the Ishihara corporation, Ichijou Industries, the Shouto corporation, the –"

"Congratulations, it's yours." He blurted out.

"What?" She sputtered, eyes wide.

"You're hired," he said simply, smiling gently. Inside he was churning.

 _No, no! This is stupid! She's too young and you're too attracted to her to keep a professional relationship!_

 _But she needs a job, no? I'm not doing this for myself; I'm hiring her for her sake. I'm helping her out!_

 _This can only turn into a gigantic scandal! It's insane!_

 _But she's so pretty…_

 _She doesn't have enough experience to work here. Plus, you only want to sleep with her!_

 _Not true! Not true! She's dedicated and smart and sophisticated and… I'm hiring her!_

Kaname shook his head, trying to clear his head of his inner thoughts screaming at him.

"Really?" Her eyes sparkled as she beamed at him. All his doubts melted away when he saw her smile. He almost beamed back.

"Really?" She repeated. He nodded his head in response, letting a small smile curl his lips. "Oh my," she gushed, "I almost feel like hugging you right now!"

His arms twitched. _Oh, please do, please, please…_

"In due time," he chuckled, taming his need to touch her.

She shot up from her chair, grinning. As she did, his eyes trailed over her figure inconspicuously. Small chest, but not too small, lovely waist and oh, the way her skirt hugged her hips…

 _Holy shit._

She reached out her hand to him. He grabbed it and shook it, mentally fainting from the electroshocks that reverberated from their touch up his arm. "Thank you so much, Kuran-san," she beamed again.

"Kaname," he corrected. She nodded in response. "Yes, of course, Kaname, hehe! It's just so unusual… but I'll get used to it, trust in me!" She spoke excitedly.

Her excitement was infectious. He allowed a light chuckle to escape his lips. "I do. I'll have Seiren arrange your training. Come back tomorrow, yes?"

"Yes!" She said, gathering her bag. "Bye, see you tomorrow!" She called, turning and walking towards the exit.

His eyes trailed her long hair and rear as she walked. "Yes, take care… I'm looking forward to working with you…"

His eyes snapped up in time just as she turned and smiled, before exiting the door.

Kaname waited a few seconds after she'd left until he released the breath he didn't know he'd been holding in.

"Oh my god, what have I done?" _Shit, shit, shit._

"Ready for the next?" Seiren crossed her arms as she leaned against the door of his office.

"Send them home," he quietly commanded. "And cancel all my meetings and appointments."

Seiren nodded curtly. "Will do."

* * *

"Chairman? Hey! I got the job!" Yuuki squealed excitedly into the phone as she waited for the train.

" _You did? Oh my lovely daughter-who-never-calls-me-father, I'm so proud of you!"_

Yuuki chuckled into her phone. "Thank you, _father."_ She listened as Kaien squealed at the other end of the phone. "I don't know, it was crazy. The interview was really short, actually. The boss seemed really nice and accommodating, he didn't really mind that I had limited experience. He just said I got the job!"

" _Oh you know those old guys, they can't resist a pretty young thing like you. Especially when you're super smart and diligent like your father!"_

"Actually, he wasn't that old," Yuuki trailed off, remembering the handsome man that would soon become her boss. He acted older than his age, for sure. There was this calm and authorative aura about him that made her feel comfortable and safe. He was professional and courteous, accommodating and polite. All in all, she looked forward to working with him. The only thing that bothered her was his devilishly handsome looks, though she was sure she could push those feelings aside. "Oh! There's my train! Gotta go, see you in a while!"

" _Okay, I'll make sure to have dinner ready until you get home! Goodbye my de-"_

Yuuki ended the call before the Chairman could finish.

She entered the train and sat down, closing her eyes and thinking about her long day. All in all, she was happy that she'd been so lucky to land her first real job so quickly. It'd all happened so fast; in reality, she'd been in there for about fifteen minutes, but it'd felt like five. There was just something about her new boss that made her relax and forget about time. She wasn't as nervous and troubled like she'd been in other interviews, but that was probably because he was so _nice._

The other interviews has been with stern bosses staring at her with narrowed eyes, judging her skills and appearance. This was… Yuuki blushed, remembering the moment her hand had brushed against his. More intimate? She couldn't decide. She was just happy that she would be working with such a serious and kind and… handsome boss. Her blush intensified. Sure, she'd been surrounded by cute boys before, but she'd never really been around someone as otherworldly as him. He was probably a womanizer, she deduced, he had to be with all that money and looks like _that_. She would probably be like one of those secretaries in those movies who always chases away the girls who'd slept over at their boss' place. Yuuki chuckled to herself, imagining the situation.

She would yell at the woman to get her clothes and get out, and as Kaname made his way to her, he would thank her profusely. She would only put her hands on her waist and chide him for being so reckless. Then, she would serve him his coffee and give him the run-through of the day ahead.

Okay. Maybe she had seen one too many movies.

Idly she wondered what kind of tasks he had in mind… making him coffee everyday? Picking up his dry-cleaning? Scheduling his meetings? She could do that. No problem.

" _Please, just call me Kaname,"_ his voice from earlier echoed in his head.

"Kaname…" she mouthed as the train sped along the railroad.


	2. Her Boss, Not Her Stylist

**A/N: Thank you for the response so far! I don't really like this chapter but whatever. Here you go. Take your share of the fluffiness and the lovesick CEO of Kuran Inc.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Dress Codes**

"Rule number one; don't ever say you like her."

"I…" Kaname blanched. "Well, I suppose that's do-able."

Ichijou hit is cane against the blackboard. "Rule number two; don't compliment her unnecessary."

Kaname twined his fingers together. Leaning forward, he wore a guarded expression. "What kind of compliments do you deem unnecessary? I can't say she's done a good job?"

"Of course you can, as long as it's within the realm of professionalism. Remember that word, Kaname," Ichijou pointed at him. "Burn it into your soul!"

"I'm the CEO of a multi-million dollar company that's ranked number one in the country, and you're trying to teach me about professionalism?" Kaname hissed, gritting his teeth.

Ichijou raised his chin and narrowed his eyes. "Two words; Kurosu Yuuki."

Butterflies fluttered in Kaname's stomach as he sighed dreamily, cocking his head to the side as he replayed their conversation the day before, zooming in on the details; how cutely she smiled, how lovely her laughter sounded and how sinfully delicious her body–

Kaname bit his fist to suppress his groan. "Okay. I get it."

Ichijou nodded his head, stalking around the conference table. "This woman is your kryptonite, Kaname. She can either make you or break you. Now, you've gone ahead and hired her without thinking of the consequences, and you'll have to face them for the next year at least. As your vice president it's my duty to counsel and lead you when you are in trouble, and my advice regarding Kurosu Yuuki," green eyes narrowed as Kaname's eyes softened at the mention of her name, "is that you keep your distance. Even though she is your secretary and she'll be attending to your _professional_ needs, you are not allowed to bring her any closer to you."

He slammed his fists onto the table, bringing his point home. "You cannot, under any circumstances, get into a relationship with her."

Kaname nodded quickly. "Of course."

"Remember, the number one rule of a CEO is to _never_ sleep with your employees."

"That's not true, the company guidelines advice the CEO to be hardworking, pers–"

"THIS IS THE UNOFFICIAL RULE!" Ichijou bellowed, his face turning crimson.

"You underestimate me." Kaname folded his arms over his chest, turning his head indignantly to the side. "It's not like I _only_ want to sleep with her. I want to hold her hand and walk through the park with her; take her out to dinner, wine and dine her; snuggle together under the stars one cold winter night; invite her to exhibitions, discuss the art; show her the beautiful streets of Paris, buy her cakes and macaroons and wipe her mouth when she gets glaze on her lips…. I want to do everything with her."

A secretive smile claimed his lips as his eyes softened. "She's the one."

"Awww," Ichijou held his hands together at his chin, his long lashes kissing his skin as he blinked, looking like Amor himself. At once, his blissful expression disappeared and his face turned red. "Knock it off! Put a lid on those thoughts and shove them far, faaaaar away!"

An uncharacteristic pout made itself onto Kaname's lips.

Ichijou pinched the bridge of his nose, a sigh leaking out form his tired lips. "Ahhh, what to do with you… This is so unlike you, Kaname. You've never showed this level of interest in a woman – no, actually, I don't think you've ever shown this level of interest towards _anyone_ before _!_ Did she bewitch you so easily? How can you just say that you're in love after only having met her once?"

Kaname folded his hands on the table, studying the intricate pattern on the wood. "I don't know why I am this way now, but I can't help it. I go into overdrive whenever I think of her. The moment I saw her… something just clicked inside of me. The planets aligned. Birds sang. Fireworks erupted. Every cliché ever known to man transpired in that one second. I suppose… sometimes you just _know._ " He stared out the window solemnly, lost in his thoughts.

Ichijou ignored the lump in his throat. "While I'm happy you're finally showing interest in someone," he croaked, "this… this can't go on like this, you understand that, don't you? You entire career and future is on the line here. If the investors are notified about a potential scandal then…"

"I know." Kaname replied quietly.

"Tell you what, we'll make a compromise; you'll be on trial for the next three days. Unless Yuuki delivers a sexual harassment complaint within those days, I'll let you work with her. If she _does,_ however, I'll make sure she won't have to work in the main branch with you and somewhere on a lower level in the company. How's that?"

"Se-sexual assault?" Kaname flushed. "I'm not some crazed caveman."

"Trust me," Ichijou smirked, "you are. However, I'll help you rectify your demeanor!"

He moved over to the blackboard and wrote a few more points. _Ah, I'm glad I had this blackboard installed… today. Funny how effective workers will be once you mention the Kuran name. Hehe!_

Ichijou clapped his hands twice. "Okay! Hypothetic situation number one; your alluring secretary is wearing a skintight dress and the sight is making you think all _kinds_ of raunchy things. How do you complement her _without_ alerting her to the monster in your pants!?"

Sweat trickled down Kaname's temples. _Must not imagine her in that skintight dress, must not… must not…_

"You look…" Kaname bit his lower lip. "…good today…?"

Ichijou sighed. "Ahh… this will be a long day…"

* * *

At ten to eight sharp, Yuuki found herself in the lobby of the Kuran Inc. building. Her eyes traced the fine, architectural design of the lobby as she waited. Glass and sharp edges surrounded her, however there was a softness and antique feeling to some of the interior design. Small bonsai plants lined the desks, while the use of earth-toned carpets and furniture added to the antiqueness of the rather modern building in the heart of Tokyo.

The Kurans were synonymous with royalty in the finance world. They were the esteemed family behind Kuran Inc., which had been an important staple in the Japanese economy for the past decades. Family-run with an international reach, Kuran Inc. was the closest thing Japan came to a dynasty these days.

"Yuuki-san?"

Yuuki turned in the direction of the voice. A blonde man smiled at her, his green eyes sparkling kindly.

"Yes?"

"My name is Ichijou Takuma," he bowed. She returned the bow. "I'm here to escort you up to begin your training. You are Kaname's new secretary, no?"

"Y-yes," she smiled, "pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine," he smiled. "Right this way," he pointed towards the elevator. She followed him into the elevator, watching as he pushed the button the 105th floor. Her eyes widened at the number. She hadn't really thought about how high up she'd been two days ago when she'd arrived for her interview because of her nerves.

"It's a little high up," Ichijou smiled, "but you'll get used to it quickly. Actually, everything about Kaname is a little bit… ah, what's the word, elevated? He has high standards for everything. Don't worry though, he doesn't bite." _Unless you let him, of course…_ He added mentally.

"Ah," Yuuki smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "he actually surprised me. I hadn't expected him to be so _nice._ There wasn't much info to find on him online, so I didn't really know what to expect. By far, this was the nicest interview I've done."

Ichijou nodded. "Yes, he can be quite elusive and secretive if he wants to. He prefers not to share his personal life with the media, that's just the way he is. He might seem nice now, but… trust me, you'll hate him towards the end." He chuckled.

Yuuki's eyebrows rose. "Really? Well, I guess everyone ends up hating their bosses in the end, haha! Why, Ichijou-san, do _you_ hate him?" She teased.

Ichijou was momentarily lost in her pearl-white smile. True enough, Yuuki possessed a gentle beauty that shone from her features. He could see why she had intrigued his boss…

"Uh," he cleared his throat, "no, no, I don't hate him. It's just that he can be very demanding and exasperating sometimes." His hand found his tie, loosening it slightly. Had the elevator become hotter?

"Oh," Yuuki laughed, "well I'm sure I'll learn to manage. If he misbehaves, I'll just start bossing over him!" She joked.

Ichijou held back his snort. _I think he would actually appreciate that…_

The elevator released a _'ding',_ signaling their arrival. Ichijou let her walk out first, keeping his eyes strictly ahead.

"I know you were here not too long ago, but you're probably looking at this with different eyes knowing you have the job, hehe!"

Yuuki nodded, eyes bright and clear as she took in the details. The floor had champagne colored walls and cream-coated furniture and decorations. There were several big offices, shaded by grey curtains through the glass right in front of her. She knew from memory that the hallway down to the right would lead to the biggest office – the CEO's.

"You can just hang your coat here," Ichijou instructed, pointing to the wall where some coats were already hanging loosely. She followed his instructions willingly, returning to his side as soon as she'd hung up her coat.

He gave her a peculiar look as she neared him. It was almost like he was measuring her, trying to decode her like she was a foreign object to him. His expression quickly melted into a reassuring smile when she stopped next to him. Maybe she would just have to get used to being constantly measured the first few weeks here. After all, she was now working at the biggest company in the country; her efforts would have to be top notch all the time; perfection should be the only standard she delivered.

"I'll escort you to Seiren so she can start your training," Ichijou murmured. She nodded, following him like a little duck.

Seiren's desk was outside of the main CEO office, almost directly connected to the office if not for the door and the walls of glass separating the two.

Seiren waited by the desk, her swollen stomach protruding slightly from her pencil skirt, her arms crossed. Her expression was blank and neutral – Yuuki had no idea what she was thinking, though she could guess she was measuring her as well.

"Pleasure to see you again, Yuuki-san," Seiren bowed her head. Yuuki bowed in return. "You as well, Seiren-san."

"Well," Ichijou cut in, "I'll be in Kaname's office. If there is anything you need, ask Seiren, and if she is unable to assist you, don't hesitate to ask for me. Kaname is rather b–"

"Seiren, would you mind getting a cup of coffee when you deliver today's report, as well as – oh."

Kaname's eyes widened as he halted, one foot outside the door of his office. There she was again – his new secretary – the woman who haunted his dreams and every thought – in the flesh, staring at him with an innocent look. She smiled and bowed, greeting him.

"Good morning, Kaname-san."

Not being biased at all, Kaname could've sworn her voice was a soothing remedy to every dreadful early morning.

But that was just his unbiased opinion of course.

A lazy smile stretched over his lips despite himself. "Oh, hey, Yuuki. You've begun your training?"

Vaguely he could feel Ichijou staring a hole into his back.

"Yes," she blushed, "well I just arrived so my formal training haven't begun yet. Though I'm sure we'll start soon."

He sensed Seiren shoot him an odd look as well. Did he not train his employees to be discrete?

"That's good," he hummed, "I'm sure there's a lot to learn and remember. Don't be afraid to let me – eh, or Seiren know if you're feeling overwhelmed okay? Also, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to reach out to me _personally_ so I can answer you que–"

"Tick, tock," Ichijou interrupted, pushing Kaname backwards through the door. "We have a looong day ahead of us, CEO, better get started!"

"Yuuki, do your best, ne?" Kaname managed to squeeze in before Ichijou finally pushed him into the office and closed the door, leaving a confused Yuuki and Seiren behind.

"You…" Ichijou seethed.

"I didn't overstep any lines!" Kaname defended. "I simply asked her about the training."

Ichijou sighed. "Just… make it less obvious in the future, okay? Or I'll call in the company shrink for an assessment of your mental health."

"I'll fire you for sure if you do."

"Sounds like something a _crazy_ person would say."

"Ichijou…" Kaname growled. He sensed that his boss' temper had reached its limit, so he backed off. A furious Kaname was something to fear; he didn't throw tantrums or yell, but he turned stone-cold and quiet; worked behind your back to see his revenge go through.

Those who opposed him, or ruined things in the company for him, always disappeared somehow… And Kaname was none the wiser.

"Fine, fine," Ichijou held his hands up. "You did well. And I think I see what you like about Yuuki. She seems kind and diligent, and yeah she is really pretty…"

"Indeed," Kaname replied. He rested his face in his hands as he smiled. "Doesn't she seem like a saint to you? She's just so sweet and ap– wait, you think she's pretty?" He narrowed his eyes. Suddenly, the temperature in the room dropped significantly and Ichijou felt a chill run down his spine.

"Relax, Kaname," he held his hands up in surrender, "I won't steal your secretary away, okay?"

Kaname relaxed back into his seat, his face expressionless as he regarded Ichijou.

"So what do you have for me?"

 _Ah… time for business._ Ichijou let his shoulders relax from their tense position. Quickly he began summarizing his report and the current status of the firm, and the two settled into their usual workflow.

* * *

Seiren showed Yuuki around the office facilities, taught her the computer programming and how to organize the files in her office. Yuuki listened tentatively and scribbled down notes on her notepad, trying to get every detail. Seiren commented on how easily she adapted to the programs and the system, which secretly delighted Yuuki. Turned out the little experience she had from the small law firm helped her a lot in adjusting and learning.

"It seems that you won't have any struggle without me, Yuuki-san," Seiren crossed her arms. Though her face was expressionless, Yuuki could sense a hint of a pleased smile curling at the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, I probably will, but I'll do my best!" Yuuki answered, sipping on her tea.

"Good." Seiren replied, rubbing her stomach. "Kaname might seem a little high maintenance and difficult sometimes, but once you get past that, he's not that bad."

"Everyone keeps saying that," Yuuki blinked. "But I think he is super nice. Or well, he has only been nice to me ever since I met him."

For the first time, a smirk glazed Seiren's lips. "I bet."

Before Yuuki could inquire further, Seiren sighed. "Ah, I'm feeling so nauseous… Well, since it is your training day, why don't you make a cup of coffee for Kaname and deliver it to him? You should know what type he likes by now."

"Yes!" Yuuki shot up form her seat. "Black, no sugar and no milk."

"Correct," Seiren nodded.

"Shall I bring a cup of rose-tea as well?"

"Yes," Seiren said, glancing at the clock, "around this time he likes having a cup of rose-tea to stress down and even out the taste of the coffee."

"All right," Yuuki turned on her heel and marched to the small kitchen area. "Do you need something for your nausea perhaps, Seiren?"

"No, I'm fine, thank you," Seiren replied, easing back into her seat.

Yuuki quickly got to work, and soon she was standing outside his office door. She timidly knocked with the hand that was holding his tea, waiting for his reply.

"Come in," she heard him call. With some difficulty, she managed to open the door and stepped outside. "A cup of coffee and some rose-tea for you to stress down, Kaname-san." She announced, smiling.

Kaname shot up from his seat in surprise. All day he'd waited for her to finally come to his office, and he'd been repeatedly disappointed when it was only Seiren delivering reports and notes. Though it was to be expected – it was Yuuki's first day after all.

Yet there she was, the goddess he called his secretary, offering him coffee and tea like it was the most natural thing. He noticed her struggle a little with balancing the hot cups.

"Oh, let me get that for you." He rushed over to her and grabbed the cups from her, almost fainting when her hand brushed against his, and placed it on his desk.

"Thank you, Yuuki," he smiled, settling back into his seat.

She bowed and turned towards the door.

 _Not so fast!_ "So, how is the training going?" Kaname inquired gently, twining a pen with his fingers.

Yuuki turned back towards him. She pursed her lips in thought before answering. "Quite all right," she smiled, flashing pearl-white teeth, "Seiren is a good teacher and the other co-workers have treated me very nicely so far. I'm doing my best."

"That's good," Kaname nodded, running out of questions to ask her. He was supposed to be _discrete,_ but the need to just have her near, hear her voice and just talk to her was nagging at the back of his head all the time, disrupting his workflow. He did this for the _job,_ so he could concentrate… not because he just wanted to see her. Not at all.

Professionalism at its finest.

"We should have dinner sometime," he blurted out.

"Uh…" Yuuki stammered, "sure."

 _You dumbass,_ he chided himself. "I mean… we're going to have dinner soon. Or well, we'll have lots of dinners with potential buyers and investors. So… be prepared… for that."

 _Stop acting like such an idiot,_ he could've sworn it was Ichijou's voice echoing in his head. _Professionalism! Remember!_

"Oh," Yuuki smiled, somewhat relieved, "yes of course. No problem."

Did she always have these cute dimples when she smiled? Kaname wanted so badly to reach out and touch them, feel her soft skin, brush her supple lips, and caress her…

"Can I get your number?" He blurted out. He wanted to smack himself for slipping up so easily. Everything that came out of his mouth sounded like he was asking her out on a date. "Or do you have mine already?

"I already have yours, but I don't think you have mine," Yuuki frowned. "Oh!" She held one finger up, "I can just text you later and then you'll have my nu–"

"I'd prefer it if you wrote it down," he quickly cut in, pointing to the notepad that was next to him. "I'm old-fashioned."

"Oh, sure," She acquiesced walking towards his desk.

As she came closer and closer, Kaname's heartbeat sped up, faster and faster until it drowned out everything else. As she stepped next to him and bent over, he swallowed deeply, wondering why his mouth was so dry. She was so close to him, standing right next to him as she scribbled down her number, her long hair falling over her shoulder. Kaname couldn't help but inhale her perfume; fresh and rosy, like summertime and early spring mornings. _So good._

"There," she dropped the pen and got back to her normal height. "Anything else you need, Kaname-san?" She gazed down upon him.

Kaname tried his best to ignore his sweaty palms and raging heartbeat. "Not for now. However, please call me Kaname. I've reminded you a few times already but it seems like you've forgotten."

He didn't mean to come off so stern, but what was a man to do? He was practically drowning in desire, overwhelmed by her proximity, pushed to the point of lust and attraction. He needed _some_ semblance of composure.

Yuuki's face drained of color. "Of course! I'm sorry, Kaname, it won't happen again," she promised.

"It's all right," he soothed. "Go, Seiren probably needs you. I'll send for you if I need anything."

She bowed and exited the office quickly.

Kaname sighed, loosening his tie and using his handkerchief to wipe off his perspiring forehead. _What have I gotten myself into?_ Just a simple visit and she'd already flipped his world upside down. Hiring her was a crazy decision, and actually having her around him everyday, pretending like he was her platonic boss and nothing more served as a reminder of his questionable sanity. Was Ichijou right? Had he overworked himself? Was that why he did crazy things like hire the girl he had a crush on?

The paper she'd written her number on caught his attention. He grabbed it and held it front of him, studying the way she'd written her name and her number. She'd drawn a small, cute smiley next to her name. He smiled and rubbed his finger against the smiley. At once he was reminded of her smile and vibrant radiance; warmth spread in his chest as his heart fluttered. He'd forgotten this feeling.

It was the loveliest feeling in the world; everything around him shone brighter, scents were magnified, and sounds were clearer. Ichijou could yell at him that he was crazy as much as he wanted; Kaname would _still_ swear every love song they played on the radio was about him and her. At the same time, it was the worst form of torture. Made him stutter his words, clam up his hands, look like a fool in front of the girl he was in love with.

Yet, as he thought about her, he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Insane or not, hiring her and keeping her close felt _right._

* * *

On her second day of working at the Kuran corporation, Yuuki was sent out to gather the CEO's breakfast and coffee. After that, she began organizing the current requests from reporters and news agencies, putting the highest ranking first, and the lower ranked ones last. Then, she prepared Kaname's schedule for the next day, organizing it so it would be the most time-efficient. He hadn't been joking when he said he was a busy man; from interviews to meetings to events, his days seemed to be packed. She almost felt a bit sorry for him; after all, could human beings live like that for long? He barely had any free time – how did he find any time to spend with his family, his friends? Didn't he have any hobbies? Anything that was _not_ work-related in his life?

On her third day, Yuuki was already well versed in the office and knew her way around. She accompanied Kaname to a meeting, and later ordered his dinner so it would arrive at his office when he got back, as he would be working overtime. His schedule was heavily influencing her day-to-day life, and she found herself getting home later and later. Still, she worked hard and did her best to show her dedication. The best part of her day was whenever she delivered something to him in the office. He'd always smile at her kindly and ask her how she was doing. It was the little things that made her day better.

On her fourth day, Yuuki felt true mortification sear through her bones.

She'd been in his office, watering the plants when he'd grown quiet. She'd decided not to bother him, so she let him sit and think in silence, keeping herself busy.

"Yuuki… don't take this the wrong way, but… are those the only work-appropriate clothes you own?"

Yuuki froze in place, halfway bent over a plant as the water poured from her canister. She noticed suddenly that the water was almost overflowing. Quickly, she retracted the canister; but as she did so, water spurted onto the floor.

"Oh no!" She gasped, getting down on her knees and using her sleeve to wipe it off. This was just so embarrassing! First he called her out on her clothes, and _then_ she managed to make a fool out of herself. And the day had only just begun…

Suddenly, a handkerchief landed where she was furiously rubbing on the floor. She looked up to see Kaname crouching down, now suddenly eye-level with her, dangerously close. She blushed furiously, flustered by her embarrassing actions and having him this close. Yuuki couldn't help but be struck by his incandescent beauty. Could men really be this beautiful? She idly wondered. It sure wasn't fair.

Smooth skin, a narrow and straight nose, thin but plump lips… He was a god come to life and she was… red like a tomato.

"It's only water," he said softly. "I apologize if you found my question offensive, that was not my intention."

Yuuki's blush intensified. The entire situation was just so _mortifying_.

"No, no, you are entitled to ask that question. I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but I suppose nothing escapes your attention, hehe," she laughed awkwardly, uncomfortable due to his proximity. His eyes were so expressive and intense; he gazed at her without fear or reservation, garnet hues melting in his depths.

"Yes, this is the only work-appropriate skirt and blouse I have… It's ah, limited, because I haven't really had use for this type of clothing before. They were really casual at the law firm. I _was_ going to purchase more, but at this time I can't really…" She bit her lip in frustration, not wanting to spill her embarrassing secret. "…afford it. So I was hoping I'd be able to put it off until I got my first pay." She closed her eyes, too afraid to look at him.

She'd really gone out of her way to be creative. She'd added scarves and jewelry to mix up her black pencil skirt and standard white blouse, hoping and praying no one would notice it was the same damn skirt and blouse. Her black heels were also starting to falter, so she would need to get ones as well. It was a painful reminder of how out of place she was in the expensive skyscraper that housed the powerful Kuran Inc. She wanted to be right by her boss; dress appropriately so he wouldn't have to be embarrassed that he'd hired a poor nobody like her.

A lock of hair fell forward. Kaname's reached out to tuck it behind her hair, but he stopped midair. Luckily her eyes were closed. He retracted his hand slowly.

"I see," he replied softly. She opened her eyes one by one. "You're not mad?"

"Of course not," he smiled, and got up on his feet. He offered her his hand and helped her up. He shot her another smile before he turned around and walked towards his desk.

Yuuki relaxed her shoulders and inhaled deeply. Thank god he'd been so calm about it. She still felt mortified, and the need to quickly go out and buy some clothes, even if they were cheap.

"Grab your coat," he ordered suddenly, grabbing something off of his desk.

"Why- I mean, okay," she said as he began walking towards the exit.

"We're going shopping," he announced walking past her and out of the office.

"Okay, I'll ca– what!?" Yuuki spluttered. She stared at the open door of his office in shock. Gathering her thoughts, she sprinted out of the office.

* * *

 _I'm insane,_ Kaname thought to him self, rubbing his chin in thought.

 _You're also a damn genius,_ the devil in his head snickered as his eyes flickered over to an alluring underwear set, complete with garters, stockings and a lace-detailed corset. The entire set was rose-red, his favorite color.

He bit his lower lip as he reclined into the chaise elegantly. _C'mon, you're her boss. Make her wear the underwear set… and then take it off of her. With your teeth. And then–_

"Shut up," Kaname hissed out loud.

"Do you need any help?" A nearby store worker inquired gently, smiling a bit too heavily. She batted her eyelashes at him suggestively. "I hope you're not looking for something for your girlfriend…" Kaname was sure her pout was supposed to be sexy, but to him it was just annoying.

"I'm fine, thank you," he waved her away dismissively. Not that he was some gift to women or anything, but he was used to women preying on him all the time. They were all the same; interested in his looks and money, like hungry sharks smelling blood. It annoyed him to death.

The worker lingered for a while until she finally realized he wasn't interested. She huffed and walked away. In response, Kaname released a sigh.

No, there was only one girl that managed to capture his heart and his interest, and right now she was standing right in front of him, slowly undressing.

Well, it _was_ true, except there was a curtain between them. Because she was in a dressing room trying on clothes. And he was her professional and platonic boss. And he would never, ever imagine her undressing. Uh huh.

He wasn't really a religious man, but right now he felt like praying for the strength to get through this situation.

The curtain flew to the side as Yuuki stepped out, self-consciously adjusting her skirt. "Uh…" She blushed, not meeting his eyes. Totally unbiased, Kaname thought she looked magnificent. Like she was born to be a secretary. _His_ secretary. The way the navy blue skirt hugged her hips made him crazy with want. The alabaster blouse contrasted wonderfully against the skirt, and… Kaname's eyes widened slightly. A white, lacy bra peeked through the opening of her shirt.

She'd forgotten to button the lower buttons at her cleavage, exposing the swell of her breasts.

In his mind he was already in church, begging for mercy.

"I'm not really comfortable doing this. I mean… you shouldn't have to pay for my clothes, that's… ridiculous, really! I can borrow money from my father or something in the beginning now, it's okay."

Kaname quickly peeled his eyes away from her cleavage as she looked at him. She was just so… beautiful. Everything about her, from her flushed cheeks and swollen lips due to constant lip biting, to her figure and her earnest gaze...

How'd he get so lucky to meet her?

"Nonsense," he brushed her off, re-claiming his height as he got up on his feet, "as my secretary it's important that you dress the part. Company rules, I'm afraid; image is everything. It's not uncommon for companies such as ours to pay for our employee's expenses. Really, it's just a part of working for us. I wish you'd told me sooner that you had difficulty with acquiring these kinds of clothes, and I would've helped you out immediately. I want full transparency with you, no matter what. Please don't be embarrassed."

He was standing in front of her, keeping his eyes on her face as he spoke. He was so tempted to brush her red cheeks, if not only to feel her warmth, but to feel the softness of her skin.

"I… understand that the company requires a certain dress code," she admitted, looking down on the floor, "but still, it makes me feel uncomfortable leeching off of you like that. I don't want to be a nuisance. Can't you… withdraw this from my next pay?"

Kaname sighed.

 _As if._

"If it makes you feel better…." He trailed off, watching as she furiously nodded, "I can do that."

"Yes, it does. Thank you, Kaname!" She smiled happily, flashing her teeth. He smiled automatically in response, happy to see her frown fade away.

"Next time, don't hesitate to tell me if there's something bothering you, okay?" He said.

"Of course. I promise," she nodded.

He winked and turned, walking towards the counter. Midway he stopped, and turned his head slightly, still with his back to her. "Oh and next time, remember to button all the buttons on your shirt. It might be… distracting for your boss."

"B-buttons on my shirt? What…" Yuuki glanced down at her cleavage, eyes widening as she finally realized how much she'd exposed to her boss. Sure enough, her breasts were jutting out proudly from her bra, and her shirt had _magically_ fallen to the sides and exposed them. She gasped in horror and fled into the dressing room, quickly drawing back the curtain.

Kaname resumed walking as he chuckled to himself.

He handed his black credit card to the woman behind the register.

"Are you paying for everything?" The woman gasped as she glanced at the total.

"Yes," he answered simply, flashing her a pleasant smile. To her, he was probably a very dedicated boyfriend buying his girlfriend clothes.

He liked the sound of that.

As the woman worked behind the register, he glanced quickly at the underwear set from hell. Maybe he could just… sneak it in? And when she asked _why_ there was an insanely sexy underwear set in her bag, he could just say the saleswoman had suggested it, and him being a man who had _no_ idea about clothes had just went along with it.

 _Perfect!_ He opened his mouth, and was about to order when the woman asked him to sign the bill. _Next time_ , he promised himself as he signed and handed over the paper.

A few months later, Yuuki asked him why he hadn't cut the cost of the clothes from her check. He explained that he'd simply forgotten about it, and would make sure he did it on the next paycheck.

He didn't.


	3. Her Boss, Not Her Boyfriend

**A/N: Thank you for the response so far! I'm glad some of you like this story. It's different, and certainly a strange genre coming from me, but I'm doing my best! To all guest reviewers; you da best. Mwuah!**

 **Valentine's day is coming soon (unfortunately). Maybe I'll post an extra special chapter? We'll see. For now, enjoy our favorite lusty boss lusting for his lust-worthy secretary!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Her Boss, Not Her Boyfriend**

A week passed, and as Yuuki grew more confident in her new job, Seiren found it appropriate to take her leave.

She sent Yuuki out to gather pastries and coffee, not just because they were in need of it, but because she needed the privacy too. Her relationship with Kaname ran deep; since day one she'd worked for him, and together they'd formed a tight relationship between secretary and boss. Her loyalty towards him was palpable, and in turn he made sure her life was comfortable and good. Emotionally cold, Seiren wouldn't go as far as to say she loved him, but admitting to the fact that she respected him and wished to protect him was not hard.

So she lingered at the door of his office, watching him work, quietly observing. Ever since the new secretary came into their lives, she'd noticed a shift in her stoic and silent boss.

He noticed her staring and halted his pen, glancing up at her with a light smile. "Last day, Seiren?"

"Yes," Seiren replied, nodding her head. "I'm waiting for my fiancé to pick me up. Yuuki is so independent now that I don't think she'll need more training, so I'm leaving today."

"Ah, so soon? It's strange to part from you," Kaname murmured. "You've been working hard for me for a long time. Thank you."

She bowed her head in response. "It was my pleasure." She rubbed her stomach, a light smile lifting the edges of her mouth. "Though I suppose life often forces us to move on when we least expect it… doesn't have to be a bad thing."

"You're right," Kaname leaned back into his chair and pursed his lips, "change can be good. And I can tell this baby will do you good, too. I know you said you weren't the motherly type, but I can still see that glow emanating from you."

Seiren couldn't help but chuckle lightly. "Ah yes, life forces the most rebellious of us to settle down when we least expect it. What about you, Kaname? Now that I'm no longer your secretary I feel compelled to ask you more personal questions. Any sounds of little Kuran feet running across the parquet yet?"

Kaname felt the heat travel up his spine, surely transferring to his face. "Well… I… you know I'm a busy man. I don't really have the time to even think about family, though my parents do a fine job at pestering me about it… Just haven't found the right woman yet," he quipped.

Well that was a blatant lie. In his mind, the right woman's name echoed like a broken record; _Yuuki! Yuuki! Yuuki!_

Kaname loosened his tie slightly, refusing to entertain the idea of a family with Yuuki. He would surely die if he did.

A secretive smile claimed Seiren's lips as she studied him. "Somehow, I have a feeling you're lying to me… I wouldn't be surprised if there _were_ little Kurans running around the office in the future ahead of us."

Kaname blanched. "Wha…" Did she know? Had Seiren noticed his lingering eyes on Yuuki? Or could she read his thoughts? Did she know that he was always thinking of Yuuki, even when she was in the same room as him? That he'd already thought out their children's names?

"But I digress. All I want to say is to be careful with your heart, Kaname. Don't just give it away and expect the world to treat it gently. Don't do anything reckless," Seiren deftly steered the conversation, noticing how her boss had tensed up in panic.

Yuuki was an excellent secretary, and she was a woman Seiren wouldn't have minded befriending – though if anyone asked, it was the pregnancy hormones talking. She was sweet and diligent, earnest and hard-working; but most importantly it seemed that she put Kaname first above everything else, which was the one trait Seiren had hoped to see in her replacement.

Of course she'd noticed the lovesick expression that claimed her otherwise stoic faced boss whenever Yuuki was near or her name was mentioned. Of course it was insane to even hint that the boss was in love with his employee, much less support it. But, having worked for Kaname so many years, Seiren knew first hand that finding his ideal partner and mate was like finding a needle in a haystack. Years of watching him work himself to exhaustion had made her wish for his happiness.

And it seemed like the needle had walked right into his office.

He seemed to catch onto her double meaning, though he didn't comment on it. "I will, Seiren. Thank you."

He got up from his seat and walked over. "I'll follow you out. It's the least I can do."

His previous secretary nodded and followed him.

As soon as he got out behind Seiren, his heart stopped in his chest. In front of him were Yuuki and an unknown man, smiling and laughing with each other. At once, he was filled with jealousy, running coldly through his veins, freezing his limbs. He squared his shoulders as his eyes trailed up and down his silhouette, measuring him. He wasn't as tall as Kaname, and yeah, he was somewhat ruggedly handsome, but Kaname was _way_ more handsome.

Why was Yuuki smiling at him like that? Why didn't she smile like that toward _him_ – her boss? He wanted to make Yuuki smile and laugh too, damnit!

He was about to open his mouth and demand to know who the man was and proceed to kill him, when Seiren called out the man's name.

* * *

"Yagari?"

Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes where she was standing with a tray of 9 coffee cups in one hand, a heavy bag filled with pastries and magazines for the waiting rooms slung over her shoulder and a big poster tucked beneath her arm.

She was practically immobile. Yet the sight in front of her made her squeal.

"What are you doing here?" She gushed, still overloaded with material.

Her father's friend scratched his head. "Picking up my fiancée… What are you doing here?"

"I work here!" She answered, lifting up her bag and tray to show him.

"Ah, that's right, your old man told me you'd gotten a new job at a fancy corporation… It's good to see you again, kid!" His smile vanished as his eyes widened. "Oh you sure can pack a lot on that tiny body of yours, do you need any he–"

"Yagari."

Yagari turned at the sound of his fiancée's voice immediately, watching as she and her boss exited the office-door. "Oh hey, there's my baby mama."

Despite herself, Seiren smiled bashfully.

Yuuki's eyes widened as the two closed the distance between them and kissed sweetly. "Y-you're Seiren's fiancé? What?"

In her shock, Yuuki had failed to see Kaname approach. Suddenly his handsome face was right in front of her, blocking her view. Her smile fell away as her lips opened in shock.

"K-Kaname, I-I'm sorry for being so late! The traffic was _crazy,_ and then I managed to sp–"

"Let me help you," he gently cut in and grabbed her bag.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine, I can–"

" _Yuuki."_

Yuuki shut up immediately, recognizing the stern undertone in his voice.

Gently he peeled off her bag and took the tray from her, setting it at her desk. She reluctantly handed him the poster. _"Work ethics in the office is important to follow!"_ It read. _Experiencing sexual harassment from a co-worker? Call this number and we'll help you! Non-willing men and women suffer from sexual harassment daily. Do not be afraid to let your voice be heard! Sexual harassment is_ not _okay!"_

Kaname almost laughed out loud. Of course _this_ poster would end up being shoved in the face of the boss who lusted for his secretary.

Life had a strange sense of humor.

Now that her boss was doing her job for her, Yuuki returned her attention back to Yagari and Seiren. "You're engaged, wow! Guess I'll be seeing you more around after all, Seiren!" She grinned.

Seiren stared quizzically at her fiancé.

"Oh, Yuuki is the daughter of the headmaster at the school I work for. Him and me go way back, he's been my mentor for as long as I can remember. I've known Yuuki since she was a little monkey running around the headmaster's house and destroying the furniture, hehe," he chuckled.

Some of Kaname's jealousy died down as he realized their connection. He listened in silence; secretly delighted over every tidbit of information he could get about her life. Who was her father? Where exactly did they live? What school were they referring to?

And could he possibly pay Yagari to hand him over some tapes of Yuuki when she was an adorable child?

Kaname couldn't help but adore the blush that stole her pale complexion away, and the mortified look in her eyes as she heard Yagari recount her childhood.

 _Cutie._

"Okay, that's enough details about me, hehe!" Yuuki interrupted Yagari, shooting Kaname a nervous glance. "We _are_ standing in front of my boss," she whispered.

 _That's right Kaname, you're her boss. Not her boyfriend._

Kaname paled. How the hell did Ichijou manage to sneak his way into his subconscious?

"I believe we haven't met before," Kaname bowed.

Yagari returned the gesture. "Good to meet the man that's taken all of my fiancé's time! Sorry about spoiling the perfect image you have of this young lady here," he said, pointing at Yuuki who blushed furiously, "that thing right there is like a miniature-Godzilla."

Kaname chuckled. "Ah no, it's fine. I appreciate any insight I can gain into the lives of my employees."

"I got plenty!" Yagari barked. Seiren leaned her head on his shoulder tiredly. "But it seems like my lady here is hungry, so I think we need to get going. Kaname," he nodded his head in greeting, to which Kaname responded with a nod of his head, "and little monkey." Yagari ruffled Yuuki's head as he walked by.

"Hey!" She yelled, frowning adorably. "Seiren, take good care of yourself and the baby, okay? Don't hesitate to call me if Yagari is being annoying. I've beat him up before and I can do it again!"

Seiren smiled and nodded as she stepped into the elevator.

"HA! I _let_ you beat me up that one time!" Yagari called and ran into the elevator.

Yuuki laughed and turned, forgetting that her boss was standing _right_ behind her.

"Oomf," she gasped as she collided with his chest. Could this day get any more embarrassing?

Kaname chuckled and stepped aside. "My apologies, Yuuki."

"Oh no, it's fine," she waved him off and grabbed a cup of coffee from the tray. "Coffee?" She offered.

He accepted the cup and took a long sip, studying her.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" He inquired calmly. "I'm only curious since I was so surprised to finally meet Seiren's fiancé after only having heard about him. I'd just like to be prepared if a boyfriend of yours stops by."

Inside he was nervous mess; his heart leaping into a gallop as soon as he'd said the word 'boyfriend'. What if she had a boyfriend? Then what? His heart clenched painfully at the thought, imagining Yuuki and another unknown man, smiling and laughing.

He would have to get him killed and then dispose the bo–

"Me? Oh, no," Yuuki replied, sipping on her own cup of coffee.

Kaname almost choked on his coffee. Suddenly, a deep calm settled over him and he felt like he was floating among the skies, light as a feather.

Everything was nice. Everything was good. Everyt–

"Actually, I think you're the closest thing I come to having a boyfriend at the moment," Yuuki pursed her lips and stared off into space as she contemplated.

"WHAT-" he almost spit coffee all over her and himself. Did she just call him her boyfriend? Were they official now? Did she like him too? Heavens! He needed to celebrate!

"Ehm," he cleared his throat, "what do you mean about that?"

"Well," Yuuki giggled, "you're always on my mind, and I'm always running after you, tending to your needs, worrying about your welfare. I don't have the time to see anyone else!"

 _Good,_ his inner jealous devil thought wickedly.

"I'm sorry about that, Yuuki. If you feel like the job is too much for you and getting in the way of your social life, then I'll have you stationed at a smaller branch of the company, with a lesser work amount."

"Hey!" She slapped the arm that belonged to the CEO of one of the most powerful corporations in the country. "You think I'm a wimp? Tch, I can handle being your secretary just fine. I signed up for this, remember?"

He adored her temper and determination.

"Did you just slap me?" He chuckled, amazed at her tenacity.

She faltered for a second, an apology already forming on her lips as she suddenly stopped herself. Instead, a determined look grabbed a hold of her faltering expression. She raised her chin defiantly, trying her best to stare down at him though she was much shorter than him. "Yes, actually, I did! Get used to it. I know I'm young and all, but don't treat me like I'm a kid. You're very kind and accommodating, Kaname, I appreciate that, but it seems like you like to draw conclusions about what's best for other people before consulting them first. Sometimes… well, sometimes you just need someone to slap you."

He wanted to kiss her so badly.

Instead, he let his face slip into his mask, staring at her emotionlessly. "So you're admitting that you're willing to continue assaulting me in the future?"

She was not deterred by his little game. "Yup."

He leaned in closer then, letting a small smirk break his expression. "Sexual assault too?"

Of course, he was majorly over-stepping a line. Ichijou would skin him alive if he saw him right now.

She flushed brilliantly. "N-now that's not… No, of course not. That's bad!"

He leaned back again against her desk, crossing his arms, a pleased expression making its way onto his features. "I was only joking, my apologies. Though I must admit I admire your feistiness; I think a man like me needs someone to put me in my place sometimes. And I don't mind that someone being you, as long as you are gentle with me, of course. Wouldn't want to wound your boss' ego too much, now."

Yuuki laughed, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Once again, he was completely transfixed by her beauty; did she wash her hair with liquid gold or something? It was so shiny and it looked so soft and oh he could just imagine running his hands through it as they ki–

"I'll be gentle with you, I promise," she smiled, "and I'm sorry for slapping you. That was unprofessional of me, boss."

"Something tells me your apology is rather insincere," he smirked.

She returned his smirk. "Well."

He shook his head and laughed. Wait, were they flirting now? Of course, he was always flirting with her no matter how hard he tried to remain professional – he was a man in love okay? – but did she just… flirt back with him?

He would need to return to his office and lay down on the floor for an extended period of time.

"Anyhoo," she sang, reaching over to her desk behind his back, her breasts nearly brushing against his arm – Kaname suffered from a one-second cardiac arrest before coming back to life – and retrieved a folder. "Since I magically knew you'd be late today, I rescheduled your meeting with the investors to a later time. Approximately…" She checked her watch quickly. "10 minutes from now."

His eyes widened. Shit, he had actually forgotten about that meeting… and somehow she'd known he would forget it, so she'd gone ahead and rescheduled it. What?

"One day I'll ask you to marry me, I'm sure," he breathed, grabbing the folder and walking towards the conference room.

"I'll probably end up rescheduling the ceremony too!" She responded, plopping down in her chair.

Kaname chuckled in response, smiling to himself.

Yup, she was the one.

* * *

"Carpets."

"Huh?"

He'd suddenly called her into his office via the intercom, and she'd desperately ran into his room, ready to tackle any emergency.

"What kind of color?"

"What? I'm sorry, I don't understand," Yuuki wringed her hands together, staring at his turned back. He was gazing out the huge glass windows at the Tokyo landscape, clad in a black suit. She couldn't help but admire his tall and slender physique; everything about him exuded sophistication and grace.

"I'm changing carpets in my house. And I need your opinion."

Yuuki released the breath she'd been holding. "Y-you called me in for that? I thought it was something impo–"

He turned abruptly, holding up two samples of fabrics. "It _is_ important."

Yuuki blinked.

He continued to hold the fabrics up, staring her down.

She held a hand on her forehead. "You are too much sometimes… Ahh, I don't know what to choose. I don't even know what your place looks like!"

"You will soon enough," he laid the fabrics on the table. "This week I believe."

"This week? Why–"

"Just come over here and take a look. Even without knowing what the place looks like, just pick the color you like."

She huffed and stomped over to him. He stepped aside and steered her towards the desk so she was occupying his previous spot. She hunched over the desk as she studied the fabrics. "Why are you asking me anyways? I'm not an interior designer. And what do you mean about me seeing your place this we–"

"My place needs a woman's touch," Kaname replied, leaning over her shoulder as he peaked at the fabrics.

His breath tickled her ear. Had his voice always been this deep and velvety?

"We-ell I don't know, I, uh, I… find some other woman to touch your place!"

She gasped. _That sounds dirty!_

"I mean… I mean… go for the champagne one!"

Kaname was having the time of his life, watching her get flustered. She might put up a tough image sometimes, but deep down he knew she was soft and easily swayed. And utterly adorable.

"Thank you, Yuuki. I also need your opinio-"

"The cute one is here!"

Kaname tensed immediately. "No…" he gasped.

That voice. That damn woman.

Sara Shirabuki strutted through the doors of his office like she owned it. Her personal assistants trailed after her, holding numerous shopping bags, weary from exhaustion. Blue eyes shimmered then narrowed upon Kaname and Yuuki and the… interesting position they were standing in; Yuuki crouched over the desk, blushing at his suggestive tone and him right behind her, his mouth almost next to her ear.

"Are you cheating on me?" The banshee accused.

At once, Yuuki shook herself free from his strange almost-embrace, and he straightened in return. Sara's eyes narrowed on his crotch, probably checking if his zipper was unzipped.

From here on now, Kaname's day could only get worse.

When she found no evidence of actual cheating, Sara huffed. "Huh, affairs already before our marriage? Oh dear, my future husband is indeed shameless."

Yuuki wringed her hands together in uncertainty. Future husband?

"She's pretty though," Sara commented, sizing up Yuuki. "Where'd you find her?"

"Sara," Kaname grit through his teeth, "this is Yuuki, my new secretary."

Yuuki bowed in greeting. "Hi…"

"Yuuki," Kaname softened, "this is Sara."

"His fiancé." She smiled.

Kaname whipped his head back to her, giving her a cold stare.

"No."

"I will be," she continued smiling widely, "pleasure to meet you."

"Y-yes, you too," Yuuki bowed, clearly put off by the woman's strange demeanor.

Sara looked around the gigantic office. "Ah, well, I just stopped by to check on my _fiancé_ ," Kaname growled in response, but she continued like she hadn't heard him, "and see how he's doing. Apparently _just fine,"_ she raised her eyebrows at Yuuki. "I 'm also here to inform you that I'll be at the Shouto charity ball tomorrow night, so be a good fiancé and mingle with me. That's all!"

"You have a fiancé? Poor guy. It certainly isn't _me_ ," Kaname hissed, sinking back into his seat as his eyes narrowed.

Sara rolled her eyes, waves of golden curls tumbling around her. Her ice blue dress clung to her tall frame and shimmered spectacularly from the sunlight. "Psh, 'I'm not your fiancé, Sara', 'I don't want to marry you, _wah wah waaah_ '," she mimicked him. "Save it. You've been running away from your duty for years now, Kaname. Are you going to be a man-child for the rest of your life? Give it up already. Your parents picked me and they approved of me. I'm the daughter of the owners behind an esteemed company. Our union is a match made in finance heaven. We're marrying and that's final." Azure eyes flickered over to Yuuki. "Hey, I'll even let you have some fun on the side. I'm like not a regular wife, I'm a _cool_ wife," she smirked.

"Haven't you ruined my day enough? Get out before the smell of your cheap perfume stays in my office." Kaname ordered.

Yuuki flinched at his tone. _That was kinda rude… then again, so is she._

"Ruin your day? Tch, I'm going to ruin your life if you don't comply. Yuuki, it was nice meeting you!" She flicked her hair and turned, staring at her assistants. "What are you waiting for? _Move."_

They scattered immediately and followed her lead like little rats, dragging her bags.

The office grew quiet in her absence. Yuuki was too startled to speak and stood rooted in her spot on the floor, processing what'd just happened.

Kaname was silently fuming, angry that the wench had dared to interrupt him so rudely. He'd been so close to Yuuki, and she hadn't pushed him away for some reason and then Sara had stormed in and claimed that she was his fiancé, even when he'd told her numerous times that he wouldn't marry her. She was vain and selfish; she only cared about looks and status – Kaname had no doubt in his mind that she only wanted him as arm candy; something to flaunt to her trophy wife friends and to the rest of society. Sure, she came from a rich family, but her wealth fizzled when compared to his.

Kaname couldn't wrap his head around his parents' thought-process. Sure, he understood the need for an heir to continue the family name and the business, but why would they pair him up with someone like _her?_ As far as he could tell, Haruka and Juuri Kuran were the epitome of true romantics; his parents shared that kind of love that could last millenias. When he was younger it had annoyed him to no end how they endlessly doted on each other. It was like they never got out of their newly wed phase. But as he grew up and became more mature, he learned to appreciate and admire their relationship, eventually longing to have that for himself. Where Haruka was flawed, Juuri completed him with her own virtues; where Juuri was flawed, Haruka completed her. Even if they'd gotten older now, they still acted like they were in their twenties, crazy in love.

He'd promised them he would marry one day, but it would be on _his_ terms, with a woman of _his_ choice. He'd marry for love, not… money.

Besides, he already knew what woman he wanted to marry. But she couldn't marry him.

 _Not yet anyway._

They both broke the awkward silence by speaking at the same time:

"So you have fiancé, huh?"

"That was not my fiancé."

They both quieted as they stared each other.

"Um, okay," Yuuki mumbled, looking anywhere but at him. "That's not confusing at all."

Kaname sighed. "She's the latest pawn in my parents' ploy to marry me off. Unfortunately for them, I'm not interested in her. I also have no interest in marrying until I find the right woman…"

"That's… sweet," Yuuki smiled. "I hadn't expected that."

He frowned. "Why not?"

"Well, err," Yuuki blushed, tapping her foot awkwardly, "with the kind of life you live, I hadn't really expected you to be such a romantic. Most men in your profession get supermodel wives and settle for that. Your world is all… money and business deals and… well, I'm just rambling here, aren't I?"

An enigmatic smile claimed his lips. "Well, I can be quite the romantic. Would you like me to show you?"

Yuuki flushed. "So, uhm, this charity ball tomorrow! I've gathered information on the most important guests and put it all into a file, do you want me to send it to you?"

"No need, you're coming with me." He nonchalantly replied, shuffling the papers on his desk. His behavior baffled her; one second he was all flirty and asking if she wanted to see his romantic side, and then suddenly he was back to being cold and stern. He was so mercurial.

"I-I am?"

"Yup," he quipped, signing papers and documents. "You'll accompany me, so make sure you have all names and necessary information memorized. The ball will end very late, and I don't want you taking the train that late at night, if there even _is_ a train running that late. Therefore, you will spend the night at my place."

"Y-your place? Sleep with you?" She spluttered. That was so… unprofessional!

Kaname's pen halted. "Now that… is a great offer, but I'm not so sure if–"

"I didn't mean it like that!" She screeched, holding her ears. "Stop putting words in my mouth!"

Kaname hid his grin, still hunched over his desk. "At least my secretary is strong-willed. Sadly, you will be sleeping in the guest room. Seiren has slept there often, so don't worry, this is not some new trick to keep you close."

"Oh, okay, well… Guess I'll have to pack my bags," Yuuki muttered, lost in thought. She felt uncomfortable about spending the night at his place, so close to her boss, but at the same time she felt relieved that she wouldn't have to spend a crazy amount of money on a hotel or taxi.

"Though it sounded like you preferred my bedroom instead. Shall I mo–"

"Ah, really! Shut up! I misspoke," Yuuki hissed.

Kaname smirked at her flustered expression. "Well, at least you'll get to decide what color my carpets should be in person."

"Wonderful," Yuuki replied sarcastically, stalking out of the room.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading. Reviews are appreciated!**


	4. Her Boss, Not Her Date

**A/N: Once again, thank you for the response so far! It means a loot to me, and inspires me to continue writing. Especially reviews - I'm guilty of re-reading them when I feel like I have no drive to write. Anyone see the new VK chapter that released today? Yeah.. not my favorite. _Luckily,_ we have fanfiction and AU's where Kaname is a sexually frustrated boss and Yuuki is the cutest secretary in the universe.**

 **I had an amazing day today - free from work, and I got tickets to see a certain diva whose name starts with a B and ends with eyoncé this summer! So, I ended up writing this today and decided that this will my valentine's day gift to you all! Mwuah!**

 **VK: Matsuri Hino owns VK, but she just announced that she's drawn the last VK chapter ever... which means we have to take over her job, right? Right?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Her Boss, Not Her Date

A day and a half later, Yuuki found herself at the Shouto mansion where the ball had been hosted. Kaname had been running late due a meeting, so she'd arrived alone, wide-eyed and insecure as she watched the flashing lights of the paparazzi. They paid no attention to her of course; and for that she was grateful.

Her phone buzzed in her hand. She glanced at the screen and saw a new message from Kaname.

" _Get inside as discreetly as you can. I'm sorry for the delay. I'll meet you soon."_

"There's Kaname Kuran!"

"Kaname!"

"Hey, Kaname!

The paparazzi went amok as a black limo pulled up to the curb. They gathered around the sleek vehicle like crows, yelling as flashlights went off.

Kaname stepped out of the vehicle elegantly, clad in a black tuxedo with a cravat adorning his neck. Yuuki stared in awe as he expertly avoided the paparazzi, remaining silent as they called out for him.

He was so… otherworldly. Not just because of his rank and power, but there was something about Kaname that exuded mystery and allure. The way he carried himself; the elegance of his sharp jawline and broad shoulders; the hypnotizing hue of his eyes and the way he always seemed to have all the knowledge in the world in his head.

When he looked at you, he _looked_ at you; recorded your reactions, deciphered your meanings like a game of chess. When he talked to you; he _talked_ to you like he had known you for ages; made you feel special and important. He was an absolute professional in every field; and for the life of her, Yuuki could never really figure him out completely.

Just as she thought she knew him, he surprised her by showing her another side of himself. One step forward, two steps back – everyday he challenged her with his mystique and charisma. As she watched him disappear in the crowd, Yuuki couldn't help but wonder what a man like him saw in a girl like herself. Sure, she was a decent secretary, but her world and his world were two separate entities.

She didn't belong in his world, and he didn't belong in hers – yet here they were.

Shaking her head, she turned and found the backdoor entrance, entering the building.

* * *

"Look her in the eyes."

"Of course."

"Don't comment excessively on her appearance. 'You look lovely' is acceptable. 'I want to throw you over my shoulder and carry you to my mancave' is not acce–"

" _I get it,"_ he hissed, looking around the ballroom.

"Don't dance with her unless you _have_ to."

He nodded his head.

"All that chest-to-chest touching will surely get you excited."

"Am I truly a caveman in your eyes, Icihijou? Do you think that low of me?"

His vice president scoffed. "You are when it comes to her! If you were able to see the look in your eyes whenever you see her, you'd be mortified. And don't you go around thinking I can't tell when your thoughts are in the gutter! I know, Kaname, I _know!_ "

"I'll have you know," Kaname took a sip of his champagne glass, ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, "I have been nothing but professional with her. Courteous, polite – _accommodating._ Really, I am in control. Of course, she _is_ very beautiful and desirable, but working so close with her the past weeks has taught me a great amount of self contr– _holy shit!"_

Kaname's already heightened heartbeat accelerated the moment he laid eyes on the brunette beauty standing across the ballroom. The gods must be punishing him, he deduced, eyeing the bloodred dress that clung to her supple figure – surely he'd committed some sort of grave sin in his past life to be continuously tempted like this. Her auburn hair was swept aside, revealing her left shoulder and décolleté.

She looked magnificent, spectacular, otherworldly, and heaven-sent; like an angel and a vixen at the same time.

And his pants were suddenly tighter than he remembered.

He grit his teeth, almost salivating at the thoughts that ran in his head and the ideas her dress inspired in him. It was probably one of those dresses that were so tight that taking them off was a slow process, bit by bit revealing skin, fuelling his desire and the anticipation coursing through his veins…

The urge to throw her over his shoulder and carry her off to his cave and ravage her struck him like an arrow.

Damnit, Ichijou was right.

He _was_ a caveman.

"What? What is– oh _lordy,"_ Ichijou gasped. "She looks _good._ "

"Oh my god," Kaname whispered, "how am I supposed to… wait, did you say she looked good?" Kaname narrowed his eyes at his vice president. "Are you into her!?"

Ichijou blushed. "N-no, I was just stating the obvious! She looks good and oh my god she's coming over – quick! Act normal!"

Act normal? Act normal when the woman of your dreams who also happened to be your secretary was wearing a red dress and looking utterly delectable, was coming over to you like a goddess descending from heaven?

 _How?_

That damn dress! He wanted to rip it to shreds and the–

"Quell the caveman thoughts!" Ichijou hissed. "Now!"

Yuuki ducked as waitress zipped past her and stepped over to her boss and the vice president. She bowed her head in greeting. "Kaname, Ichijou, nice to see you again."

Both men gave her a peculiar look, their mouths unmoving. Ichijou's smile stretched on and on – it almost looked a bit forced. Was there something wrong with her attire? Had her eyeliner smudged?

Ichijou suddenly jerked and spoke. "Hey, Yuuki! You look wonde- great. Great!" He gave her a thumbs up with his right hand.

Yuuki smiled. "Oh, thank you! You look good too!"

Ichijou continued smiling. Behind his back, he slapped Kaname's back with his left hand, almost knocking the air out of his paralyzed boss.

Ichijou cleared his throat a little too loudly, hinting that Kaname should say something.

"Wonderful, yes." Kaname said robotically, his eyes glazed over. "Um, this night. Is wonderful. You… look lovely, Yuuki." Quickly he put his empty champagne glass on a passing waitress' tray and grabbed two new ones. "Drink?"

"Thank you," she accepted the drink from him. "You look quite handsome," she commented, smiling as she took a sip of her glass.

She thought he was handsome? As in attractive? As in… she liked his appearance?

Just as joy overwhelmed him and made his limbs come to life, a sudden ache formed in his chest. Kaname's eyes widened as he felt his heart stop beating. He staggered and fell against Ichijou, choking sounds emitting form his mouth as his left arm throbbed with pain.

"He's having a heart-attack!" Ichijou yelled into the room. "Please, someone call an ambulance! He's dying!"

Yuuki gasped. "Oh, Kaname! No!"

The whole room watched in shock as Kaname fell to the floor, his back crashing against the marble. As his vision faded and everything turned black, Kaname managed to utter a few last words. "You… think… I'm… handsome?"

And then he died, never hearing her answer.

"When a lady compliments you, it's normal to accept it with a 'thank you'", Icihjou said through gritted teeth. He snapped his fingers. " _Kaname!"_

Kaname shook his head, waking up from his little daydream. It wasn't real. Absentmindedly he put a hand on his chest, feeling his healthy heart beat regularly beneath layers of skin and bone. "Heh, must be the uh… I swam today!" He exclaimed.

He gazed at Yuuki as she listened intently. "I wasn't sure I heard you right, you see. I have water stuck in my ears," he shook his head as if trying to release the water, "heh, guess I should lay off swimming for a while."

He could literally feel Ichijou roll his eyes as he lied through his teeth.

"Thank you, though," he added warmly. "You look lovel–"

Yuuki giggled. "I think that water got stuck in your brain too. You just said I looked wonderful a minute ago. Come on now," she said, grabbing his arm. "We have people to meet! Ichijou, see you later, okay?"

"Bye!" He called as Yuuki dragged her boss away like he was some petulant child refusing to obey orders.

Well, Ichijou shrugged his shoulders, he kinda was.

* * *

"Here," Kaname said, lacing his arms with hers. "This is better. Wouldn't want anyone to steal away my beautiful secretary away from me," he winked down at her.

Yuuki blushed. He was too charming sometimes.

"Okay," she cleared her throat. "To your left, that's M-"

"What?" Kaname said, leaning down. "I think there's still water in my ears. From now on, you shoulder whisper it to me clearly so I can hear properly."

Yuuki's blush was now matching her red dress.

"Erm," she cleared throat and strained her neck to whisper in his ear as he leaned down. "That's Mao Chieko," she whispered, "owner of a smaller company that Kuran Inc. owns."

Kaname fought to suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as her hot breath fanned his ear. Why would he go ahead and suggest such an idiotic thing?

Kaname greeted the woman quickly, using her name and thanking her for her hard work.

Whatever it was she'd been doing.

"To your right over there," Yuuki whispered, "Nagamichi Aidou, one of the biggest investors in Kuran Inc. and a big supporter of both you and your parents. His son will be an intern at the office soon. His name is Hanabusa."

"Nagamichi," Kaname greeted. Of course he knew Nagamichi well, but he hadn't bothered telling Yuuki since he wanted to hear her voice. But the fact that his _son_ would be working at Kaname's office was new…

He gave Yuuki an appreciative side-glance.

His secretary was quite skillful.

"It's been a long time. I hear your son will start interning at our firm?"

"Oh yes," Nagamichi replied, "Hanabusa is very much looking forward to it. Your parents suggested it over dinner one day and I thought it was the perfect opportunity for him to experience real life. But do tell, who is this beautiful woman at your side?"

Yuuki looked around frantically. Who? Who? Had she missed someone? She thought she'd memorized every face in the entire room!

"This is Yuuki Kurosu," Kaname spoke, catching her attention. "My new secretary."

Oh… it was _her?_ Yuuki blushed. _You idiot!_

"A pleasure to meet you," Nagamichi bowed. "Take good care of this one, ne? I've known him since he was young. He can be quite troublesome if he wants to. I'll be on my way!"

Yuuki bowed and smiled, saying her goodbye. As soon as Nagamichi was out of her sight, she flipped around and untangled her arm from Kaname's, slapping his shoulder.

Kaname jerked. "What was that for?"

"You knew him!" Yuuki accused. "Yet you listened to me ramble about him… you should've just said you knew him!"

"Oh," Kaname nodded. "Yes, I did know him. But I didn't know his bratty son was joining the company, so… well, who am I to interrupt my lovely secretary when she's whispering so sweetly in my ear?" He smiled charmingly.

"Y-you," Yuuki stuttered, "from now on I'll scream in your ear, we'll see how much you'll like that."

Kaname gulped.

Her screaming into his ear? Oh he would like that _very_ much.

"N-not like that!" Yuuki chided.

Kaname raised his brows in response; surprised that she had caught his train of thought. Was he _that_ obvious? Oh god, what if she was so appalled and disgusted by him that she filed a sexual harassment report and qu–

"I know you," Yuuki tsked. "You like watching me squirm when you make pervert comments or suggestions like that."

"I didn't say anything."

"No, but your face did!" Yuuki screeched. Glancing around quickly, she gathered herself, not wanting to draw any further attention to herself. "Knowing you, eventually you would say whatever pervert thoughts you were thinking out loud and make me embarrassed. I get it; my words don't always come out the right way! And you know what, Mr. Kuran?"

She slapped his arm again. "I won't be bothered anymore!"

Determinedly, she laced her arm through his and dragged him to another part of the floor.

"You're cute."

"What!?" Yuuki spluttered. Did he jus–

"I said, 'would you like a drink? _"_ Kaname offered her a glass of wine, staring at her quizzically.

Yuuki sighed in relief. For a second she thought he'd called her cute. She accepted the glass, taking a sip of the wine.

She grimaced as the bitter liquid assaulted her tongue. "Too dry," she commented.

"Here," Kaname said, "try mine."

He grabbed her glass and handed over his to her. Reluctantly she sipped as he watched, measuring her reaction.

"Ooh, this is good," Yuuki said, taking another sip.

"I figured a girl like you would prefer the sweetness of Moscato wine," Kaname hummed, taking a sip of her previous glass. "Ah, perfectly dry," he commented as finished his sip.

"Huh," Yuuki said, staring at him. He actually liked wine like that? And somehow he guessed her favorite… "Hey, hold up," she said, reaching her hand to his face. He stilled and watched as she used her thumb to rub his lower lip.

Okay. _Now_ he was going to suffer a heart attack.

Realizing that she had probably breached the border between boss and secretary, Yuuki gulped and retracted her hand, her eyes wide. "Uhm… you got lipstick from my glass on your lips, so…"

"Ah," Kaname said, licking his lower lip. "Thank you."

"I'm sorry," she breathed, "that was inappropriate of me. I shouldn't ha–"

"No worries," he smiled, "I'm glad you did it. Wouldn't want everyone to think I'm a shameless womanizer at this fancy ball. Or even worse, that I've seduced my strong-willed secretary," he winked, holding out his arm for her.

Yuuki giggled, accepting his arm. "Oh, shush."

For the next hour, they worked the floor. Yuuki was exceptionally prepared and knew each and every person. As her boss, Kaname was utterly impressed with her dedication and knowledge. It seemed like she knew things even most people weren't aware of.

Even if Ichijou didn't believe him, Kaname knew that it wasn't only just his feelings for her that persuaded him to hire her. It was her spirit and dedication, her ability to work hard no matter the obstacles in her way. He admired that.

She was giggling about a comment he'd made about some of the older nobles in the room, and his heart had soared upon hearing her laughter, when she suddenly stopped.

"Over there, coming our way," she whispered in his ear, "is Zero Kiryuu. He's an actor slash model slash martial artist. PR hired him to front the new perfume from the company's cosmetics branch. Next to him is his manager, Maria Kurenai. She was the one that discovered him and brought him to fame."

As Zero and Maria came over and Kaname made himself ready to great the silver-headed man, he couldn't help but notice how Zero's eyes were explicitly trained on his secretary.

Kaname tensed, squaring his shoulders, puffing out his chest.

"Pleasure to me–"

"Hi," the manboy said, grabbing Yuuki's hand and kissing it, "I'm Zero."

Kaname watched with an expressionless face. _The audacity! He… he just… grabbed Yuuki's hand and kissed it! His ugly lips touched Yuuki's hand and… and… why is she blushing!?_

"Um," Yuuki's eyes shifted from Kaname and Zero in uncertainty, assessing the situation. "Hi. I'm Yuuki," she bowed.

Kaname was ready to commit murder. He didn't even care if he went to jail. Or, no, he would pin the murder on that imbecile Ichijou as punishment for letting some manchild like this represent the company. In fact, he'd make sure Ichijou received the death penalty.

"Yuuki, huh," Zero said, his eyes smoldering. "I like that name."

Was he… leering at her? Kaname had the sudden urge to hide Yuuki behind his back just so the manchild would stop looking at her like that.

"H-hey, Zero," Maria tried swatting his arm to get his attention, glancing nervously at the murderous expression on Kaname's face, "you're being disrespectful. This is Kaname Kuran, the _CEO_ of the mother company behind the new perfume ad you're shooting."

Finally, the brat tore his eyes off of Yuuki and acknowledged Kaname. "Yo," he said, reaching out his hand.

Kaname ignored the outstretched hand. "Pleasure."

"Zero i-is really looking forward to working with your company," Maria bowed, looking from Zero to Kaname to Yuuki sporadically. "Aren't you? Zero?" She elbowed him.

"Yeah," Zero shrugged. "So," He looked between Yuuki and Kaname, "are you two together or…?"

"Yes."

"No."

Yuuki's head snapped towards Kaname, who was awfully busy glancing around the room. When he refused to explain himself, Yuuki huffed and turned back to Zero, offering him a smile. "We're together here at the ball, yes, but I'm his secretary," she laughed. "We're not _together_ together."

"Oh, I see," Zero grinned. Now that he no longer saw Kaname as a threat – since he was her _boss,_ damn it all to hell – his body language changed and he instantly opened himself to Kaname. "I'm looking forward to working with you," Zero bowed, "I'm really grateful for the opportunity to… meet such interesting people." He winked at Yuuki.

"Yes, well," Kaname huffed, "same. Right back at you. Now if you'll excuse us, we have to go."

"Yeah, sure," Zero said, still looking at Yuuki who blushed under his intense stare. "Hey, Yuuki, we should hang out sometime, hm?"

Kaname wasted no time in dragging her away. "Y-yeah, sure! See you around!" She called.

 _More like see you never,_ Kaname seethed.

"H-hey!" He heard Yuuki call. "Hey! Idiot boss! Stop dragging me around like I'm a piece of meat!"

Kaname released her immediately. She stumbled slightly forward, catching herself. "What wa-"

"What did you call me?" Kaname's voice was quiet. Too quiet. _Oh no._

"N-nothing, or, well I didn't me–" Yuuki stopped herself when she saw the murderous look in his eyes. He couldn't be _that_ mad about a silly comment, could he?

"You are to respect your boss." He said sternly, pinning her down with his stare. "I will not tolerate such behavior from an employee, nor will I tolerate an employee of mine flirting with people associated with the company."

 _Hypocrite._

"F-flirting with people associated with the company? W-who did that?" Yuuki stuttered, afraid of his temper and scared that she'd hurt him with her words.

She paused. "Wait, you think that _I_ was flirt–"

"If you'll excuse me," Kaname cut her off effectively, "I have somewhere I need to be. I don't need your help for the time being. Grab a drink, eat some food. Enjoy yourself while I'm gone."

He turned and strutted away, disappearing within the crowd.

What the hell had just happened? One part of Yuuki felt terrible that she'd hurt him by so recklessly calling him an idiot, but another part of her was fuming because of his behavior, and well, because he _was_ being an idiot.

"Gah!" She sighed, exasperated. "He's too much sometimes!"

* * *

Hours passed. Kaname appeared and disappeared in front of her, mingling with the nobility. She watched him smile and nod his head politely as he listened, calm and sophisticated. She watched as people laughed at his light-hearted humor; keen eyes observed the ladies that constantly gathered around him and stole every chance to get a word in with him.

He was the center of attention; the heart of the party. Everyone wanted something from him.

Everyone wanted to use him.

Yuuki sighed, looking down in her wine. The more time passed, the more the ache in her chest worsened. She'd hurt him; that was the only possible explanation for him dismissing her like that. He was usually so sweet and gentle with her; but like the flip of a switch, he'd changed completely.

Hurting him hurt her, because she respected and looked up to him. She knew he was her boss and all, but to her he was somewhat of a friend. She could talk to him about all kinds of things and he would calmly listen and understand; and in turn, when he had something to say, she listened and helped him figure out his problems. Their banter was easy-going; their companionship was exceptional – never had she felt so in-tune with a person before.

He really was one of her closest friends. And she'd hurt him.

"He is one _fine_ specimen, no one in their right mind can deny that."

"Sara!" Yuuki turned, watching as Sara stopped next to her, azure eyes trained on Kaname as he worked the room. She was wearing a fitted white gown that hugged her body magnificently. Sophisticated jewelry adorned her elegant neck, catching the light from the chandelier. Her lips were blood red, curled into a secretive smile as she observed Kaname.

Yuuki suddenly felt really small and insignificant next to the tall beauty.

"I wonder what it's like working for him? With him being so attractive and all… Must be tough," Sara wondered out loud. "Kinda makes you want to break the rules, eh?" Sara turned and wiggled her brows at Yuuki. "Don't worry, you can say whatever you like to me. This is strictly girl-talk."

"Oh," Yuuki ripped her eyes away from Sara, looking into her drink. "Well, I don't really think about it. I mean, sure, he's handsome and we get along just fine, but in my mind he's just my boss."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I mean," Yuuki continued staring into the wine as she spoke, swirling it around, "I guess you could say I consider him a friend. But… he can be very difficult sometimes. He's just... very complex and it doesn't seem like he lets people into his heart that easily."

Sara snorted. "Tell me about it. He is one stubborn and annoyingly mysterious guy. If anyone knows how hard it is to get him to open up, it's me…" Sara trailed off.

"Are you… hurt by his actions?" Yuuki asked quietly.

"Hurt?" Sara scoffed. "Oh no. More like annoyed. I mean, this is plain girl talk, okay?"

Yuuki nodded in response.

Sara flipped her hair over her shoulder. "I mean, I got total sex vibes from Kaname the first time I met him. For some reason he hasn't tried anything with me, but I'm guessing we'll save that for the wedding night. I mean _look at me!"_ Sara said, gesturing to herself. "Who can resist this? Apparently he can though," she slurred, giving Kaname the side-eye. "He is, ah, what do you call it? _Dripping with sexiness_. It's almost annoying that he won't try anything. I guess he's just a gentleman. Or maybe he has insecurities? Maybe he feels like I'm way out of his league…"

Sara sampled her drink, swaying slightly.

"Anyhoo, you and him seem pretty close already. I mean, I wouldn't mind if he had an affair with you, you know. But I need him to marry me, you know? Like on paper. You can have fun with him and whatever, hey maybe I'll even have you carry our heir? We'll see about that. But… as for marriage – stay away from him. Okay?" She patted Yuuki's shoulder condescendingly. "I like you, Yuuki, don't get me wrong. But I want what's mine."

Yuuki could only gape at the delusional woman in front of her. Did she just say that she wanted to use Yuuki as a… surrogate mother for _their_ baby? What? A-and that she'd let Yuuki have an affair with Kaname?

 _I don't want to have an affair with my boss! I'm not that type of person!_

She opened her mouth to protest, but with one flick of Sara's hand she was gone. "Bye now!"

Stunned, Yuuki watched her disappear into a crowd of handsome young men, her seductive laughter echoing.

Yuuki downed her drink. The entire night had been a roller-coaster ride. First, she'd been nervous about the ball, then she'd felt happy and good when she and Kaname worked the floor and made fun of some of the nobles, and then he'd gone psycho on her and turned completely cold towards her, which in turn had made her sad and lonely. And now, Sara was insulting her and treating her like a human baby-oven and it made her _so_ mad, Yuuki was sure she wou–

"Dance with me."

"Oooh!" Yuuki gasped as he stole her away onto the floor, grabbing her waist with his right hand and lacing his left with her right hand.

She looked up at Kaname in confusion. Everything had happened so fast!

"What… how, you," she stuttered.

"Those old ladies were absolutely harassing me out there to dance," Kaname said, expertly guiding her, "I had to get away. I'm sorry, but you have to be my shield for the rest of the night."

"Oh," Yuuki said, glancing over at the ladies. Sure enough, they were all huffing and puffing, annoyed that the manmeat had gotten away from their clutches. Yuuki had to hold back a giggle at her thoughts.

"Is something funny?" Kaname gently inquired, bringing her attention back to him.

"Oops," she said. Had she giggled out loud? Damnit, she knew she shouldn't have accepted that last wine-glass…

"Just their faces," she said, giggling again.

Kaname laughed along with her, looking carefree and happy as he twirled her around.

The song changed to a slower beat, and she felt him slow down in return. Together they swayed lightly to the music with ease.

"I thought you were angry with me…" Yuuki muttered against his chest.

"I'll…" Kaname hesitated, "…admit I over-reacted earlier. I apologize, it wasn't my intention to upset you or make you feel bad."

"I don't think you're an idiot boss," Yuuki whined, "I really don't. But I sometimes think you're an _idiot_ who happens to be my boss. See the distinction? As a boss you're great," she slurred slightly, "best boss in the world!"

Kaname's chest rumbled as he chuckled. "How many glasses of wine did you have, Yuuki?"

"A few," she admitted, "but not _that_ many. I'm a light-weight, y'know."

"Ah," he said. "Good thing I'm here to ward off any ill-mattered men. Trust me, there a lot of men that would love to take advantage of you. But why did you think was I being an idiot earlier?"

"Well," Yuuki sighed, "you were being so mean to that guy earlier. Zero. Yeah. I didn't think he was being really nice to you either, but as the CEO you should've raised yourself above his level, you know? I care about your reputation, that's all. It's important to me that people don't think ill of you."

Kaname smiled. She was too good and pure-hearted.

Actually, he hadn't been mad about her comment – whether she would admit it or not, she called him an idiot more often than what was normal for a employee, but he didn't mind – but it was that guy, how obviously he flirted with her and how easily she went along with it. It'd just… made his jealously flare up insanely. Just the thought that another man could so easily steal her away from him made him feel physically unwell.

And how was he supposed to explain it to her?

 _I was angry because I was jealous and I was jealous because I'm in love with you and have been since the second I met you. Forgive me?_

"I see," he muttered, resisting the urge to stroke her back as she felt her lean more and more on his chest, "thank you, Yuuki, for looking out for me. I really do appreciate everything you do for me. You are quite valuable to me. Earlier, I… I suppose it was just his behavior that annoyed me, and well, I have a lot on my mind these days, so I suppose I just got overwhelmed. I shouldn't have taken it out on you, and I'm sorry."

"It's okay," she yawned, pushing slightly back from his chest, unaware that she'd basically been half-sleeping on him, "it's my fault too for not recognizing that you were upset. I say you're an idiot a lot, but I don't mean it. Well, sometimes I do, but it's for your own good."

He chuckled. "Well, I'm glad that's the case."

She grinned and yawned again.

Even if she was tipsy and tired and her makeup was slightly smudged, she was still brilliantly beautiful to him.

"I think it's time for someone to go home," he said, seeing her tired look. "Well, _my_ home, that is."

"Sleep with you!" Yuuki laughed as he led her to the exit. "Do you remember when I said that? That was mortifying! I always say inappropriate things to you, but it's not on purpose, I swear!"

Kaname laughed, holding onto her arm. He liked drunk Yuuki. Drunk Yuuki was less reserved.

"Admit it," he teased, taking advantage of her slight inebriation, "you do it on purpose to tease me."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't!" She giggled. "And hey, you do it too! I swear sometimes you say really weird stuff to me that _sounds_ like you have a different meaning to them."

 _You are tragically right,_ Kaname thought.

"Well, I am an enigma," he replied, steering her towards their car.

"Oh hey, Ichijou! Did you have fun tonight?" Yuuki grinned at Ichijou.

"Hell yea!" Ichijou gave her a thumbs up with both hands. Kaname sighed.

His vice president was drunk. Again.

"No, I'm not drunk," Ichijou hissed, seeing Kaname's look. "Just slightly inebriated."

"Uh huh," Kaname said, not fully convinced.

He opened the door for Yuuki and helped her in. "Bye, Ichijou! Drink water so your drunkenness won't catch up with you!"

"I'm not that drunk!" Ichijou said as Kaname shut the door. "I swear."

"Yeah, yeah," Kaname sighed. "I have a favor to ask."

"Sure, what it is? I mean, what is it?" Ichijou slurred slightly.

"You know that fragrance deal we have with Zero Kiryuu?"

"Yeah?"

"Push it back," Kaname ordered, walking to the other side of the car and opening the door.

"For how long?" Ichijou scratched the back of his head, wondering why he would suddenly bring it up.

"Forever." With that, he got into the car and shut the door. The car drove away from a stunned Ichijou that was scratching his head in confusion.

* * *

The next morning, Kaname awoke in his bed by the sound of his curtains being violently pushed aside. Light filtered into the room, blinding his sore eyes. "What the–"

"Rise and shine!" Came his wife's voice. Through the hand that was covering his eyes, he could see her silhouette against the sunlight. The smell of food assaulted his nose and vaguely he felt his stomach grumble in anticipation.

Then, his vision blackened as his wife threw a shirt on his face. "Cover up!" She ordered.

"Why?" He whined.

"Because your secretary shouldn't be subjected to your shirtless self." She huffed, walking over.

Oh, that's right. It was not his wife – _yet –_ that had walked into his bedroom, but his secretary.

And he was her boss.

Reluctantly, he pulled the shirt over his arms and over his back, leaving the buttons unbuttoned. "You'll have to suffer through this," he said, referring to his chest and abs. It was a good thing he'd worked out, he decided. Mentally he made a note to give Ichijou an extra Christmas bonus, since he'd been the one that had insisted Kaname worked out regularly.

"I'll manage," she giggled, putting a tray over his lap.

"What's this?" He asked, glancing hungrily at the delicious food in front of him.

"Breakfast!" She said, sitting down on the edge of the bed as he dug in. "I mean, I'm not your maid or anything, but I felt like you deserved a good meal after last night. I… eh," she blushed, "got a teensy bit tipsy last night, and I'm sorry about that."

"Ha," he said between mouthfuls.

She scowled. "I… it's not like I had a blackout drunken night or anything! I behaved perfectly fine!"

"Really?" He said, putting butter on a toast. "I didn't consider your behavior in the car as 'perfectly fine' as you so eloquently put it."

Yuuki blushed. "What!?"

"Oh, you don't remember, right? Ah…" Kaname sighed. "I almost had to file a sexual assault report on you. You were _all_ over me, saying I was the greatest boss in the world and that you'd do _anything_ for me." He winked. "And _to_ me."

Yuuki shot up from the bed in horror. "D-did not! No! I would never… Because I…" Yuuki paused as she tried recalling the night. _I remember getting into the car, and then Kaname got in after me and then…_

"Can't remember, huh?" Kaname said, popping a piece of toast in his mouth. "Who didn't have blackout drunken night again?"

"Y-you, you… I, no, I… Can't be! I…" Yuuki felt like she was watching a trainwreck, only _she_ was the trainwreck.

"Or maybe it was because you fell asleep instantly and we had to carry you into the house."

She pointed at him. "Aha! I knew you were lying! Because I would never, ever do that!" She lowered her hand, narrowing her eyes. "Why would you trick me like that?" She pouted.

He took a sip of his coffee. "Because I'm an _idiot boss_."

Yuuki smirked. "Well, I'm glad you're no longer denying the truth." She walked over to one of his desks and retrieved her folder.

"It takes a strong-willed secretary to make a man admit his weaknesses, I suppose" he quipped, smiling into his cup.

"Uh huh," she quipped, glancing in her folder. As she read, he couldn't help but admire her figure. Gosh, that hot secretary look really did fit her. The fitted pencil-skirts, the simple blouses, the black high heels…

 _Sexy as hell._

"Today, you have a meeting one o'clock with investors, an interview at two o'clock, and then a staff meeting after that. At night, you have a dinner with Nagamichi Aidou. Oh, and Ichijou called, he said he needed to talk to you about the fragrance deal with Zero Kiryuu." She scribbled something down in her folder, unaware of how his hand clenched his coffee-cup tightly at the mention of Zero's name.

"We need to leave soon, so eat up and get dressed, okay?" She smiled.

He nodded. "I will."

She turned and walked towards the door, stopping at the threshold, one hand against the door as she turned sideways.

"Oh, and Kaname?"

He looked up from his food, glancing at her quizzically. "Yes?"

"I still prefer champagne."

"What?"

"The color of your new carpet," she winked mischievously.

Kaname nodded, chuckling over the fact that she'd remembered.

"Champagne it is."


	5. Her Boss, Not Her Dinner Date

**A/N: Late Valentine's Day gift or nah? Anyhow, when the chapter was completed the word count was approaching 10K... which is not what I want in this story, so I had to split it in half! Again, the response to this is amazing and I'm so happy each time I see a review tick in. Thank you!**

 **Grace Evelyn: Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy you find the story funny!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Her Boss, Not Her Dinner Date**

Yuuki yawned, picking up her phone. Her screen shone angrily at her tired eyes.

"Hello," She yawned again.

"Red or blue?"

"Um…" Yuuki hid her yawn behind her hand. "Depends on the occasion."

"Business-dinner."

"Blue, it complements your skin tone."

"And if I were to take a beautiful lady out for dinner?"

"Red," Yuuki said determinedly, "it compliments your eyes."

"Perfect. Hey, why are you up?" Kaname inquired.

 _Why am I…_ "Because you woke me up," she grumbled into her phone.

She heard him chuckle at the other end. "Ah, sorry, Yuuki. You know I need your opinion on everything."

"I do," Yuuki relented, rubbing her eyes. "Do you want to go through all the other ties you have? Do it chronically by color?"

"Ha," he laughed, "no, I'll let you sleep for a while."

"Good," Yuuki said, laying back down in bed. "Now go to sleep, CEO, or you'll miss all your meetings, okay? Be mindful of your health, you're not getting any younger…" She teased.

Kaname snorted. "Anyways, prepare for dinner tomorrow. I'm taking a beautiful lady out and I'll be wearing a red tie."

"Ooh, where should I make the reservation?" Yuuki switched on the lamp on her night table, grabbing a nearby pen and some paper. She always had it next to her bed, ready to scribble down his demands. Unfortunately for her, Kaname was a night creature that thrived in the night. That's why he always called her at the strangest of hours, disrupting her sleep and her schedule only to ask her if his new desk should be mahogany or rosewood.

"What do you recommend?"

"Me? I don't think I dine at those fancy places you do… though I did like the lunch _The Knight_ served us during that company function."

" _The Knight_ it is, then," Kaname announced.

"Table for two?" Yuuki jotted down the name of the restaurant and a few instructions to herself.

"Yep." He quipped.

"May I ask who the beautiful lady is?" She underlined the words "CALL AS SOON AS POSSIBLE AND MAKE A RESERVATION".

"My secretary. So wear a nice dress tomorrow, okay? It's our anniversary."

Yuuki gaped. "Wh-What!? Kaname, I–"

"Goodnight!" He said, ending the call.

"Eeh!?" Yuuki stared at her phone incredulously. No, no, she couldn't let him buy her that dinner! That was just…

Her phone buzzed in her hand, indicating she'd received new messages: Kaname Kuran (3).

" _Yes, I am buying you dinner, and no you can't refuse."_

" _And yes it's our anniversary, you've been working for me for eight months now!"_

" _Wear red. It'll compliment my tie."_

Yuuki bit her lip, suppressing her smile. He was really too much sometimes. Talking about anniversaries like they were a married couple… Yuuki pursed her lips. Actually, the more she thought about it, the more they seemed like an actual married couple. She knew him like the back of her hand; his needs and interests, hobbies and preferences – when to expect his mood swings and how to deal with them; his taste in food – organic and nutritious, nothing sweet; his favorite wine – red, aged, preferably Italian though he could settle for French if he had to.

She always knew what to expect, and when to expect it with him. A part of her was thankful that everything was so easy between them; at the same time, sometimes she felt like they were overstepping the boundary between boss and secretary. True, he had warned her that the job would be very personal and she would have to work closely with him, but when he did things like this – taking her out for dinner, asking her to dress up – she felt somewhat uncomfortable. Like it wasn't right.

Did all secretaries get _this_ personal with their bosses?

Yuuki yawned, glancing over at her watch. She was so used to him calling in the middle of the night asking her random questions that she knew before looking that it was already 3:30 am.

She huffed, drawing the covers over her and settling back into bed. At least the pay was good. _Way_ good. Was she getting overpaid? A simple secretary shouldn't receive as much as she did… but then again, had she ever been a simple secretary? She was more like a personal assistant deluxe, following him around the world and basically making sure that everything went smoothly for him.

 _Red, red… Do I have any red dresses? If not, I'll just have to squeeze in some time to buy one before dinner tomorrow. Can't let the boss down!_

Try as she might, Yuuki fell asleep with a smile on her mouth.

* * *

"Aidou."

"Yes, Kaname-sama! At your service!"

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose, letting a deep sigh escape his lips. Like Nagamichi has promised, his son had begun interning at Kaname's firm a few months ago. True to Kaname's memory, Hanabusa was as obnoxious and cocky as ever, demanding he get better work tasks within the first week he had worked at the company and causing a ruckus with the ladies.

But that was not the worst part. For some reason, Hanabusa was obsessed withKaname, like he was some sort of demi-god walking the Earth and Hanabusa his faithful servant. No matter how dismissive Kaname acted towards him, Hanabusa wouldn't give up on trying to impress him; should Kaname's shoe become untied, Hanabusa would be the first to offer to tie them for him – and should Kaname reject his offer, he would do it anyways.

It annoyed the hell out of Kaname. He didn't like people who sucked up to him, and he didn't like receiving any concern or help from anyone unless it was from Yuuki. The fact that Hanabusa felt so entitled to request that he be transferred to the main branch where Kaname was stationed made him see red. It was even worse when his parents overruled Kaname's initial rejection of the request, and granted him the transfer.

Now, Kaname had to face Hanabusa's idiotic remarks and moronic behavior on a _daily basis._

But he could still be useful.

"I called you up here because I need a favor. It's a–"

"Anything you need!" Hanabusa bowed deeply. "I will do my best to serve you! Even if I have to risk my life!"

"…So if I asked you to jump off a cliff for me, would you do it?" A dark eyebrow rose on Kaname's forehead.

"Y…es." Hanabusa flushed. "Yes, indeed! Anything to prove my dedication!" He pursed his lips, pausing. "Though if you want me to do that, I just need you to promise me that they'll arrange my body in a flattering position and dress me in a nice outfit – like the suit you're wearing! Also, my coffin should be filled with lavender petals and the lin–"

Kaname held his hand up, shutting up his stalker. " _Anyways,_ the favor I need to ask you is regarding Yuuki. Since she's qu–"

"Have you tapped that yet?"

Kaname froze in his seat. "What?"

"Y'know," Hanabusa smirked, "I've seen the way you look at her. I don't blame you either, she's _hot._ You can't always tell, but under that sexy secretary look I _bet_ she has a great body. It's okay – you can talk to me about these things. We're _buddies!"_

" _What did you just say?"_ Kaname seethed, his pen breaking in half in his hand.

The moron, of course, was oblivious to his anger and blabbered on like a duck in heat. "And you know if you're really not interested, then _I'd_ like to tap that! Give her that Idol-senpai loving! I bet she likes me, too, cause she's always smiling to me when she's not scolding me for some ridiculous reason. And gah, she's always like 'Kaname doesn't appreciate it when you do this and that' and I'm like, who is she to tell me what you don't appreciate? She doesn't seem to know that you and me are _tight!_ You know, like–"

"In the future, do not speak of Yuuki in such a manner or I will personally fire you and see to it that you are never, ever, hired by another company and you'll be stuck working in the rice fields outside of the city. Secondly, do not stand here in my office blabbering about irrelevant things – you're wasting my time and the company's time, and I do not take that lightly."

It was like the room had cooled as Hanabusa shrank under Kaname's murderous stare. Shit! He'd screwed up again… why did he always end up doing that!?

"I-I'm sorry, Kaname-sama," he stuttered, lowering his head. "It won't happen again, I swear."

"Good," Kaname folded his hands, keeping his stoic expression intact, "now, shut up and listen to me. I need you to get me something for Yuuki. They're sold out everywhere, but there might be one last outlet that sells them. I'd go there personally, but I'm afraid I don't have the time – calling is not an option either as they are quite strict about face-to-face deals. The information you need is on this paper," he pointed to a paper at the end of his desk.

Hanabusa grabbed the paper and scanned the information. "T-that place!?" He sputtered. "You know she's a tough negotiator, right!?"

"I'm aware," Kaname said, "that's why I'm entrusting you with this task. The lady that owns the shop is tough, but I heard she has a weak spot for host club boys. What an absolute delight that your looks match perfectly with those of a host club boy, no?"

"B-but, I–"

"Aidou, do not take this lightly. Do _whatever_ you need to get them, okay? _Whatever_ she wants from you, _give it to her._ Even if it means…" His eyes trailed up and down Hanabusa's body, raising his eyebrows.

Hanabusa gasped as Kaname nodded, confirming his insinuation.

"I'm choosing to trust in you, Aidou."

Hearing those words seemed to resolve his inner conflict. Hanabusa straightened his shoulders, puffing out his chest. "A-anything for Kaname-sama! I will not fail you!"

With that, he marched out of the office and went on his way, leaving a cackling Kaname behind. He rolled his eyes and rubbed his temples, wondering why the brat always induced a headache.

 _Stupid brat,_ Kaname thought smugly, imagining what he would go through, _he'll get what's coming for him._

* * *

Yuuki wore a red satin-dress as she greeted him at the door of the restaurant. His eyes took in her outfit appreciatively as he smiled.

 _God._

 _Damn._

She just _had_ to choose a skintight one, right? He should've instructed her to wear a potato sack or something… though he doubted it would do anything to dampen his desire for her.

Kaname held out her chair. "As always, you look wonderful. Or did I already mention that?"

She sat down and giggled, placing a napkin on her lap. "I don't believe you have, no. Thank you. You look quite decent yourself. Nice tie, by the way. Complements your eyes."

"Oh thank you, someone very special demanded I wear it," he quipped, settling into his seat and placing his napkin on his lap. "But all I get is 'decent', huh? Oh, my secretary has such high standards."

"That's why I don't work for just anybody," she teased.

Kaname's eyebrows shot-up as a pleased expression grabbed a hold of his features. The soft light from the candles on the table illuminated his face; softening his skin-tone and making his eyes stand out even more than usual. "Did you just compliment me?"

"I suppose I just did," she quipped, taking a sip of her water, trying to ignore his handsome features that shone from the candle's luminescence.

"Ah, this is my lucky day," Kaname exclaimed, leaning back into his seat. "Not only is it our anniversary, _but_ my secretary gives me a compliment. It doesn't get much better than this."

Yuuki giggled at his comment, enjoying their banter. Over the course of the past few months she'd worked for him, the boundaries between them had gradually blurred. She could speak freely with him, tease him and in turn he did the same with her. It was almost like they were friends who happened to work at the same company.

She stayed over several times at his mansion, ordered the maids around, woke him up and shipped him off to his duties. It was pure habit now, living so close up on him; knowing him inside and out. Sure, sometimes she felt like they were overstepping certain lines, but… if she had to be honest, she didn't really do much to stop herself either.

And if she had to be really, really, _really_ honest, most of the time it was he who instigated strange situations.

"I didn't really mind when you wanted to celebrate our first 'anniversary', but when you insisted on our second, third, fourth, fifth, sixth, sixth and a _half,_ seventh _and_ our eight anniversary, I started to wonder if we really _were_ married."

Kaname shrugged, looking straight in her eyes. "You know I'm in love with you."

"You should be," Yuuki quipped, "after all I've done for you. Normal secretaries spend an average of only a few hours at the office. _I,_ on the other hand, follow you around the world; attend galas and premieres and whatnots with you. I _am_ sort of like a wife-for-hire."

Kaname felt the sting from how flippantly she avoided his confession. Then again, he told her almost everyday he was in love with her as a joke in her eyes – but it really wasn't. Actually, the whole thing had started one day when they'd been discussing future plans and how she was to resume her studies and quit her job at the firm.

His world had come crashing down around him upon realizing how much time had passed – and how little time was left. The papers in his hands had fallen to the floor like feathers, and like a dead fish he'd done nothing but gape as thoughts churned in his head. It hadn't been until Yuuki had gotten down on her knees to scoop up the papers that'd he'd finally snapped out of his thoughts.

"I'm in love with you," he'd blurted out as he got down on his haunches and collected the papers.

Yuuki's eyes widened as her hands stopped.

Fear laced through his being at her expression. Immediately he regretted confessing. "Metaphorically. I mean, as your _boss,_ I'm _like_ a person that is in love with you. So… you can't just talk about leaving like that so casually."

Yuuki burst out laughing, holding onto her stomach as Kaname watched in stupefied horror. When she finally managed to calm herself, she wiped a lone tear from her eyes, grinning at him. "Y-you should've seen your face! My god, you are one of the most eloquent people I know and I'm sure your vocabulary could rival an encyclopedia, but sometimes you say _really_ weird things! But…" She scooped up some more paper, getting up on her feet and gesturing that he should do the same.

Her eyes softened as she looked up at him. "I get what you mean. I'm… like your work-wife." She held a finger up at him as she handed over the papers. "And you know what, you _should_ be in love with me after all this time and after everything I've done for you!"

And thus, their internal joke had started and become a casual staple of their day-to-day interaction.

It was both torture and sweet relief; he could tell her he was in love with her so many times he wanted, relieve his heart and mind – and then feel his heart get trampled over as she treated his words like a joke.

The waitress came to their table and took their orders. Of course, Kaname knew exactly what kind of wine she preferred and what dish he should order.

"Again with the shiitake mushrooms? You know I don't like them," Yuuki glowered.

"Yes, but I do," Kaname sampled his wine.

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "So, your parents asked to have a get-together tomorrow evening. Aka dinner. Aka they'll want to discuss the we–"

"Please," Kaname put an elegant hand to his forehead, grimacing, "don't mention them on our anniversary dinner. It'll ruin the mood."

"And what mood is that?" Yuuki smirked, twirling her glass.

Kaname bit his tongue. "Why don't you tell _me_ how you perceive the mood of this evening?"

 _Play this game with me, please._ Tease after tease, flirty remark after flirty remark… she felt it too, right? The electricity that hummed and crackled in the air as they stared into each other's eyes?

Yuuki's maroon eyes measured him as her smirk remained in place, twinkling spectacularly from the glow of the candlelight. "Romantic."

"Romantic," he repeated.

"Yes."

They were leaning incredibly close to each other over the table, their faces just a few inches from each other.

"And would you care to turn this romantic mood into somethi-"

"Fettucine with Shiitake mushrooms and basil, and a plate of Okonomiyaki!"

The boss and his secretary abruptly pulled away from each other, and looked down in their laps as the server put their respective plates on the table.

"Enjoy!"

Yuuki blushed, upset that she'd let him drag her into one of their _moments._ She called them _moments_ because she couldn't really bring herself to find a proper definition of them. Sometimes they'd just… disappear into their own world – everything around them would fade away as they both played tricks on each other with their words, teasing each other to see who would break first.

It wasn't appropriate at all. It got her all flustered and shook up and it was _not appropriate at all._

To soothe her anxieties, she choked the moments up to just be a result of their budding relationship over the past months. Working so close, seeing each other everyday and experiencing all kinds of events together made them grow inevitably close.

But that was it. _Close_ friends. That was all.

Kaname swallowed.

 _God, if you hear me… or gods? Whatever holy divinity is out there, please, please give me the strength to carry on through this dinner._ He loosened his tie, clearing his throat. _I have resisted temptation for so long but…_

"Well?" Yuuki cleared her throat, giving him an expectant look as her hair fell over her shoulder, framing her beautiful face.

 _I want her so much it's unbearable._

"How wonderful of you to order this," Kaname commented dryly, reaching over the table with his chop sticks to snatch the shiitake mushrooms she despised.

"Yeah, yeah," she huffed, reaching over the table and grabbing some food off of his plate with her chopsticks. To outsiders, they looked like the perfect couple, wonderfully in synch.

"It's not like my cunning boss ordered this knowing I hate shiitake mushrooms so he could grab them for himself. Nope!" She smiled too sweetly, batting her lashes.

"My, my," Kaname chuckled, "you deserve a raise."

"Sure I do. Consider it monetary compensation for the tons of food you have stolen from me."

"You, Ms. Kurosu," dark eyebrows shot up his forehead as he eyed her plate that was considerably dominated by the food he'd ordered for himself, "are guilty of the same crime."

He could tell Yuuki wanted to both smirk and pout, her expression faltering as she tried to hide her smile at his remark. She was utterly, undeniably, astoundingly cute.

She cleared her throat. "Anyways! The dinner tomorrow!"

"No, do–"

Yuuki did not pause to hear him out. "I have already confirmed it with them and they are ecstatic to see their son again. And me. They really do like me for some reason," she frowned.

Her expression piqued Kaname's interest. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Well," she dug around in her food, "it's not like I'm… well, let me put this way; when I first met you, I was surprised at how nicely you treated me. I suppose I had this prejudice in my head that all rich people were rude and treated people of lower status like trash. Harsh, I know. Still, I couldn't help but worry about your parents, since they were an older generation than you… um, but forgive me for saying this, but they are kind of crazy."

Kaname nearly spit out all his food. He couldn't fight the laugh that escaped him as she characterized his parents. He wiped his eyes, laughing. Crazy, yes, _crazy_ was the right word for his parents.

"Ah, that was perfect," Kaname chuckled, calming down. "Crazy doesn't even cover it. I'm surprised my father ever managed to run the company so smoothly the way he did."

"Hey," Yuuki laughed, "don't bad mouth your parents!"

"Tsk, they can handle it," Kaname replied, "but I suppose… a love like theirs can drive anyone crazy. But it's a good kind of crazy, no? When you love someone so much they flip your world upside down…"

Yuuki couldn't help but smile at Kaname's warm expression as he mused out loud about love. She was willing to bet all her earnings that Kaname was a closet-romantic.

He gave her a peculiar look then, his garnet eyes melting as he seemed to devour every detail about face. Despite the initial discomfort she felt at his hungry gaze, she couldn't help but bask in it. It felt like she was being adored like a painting; appreciated like a work of art even though she was no more than an ordinary girl and an extraordinary secretary.

Her eyes softened as she relaxed, allowing herself to gaze back at him. The world faded away; the music of the restaurant dimmed to a slow hum as she focused only on him, hearing her own heartbeat echo in her ears.

These moments, whatever they were…. She cherished them.

"What?" She spoke softly.

"I just remembered," he said, glancing down as he opened his jacket, searching inside for something. Against her better judgment, Yuuki felt disappointment sear through her bones when he disrupted their eye contact.

 _I wish he'd tell me what he was thinking._

"I finally put that brat Hanabusa to good use… here." He fished out some paper from his jacket and put it on the table, gently sliding it towards her. "As much as I dread the day, you'll be leaving me soon and pursuing new goals. I thought it was fitting that I gave you a parting gift to remember me by."

" _S-Swan Lake_!?" Yuuki exclaimed, grabbing the two tickets. "I thought it was sold out! H-how!?"

"Hanabusa had to… use his charms, I'm sure. Ladies of all ages love his charm apparently. Even the ones hinging on their 80th year can't resist him," He couldn't help but hide the sinister grin that claimed his mouth.

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Do not tell me you made him sell his body for these."

Kaname shrugged nonchalantly. "What he did or didn't do for these tickets is not something I have knowledge of. If he 'sold his body' as you suggest, then… that is some serious dedication to the company. I might just have to award him."

"You're evil," Yuuki giggled, "but also way more attentive and perceptive than I give you credit for. I always thought you just zoned out my blabbering whenever I started talking about things that are outside work."

Oh, how wrong she was. Every tidbit of information she'd revealed about herself was locked away inside his personal mental vault for Yuuki. He knew her likes and dislikes; favorite foods and drinks; music and art; movies and books – and lastly, her passions.

"Of course not. I remembered you told me about your ballet dancing at your interview, and that you always wanted to see _Swan Lake_ performed by real ballerinas. So…" He trailed off, watching her as she glanced at the tickets. "There are two tickets. You can take whomever you like… though I was hoping you'd take me with you…" He trailed off, insecurities claiming his voice. "If you can't get anyone else of course or–"

"Of course I'm taking you," she grinned, her eyes glittering spectacularly. The joy on her face was incomparable to anything else; he felt his own joy swell knowing he was the cause of her happiness.

He swallowed. Maybe he'd use this opportunity to confess… she was quitting after all…

At once, butterflies gathered in his stomach as his palms became sweaty. How should he do it? Casually drop the "I love you"? No, she'd think he was joking – _again –_ and he'd be jokezoned – _again._ With flowers and a romantic dinner, then? Or, should he have a big sign that sa–

"Oh, shoot! It's on the 20th!?"

Kaname shook his head discreetly, clearing his head. "Yes. Is there something wrong?"

"I have a date that day…"

Kaname's world came crashing down.

"WHAT!?"

* * *

"Kaname…"

When silence met her voice, she tried again.

"Kaname."

Once again she was met with silence. When he still didn't reply, she stomped her foot. "Hey! Idiot boss! Stop ignoring me!"

He shot her a dirty look, watching as the doors of the elevator closed. "I'm not."

He was.

"Yes you are," she hissed. "You've been ice cold to me since yesterday; you ignored me in the car and you're ignoring me now and… and… _why_ are you ignoring me!?"

"I was working," he replied.

"On what?"

"Something," he crossed his arms.

"How?" She questioned, looking around him, checking his pockets. "I don't see any phones, computers or notepaper."

"Mentally."

"You were working mentally," she deadpanned, giving him a stern stare.

"Yes," he hissed. "I do it all the time. You would've noticed if you didn't run around planning dates."

There. He dropped the ball; revealed the reason behind his treatment of her.

"Oh," Yuuki sighed, "not this again. I said I'd re-arrange it!"

"No, no," he huffed, turning away, "don't re-arrange your date on behalf of me. _Bring_ your date to the ballet, I don't care."

"Yes, you do," Yuuki sighed, "this is our last event together before I leave. This is special to both you and me and a gift you gave to me as a token of your appreciation." She stepped closer to him, her breasts almost touching his arm as she looked up at him. He was still staring straight ahead, his sharp jaw set firmly.

"I'm sorry for having a love life," she joked softly, leaning her hands on his shoulder, trying to turn him towards her.

If only her love life included him. How could she have a love life? It just… well, of course she was a beautiful girl and obviously desirable to many men, and he was sure she'd had many boyfriends before and… and… he just couldn't imagine her doing that _now._ She was with him everyday! Sometimes every night at his place in his guest room, but _still –_ at _his_ place. Somehow he'd deluded himself into thinking he was the only man in her life, not even stopping up for a second to think that _maybe_ there was someone else…

"It's not that." He reluctantly looked down at her. She rested her chin on his shoulder, doe eyes staring up at him. She was so irresistible and intriguing and funny and sweet and… not his.

He willed his voice not to waver. "It's just that you usually tell me everything, Yuuki. You never keep things from me. I'm aware that you are my employee, but I consider you my closest confidante. I trust you immensely, and as much as I hate to admit it, you are one of _very_ few people who have managed to get past my shield. We…" He huffed, finding it hard to express himself, like he always did with her. "I know I shouldn't say this out loud, but… Boss, secretary; employer and employee; we are a little bit more than these titles. We have been for a while. At least, that's how I feel…"

It's not like she was committing murder or anything, but the nagging guilt that she'd felt ever since she'd told him about the date came crashing down upon her. She couldn't fight the voice in her head that screamed that she actually didn't want to do it… she didn't want to betray him.

No matter how odd that sounded.

"Yeah," she whispered, "we are. You are one of my closest friends and… well, as my friend you deserve to know these things. You tell me all kinds of things all the time; I should be able to offer you the same level of transparency. I'm sorry…"

"You're apologizing to me about going on a date," Kaname chuckled humorlessly, "I'm a horrible boss."

"A bit lacking in understanding where the border goes regarding sharing of personal information between employee and employer, yes, but you are not a horrible boss at all." Yuuki laughed. "Do you forgive me?" She teased gently.

"Only if you tell me who the guy is," he winked, hiding his intent to kill with fake curiosity.

Yuuki bit her lower lip nervously, hesitating. After so many months, he'd knew how to decode her body language.

"It's not… Hanabusa is it?" He asked. That annoying brat, he would give him the janitor's job at the company and then skin him al–

"It's, ah… Zero Kiryuu."

Kaname's murderous glare spoke volumes.

"It's only because he was so persistent!" She quickly explained. "He kept asking and asking and asking and eventually I just had to give in just to get him to quit and… and… this is like a pity-date! Yes, a pity-date! No lovey dovey!" She was a 23-year old woman frantically trying to explain to her sexy boss that she was going on a date out of pity.

Wow.

Kaname huffed. "That son of a bi–"

 _DING!_

The elevator doors opened after the sound, effectively cutting off their conversation. Kaname rushed out immediately, mentally sorting through his feelings to calm himself down.

This would be a long night.


	6. Her Boss & His Parents, Not Her In-Laws

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL! Seriously. I say this all the time, but thank you so much for the feedback. It drives me and gives me the motivation to write – which results in fast chapters like this one! Also, I may or may not be in a miserable stage in my life and writing is my only escape so…**

 **Either way, enjoy meeting the parents (again)!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Her Boss And His Parents, Not Her In-Laws**

His secretary was going on a date with the biggest douche Kaname had ever met.

Zero Kiryuu.

But it was a pity date!

A pity date. Yes.

Because she felt sorry for him and he was just too damn persistent. It's not like… he'd turn out to be really charming and share a lot of Yuuki's interests and then the two would connect and feel a certain chemistry and then they'd get married and Yuuki would leave him for good, have kids, grow old, die…

Kaname didn't swear often, but right now he felt like going to the top of the Tokyo tower and screaming his lungs out. How many expletives could he manage to yell out before the cops got him?

Oh, he could just imagine the headlines: _Sexually frustrated CEO is arrested on the top of the Tokyo tower for yelling out his frustrations! Big scandal!_

"Kaname!" Haruka exclaimed as Kaname and Yuuki entered the living room area of their penthouse.

Haruka Kuran was the former CEO of Kuran Inc. He'd succeeded his father and run the company for many years, expanding it and developing new areas for the company to succeed. His legacy was legendary; filling Haruka's shoes had been hard, but eventually Kaname had made it. Now, his father was still somewhat active in the business world, though he preferred to travel the world with Juuri and do charity work. Shades of silver blended with mahogany hair on his temples; and while the occasional small wrinkle was present, Haruka looked far younger than his age. " _I'm the eternal stud_ ," he'd explained to Kaname one day, to which Kaname had only rolled his eyes.

"Juuri, come quick!" Haruka called. "Our only child has returned to us! And he brought his lovely secretary too!" Haruka waved at Yuuki. "Hii, Yuuki!"

"Hii!" She responded with the same enthusiasm. Kaname rolled his eyes at the interaction.

"My son! My son has returned and he brought his beautiful girlfriend!" Juuri came dashing through the living room, her burgundy dress covered by her kitchen apron. Even if she was rushing into the room, Juuri was still the embodiment of class and royalty. A few years younger than her husband, Juuri had yet to experience any gray hairs – and to be frank, Kaname had his doubts they would ever appear. It was not just her sunny personality that made her seem young – she _looked_ far younger than her age. People constantly wondered if she was his _sister –_ which mortified him, but delighted her enormously, of course.

"Uhm, I'm not…" Yuuki blushed furiously. Everytime! This happened _everytime_ she came over for dinner!

Kaname sighed. "Mother, for the hundredth time, she's my secretary, not my girlfriend. You set me up with a witch to be my fiancé, remember?"

"Oh, don't 'mother' me," Jurri hit his arm, stepping over to Yuuki and hugging her tightly. "She might as well be your girlfriend! You're with her all the time!"

"Because she is my _secretary,"_ Kaname hissed.

Juuri released Yuuki and held her at arms length, ignoring Kaname. "Are you well, Yuuki? You look wonderful. Are you hungry? I hope you are. I made dinner myself!" She squealed.

Yuuki couldn't help but grin. "I am, thank you. Ah, I can't wait for your delicious food!"

"OOHH," Juuri squealed, turning towards Haruka, "if Kaname can't be with her, can't we adopt her at least? I want her as my own!"

"… _can't be with her…"_ In one sentence, Juuri had managed to capture the essence of Kaname's life story. He couldn't be with the woman he loved and everyone around him constantly reminded him about it.

The Tokyo tower plan seemed more and more promising.

"I don't see why not," Haruka hummed, getting up from the divan and walking over. His hand laced around Juuri's waist as he came by her side. "I wouldn't mind Yuuki being my daughter. And if she was, we wouldn't have to go through the pain of never seeing her again after she leaves the company," he frowned.

"Oh! Yuuki, do you _have_ to study? Or could you do it on the side? I'm all about female empowerment of course, but my gosh, you and Kaname work so well together it's like a dream come true. It's almost to the point where I want to force you to marry hi–"

"Is dinner ready or not?" Kaname sighed. His parents were too much sometimes. He loved them and all, but… they were so _nosy._

"Ah, this boy!" Juuri grimaced. "Did I raise you to be this rude?" She slapped his arm. By her side, Haruka only smiled, like he always did. It was clear who was the calmer and less aggressive of the two.

"Yuuki, feel free to discipline him if he is being rude to you, okay? _Whopah,"_ she made a sound with her mouth as she swung her arm through the air like she was holding a whip.

Yuuki bit her lower lip, trying to fight back her laugh. "Mhm," she nodded furiously.

Leaning slightly towards Yuuki, she looked sideways at her son as she whispered. "Though I think he might like it too…"

"Mother!" Kaname hissed. "Should I leave?"

"So overdramatic," Juuri huffed. "Did he get it from you?" She glanced at her amicable husband who only smiled adoringly back at her. "Hmm, nope, not from you. Certainly not from _me…_ Oh well, Yuuki, why don't you go and set the table with Haruka? I need to speak with my son for a little bit."

Yuuki nodded and followed Haruka, the two settling into light conversation.

Juuri followed them with her eyes, making sure they were out of earshot. Turning around, her face softened as she noticed Kaname's eyes linger on Yuuki. She gave him a knowing look. "How are you?"

"Conflicted," he answered, still looking at Yuuki who was busy setting the table with Haruka.

Juuri wouldn't budge. Her imploring gaze willed him to divulge further.

He ripped his eyes away from Yuuki and gazed at his mother. "Which I suppose would translate to broken-hearted."

A somber expression grabbed a hold of Juuri's features. "I hate to see you suffer… It's not long before she leaves," she stroked his chin.

"I know," Kaname said, closing his eyes.

"You need to tell her at one point, you know that, don't you?"

"I do…" He relented, opening his eyes and gazing at Yuuki again before returning back to his mother. "It's just that the timing is always off."

"Timing is always off for these things," Juuri muttered, straightening out his shirt and brushing away some dust. "Unfortunately, wearing your heart on your sleeve can be painful. And life never guarantees that the ones we give our hearts to will treat it well. But she… she will cherish it if you give it to her, I know she will."

Kaname didn't respond. He was the polar opposite of his mother; where she was eccentric and flamboyant, he was mellow and minimalistic. Still, he'd always felt like if he ever needed advice, she would always have the right words to say. It was strange being a grown man telling his mother about his broken heart, but somehow it felt right too.

"Trust your mother's instinct, Kaname," Juuri hummed, ruffling his hair. "I will help you get the girl, I promised you that, didn't I?"

 _Yuuki had gone home first and excused herself after her first official meeting with his parents at their penthouse. As Haruka went to the kitchen with the dishes, his mother had pierced him with her knowing look._

" _Admit it."_

" _Admit what?" He nonchalantly asked, folding his napkin._

" _You're absolutely smitten with that girl. You're so in love with her that it takes only a glance at you to know."_

 _He swallowed, refusing to answer._

" _You are!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, how wonderful!"_

"… _Wonderful?" He questioned. "Haven't you been trying to set me up with that witch for ages?"_

" _Oh, sure," Juuri said, leaning her face on her hand as she rested her elbow on the expensive table. "I did approve of Sara – still do, for references – but that was only because I wanted you to be happy and to fall in love – or at least have a partner, someone of your own. Of course, I need that heir from you in the future and I certainly don't mind_ several _grandchildren, but my top priority for me is for you to be happy. Frankly, I was giving up on you falling in love…"_

 _He glanced down at the table, unable to meet her eyes. "Well… I did. Head first. Everything hurts now."_

" _Aw, don't say that!" She chided, grabbing his hand and holding it. "This is a wonderful thing. Hey, Haruka!" Juuri called. He looked up from the kitchen sink across the room._

" _Yeah?"_

" _I was totally right! He_ is _in love with her!"_

 _Haruka held his thumbs up. "That is wonderful news!"_

 _Kaname wished for the Earth to open up and swallow him whole. Did_ everyone _know he was in love with her? He thought he was doing a good job at hiding it. It didn't seem like Yuuki had noticed –_ thank god – _but Ichijou, Seiren, and his parents – they all knew somehow. And it made him feel absolutely horrified knowing that he was so… exposed._

 _Even that brat Hanabusa had made some suggestions._

" _I… you… She's my secretary though. It can never work. You of all people should know this!"_

 _Juuri tsked. "Eh, so what? She'll only be that for a year. I'm sure you can keep it in your pants for that long. Or don't – fun in the office helps build a better workplace environment, isn't that what they say?" She wiggled her brows suggestively. "Hmm, Haruka?" She called._

" _Grr," he replied, making a paw out of his hand and scratching through the air. Juuri blew him a kiss in return, before turning back to Kaname._

 _Kaname beheld the distinct notion of wanting to throw up everything he'd ever consumed._

" _What about Sara?" He demanded._

" _Ah, that… This is gonna sound rude, but keep her as Plan B? She won't give up easily, and yes, she is a decent girl but I'd rather you be with someone of your choice now that you've found someone. I don't care about rank or money," she said, looking into his eyes, "I'm looking for someone who can be there for my son and support him. Also, she has to be cute and share my interests – and lucky for you, she does! I love her already!" She gushed._

 _Kaname smiled despite himself. "She has that effect on people, yes…"_

" _Aw, look at you!" Juuri cried. "Haruka, look at him!"_

" _I'm looking at a man in love, Juuri!" Haruka replied from the kitchen._

 _Now, all Kaname wanted to was die of mortification. This was torture enough._

 _Juuri squeezed his cheeks. "You are handsome like your father, and she is quite the beauty herself._ Imagine _how cute your babies would be! Ohh, I can just hear tiny feet running on the floors now. Grandchildren, Kaname, I need grandchildren!"_

" _Mother," he blushed furiously, wringing himself free from her grip._

" _I'll help you get the girl, son," Juuri promised, looking at him earnestly, "trust your mother."_

"Come," his mother said, squeezing his waist and leading him towards the table. "Let's eat."

* * *

The four gathered at the table and ate Juuri's food, conversing about all kinds of different things – from entertainment news to business deals to homemade cooking.

Patience was not one of Juuri's virtues; as soon as she sensed that the dinner chatter had lulled somewhat, she directed piercing eyes at Yuuki as she began her questioning.

"So, Yuuki, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Uuh," Yuuki fought to keep the food in her mouth as she almost choked. "No."

"Is there anyone you like? Come on, a beautiful girl like you must have a lot of men running after them. I bet they are _right in front_ of you. Maybe even _right next to you._ "

Kaname's fork and knife clanked loudly against his plate as he dropped them unceremoniously from his hands. "Oops," he muttered robotically, shooting his mother a warning glance.

The noise distracted Juuri from her questioning. She narrowed her eyes at him, warning him to not disrupt her plan.

"Not… really. I mean, I don't think so…"

"She has a date coming up," Kaname quipped, wiping his lower lip with his napkin. "So stop pestering her."

Yuuki sunk in her seat. For some reason she felt like she was being interrogated and disciplined at the same time. Like… she was the little kid in the family that had done something bad… by agreeing to going on a date.

The Kurans were the strangest people she'd ever met; but she adored them nevertheless.

"A-a date?" Juuri spluttered, eyes shifting between Yuuki and Kaname worriedly. Brown curls cascaded down her shoulders as she leaned in closer. "With who?"

"Now," Haruka grabbed Juuri's shoulders lightly and pushed her back into her seat, stroking away her hair so it wouldn't fall into the food on the table. "Let's give Yuuki some privacy, hm? It can't be comfortable for her to talk about these things…"

Yuuki almost sighed in relief, her shoulders lowering from their tense position. Leave it to Haruka to be the sane and reasonable one.

"… Ah, but… To learn that she is moving on with her life; leaving us behind, leaving _Kaname_ behind, quitting her job; dating a man I'm sure makes her world spin around… Really, it's…" He pouted, slumping in his seat.

Yuuki felt a sudden need to cancel her date. To tell them that she would stay with them forever and that she wouldn't quit her job and no man could take her away from them.

She felt her temples throb. _This is not normal! Why do you want to apologize to your boss' parents for going on a date!?_

Juuri smirked at her husband. Oh, she knew what he was doing.

"Of course, you aren't obligated to tell us who it is, though I do wonder whom it may be… Who could whisk away our son's dearest secretary? I wonder, I wonder…" Haruka pursed his lips in thought.

Yuuki couldn't take it anymore. "It's Zero Kiryuu," she blurted out.

Haruka blinked as Juuri tensed in her seat. "Oh, no…" She whispered frantically.

"What?" Yuuki questioned, her eyes wide as she watched Juuri's expression turn from surprise to horror. "What's wrong?"

Juuri sighed dramatically, leaning over the table and placing her hand on top of Yuuki's as she stared deeply into her eyes. "Oh dear, I hate being the one that has to tell you this, but… He…" She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He's got chlamydia."

Kaname spit his drink out. Was she out of her mind? _How_ could she lie about such things?

Unless…

Unless it was true? He was a superstar after all, with lots of women fanning over him… it made sense that the manchild would be reckless and contract such vile deceases. Rage blazed in Kaname's limbs as he thought of the moron that was supposed to represent his company. If it _was_ true, Kaname would personally seek him out and beat the shit out of him for even _thinking_ he could lay his infected hands on Yuuki. How dare he!?

"W-what!?" Yuuki gasped, holding her hands on her face. "H-how do you know?"

"Yes," Haruka narrowed his eyes, "how do you know, Juuri?"

"Oh, shush," she hit his chest lightly, "it's not like that. It's just… well, I was at lunch with some of my girlfriends the other day and one of them – you know Tsukiko right? – yes, well, apparently her daughter had dated him for a while and ended up with chlamydia. And he was the only man she slept with! I swear it's the truth!"

"Oh…" Yuuki muttered, lost in her thoughts, "that's uh… a lot of information to take in. I'm sure he didn't mean to hu–"

"Your taste in men is as excellent as your taste in music, I see," Kaname hummed, taking a sip of his wine.

Yuuki almost suffered from whiplash due to how quickly her head whipped around. She treated him to an angry glare in response. "My taste in music is amazing. You know why? Because it comes from _this_ century, Kaname. Everyone can't have the music taste of an 80 year old like you do!" She hissed.

"If you say so," he smirked into his wine. He loved getting her riled up.

Turning back to Juuri, Yuuki straightened in her seat. "I only accepted his invitation because he was so persistent. He seems like a nice guy, we're the same age too, so…"

"Is that a big deal to you?" Like a shark smelling blood, Juuri was right back in interrogation-mode.

"I… well," Yuuki stammered, caught off guard, "not really, but it's nice to have things like that in common and be in the same stage in life. Wouldn't want to date an _80 year old_ , now," Yuuki turned towards Kaname as she hissed.

He challenged her by raising his brows in response.

"Awh, Kaname isn't _that_ bad! Yes, my boy is an old soul – I had to bribe some parents to let their kids play with Kaname because he was so lonely in kindergarten – and yes I _was_ disappointed when he only wanted some books for his 18th birthday and a classical music record instead of a wild party filled with liqueur and girls – but deep down, he's like… like a thirteen year old! You know, he can _seem_ cold and detached, but deep down he is just a little boy longing for love and so–"

"Perhaps I'm this _strange_ because I suffered from my mother's verbal abuse and overprotective behavior all through my childhood. I reckon if I had a therapist they'd tell me the damage was too severe to be repaired," Kaname shot her a dark look, willing her to stop her mission.

"Oh, shush, you know I'm only speaking the truth!" Juuri bellowed. "Yuuki, dear, drink some more wine."

"Oh, I've already had quite a bit," she tried to decline as politely as possible.

"Nonsense!" Juuri exclaimed, pushing Yuuki's wine glass towards her. "This is a special wine because you have to drink it _all in one go_ to get the taste."

"Uhm, I…"

"I bought it just for you!" Juuri's eyes glittered.

Yuuki hesitantly obliged, downing the glass. Her lipstick left some residue on the glass, tinting the edge with red. She noticed this and figured her lipstick must've been smeared, so she turned towards Kaname with a questioning look in her eyes, silently asking him if her lipstick was out of place.

He stared at her lips a second too long, adoring their shape and suppleness, wishing they were on his.

Her lipstick was perfect. _She_ was perfect.

Kaname shook his head, indicating no.

Pleased, Yuuki turned back to Juuri, feeling the alcohol burn in her throat. Juuri grinned, having watched their mental conversation unfold. "Now that you have a decent amount of alcohol in you, answer this; if Kaname _wasn't_ your boss, would you date him?"

Yuuki gaped.

Kaname's eyes latched onto the knife next to his plate, wondering how quickly he could kill himself with it.

"I'm asking to, you know, get a _woman's_ opinion of him as dating material. You know I only want to marry him off already, but he is too damn stubborn! Asking you is just perfect, because I know I'll get good feedback from you because you know him the best."

"What about Sara…? Shouldn't her opinion be sufficient enough?" Yuuki blushed, averting her eyes from Kaname, feeling a sudden need to get as far away from him as possible.

Juuri stilled. "Oh… oh, no she doesn't know Kaname at all. No, no, no, I want to hear _your_ opinion."

Yuuki stammered. Unbeknownst to her, the man next to her was hanging onto her every word and expression; his heart hammering in his rib cage as he awaited her answer. He loathed himself for getting so excited over this silly concept, yet he couldn't bring himself to ignore it. He wanted to know. Even if it was hypothetically.

But Yuuki only blushed and stuttered, clearly uncomfortable under his mother's scrutiny and with him sitting next to her and listening to her decide if he was 'datingmaterial', as his mother so eloquently put it.

He was her boss, for goodness sake.

"She wouldn't," he cut in, getting up from his chair. "I'm too old and unable to share her enthusiasm for annoying pop-songs. If you'll excuse us, we'll be going now. It's late and I'm sure Yuuki is tired."

"Hey, now, Kaname, don't leave so soo–"

"Juuri," Haruka called gently, lacing his arm around her waist. "Maybe we should let them leave. It's late." His eyes spoke volumes as they communicated silently. Eventually Juuri's shoulders slumped in defeat as she acknowledged the fact that she'd _maybe_ gone too far.

"Yuuki," she got up from her seat after Yuuki had risen from hers, "I apologize for my behavior. I suppose that wine was getting to me… Please," she grabbed Yuuki's hand, clutching it gently, "forgive me. I consider you to be the daughter I never had, that's why… I felt like I could ask you anything since we usually are so open with each other. This time, I think I overstepped a few lines."

"No, no," Yuuki smiled warmly, holding onto Juuri's arm, "it's fine. I've said some stupid things under the influence of wine too, hehe. Just ask Kaname!"

Somehow Yuuki had managed to ease the tension in the room with her carefree attitude. Kaname was both relieved and mortified; he understood that Juuri came from a good place when she meddled in their affairs like this, but it pained him watching Yuuki squirm, oblivious to his feelings

"It's true," he quipped, gathering his coat and holding out Yuuki's. She gratefully accepted, threading her arms through the sleeves as he held it up for her, "though I'm afraid those moments will have to remain between me and my secretary. She might just lose her job if people find out about her true nature…"

"Wha–" Yuuki blushed, "you… you make me sound like some drunken sailor!" She turned frantically towards Haruka and Juuri who were watching them interact with soft smiles. "I'm not! I'm very professional and dedicated!"

"We believe you, Yuuki," Haruka chuckled.

"Good!" She grinned. "Thank you so much for dinner, it was lovely despite the military-style interrogation I had to go through…" She narrowed her eyes at Juuri playfully.

Juuri had the decency to look somewhat bashful. "Well… err, what can I say? I'm eccentric! Get home safe now, okay? Kaname, gimmie a kiss!"

"No," he said resolutely, gesturing for Yuuki to enter the elevator before him.

"You can get a kiss from me," Haruka murmured, kissing Juuri on the cheek as she pouted. She blushed and smiled, giving him an appreciative glance.

"See you soon," Kaname called as the elevator doors began to close, feeling his heart stir at the sight of his affectionate parents. How he wished he had something like that for himself.

Juuri waved frantically while Haruka only smiled as the doors finally closed.

The elevator began to move, lowering floor by floor. He felt some pressure on his arm and looked down, finding Yuuki's head resting on his arm, right beneath his shoulder.

"Uuh… Your mother was right, that was some special kind of wine because…" She yawned. "It sure does work quickly."

He smiled, finding her absolutely adorable and secretly delighting over the fact that she was leaning on him like he was her boyfriend or something. If this was all he got, he'd take it gladly, savor it and replay it in his mind again and again until his heart was content.

"You drunken sailor," he teased to which she awarded him with a giggle. "Staying with me?"

"Yeah," she yawned again, straightening slightly as the elevator came to a halt. "I think that's the best solution."

He thought so, too. 

* * *

Kaname couldn't believe his luck.

For some reason, the manchild had to leave for some tour around Asia, which meant that he had to cancel his date with Yuuki.

Which meant that Yuuki was still blissfully single.

Which also meant that he _still_ had a chance of being the one taking her out on a date.

… The only problem was that he didn't dare ask her. Days and weeks rolled by, and soon her resignation would roll in on his desk and he would have to hire another secretary, as Seiren was not yet ready to get back to work.

They had their _Swan Lake_ date coming up, though.

"You're actually going to confess?"

Kaname swallowed nervously. "Yes."

Ichijou blinked. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"That's…"

"Insane, I know."

"Well, yeah, but… brave, too," Ichijou said, sitting down in the chair in front of Kaname's desk and crossing his right leg over the left.

His otherwise calm and emotionless boss gave him a nervous glance. "…You think so?"

"I've given you a hard time, I'm aware," Ichijou admitted, green eyes serious as he studied his boss, "but it's been a year and your feelings still haven't changed. That means something, Kaname. I'll admit I initially just thought it was only lust driving you, but I see now that your feelings run deeper. And, since I haven't seen any sexual harassment reports on my desk, it seems like you've done a good job at reigning in your desires and remaining professional."

 _Well, that…_ Kaname swallowed, remembering way too many times he'd acted like everything else except for her boss. At one point he stopped caring if his flirting was obvious or not – it didn't matter as long as she didn't push him away. Also, their physical connection was… well, he'd noticed Yuuki's tendency to touch him – either leaning on him or slapping his arm or holding onto him – and as she grew bolder, he grew bolder too – however, if he had to rate his physical contact with her on a scale and compare it to his how he _actually_ wanted to touch her, he'd say about… 4. Linking arms together and occasionally leaning on each other was sweet and all, but he was a man and men had urges – and she was just so _incredibly_ tempting.

His masochistic side loved the fact that she could so easily drive him mad with desire with just a flirty smile – but at the same he loathed the fact that he couldn't do anything about it. Just smile and pretend like he wasn't falling apart.

Well, that would change now.

"The question is… what if she doesn't accept you? What if she only sees you as her boss?"

"I…" Kaname trailed off. All he'd been thinking about was the part where he confessed and how he would do it – but not her answer. The possibility of her rejecting him was larger than he'd anticipated – and as the CEO of a huge firm, Kaname didn't like gambling when the odds were against him.

"I just… I need you to really think this over." Ichijou pleaded, his green eyes conveying his worry. "The last thing I want to see is you getting hurt. Your feelings for her are strong – and that intensity can wreck you if you aren't careful. Think long and hard if you want to confess – you need to be prepared to handle it if she says no."

"Sounds like you're approving of your boss dating his secretary now," Kaname hummed, evading the topic of his heart possibly breaking into a million pieces should Yuuki reject him. "I'd never think we'd get to this point. I still have all your lessons about work-appropriate behavior ingrained into my brain."

Ichijou sensed Kaname's need to change up the conversation and obliged. "Good, you caveman! She hasn't quit yet so you still need to follow them. And now that she's quitting, it's different. People will take it better when – _if_ – you start dating after she stops working here. Looks better should the press get a hold of it, _and_ doesn't really put her in a bad light."

Kaname's heart jumped, imagining himself going on an _actual_ date with her. Flirting without guilt, touching her, _kissing_ her…

"But! Confess first, yes? Then we'll take everything from there." Ichijou held his thumbs up as he grinned, his usual happy-go-lucky nature returning.

"Great, well," Kaname cleared his throat, trying to suppress his thoughts from returning to the previous conversation topic, "enough about my complicated non-existent love life. I need to talk some business with you, especially about the Shouto project. I want to discuss a few points with you now that you are in the office."

Ichijou nodded, letting the previous topic go with ease.

"Sure."

* * *

It was late at night, and Kaname was prepping some documents for future interviews and filling out other important forms. Ideally, he should've been home two hours ago, but like Yuuki had often remarked, he _was_ a night creature. He worked better and more efficiently as soon as the world was clad in dark hues.

Wrapped up in his task of writing down the interview questionnaires, he didn't bother look up when he heard the door of his office slam open.

"Ichijou, didn't I tell you to not dist–"

"Kaname…"

At the sound of her broken voice, he immediately looked up from his desk, discarding the documents he'd been working on.

Fresh tears spilled down her cheeks as she lingered by the door, looking weak and fragile as she leaned against it. Her doe eyes were swimming in tears as she trembled against the doorframe, resembling a wounded animal.

Kaname's eyes widened. "Wh-What's wrong, Yuuki?"

He got up from his seat and stepped calmly towards her, mindfully keeping some distance between them. His heart ached at the sight of the sorrowful expression on her face and her tears; had it not been for his iron self-control, he would've crushed her in his embrace the moment he saw her tears.

The pain in her eyes… he wanted to take it away.

"I…" She sobbed, trying to gather herself. "I, um, I'm sorry for interrupting you, b-but... I have a request."

"Sure, anything you want," Kaname spoke quickly, eager to find out how he could help her.

Tears spilled from her eyes as she looked up at him. Slowly he took a few steps towards her, hovering above her as he watched her tears spill. Her lower lips quivered as she fought to reign in her emotions, a frown marring her beautiful features as she berated herself for being so weak and vulnerable in front of him.

"Please, Yuuki, tell me how I can help you," he pleaded, carefully brushing her tears away with his left right hand, stroking her chin in the process.

"Please let me work here for another year."


	7. Her Boss, Not Her Workout Partner

**A/N: This story gives me life. I crack up when I write, and then I wonder if it's just me being overtired and that you guys won't find it one bit funny. But so far - the response suggests otherwise! Keep those reviews coming, loves!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Her Boss, Not Her Work-Out Partner**

"Yuuki! I need the Ishihara rep-"

"Here."

"The court docume-"

"Here."

"– The folders containing the company asse-"

"Here."

"– I don't know where my phone is, so I need you to fi-"

"Right here."

"- And also my wallet, I haven't se-"

"Also here."

"- Today's newspaper and my-"

"Already packed into your briefcase, ready for you to grab and go. The rest of the documents you'll surely request are _also_ inside the briefcase. Your cup of coffee is on the desk outside, and I've already ordered a car for you."

Kaname gaped at his secretary, still not used to her amazing abilities. How could anyone be so compatible with him?

"Marry me already."

A dainty finger made its way to her mouth as she pursed her lips. "Hmm, give me a few years first." Yuuki teased.

"Fantastic!" Kaname grabbed the suitcase and his coffee, sprinting towards the elevator. "Go find a dress and I'll set the date!"

Her giggle echoed down the hallway as he pushed the button on the elevator and stepped inside. It'd been almost three years since he'd hired her, and everyday she surprised and amazed him, constantly outdoing herself. She knew him like the back of her hand, as he knew her, and together they worked magnificently.

He proposed to her on a daily basis.

She thought he was joking, and jokingly replied she would either consider it or she didn't have the time.

But he wasn't joking.

No, Kaname was as in love with secretary as ever. If he thought he loved her in the beginning, then surely he was out of his mind for her now. As he gradually got to know her better, and their relationship blossomed, he fell deeply for her. They were intertwined in so many ways; spent nearly every hour of the day together and acted like an old married couple.

She was his every dream and his every fantasy come to life – the woman of his dreams.

And she still only saw him as her boss.

She always found a way to evade his flirting; deflect his advances and whip him away if he misbehaved. She tolerated no tricks, and by god, the power she had over him was so tremendous he was sure she could tell him to kill a man and he'd ask her in what way.

Choking? By a gun? Poison? Accidental car-hit?

He'd do it. No matter what she asked.

He supposed it was a good thing that she treated him so platonically. Still, he always felt that there was something in her eyes; something beneath the surface that she refused to let out. Reinforced by the boundaries created by their respective roles, Yuuki had never overstepped any lines with him. She always held back; sure, sometimes she flirted back, and through tough times she'd been there for him and she'd soothed him; comforted him; made him feel good the only way she knew – but if he were to ask her to just go out on a simple date with him, he knew she'd refuse. If he asked her if she cared for him beyond him being her boss, she would admit they were friends, but nothing more.

Yet, a part of him – the blindly optimistic one, the one he both loathed and held onto – believed she had feelings for him too. Deep down, buried within. He knew it.

Question was, how did he get those feelings to come forward? Without ruining the companionship and friendship they had?

But then again, did he have any right to confess his feelings to her at this point?

Almost two years ago, she'd rushed into his office in the middle of the night, begging him to let her keep her job for another year. Then, another year had passed and now they were already halfway through the next one – their three year-anniversary looming closer.

So much time had passed, and so much had happened over the course of the past years…

" _You're sure that you want to work for me for another year…?"_

 _They'd just watched the_ Swan Lake _ballet, and now they were standing outside the theatre as the rest of the audience walked out of the building. This was supposed to be the day that he'd confess to her – instead, he kept his mouth shut._

" _Yes." Tearful eyes gazed up at him determinedly. "I have to… For my father."_

" _I see," he breathed, brushing her tears away. "If there's anything you need, or if there's anything I can do to help – extra money, fewer work hours – whatever you need, I'll help you."_

" _Thank you, Kaname," she smiled warmly, her eyes closing as she leaned into his touch, "but I can't ask all of that from you. The fact that you'll let me continue work for you is more than enough. I know my father; he's strong and I know he'll beat this – he just needs some help, and I'm going to help him. The Adacemy loans drained him completely of his funds, which is why I couldn't continue my studies… and that's how I ended up here with you."_

" _But what if I just gave you the money? It'd be no problem for me, I swear! That way he could receive his treatments and you could go back to school and pursue your dreams. Listen, just tell me how much and I'll wire–"_

" _You know by now that I'm not that kind of person, Kaname," Yuuki soothed, recognizing his good intention but loathing the way he went about it. "I don't just take money from the people I care about. I could never use you like that. My father is my father, and through hard work I'll help him. I'm… forever indebted to you for letting me work for you."_

 _Her lower lip trembled as tears slid down her cheeks. "Actually, if it weren't for this job, I… I think I would've fallen apart a long time ago. Watching my dad suffer due to his financial situation was hard enough… now that he is sick, I… I already lost my mother and… I can't lose him too, I…" Her words got caught up in her sobs as her grief overwhelmed her; bony shoulders shaking as she lost her composure._

 _Consequences be damned, Kaname grabbed her and hugged her tightly in his embrace, stroking the back of her head as he whispered soothing words. "Shh, it's okay, Yuuki… I'll be here for you if you need anything, I promise. You're not alone."_

 _In this moment, he was not her boss, but a man that cared deeply for her. She accepted his embrace and buried her face in his chest, letting go of her doubts and reservations; basking in the warmth he provided._

 _For this moment only they'd put away their titles._

A few days before Yuuki was supposed to leave the company, Kaien Cross had been diagnosed with thyroid cancer. Luckily it was in the early stages, but the doctors concluded they would need to remove his thyroid gland during surgery, and have him go on medication and radiation afterwards. Yuuki explained that since his debts from the Academy were so overwhelming, he was having a hard time coming up with the money to pay for the treatment. Yuuki had managed to preserve some of her earnings that could cover a great deal of the treatment, but there was still a lot left to cover. Of course, were it up to him, Kaname would've given her the money gladly without complaint, but she was stubborn and refused him.

Days turned into weeks; weeks turned into months and soon years had passed. What was supposed to be a temporary solution became permanent, as Yuuki continued working for him even after her second year deadline. In a sense, they were at a standstill; still in that strange relationship that always tilted between strict co-workers and friends that made flirty remarks towards each other. And though it weighed his heart down, Kaname knew that it wouldn't change anytime soon either.

At the time, he'd planned on confessing to her; but as soon as she told him the news and begged him to let her work another year, he'd cancelled all his plans and temporary put his feelings aside.

She already had enough on her mind and needed the job more than ever; and now her boss was proclaiming his love for her? He didn't have the conscience to put that weight on her shoulders, and so he shut down his feelings once again and silenced himself.

Maybe one day, there'd be an opportunity for him to tell her how he felt. But for now, he'd be content just being able to see her everyday and work with her. It would do.

For now.

* * *

"Ah, this is good!" Yuuki exclaimed, sipping on her hot chocolate.

"I know, right? These hot chocolates have saved me through many hard study sessions," Yori muttered, grabbing her own cup and tasting the chocolate heaven.

"I bet," Yuuki hummed, savoring the taste.

"So enough about me," Yori put her cup down and stared at her bestfriend,"how are things going with you? I heard your father was in remission?"

"Yes," Yuuki muttered, "he is."

"Good…" Yori trailed off, not used to her bestfriend being so… tame. Usually, when Yuuki was happy she'd shout and beam like crazy, letting the whole world know how she felt. But, ever since her father was diagnosed, she noticed a shift in Yuuki; her voice was lower; her eyes were lackluster and tired; and the pause between sentences was longer and more silent than usual.

Yori softly placed her hand upon Yuuki's. "You can talk to me, you know that right? Tell me how you really feel…"

Yuuki slumped in her seat, feeling the weight of the world latch onto her. "I… it's just been a heavy time. You know my father; he always keeps his spirits up even during chemo… To see him lose his hair is so hard; and he's gotten so thin already I fear he'll break anytime… But, I know him and I know he's a fighter; I know he'll beat this completely, but there's still this nagging _what if_ feeling that won't let go of me. The doctors say he's out of the danger zone, but still… I already lost my mother. I can't stand losing my dad, too."

"I can't imagine what you're going through, Yuuki," Yori whispered, clutching onto her bestfriend's hand. "I know you're filled with doubts and fears, but don't let it get the best of you. And, like you said, Kaien Cross is a fighter to a tee. If you think you won't be seeing him in his Hello Kitty apron in twenty years, you are dead wrong!"

Yuuki laughed through her tears. "You're right, you're right… You know what? I'll buy him a new one when the treatments are finished. An extra pink one!"

Yori giggled. "Hoo! I want to see his reaction. Invite me to this life-changing event, ne?"

"I will," Yuuki laughed, wiping her tears.

Yori's smile faded as she sensed Yuuki avert her eyes, once again growing quiet. "What else is bothering you, Yuuki?"

Yuuki hesitated. "It's just that… you've all graduated now, and I'm… I'm _stuck,_ you know? I feel like I'm so far behind in my life, and while I don't blame my father for it, I just… this is going to sound selfish of me, but I wish life had been a little more fair to me and him."

"Mhm, I see," Yori nodded, "that's not selfish of you. That's a natural reaction to everything you've gone through. Now that your father is getting better and you've worked up some money, maybe you should quit and study again?"

Yuuki stilled. "That's the problem, though… I don't really want to. I mean… yes, I want to study and move on with my life, but at the same time I'm just so happy with my job. I'm _good_ at it – and Kaname is just _the_ best boss ever. He's been so understanding and lenient with me these past years, letting me go early and stay home for longer periods of time to care of my dad. We just… get along really well and I'd hate losing that."

Yori smirked. "Ahh, I see... separation anxiety due to your sexy boss, huh?"

"Yori!" Yuuki gasped, frantically looking around the café to see if anyone had heard, "he's not… well, he _is,_ he really, really, _really_ is, but I don't see him that way! Nothing could ever happen between us."

"If you were one of those gold-diggers, I'd just advise you to marry him and live off his fortune. Well…" She trailed off, "think about it! When I interviewed him for my final paper – once again, _thank_ you for that – he was really nice and laidback, not like I'd expected him to be like. And I noticed how you two interacted – you're kind of like an old married couple already even if he's almost thirty and you're pretty young. So you've got chemistry down _and_ you have my blessings. What more can you ask for!?"

"Oh gosh," Yuuki blushed, "I really don't see him like that. We're just really good friends, you know? I value him a lot and our friendship. I like working there… but you're right, I think maybe it's time to move on soon. Time goes by so fast…" She trailed off in thought, remembering the first time she stepped into his office and her interview.

 _Speaking of time…_ "Shoot!" She said, glancing at her watch, "Hanabusa will probably be here now to pick me up."

"Ah, okay," Yori picked up her bags and her book, following Yuuki outside.

"He's not here…" Yuuki trailed off, glancing at the crowded streets. She turned towards Yori and hugged her. "Thank you for today, Yori. It felt really good to talk, so thank you for listening."

Hazel eyes gazed at Yuuki warmly. "No problem, Yuuki. We should meet again soon, ne?"

"Oy, Yuuki! There you are! I've been looking all over for you, do you even reali– _woah."_

Hanabusa froze, eyeing the petite blonde next to Yuuki who gave him a confused look. Her face was heartshaped and her eyes were a beautiful shade of hazel – unlike any color he'd even seen before. Her skin held a glow that made him feel like he was gazing at the sun or something; everything about her exuded warmth and kindness.

She was really, really, _really_ pretty.

He slid up to her, disregarding Yuuki. He grabbed her hand and kissed it, peeking up at her. "Your eyes are like the stars in the sky. I want to go to them." He paused. _No, that sounds wrong._ "I mean, no, I want to reach for them, ca–"

Yori raised her eyebrows. "You want to reach for my eyes? That's kind of…"

Hanabusa flushed. "No! I mean… I mean – your eyes behold the beauty of a thousand stars and like the stars I want to collect them."

"You want to _collect_ my eyes?"

His blush deepened as he stuttered. "No! Yes! No, I mean, the stars! But I like your eyes!"

"I gathered… err, Yuuki, see you soon okay?" Yori hugged Yuuki quickly before escaping, giving Hanabusa one last distrustful look.

Hanabusa could only gape at her retreating form as he watched her walk away. His hand clutched the material above his heart as his pulse skyrocketed.

Yuuki couldn't hold back her giggle. "What was _that!?_ You want to _collect_ her _eyes_!? Haha!"

"Aiiish!" Hanabusa hissed, glaring at her. "Don't laugh at me! I… I… I don't know what happened! She broke me!"

Yuuki wiped her eyes. "I think someone just fell in looove… Come, we're gonna be late." She grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street.

"Is that why…" He held onto his shirt right above his heart, "it hurts?"

* * *

"We're heeeere," Yuuki announced, strutting through the doors of Kaname's office, "if we're late, blame it on Hanabusa for falling in loooove!"

"Hey!" Hanabusa hissed. "I didn't fall in love! Cause… Cause… love is for losers, am I right, Kaname? Eh, eh? Who needs that when you have money and cars, right!?" He reached over Kaname's desk for a high five.

Kaname barely bothered glancing at Hanabusa's hand hanging in the air as he answered coldly: "I value love more than anything. It's the most precious thing we have in this world."

"Aww, that's so sweet!" Yuuki cooed as she put Kaname's coffee on his desk. "10 points to you, 0 to Hanabusa."

Hanabusa faltered, yet his hand remained in the air. "I… got rejected… again…" He whispered frantically, eyeing his raised hand.

Her compliment made Kaname feel all giddy inside. "Thank you," he smiled warmly. He resisted the urge to curl his toes in glee at the notion of being complimented by her.

Yuuki beamed back, picking up her canister and watering the plants in his office.

Kaname eyed Hanabusa's hand still dangling in the air darkly. "Take that hand down or I'll cut it off and toss it to my parents' dog," he threatened in a low voice, careful not to let Yuuki hear him. "Rido _loves_ meat, no matter the source."

Hanabusa yelped and retracted his hand with a jerk, staring with wide eyes at Kaname.

"What, still jumpy after falling in looove?" Yuuki teased from the back of the room as she heard Hanabusa yelp.

"You're in love, now? Is this what happens when I send you off on errands?"

"I'M NOT IN LOVE!" Hanabusa erupted like a volcano. "A-and, Yuuki was having lunch with her gorgeous friend, not me! So _she_ was the one that was wasting time here!" He accused.

Yuuki rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Her _gorgeous_ friend, was it? I see who caught your eye. As for your accusation that Yuuki was wasting time, _I_ personally allowed her to have her lunch outside," Kaname said, crossing his legs elegantly.

"You never allow _me_ to have lunch outside! I barely have lunch at a–"

"Yuuki is prettier than you," Kaname shrugged, winking at Yuuki when she blushed in response.

"Th-that's sexism! I'm offended!" Hanabusa huffed, pointing at Kaname.

Kaname's headache intensified. _This brat has the audacity to point his finger at me…_

His murderous expression shut Hanabusa up immediately as he realized he'd gone too far. From experience, he knew he could only push Kaname to a certain degree; if Kaname snapped, he'd make sure that Hanabusa would have to be the one responsible for the trashcans in the building and washing the toilets for _another_ two weeks.

His boss was _way_ too creative in coming up with ways to punish him.

"Whatever, I'm leaving," he muttered, stalking out of the room furiously.

Yuuki giggled wonderfully. "He's so rude! I can't believe it's been years and he _still_ hasn't learned how to not rile you up!"

Kaname rolled his eyes. "Once a brat, always a brat… How was your lunch, by the way?"

"Oh! Good…" Yuuki trailed off.

He narrowed his eyes. "Good…?"

"Ah, I mean… well, we talked about a lot of heavy stuff and… well, I just started thinking about a lot of things."

"Like what?" He gestured for her to sit down in the guest chair on the other side of his desk. She obliged and plonked down into the chair, staring at her lap as she spoke. "Well, I… I've been working here for quite a while now, and I really enjoy working here. But… time has passed and I feel like… well, my dad is doing better now and I still have some studies I need to resume, so…"

"Ah…" Kaname leaned back into his seat, studying her. "You want to… resign again?"

Her head shot up. "No! Well, yes, but not yet… I mean. It's just really complicated, heh…"

"Your father… how is he? Are his treatments finished?" He inquired gently, watching her expression shift as she wrestled with her emotions. Over the past years, she'd changed; grown more quiet and reserved – as her father improved, she gradually returned to her vibrant self, but sometimes he'd catch her lost in her thoughts, her shoulders slumping as it seemed like the weight of the world imbedded itself into her shoulders.

"Better," she smiled, "the doctors say he's out of the danger zone, so everything should be okay. I'm still recovering from the scare, though…"

"I'm sure that won't fade as easily… but I think you've done a great job at remaining strong through all of this. I really admire that about you – your strength."

"Thank you," she blushed and looked down into her lap.

"Besides, he needs to stay alive when you finally give in and marry me," he quipped, flipping through his calendar.

Yuuki giggled. "Aw, not this again! I said I'd _think_ about it!"

"How does the 16th work for you?" He responded, still flipping through his calendar. "Oh, maybe we should move it to the 25th?"

Yuuki only giggled in response, happy that they weren't talking about life-altering decisions and dying fathers, but their fake wedding plans instead.

"You just want someone to do all the dirty work for you, not a wife!" She accused.

"Sure I do! True, I need someone with your abilities to upgrade my life, but I'm a man too, and I need love _desperately_. I'm lonely, can't you see?" He pleaded.

"Yeah!" Yuuki laughed. "So lonely you'll even propose to your secreta–"

The phone on his desk rang and interrupted her. Like a snake he grabbed the phone quickly and held it against his ear, frowning as he concentrated on the words on the other side of the phone.

"Yeah… Yes, of course. Perfect, I see… Great. I look forward to hearing back from you. Bye, now."

He put the phone back and paused, a million thoughts spinning in his head.

"What was that?" Yuuki inquired gently, wondering what was going on.

"It was the Shouto deal… It'll conclude today, so looks like I'll spend some overtime at the office and wait for the conclusion… Yuuki, you're free to leave early and be with your father. I don't really have any need for you for the rest of the day."

"Nuh uh!" Yuuki blurted out. "I'm sooo staying for this! This deal has haunted you for years, so I wanna know what happens."

He gave her a peculiar look as he chuckled. "All right. So do you want to continue our wedding planning?"

"Oh, shush!" She got up from her seat and strutted towards the exit.

As always, his eyes were unashamedly trained on her rear as her hips swayed from side to side.

"I'll go and cancel the Matsumoto meeting that you _just_ completely forgot about," she called.

"Oh!" Kaname exclaimed. Upon hearing the news of the deal closing he'd completely forgotten about everything else. "Yeah, could you cancel that and th–"

"The TV interview at nine? Already on it!"

As the door closed behind her, Kaname collapsed on his desk, his face pressed against heaps of papers. He sighed, feeling the butterflies gather in his stomach for the millionth time since he met her. She was too _damn_ perfect!

* * *

"Yuuki, it's late, you should just go home now. I'll call you if anything happens."

Yuuki yawned and stretched upon his office sofa. "I said I was going to stay, didn't I?"

Kaname smiled. "You're so stubborn sometimes…"

"Likewise," she quipped.

He eyed his watch worriedly, looking at the time. "Well, we should know soon how the deal goes, but at this point I'd like to request that you stay over at my place instead of going home alone to your apartment. I feel better knowing you are safe."

A year or so ago, he'd bought her an apartment. Yes, a _goddamn_ apartment in the heart of Tokyo. He'd explained to her that he'd feel better if she and her father had a temporary place to stay closer to the city and the hospital while he was getting his treatments. She had refused his offer at first; denying that she needed it, claiming she couldn't accept it.

So he'd lied and said that the company covered it; after all, Kuran Inc. was all about their employees' welfare. It was just another section of their health care package.

He didn't know if it was the exhaustion of dealing with her father and the fatigue of always travelling far, but eventually she gave in and moved into the luxury apartment he got for her and her father. If she ever found out it was actually _he_ that was paying for the apartment, and previously her work clothes, she would kill him instantly.

"Yeah… I think it's better, too. I'll stay over." She acquiesced, yawning again. Her phone buzzed and she perked, grabbing it and staring at the screen.

Kaname couldn't help but notice the blush and the smile that stretched across her features.

"Who is it?" He wondered, narrowing his eyes at her blush.

"Oh, er, it's…" Yuuki fumbled with her phone as she texted. "Zero, actually."

 _WHAT!?_

After their date had been cancelled, they hadn't found any time to catch up due to his tour. And after the news of her father's illness broke, she'd told him that she was simply not in a place where she could begin dating. He'd understood and they'd both parted ways. Kaname, of course, was living in the clouds knowing that his number one enemy had given up.

But it seemed like the manchild wanted to make a comeback.

"You're seeing him again?" He wondered, careful to not let his emotions slip.

"Well, not really," Yuuki muttered, still texting, "we haven't really hung out yet. I randomly met him not so long ago and after that we started texting and stuff."

"Aha…" He trailed off, annoyance rising in the pit of his stomach as she remained completely immersed in her telephone.

"So, do you like him?"

"Huh, what?" Her fingers tapped away at her screen.

"I said, 'do you like him?'"

Still texting, she waited a minute before she responded to him. "I'm sorry, one more time? I didn't catch it."

"Forget it," he hissed and walked towards his desk. His jealousy was bad enough; now she was blatantly ignoring him because she was texting _him?_ He would have to call Ichijou and ask that they resume their kickboxing training.

He had a serious amount of anger to get out.

"Shit," Yuuki muttered, realizing how rude she'd been. She got up from the sofa and walked over to his desk. He ignored her and stared at his papers, pretending to write something. She sighed, knowing his moods all too well. She knew he absolutely detested when people were being rude and ignoring him, _especially_ if they were caught up in technological devices. He'd told her that he found the action absolutely appalling; when you spoke with the CEO of Kuran Inc. – or anyone in any case – you were supposed to devote your undivided attention to him. It was common decency.

She lowered herself onto her haunches next to him, behind his desk. Her hand grazed the side of his thigh as she looked up at him. "I'm sorry, Kaname, that was rude of me."

He glanced down at her, his stoic mask still intact.

 _Why does she have to sit down_ there _!? Does she have any idea what this looks like!?_

"Forgive me?" She pouted, brown eyes gazing up at him innocently.

He swallowed, feeling an intense need to loosen his shirt and remove his jacket. "l–"

The phone rang, interrupting their moment yet again. He grabbed it and held onto it for dear life – grateful for the distraction and happy he'd finally receive some news.

"Yes? Ah… Yeah. Great. No, I see. All right. Pleasure doing business with you as well. Bye."

He put the phone down and quieted. Unable to deduce the outcome by the tone of his voice, Yuuki clenched his thigh, looking up at him with frantic eyes. "What happened? Did it come through?"

He shot up form his seat, clenching his fists. "Yes…" He grinned, turning towards her. "It went through. It's finally… mine."

Yuuki shot up from the floor as well, squealing as she hugged him tightly, jumping in his arms. "Yes! Finally! I'm so happy for you, Kaname!"

He hugged her back without reservation, elated about the deal going through and having her in his arms. Just for this moment, he'd indulge in the feel of her body next to his without a grain of guilt.

"Congratulations!" She beamed, leaning back from his embrace and turning her head.

But as she did so, he angled his head too and shifted simultaneously; suddenly their lips were only inches apart as they gazed into each other's eyes. They both froze; realizing their awkward proximity – yet neither did anything to move as they continued staring at each other.

 _So close…_ It hadn't been his intention to end up this way; but somehow they'd both moved at the same time, resulting in their very intimate embrace. Kaname gazed at her lips for just a fraction of a second. If he just leaned slightly forward his lips would graze hers. _Just one time…_

Yuuki swallowed, unable to move. She knew that should anyone walk into the office right now and see them, they would get the wrong idea. But she was unable to tear herself away; she noticed his eyes shift towards her lips, and instinctively hers glanced at his, wondering what it would feel like to have them brush against her own.

Seconds passed, yet it felt like hours as they remained in place, their breaths intermingling.

Finally, reason caught up with her hazy mind and made her take a step back. "Err, I'll.. I'll go get the champagne!" She rushed away from his embrace, and stalked out of the office as quickly as possible.

Once she was out of his sight, she leaned against the wall in the empty hallway and grasped the material of her shirt above her chest, panting as her heart beat against her ribcage.

She swallowed deeply and fanned herself with her left hand. _What was that?_

* * *

"I'm telling you – we almost kissed!"

"And how did that make you feel?"

"How? Wonderful, of co–"

"Like a man!" Ichijou bellowed in Kaname's face. When Kaname only stared at him with a stunned expression on his face, Ichijou repeated his words louder. "LIKE A MAN!"

Kaname nodded excitedly as he caught on, jumping on the spot as he raised his fists. "Yeah! Like a man!"

"Louder!" Ichijou bellowed, matching Kaname's tempo.

"LIKE A MAN!" Kaname bellowed, pouring out all his frustrations and excitement. "Oh yeah!"

"That's right!" Ichijou nodded, holding out the focus pads in front of him. "Now show me!"

"I'll show you!" Kaname bellowed, punching the focus pads with his mitts, sweat pouring down his glistening back as exertion caught up with him.

"Very good!" Ichijou approved, and raised the focus pads higher. "But there is an issue! And you have to deal with it as a _man!"_

"As a man!" Kaname repeated, lost in his excitement. "Wait, what issue?"

"ZERO KIRYUU WANTS TO STEAL YOUR SECRETARY AWAY!" Ichijou roared. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU FEEL!?"

"REALLY ANGRY!" Kaname roared, his fists sailing through the air as he kicked and punched, pouring his rage out. "AAH!"

"But your secretary _wants_ to be stolen away," Ichijou said, watching Kaname's energetic punches falter as he lost his concentration.

Using his boss' minor shutdown, Ichijou twisted and turned, landing a punch to Kaname's protected face.

He sailed unceremoniously to the ground, landing with a loud thump on his back.

"Ahh…" He moaned in pain, lying on the floor like a dead animal.

Ichijou's evil smirk vanished as he realized that he'd knocked his boss out. Again. "Oh dear! Oh no! Kaname, I'm sorry!" Green eyes stared in horror as his boss laid lifeless on the floor.

"Kaname, can you hear me?"

No response.

"Kaname? Kaname! Oh lord, what if I knocked out his hearing!? What if he'll need hearing aid from now on!?" Ichijou threw off his focus pads, only to gather his hands in his hair and pulling the blonde strands.

"Or... or what if I knocked him out completely, and he's… _dead?"_ He gasped in horror. "Kaname! You can't be dead! Kaname! _Nooo!"_

Then he heard a sound; so faint he almost he imagined he'd heard it.

"Avfder," Kaname mumbled as he rose from the dead, trying to sit up.

"What?" Icihjou wondered, unable to hear him clearly.

"Wavderr," Kaname repeated, taking off his protective helmet.

"What?"

"WATER!" Kaname bellowed.

Icihijou yelped and scurried off to one end of the boxing ring, gathering the water bottle he'd brought. He quickly handed it over to Kaname, retreating to the side as soon as possible.

Kaname drank the water gratefully, gulping down until there was nothing left.

"Ahh, Kaname… You can't keep letting me beat you like this," Ichijou said carefully. "I mention Yuuki and Zero dating and you just lose all sense of time and place."

"They're not dating _yet,"_ Kaname hissed, his muscles aching as he got up from the floor. "And besides – we almost _kissed!_ That has to mean something, right?"

"As your vice president I'm not happy about it, but as your bestfriend I'm freaking elated. But still – how sure are you that it wasn't just you imagining stuff? I mean, she could have just been following your lead? After all, you're her boss and she's probably scared of not pleasing you."

"Oh, trust me," Kaname sighed, "Yuuki would never let herself be forced into anything. Remember that time I tried tricking her into attending the Prime Minister's gala with me instead of Sara? She almost killed me for even suggesting it. I'm telling you – that almost-kiss wasn't just one-sided. I promise you."

"Yeah, yeah, she's still dating someone el–" At Kaname's murderous look, Ichijou coughed and cleared his throat. "– still _almost_ dating someone else. That means something too."

Kaname sighed. "Knock me down and break my spirits, why don't you?"

"Hehe," Ichijou laughed, slapping Kaname's bare back. "Go run off the ache and I'll meet you later to discuss the trip."

He obliged, and soon he found himself on the treadmill, watching the Tokyo skyline as he ran and ran, sweat pouring down his muscles. Having a company gym in the Kuran Inc. building was proving to be _really_ handy - especially when he had a certain lady he wanted to impress.

"Ahem."

Lost in his running, Kaname didn't notice the person that timidly cleared her throat next to him.

"Ahem! _"_

Still no reaction. Yuuki slithered in front of the treadmill, blocking his view – though he'd say she made it _better_.

" _Ahem!_ " Her eyes were wide in annoyance as she tapped her foot, her arms crossed.

He smiled lazily and pushed the STOP button, jumping off the treadmill elegantly. "What is it, Yuuki?" He inquired gently, intentionally flexing his muscles and pushing his naked chest out as he took a sip of the water.

It worked. Her eyes traced down his naked chest, transfixed by the chiseled muscles that rippled and stretched beneath ivory skin.

" _LIKE A MAAAAAN!"_ He heard the faint echo of Ichijou's voice in his head as he smirked, enjoying the attention he received from her.

"I don't imagine you came here to ogle your boss now, did you? If you did, you're welcome to take a peek." He grinned. Ever since their almost-kiss, he'd stopped holding back on his flirting. Now he was as seductive and charming as he could be, teasing her to the point where she'd stomp her foot and flee the room. He was going to wear her down little by little until she finally gave in.

"I…" Distracted by the way his muscles kept flexing – _is he doing it on purpose? Looks like he's having spasms to be honest –_ Yuuki finally tore her eyes away from his magnificent physique. "I… O-ogle!?" She spluttered. "I… was just thinking how pale you are. Are you anemic?"

He wouldn't let himself be deterred. "If I was, would you be my nurse? I can buy you the uniform if you like. I think the _Sexy Nurse_ costume is still available at the costume store."

"You–!" Yuuki huffed, roses of red blooming on her cheeks. "Oh!" She groaned. "Forget it, I'm leaving! Get your important messages from someone else!"

He grabbed her arm gently, turning her back towards him. "I'm sorry, Yuuki." He batted his lashes. "Working out makes the testosterone levels rise, you know. Can't help it."

"You stink." She huffed and turned her face away.

"I accept that." He laughed. "I should take a shower… Maybe you–"

Her ominous glare shut him up effectively. "-Should give me the messages right away so you can leave my smelly self."

Yuuki smirked, pleased that he was giving up. "That's better." She flipped through some of the folders in her arms. "I came here to the company gym and put myself through the torture of smelling you to tell you that Isaya Shouto wants to take you and your staff to Singapore for a 'celebration weekend'."

"Ah, he mentioned it earlier… What do you say, are you coming with me? Or are you busy _dating?"_ His eyes bore into hers intensely.

"Oh, shush," she hissed. "No, I'm not, but I don't know… I mean, he's taking us to Singapore for free? That's insane."

"He _is_ insane," Kaname shrugged, grabbing a towel and drying himself. Unbeknownst to him, her eyes followed his every move. "But it's a wonderful opportunity. You've been great help to me in dealing with this case, so I really want you to come with us."

"I don't know…" She muttered as she tore her eyes away from his body. "With my father and…"

"He wants you to go," Kaname quipped.

"What?" Her eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"I called him." He answered nonchalantly, walking away from her.

She followed like a baby duck, hot on his heels. "You called him!?"

"Yes," Kaname quipped, "I knew you'd be stubborn about this so I wanted to get his approval. Also, I wanted to get to know him better and hear about his condition. He is one strong man, I could tell that only from listening to his voice."

Calling Kaien Cross had been the toughest test Kaname had gone through. If everything went smoothly, he'd been calling his future _father-in-law._ If everything didn't go smoothly, he'd been calling the future father of the woman who filed a restraining order against him.

Ah, the future sure was unpredictable.

Surprisingly enough, they got along well on the phone, and some of Kaname's fears disappeared. He could tell where Yuuki got her enthusiasm from; the former martial arts champion would not stop talking Kaname's ear off about his latest pot stew – which took so much time that he had to cancel two meetings.

"That's… oddly sweet of you," Yuuki blushed. How many people could say that their multi-millionaire CEO-boss had called their sick parent to get permission to whisk their employee away to a vacation paradise?

Only one person, apparently – and that was her.

"But I… I don't know, I mean… I _want_ to, but at the same time it–

"Yuuki," he halted. She crashed into his back, wincing as she felt his sweat. "Ew!"

He turned and chuckled, smirking as he watched her stare up at him with wide eyes.

"It's fine if you want to follow me into the wardrobe, but…" His eyes sailed to the ceiling where the words "WARDROBE FOR MEN ONLY" were painted in big, bold letters. "I don't think it's… _appropriate_." He winked.

With that, he turned and disappeared down the short hallway into the wardrobe, chuckling at the sound of her horrified scream echoing off the walls as she sprinted away.


	8. Her Boss, Not Her Drinking Partner

**A/N: This chapter, and the recreation and transformation of Isaya Shouto for this story, is dedicated to my numero uno homie Kezzi Kun! Her birthday is tomorrow, and she's turning 84! She's doing amazing for her age! Please wish her a happy 84** **th** **birthday and read her new story! Mwah! If anyone's interested, we could all chip in and buy her a cane?**

 **Hope you like my new chapter, guys! The response for the last one was so great, I love reading your reactions and predictions. Much love!**

 **Danime95: Thank you for your kind review, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Her Boss, Not Her Drinking Partner**

The airplane engines hummed as the private jet soared through the air, going thousands of miles an hour. The interior was sleek and custom-made; the Kuran flower adorned everything from the seats to the complimentary napkins – the fleur de lis was everywhere, yet its presence was still subtle. There was but one flight attendant on the flight, and she disappeared frequently in the background, leaving the two passengers on their own.

"I don't understand. Why didn't we take Isaya's jet like everyone else? Why isn't Takuma here?" Yuuki inquired, dragging her eyes from the airplane window towards her boss.

Kaname tilted his head, a lazy smile curling his lips as he gazed at her.

"Kaname…?" He looked creepy, to be honest – completely spaced out, like he'd forgotten about everything else in the world.

He shook his head slightly. As Yuuki had glanced out of the window, his eyes had been drawn to her, latching onto every detail about her. He was just so happy that she'd agreed to come along; that they could share the private jet in peace and quiet; that he would get to show her the wonderful island of Singapore – and most importantly – that he'd get to see her in a bikini soon.

He raised his eyebrows.

"I said 'why didn't we take Isaya's jet like everyone else?'" She huffed. Being alone with him on the airplane was absolute _torture._ Ever since they had their almost kiss, he'd been acting different towards her; freer and more open – _flirty._ It annoyed her to no end to hear his innuendos and puns directed at her. She was willing to bet her entire fortune that he was just teasing her for almost kissing him – after all, a man like him had no business kissing a girl like her – so to him it must've been hilarious.

Not that it meant anything to her, but the whole incident had shaken her up. Suddenly she was walking on eggshells around him, constantly afraid of him bringing it up and killing her out of sheer embarrassment. She just wished it'd never happened.

"Because… there was no space left." He lied smoothly.

"You mean to tell me there was no space left in his giant airbus private jet?"

"Aviation safety regulations," he quipped. "Why? Are you afraid of spending time alone with me?"

"N- _no,_ " she stuttered. "Of course not. Do I have a reason to be?"

"None that I can think of…" He trailed off. "I'm quite harmless."

"Harmless," she snorted.

"I'm not?" He questioned, waiting for an opportunity to tease her.

"I…" Damnit, he was doing it again – leading her into a corner only to watch her squirm.

Fine – she'd turn the tables on him. She uncrossed her legs, making sure her skirt rode slightly up her thighs as she did so. Noticing his eyes shift towards her legs, she stretched her right leg forward, the heel of her pumps grazing against the fabric of his pants.

"… feel so confined, that's all. A little _stretching_ should do…" Her voice was sultry as she pouted, carefully watching his reactions.

His Adam's apple bobbed as he gulped, his eyes trained on the slim leg that grazed his. Suddenly he felt hot and constricted; his pants tightening as he felt sweat gather at his temples. He did his very best not to pant like an animal in heat; but the problem was that he actually _was_ an animal in heat – and his prey was teasing him mercilessly.

"Hope you don't mind…" She whispered, her voice low as her leg traveled higher. "I'm just so _stiff."_

"N-not at all," Kaname mumbled, his eyes trailing the length of her leg – beginning at her ankle, past her kneecap, onto her creamy thighs and finally ending where her skirt covered skin.

Kaname closed his eyes as he grit his teeth, willing his mind to shift gears. All he could think of was touching her delectable limb and trailing his hands upwards to the center between her legs. God, this teasing… It made him want her more than ever. She'd never gone out of her way to tease him like this before; but now that she had, he almost regretted instigating this situation as he felt himself slowly lose the fight against his desires.

 _Think of something disgusting! Um…_ Still he couldn't keep his eyes off her legs, lust humming through his veins as his attraction grew.

 _Damnit! Come on, think… Oh, wait I got it – marrying Sara. That's… well that's so unrealistic that it has no effect on me whatsoever. Okay then, what else? Uh… That time I walked in on my parents in my dad's office doi–_

Yuuki's phone buzzed on the small table next to her. She gave him one last seductive glance before grabbing her phone, grinning as she unlocked the screen and checked her messages.

Noticing the sender and the content, she laughed lightly and blushed, absentmindedly removing her leg from Kaname and crossing it over her left one.

Kaname sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, happy that she'd at least taken down her leg. Had she held it there a minute longer he would've exploded in his seat.

Yuuki quieted as she tapped away on her phone. He peaked at her, studying the light smile that graced her features as she stared blindly into her phone screen.

Clearing his throat, he straightened and sat back in his seat, glancing at her from beneath dark lashes. "What are you so happy about?"

"Hmm? _"_

 _Not this again…_ Kaname growled, annoyed that her attention was directed elsewhere than him.

"Who are you texting?" He demanding a little bit louder, craning his neck as he tried to catch a glimpse of her phone screen.

"Zero…" She replied absentmindedly, texting away.

Kaname didn't need to list any more turn-offs to calm himself down. The name alone made his gut twist in disgust. Why on earth was she texting with that douche when she was going on a trip with _him?_

Wait a minute… texting?

"Y-you can't text on the airplane!" Kaname threatened, reaching his hand forward as he tried to grab her phone. "It's dangerous!"

"Hey, quit it!" She held her phone as far away from him as she physically could, dodging his desperate hands. "And yes I can! I'm using the wi-fi here, dummy."

Kaname retreated into his seat, fuming. He would have to get ask his crew to disable the wi-fi for future flights.

"Stupid technology…" He muttered, staring out the window as his secretary happily tapped away at her phone, ignoring his sour mood.

* * *

"He seriously rented the whole top floor and the infinity pool?"

"Mhm," Kaname almost didn't bother to reply.

"Just for the companies?"

"Yep."

"And it's… safe?"

"Yep."

"And we can eat and drink whatever we like? Everything's on him?"

"Yep."

"Is it true that he invented the latest spaceship for NASA and also the cure to AIDS?"

"Yep."

"Kaname!" Yuuki bellowed, stomping her foot. He barely glanced at her before returning to his staring contest with the elevator doors. "Damnit! Stop being so childish!"

"I'm not being childish," he huffed indignantly. "I'll be thirty soon, mind you."

"Then act like it!" She hissed, hitting his arm. "I get that you don't like him due to how he's treated you in the past, but you can't get mad at me for simply _texting_ him."

"I'm not mad."

"Yes, you are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are!

"Am not!"

"You lying son of a b–"

 _DING!_ The elevator doors opened and revealed the upper deck of the hotel. The floor was coated with people; scantily clad waitresses roamed the area as they served drinks to the already buzzed crowd. Tropical music boomed in the background as people jumped in and out of the infinity pool, gazing at the magnificent view. From businessmen to influential social media moguls; everyone that was worth mentioning was here at this very party.

Kaname exited the elevator and trudged through the mass of people. Yuuki fought to keep up, annoyed at his behavior and further irritated by the pushy people she had to dodge as she trailed after him.

Suddenly, he grabbed her hand and held it as he guided her through the crowd. Hadn't it been for the fact that he'd been acting like an ass earlier, Yuuki would've blushed and smiled, grateful for his gesture.

Still, she felt warmth spread from where their skin touched.

He led her to a group of people at the back of the party. Upon spotting Kaname, the people quickly dispersed, leaving only one man behind.

"Isaya, it's nice to meet you again," Kaname greeted, shaking his hand.

 _Ahh, so this is what he looks like up-close._ Yuuki knew who he was from magazines and pictures; yet seeing the man up-close was something different. Long locks of ash-blonde hair fell over wide shoulders; the man's face was elegant and well structured – it was like everything about him exuded grace and nobility. His eyes were the most magnetizing shade of grey with gold specks in it, adding to his already ethereal appearance.

"Likewise," Isaya said, grabbing Kaname's hand and pulling him into his embrace. "Ahh… I felt like our destinies were bound to intertwine, and here we are. I feel so connected. So in tune. Like the universe has brought our companies and our souls together to join in harmony."

Yuuki's jaw almost dropped to the floor. Did he just say that out loud?

"Y-es," she heard Kaname reply awkwardly from the crook of his neck as he let go.

Isaya turned his piercing grey eyes towards Yuuki. "And what lovely creature is standing next to you?"

"This is Yuuki, my secretary," Kaname said, gesturing for Yuuki to step forward.

"Hi – _oomf!"_ She greeted as Isaya grabbed her into his embrace, hugging her tightly.

"Ahh… With you, too, I feel a connection. Isn't it wonderful? Please, do call me Isaya – being formal is not something I participate in. I can tell just by meeting you that you, like the rest of us, are connected through the stars and the planets with us likeminded souls. You smell wonderful – is it jasmine? Ahhh…"

When he finally released her, Yuuki was beet-red. "Ohh, um, yes. My father likes to cold-press flowers and turn the oils into perfumes. You sure are… friendly."

Isaya flipped his long hair, smiling dreamily. "In this world filled with enemies, why not be friends? I'm so glad you came." He put his arms around Kaname and Yuuki's shoulders, walking them towards the drink tables. "You two are one wonderful couple. Your radiance blinds me; I sense it from a distance, like birds sense the shift of the sun in the sky."

"Oh – we're not a couple," Yuuki mumbled, her eyes wide at his openness.

"Your souls are connected and oh how I wish to interact with your soulful coupling."

"S-soulful coupling!?" Yuuki spluttered. She couldn't get a glimpse of Kaname due to Isaya blocking her view, but she wondered how he was taking these comments. Perhaps he was used to Isaya's strange words?

"Now, now," Isaya said, stopping by the table as he started making drinks. "We are here to celebrate the union of our companies – not our bodies – though if that occasion comes up, I won't object to the laws of attraction."

Yuuki blinked, giving Kaname an incredulous look. She noticed his expressionless mask crack as his lip quivered, fighting to hold back his laugh. As she watched him unravel, she too felt her lips quiver as fought back her laugh. The more he let go, the harder it was to not laugh. Finally, he winked at her and put his finger to his mouth, shushing her.

"Here," Isaya said, handing them two shots. "I am usually not much of a drinker; but when I decide to do it, I drink to _feel._ To experience; to bask in the release of alcohol in my veins. For tonight and tomorrow, please let go and let your dreams and desires release in the liberating joy of alcohol."

"Bottoms up," Kaname quipped, giving Yuuki a daring look.

She huffed and grabbed the drink, drowning the liqueur in one go at the same time as they did.

Isaya held his hands out as he breathed in deeply. "Ah, feel that? The burn of being alive. The burn of passion!"

He glanced at them again, smiling amicably. "You must excuse me for now, as the faeries in my ear are whispering that there is more to come this night. Enjoy yourselves, my darlings."

His hair billowed around him as he turned, like an angel stalking the floor.

Yuuki couldn't hold back her giggle. Kaname soon joined her in her laughter, grinning as he watched her wipe a lone tear.

"Ah… that was…"

"I told you he is insane," Kaname chuckled, reaching for a glass of wine.

"Yeah, you did…" Yuuki trailed off, feeling her high dim. "Kaname…"

"Yes?" He inquired, still busy with the drinks.

"I don't like it when we fight. I like it when we can share laughs and be silly together…"

Kaname exhaled deeply before turning back to her. "I feel the same, Yuuki. I'm sorry for my behavior – it was completely uncalled for."

"Yeah, it was," she raised her eyebrows, "but I forgive you. Also, I shouldn't have just ignored you like that either as soon as he texted me. That was rude of me." She cocked her head to the side, giving him a hopeful smile. "Wanna be friends for the rest of the evening?"

 _Friends, huh…_ He grabbed one of the nearby white roses and removed the stem so only a few inches were left. Carefully he tucked it above her ear, watching as the white rose contrasted with her auburn hair. The rose matched her beautiful white sundress – it draped across her body elegantly, showing off her curves without being too revealing. She looked like the definition of grace and beauty – he wanted her so badly on his arm so he could show her off to the world and claim that this elegant woman was _his._

He brushed a stray lock away from her face. "On one condition…"

"What's that?" She blushed at his gesture, still uncertain if his behavior was inappropriate or not and if she should react on it.

"Have another shot with me."

* * *

One shot turned into several shots, and one drink turned into several drinks; the heat of the climate, coupled with the alluring music that filtered the hotel deck created an enchanting mood. Soon, Yuuki found herself way past the point of inebriation; no longer uncomfortable or shy, she mingled like a pro and had the time of her life, laughing and smiling like a fool.

She moved onto the dancefloor as the song changed, a sensual and subtle rhythm booming from the speakers as the female and the male voice belted out the lyrics. The hum of guitars swayed softly as the drums and the tambourine created a steady rhythm.

At one point, she and Kaname had separated during the party, as he'd been busy talking about some business-deals and other things with important people. She'd hung out with Takuma for a bit and played beer pong with him; laughing as he lost again and again, watching the blonde become intoxicated. They'd even tried imitating famous K-pop routines together, and Yuuki had suffered her first laughter fit in years – Takuma was a great vice president, but a _horrible_ dancer. His future as an idol looked bleak.

The night was winding down, the stars faint on the darkening skyline above her. A light breeze rustled her hair and cooled her heated skin.

"Enjoying yourself?"

His whisper in her ear was welcome as she felt his right hand trail down her side, while his left bolted around her waist.

"Mhmm," she hummed and closed her eyes, dancing lazily into him like a slave to the beat.

Had she'd been a tad bit more sober, she would've reacted on his wandering hands; instead she let it go, enjoying the attention and his proximity.

He nuzzled her neck, hot breath fanning her skin as he spoke. "I bet you're glad you decided to join me…"

"I am…" She whispered, still lost in the music.

They continued the inappropriate dancing; by now the guests were too drunk to recognize them – not that they cared, of course. With their reservations stripped away due to the alcohol filtering their blood, they were free to enjoy the celebration and the excitement in the air.

Most importantly, they were free to be closer than usual.

She turned in his embrace and laced her arms around his neck, staring up into his hooded eyes.

His hands slid down her narrow waist on their own accord, feeling the contours of her body and wishing the piece of clothing weren't between him and her skin. His hand grasped her behind and squeezed.

"This is inappropriate. _You're_ inappropriate," she slurred, grinning lazily.

He pouted uncharacteristically back. "You make me do _inappropriate_ things. But I want you to…"

"Want me to what?" She whispered, leaning up against him.

"To… to… Umm," he blinked, trying to clear his head. What had he been thinking again?

He'd spotted her on the floor, dancing by herself as some men ogled her. Transfixed by her seductive moves and alluring body, he'd slithered his way to her, the alcohol in his veins giving him a rush of courage. He quickly scared the men away, and ensnared her in his arms. He wasn't usually a big drinker, but the pressure from his co-workers had forced him to accept a few drinks – and once he'd started drinking, he'd figured that drinking some more would help him cope with his nervousness upon having her so close.

And judging by the unfocused look in her eyes, and the fact that she wasn't pushing his lusty hands away, she'd had a few drinks too.

"You're _drunk,"_ she teased.

" _You're_ drunk," he retorted, snorting at his poor argument.

"Does it matter?" She sighed. "We're having a good time, aren't we?"

" _I_ certainly am," he whispered, his voice low. He felt his need for her expand and rock his bones; he was so used to restraining himself, but now his defenses were down and she was _here –_ in _his_ arms. Not…

"Do you loh im?" He slurred, frowning at her.

"Do I what? Huh?"

"Do you… love him?"

"Zero?" Her eyes widened. "Nah…"

"Nah…" He repeated, mimicking her.

"Naaaaah," she teased, grinning at him.

He was just about to respond as a loud yell interrupted him.

"Marco, Polo! Ichijou Takuma in da buildinnng jumping in this b-word like a _MAAAAAN!"_ The two watched as Ichijou unceremoniously jumped into the giant pool, fully clothed with a champagne bottle in his hand. Jerking his head out of the water like a spasming seal, he swung the champagne bottle to his lips and took a big swig. "Join me, everyone!"

People jumped into the pool, one by one, yelling drunkenly. In the corner of the bar, some men were fighting over whom should get to take the last beer left – not realizing that there were hundreds of unopened bottles right behind them.

"Ah, I don't believe in threesomes or foursomes or whatever have you," Isaya muttered in the distance as they watched him leave with a harem of men and women, "I believe in the spiritual and physical union of the vessels that carry our souls. Male, female – we're all beings of lust and desire. What's mine is yours, my heavenly lovers!"

" _Okaaaay_ , this party is getting out of hand," Yuuki slurred. "Let's leave."

"Not so soooon," Kaname whined, reluctant to let go of her.

"Elevator!" Yuuki roared in his face. "Noow, bossy!"

"Bossy," Kaname giggled, following her towards the elevator. "Y _ou're_ bossy _!"_

They darted through the crowd, dodging the drunks and the scurrying waitresses, giggling as they did so.

"Nooo," Yuuki snorted loudly, "that's _you!_ Cause _you're_ the boss!"

"I'm the boss!" Kaname bellowed, punching the buttons on the elevator and dragging her inside.

"Best boss ever!" Yuuki giggled, stumbling slightly.

"Oh yeah, what else am I good at?" He slurred, taking a step towards her as he grinned.

" _Lootss_ of things," she smirked, her pupils dilated as she stared at him.

"Like what?" He challenged as he swayed slightly from side to side.

"Working out!" she exclaimed, fanning herself as her eyes trailed down his slightly unbuttoned shirt. "Like… goodness, how do you _do_ it?"

Kaname threw his head back and flexed his arms like a bodybuilder. "Oh, theeese? I just do a push-up or two, a run here and there. It just comes natural to me. I'm a _natural,_ yep."

She touched his biceps and clenched them, her eyes widening at the strength of the iron-like muscles beneath her fingertips. "You started working out a loot more the past two years." She waved her arms around, trying to explain.

"It's like… like you're iron man, but you don't look like it, you know? You know? You're… _shexier._ "

The elevator suddenly jumped, coming to a slight halt. He lost his balance and braced himself against the wall, his hands landing on each side of her face.

Suddenly she was caged in his arms as he leaned closer. Having lost her shyness due to the alcohol in her veins, Yuuki stared bravely back at him, mirth dancing in her eyes, daring him to act.

"Sexy, huh? What else, Yuuuu-ki?" He whispered as he leaned closer.

"Teasing," she accused, following his lead and lifting her head from the wall, leaning in closer. "You're really good at it." She grabbed his tie and jerked it. "You really are a _meanie_."

"Says the _tease,_ " he slurred, his eyes glancing down at her mouth. There were barely any inches between them now; the distance so narrow he was sure if he only jerked his head he'd be kissing her.

"What are you talking 'bout?" She slurred, biting her lower lip and releasing it. "I'm just a secretary…"

Despite herself, she leaned closer, her mouth almost reaching his. Kaname leaned in and was about to close the distance when the elevator doors opened. A man and a woman walked in, laughing loudly as they grinned at each other.

Kaname retracted from Yuuki and slammed himself into the wall next to her. He nodded tersely at the man and woman as they entered. Next to him, Yuuki was blushing furiously, her drunken mind working overtime to figure out what'd just happened.

The boss and the secretary remained completely silent as the elevator rode down the next floors, finally stopping at their level.

They walked out in silence, Yuuki stumbling slightly in her heels before giving up. She kicked them of her feet and bent over to grab them, almost falling over had it not been for her boss holding her back.

She was able to reclaim her height as she held her shoes in one hand. Still slightly drunk, some part of her knew she should be embarrassed and mortified that she'd almost just made out with her boss in the elevator, yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Well uh… this is my room," she slurred, pointing to the door behind Kaname's back.

"Yeah…" He blinked.

The silence stretched on as they stared at each other, anticipation humming in the air.

"I should… leave."

"Ah," she nodded, feeling hot and flustered. She made a move to step around him on her right just as he took a step to his left.

"Oops," she giggled, taking a step to the left just as he took a step his right.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized, quickly darting to his left so she could pass.

She bumped into him accidentally as she neared her door. "I'm sorry…"

"No need to be sorry. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry!" She giggled, aiming with her keycard to open her door.

"Sorry," he shrugged and grinned, watching as she opened the door.

Their eyes connected as she gave him one last look. Without using words, they were both discussing whether they should talk about what'd happened or not. She pursed her lips and smiled, deciding not to mention it.

"Goodnight, Kaname…" She whispered, closing the door.

"Goodnight…"

As soon as she closed her door, Kaname waited approximately 10 seconds before jumping out of joy.

"YEESSSSSS!" He whispered as loudly as he could, kicking his feet in the air as he jumped. So close! Their second almost kiss! If he'd known getting drunk with Yuuki was the key to getting closer to her, he'd done it a looong time ago. Judging by her reactions and actions, he could tell she wanted him too.

In his drunken mind, Kaname reasoned that starting a relationship while he was still her boss was no problem. She obviously wanted him back – and they worked magnificently together – why not combine that!? Business and pleasure with the woman he loved and adored more than anything – what could possibly be better?

Tomorrow, he would have her. After the constant teasing and their almost kisses, he knew he couldn't wait anymore. He'd wear her down and get her to admit her attraction – and _then_ they'd make love like wild animals in heat.

This weekend was quickly turning into the best of his life.

Kaname hummed as he made the short trip down to his room, dancing slightly as he swung through the hallways. He did a small spin before he unlocked the door, immediately kicking off his shoes once he was inside his suite.

He flung himself onto the bed and closed his eyes, sighing happily as sleep claimed his hazy mind.

Life couldn't get better.

* * *

Life couldn't get worse.

Well, actually, the day had started quite well. After sleeping off his hangover, Kaname had went up to the infinity pool and eaten his breakfast, watching as Yuuki strutted around in her white bikini. He felt like a creep ogling her like that – but really, it was _pure_ coincidence that he decided to have his breakfast by the pool at a spot where he had the perfect view of her.

Really, it was just his good fortune.

And when he'd gone to the bar, he'd _accidentally_ bumped into her – after rushing there seeing that she'd been heading there – and greeted her. She'd blushed adorably, clearly embarrassed by last night.

"About… what happened last night," she mumbled, looking down. It gave him the perfect opportunity to study her perfectly portioned breasts and her flat stomach. He resisted the urge to groan out in pain from having to resist her.

"What?" He inquired innocently, temporarily taming his lust.

"You know…" She whispered, staring intently at him.

"I'm afraid I don't understand…" He trailed off, pretending not to know.

"I-In the elevator," she hissed as her blush deepened.

"Oh! Our almost kiss? What about it?" He smiled.

"K-kiss!?" She gasped. "It wasn't… well, I… I mean, I didn't _try_ to initiate anything. I mean…"

"It's alright, Yuuki," he tapped her lower lip. "I'm actually quite flattered to be on the receiving end of such attention… I'm sure we'll be able to… piece together what happened later tonight, and possibly…" He traced her lower lip with his thumb, garnet eyes filled with lust.

"B-but I–"

"If you'll excuse me, I have to get to a meeting now," he smiled and walked away, leaving her flustered. "Be a good girl until tonight, yes? And when I see you again… don't be afraid to be a little bit _naughty_." He gave her one last wink.

He didn't turn around to watch her reaction – but he knew her blush must've deepened to a volcanic level. No matter – he'd help her sort out her conflicted emotions and attractions later tonight.

The day passed quickly, and soon they found themselves at the second party. Tomorrow they would be leaving; and so, Kaname found it fitting that this final night would be the night when they gave in to their desires. To think that they left Japan as boss and secretary, and would return as lovers made satisfaction crawl up his spine. Claiming her and confessing to her had been a longtime dream of his; and now that she was giving him these mixed signals – teasing him on the plane, dirty dancing with him by the pool, almost kissing him _again_ in the elevator – he knew there was definitely something _there._ He just had to get it out of her – make her see the potential of their relationship; if she thought he was treating her nice now that she was only his employee, then she'd be in for a shock once they got together. He'd treat her like his Queen – because that was what she was. His perfect match in every way; everything he desired – classy, funny, intelligent, sophisticated and stunningly alluring in a bikini. He'd never felt this way about someone before – so it had to mean something. She'd realize soon enough.

But then, there was that damn phone again.

Kaname grabbed his whiskey and downed the bitter liqueur, wincing as it burned his throat.

It'd started with texting. As he'd tried to talk to her about last night over drinks as party number two commenced by the infinity pool, she'd told him that it was Yori texting her. Which was fine – not ideal considering he was about to free them both from the lustful prison they were both incarcerated in – but fine.

But then she'd started blushing and smiling into her phone, completely ignoring his existence. Her drink remained untouched as he ordered his fourth round.

He knew immediately that it was Zero. Of course it had to be – right in this very moment when she was on a company holiday with _him._ Of course.

And then… the brat had the audacity to _call_ her.

And though she had the right to pick it up, she didn't _have_ to do it.

But she did anyways.

"Hi, Zero! Yeah, yeah, I'm at the party now but there's not really much happening right now. Yeah, I know it's really beautiful here – wow you've been here five times before!? Wow!"

Kaname snorted. He'd been here _way_ more times. He started counting in his head; once with his parents, that other time with Ichijou and…. this trip.

He'd only been to Singapore three times and… Zero Kiryuu had been here five times.

He downed his drink again, gesturing for the waitress to bring him another round.

"No, I'm not busy. Yeah, sure I can talk… Just lemme get out of the noisy area and…" She tapped Kaname's shoulder, giving him a small smile as she mouthed "10 minutes".

He tried to smile as sincerely as possible while he nodded, though he suspected it came out more as a grimace. Not that she noticed anyway – she wasted no time in escaping him.

Her supposed '10 minutes' had turned into hours, and soon Kaname found himself very much inebriated as he sulked.

Yesterday, the love of his life had almost kissed him; today she left him so she could call her boyfriend.

Life was _cruel._

It was getting late, and in his drunken mind he recognized several people trying to connect with him; young and ambitious business men, hopeful ladies that wanted to share his bed – he was surrounded against his will at all time. And still, his secretary was nowhere to be found.

"I-I'm telling you again," he slurred, slapping his hand on the table. "She _wants_ me!"

"Totally!" His vice president slurred, taking a swig of his whiskey and wincing. "Why wouldn't she!? You're Kanameh-sahmaah!"

"Yes!" Kaname exclaimed. "I am and… and _he's_ not Kanameh-shhamah!"

"He could never be!" Ichijou yelled. "Never everr…"

He clutched Kaname's hand, staring with unfocused eyes into Kaname's eyes. "Look, I _hate_ seeing you in pain. I _haaaaaaate_ it! You don't deserve it… but I feel like… like I should tell you the truth."

"What!?" Kaname exclaimed, clutching onto Ichijou's tie. "Have you been lying to me?" His lower lip quivered. "But you're my bestfriend…"

"I-I am?" With stars in his green eyes, Ichijou gasped.

"Not anymore!" Kaname huffed. "Cause bestfriends don't lieee…"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't want to tell you… oh please, let me be your bestfriend again!"

Kaname swung his head, strands of silky mahogany hair fluttering elegantly on his shoulders. Vaguely, Ichijou thought he looked like one of those male models that fronted those shampoo commercials. With long lashes and glossy lips, staring into the camera as they said words like " _roses are the essence of life – why not let your hair smell like a rose garden? Ahhh_ ".

 _What a great idea!_ Not caring that he was piss drunk, Ichijou drafted out a plan to send Kaname on an audition for a shampoo commercial.

The CEO turned male-shampoo-model raised his chin as he clumsily narrowed his eyes at Ichijou. "Then confess."

"Look, I promised Yuuki I wouldn't tell you anything, but she's quitting." He shook his head. "No, she'll quit _soon._ It's time, she said to me. And I wanted to tell you, but I knew it'd break your heart so I didn't. But then it ate away at me and it got really painful, you know? Like… holding it in when you really, _really_ have to pee but there's no bathroom in sight and nowhere to hide…" Ichijou frowned. "Speaking of peeing, I really gotta–"

"She's…" Kaname mumbled, shaking his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "…leaving?" In his drunken mind, Kaname faintly registered the ache that snared itself around his heart. He felt hurt. And scared.

He'd calculated that she'd stay maybe a year more or so. He hadn't really considered the fact that she wanted to leave him _now._

Suddenly he was panicking; what if she left before he could confess? What if she never knew the truth? What if they never amounted to anything more than secretary and boss because he was too chicken to confess?

What if she decided to date Zero full-time, because Kaname had been too much of a coward?

"No, seriously, I _really_ have to pee," Ichijou screeched, fleeing the bar in search of a bathroom.

He felt the sudden urge to cry. And to throw the chairs around and ravage what he could find. He wanted to throw a tantrum; scream and yell out his frustrations as the fear of losing Yuuki permanently wrapped itself around him.

Instead he sat there, all alone, lost in his thoughts.

 _Where are you, Yuuki?_

* * *

"Oh, gosh," Yuuki muttered as she fought her way through the drunken crowd. Her phone call with Zero had ended up in a two-hour long conversation about _his_ movies and _his_ tours and _his_ fans and _his_ life. He was a great guy and all, and he could be really charming and likeable – but sometimes he was just so… _full_ of himself.

Not once did he ask about her father; not once did he wonder how she was doing – instead he spent the time talking about himself, going on a tirade about how much he hated bears, because a black bear had killed his biological parents when they'd gone hunting a few years back when he was younger. Though it was a sad story, it was a little bit too much for Yuuki – she barely knew the guy, and suddenly he was serving up his life story and proclaiming his hatred for all kinds of bears. He whined and whined, angry like a little child, swearing that he would kill all bears.

Finally, Yuuki had been able to make up a silly excuse to end the conversation, and she'd left the lobby. But as she arrived at the party, she'd started talking to some new acquaintances, and soon hours had gone by without her noticing. She refrained from drinking too much, not wanting a repeat performance of last night. Kaname had said they'd talk about what happened, and though she dreaded the conversation, she also felt like she needed some clarity on their relationship.

They were always crisscrossing lines, and it needed to stop if they were to maintain a professional relationship. Tonight she would set the record straight with him; make new rules so something last night wouldn't happen again in the future.

She found him by the bar, hanging over a barstool.

But he was not alone.

A pretty young thing was lathered upon him, pushing her breasts in his face as she tried to seduce him. The hunger in her eyes was palpable; Yuuki had no doubt in her mind that she'd once again encountered a real-life gold-digger in her natural habitat.

No matter. Over the years she'd worked with Kaname, she'd come to learn that he was an unwilling women-magnet. Ladies flocked to him like crazed animals wherever they went, begging for his attention. For some reason he never reciprocated; and while some of them were more determined than others, they would always back off when Yuuki played her part.

"Hands off," Yuuki commanded, strutting over to the bar.

The woman gave her a sour look. "And you are…?"

"His third wife and counting. If you wanna be the fourth, you better step up your game."

She stroked his back while his face remained planted on the bar countertop. " _Honey,"_ she said through gritted teeth, "is _this_ the flavor of the night? Surely you can do better."

The woman gasped, her brows furrowing "You b–"

"Bitch?" Yuuki smiled, batting her lashes. "How kind of you. Now shoo, go find some other poor soul to leech off."

The woman scampered away; annoyed and secretly threatened by the overwhelming presence of the alpha-female that was Kurosu Yuuki.

She smiled, secretly pleased with herself. She really was getting good at this.

When her boss didn't stir, she looked down at his back worriedly. "Hey, Kaname, you all right?"

He mumbled incoherently, his voice muffled by the countertop. She stroked his back gently and leaned down, trying to turn his face towards her.

"Eaving…" He mumbled.

"Aha…" She patted his back. "I think someone's had enough. Drinking like this really doesn't suit you, Kaname. Come," she helped him get off the chair. "Let's go to your room, hm?"

He leaned on her, his weight challenging her walk as she guided them through the crowd. Eventually she made it to the elevator and led him inside, pushing the button for their floor quickly.

Kaname leaned against the wall, eerily quiet.

Suddenly she remembered the _last_ time they were in an elevator together. The teasing and the silly banter; mischievous looks and smiles; his lips almost upon hers, so close she could almost taste them…

She pursed her lips, willing herself to not read into it too much, a blush staining her cheeks. It was _hot_ – she was willing to admit it, but also _highly_ inappropriate. Had it not been for his state, she would've confronted him about their moment and how their relationship had changed over the past few months. She would've set her foot down and made some rules for them, mapping out the right actions and the _wrong_ actions.

She sighed as the elevator reached their floor, and pulled him out. As soon as they'd stepped out of the elevator, he stopped moving, his feet planting firmly into the ground. She halted as he refused to move, her hand pulling at him with all her strength.

Finally she turned, peering at him with curious eyes. "What's wrong, Kaname?"

Somehow he'd managed to sober up a little bit. His eyes were still unfocused and dilated, but she could tell that he was coherent enough to recognize her and the situation they were in.

"You…"

"I what?" She spoke softly, mindful of his condition.

"You're leaving..." He whispered.

"Uh…" She trailed off. "No, no. I'm taking you to your room so you can sleep. _Then_ I'm going to my room. I'm not leaving you just yet. Come!"

She pulled his hand again, but he resisted.

"Awh, come on Kaname! I don't have al–"

"Earlier tonight, you disappeared… Y-you said 10 minutes but it was… like a hundred years instead. And Ichijou told me that… that you are going to leave me now. Quit."

"Oh…" She whispered. _Shit._ "Look, the conversation lasted _way_ longer than I wanted to! I tried to hang up but he was so damn stubborn," she laughed, trying to ease up the dampened mood. But his hurt expression refused to fade; the sadness in his eyes and the downturned curl of his lips refused to leave his face as he stared directly into her soul.

It wasn't just the phone call, she realized. It was the unspoken truth that she was leaving soon.

It made her ache, seeing the pain on his face. She wanted to wipe it away and see him smiling again.

"I… Look, Kaname, it's complicated. But you knew this wouldn't last forever and–"

"How could you?" He demanded, his voice thick. "Leave, just like that…"

"I don't think you're thinking straight," she said carefully, not wanting to upset him further. "Listen, I–"

"Forget it," he said, rushing past her as quickly as he could, stumbling slightly.

"Kaname!" She yelled, running after him. He reached his room and unlocked it, storming in. She followed, slithering in just in time as the door was about to close forever.

"What's the matter with you?" She demanded, watching his turned back.

He turned, directing stormy eyes at her. "With me?" Kaname exclaimed. "Oh, nothing! I'm just your _super_ boss."

"Cut the snark," Yuuki said darkly. "You're my friend. You can talk to me."

" _Friend,"_ he hissed, spitting out the title like it was venom in his mouth. "The _friend_ you constantly abandon and ignore, too blind to see…"

"I said I'm sorry about leaving you alone," she pleaded, stepping towards him and grabbing the sleeve of his arm. "If it helps, I felt like an ass? Hm?"

He said nothing in response, his stormy eyes glancing back at her stonily.

"Come," she said, dragging his arm towards the bed and gesturing for him to lie down. He obliged robotically, his eyes trained on her as she tucked him into bed. "I know you're upset right now about something and you won't tell me, because that's what you do. You always hide your feelings away. It's okay, though, I'm used to it." She turned away from him, walking towards the hallway so she could take of her shoes. "Whatever it is, we'll talk about it tomorrow and work it ou–"

He grabbed her arm, stopping her. She paused and turned around, sighing. "Wha-"

"You know, don't you?"

Her ears failed to recognize the underlying broken sadness in his voice. "Know what?" Her fingers tried prying his hand away to no avail. He held on tightly like she was his anchor, but not so hard that he hurt her.

"I'm in love with you."

Kaname's whispered confession blended with the darkness of the suite.

"Yeah, ri–" It took a second for Yuuki to still her fingers, and another second for her to digest his words. Speechless, she stared at him, her eyes widening as his words trickled into her consciousness.

Her heart beat fast in her chest, drowning out everything else.

The desperation in his eyes; the sincerity in his voice… he wasn't joking around this time.

"You know, don't you? You know…" He slurred, his troubled eyes drinking in her appearance. His hand tightened on her arm. "Please…"

Yuuki was completely frozen. She was afraid that if she moved she'd ruin the moment forever. Everything felt surreal; vaguely she wondered if he was pranking her, but the sincerity in his eyes told her otherwise.

"You're drunk…" She mumbled, lowering her eyes.

"N-no," he protested. "I'm… head over heels for you; shot by the Cupid's bow, butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you. I'm recklessly, relentlessly and irrevocably in love with you, Yuuki. I've loved you ever since the moment I met you…"

Yuuki clenched her jaw. No, no, no, this was not happening right now. No.

With determination in her eyes, she threw the covers over his still-clothed body, working on autopilot as she covered him up, trying to distract herself as she reached over him.

He used his other hand to grab her left arm. She halted her movements, her face directly above his as he held her arms. Long tresses of hair fell down the side of her neck, shielding them from the outside world as his tender eyes caressed her face.

"I just thought you should know," he whispered. "I couldn't hold it in anymore… Please, don't hate me." His expression was filled with emotion; vaguely she realized that she'd never seen him so raw and vulnerable before – completely stripped of his protective mask.

Yuuki's lips trembled. He was in love with her? Kaname – her boss? She had trouble grasping it, and even more trouble decoding the emotions that wrecked her body at his confession. This was just not the right time. What could she say? What could she do? He couldn't love her – it was… unheard of! He was her boss for goodness sake! What would happen now? Would they still work together? What did she really feel?

Questions wrecked her mind and confused her heart. Her brain went into overdrive, unable to process what was going on, memories and thoughts churning together in her confusion. The raw vulnerability she saw in his eyes worked as a catalyst; suddenly all his strange actions made sense; the dinners, the compliments; how he was always so caring and attentive towards her; how he always made her feel better about herself, how he'd sometimes get angry whenever she mentioned her guy friends; the jealousy that flared whenever she mentioned Zero – like the missing pieces of a puzzle every memory knitted together, making realization dawn on Yuuki.

Kaname had been in love with her all along.

And deep down a part of her had known, yet she'd refused to believe it.

She didn't want to hurt him by leaving. But what was the next step? She couldn't stay here after this kind of confession. He was her _boss –_ she couldn't cross that line with him. Ever. Even if she…

"I don't hate you," her whisper floated into the silence between them. "Go to sleep," she ordered, "I'll see you tomorrow."

As she turned and began walking away, she heard him get out of bed. "Yuuki, wait! Please, I didn't mean to–"

"Stop," her voice was firm and thick as she spoke, the lump in her throat making it harder to talk. "Don't… don't come any closer. I… I need some space. Please, don't follow me."

"Yuuki…"

She exited the room quickly, her heels clicking down the hallways.

* * *

… **Did I say Kezzi-Kun turns 84? Hmm… I guess my math skills are off. Guess we'll never know how old she is. ;)**

 **As for me, I shall now enter witness protection in fear of the repercussions of this very last scene. Bye!**


	9. Her Boss, Not Her Friend

**A/N: First of all; I ask that you put yourself in Yuuki's shoes. Secondly – I WILL FIX DIS! Third; your reviews give me life, and my life is pretty sucky now so thank you for that.**

 **Fair warning that I'm now bumping the story up to M-rating due to some swearing. Just to be on the safe side!**

* * *

" _I'd never dreamed that I could meet somebody like you. And I never dreamed that I could lose somebody like you."*_

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Her Boss, Not Her Friend**

" _I'm in love with you…"_

" _I don't hate you... I need some space. Please, don't follow me."_

Kaname sighed, his headache getting worse as memories from last night flooded his mind. He cast a glance at the empty seat across from his, sighing in the silence of his private jet.

"Do you need anything, sir?" The flight attendant inquired gently. "Some painkillers, perhaps?" She glanced at the hand that was clutching his forehead.

 _Anything to cure a broken heart? Heh…_

"No, I'm fine, thank you," he politely declined. She nodded and retreated into the back of the plane, disappearing out of his sight.

Kaname leaned his head back against the seat, a rush of breath escaping his lips as his depression threatened to swallow him whole. It'd been like this since yesterday when he'd drunkenly confessed his love to his secretary.

Why'd he do it? Well, A) he was drunk, B) he was terrified that she was leaving him for good without knowing his true feelings and C) combining the feeling of abandonment and fear with alcohol consumption was a surefire way to spill secrets that should not be revealed in such a scenario.

He could still remember the look in her eyes as she realized he was dead serious; how her mouth opened in shock, her eyes widening like he'd grown another head. Then, she'd cooled completely; her jaw setting as she ignored him, trying to tuck him in. And when he reached for her and tried to say sorry, she'd completely shut him down.

" _I don't hate you… Kaname…"_

 _Then why aren't you here with me?_

She'd done it over text, of all things. Sent him a simple message that read: _"Something came up. Isaya said I could ride on his plane and the timing was just better. See you back at the office."_

Kaname snorted. Seemed like the douche-face's habits were rubbing off on her; now she was _texting_ him instead of facing him directly; fleeing him like he was some sort of walking, talking disease.

He could already feel the distance between them growing; not just physically due to air travel, but emotionally he could already feel her detaching from him. The tentative friendship they'd built was crumbling the longer they avoided each other.

He needed to fix this; mend whatever was left of their relationship. At this point he was so desperate that he didn't even care if she loved him back – as long as she could remain his secretary or his friend or just _anything_ he'd thank the heavens.

The thought of losing her; never seeing her again, never ever interacting with her like he was so used to now seemed so foreign and… _scary._

She was like second skin to him; losing her left him vulnerable and afraid of the big world out there. He was so used to her presence everyday, invading all aspects of his life – and now she could possibly end up leaving him?

Clinging onto the hope of fixing their relationship, Kaname closed his eyes and fell into a restless sleep, dreaming of her walking away from him.

* * *

The plane ride home was one hell of a ride. And not in a good way.

Though hungover, the majority of the people present found a way to continue drinking, the sound level rapidly rising as they began to let loose.

The only one that _wasn't_ feeling like drinking was Yuuki, who sulked in a hidden corner of the plane, lost in her thoughts. She repeated yesterday in her mind like she was obsessed; his words of love rang in her ears like a broken record stuck on repeat and made her feel uncomfortable.

He was in love with her. Not like "oh I love you cause you're so great" or "you did all this for me? Gosh I _love_ you!".

No, he loved her romantically, earth-shatteringly, and crazily. The I-can't-breathe-without-you kind of love; the you-light-up-my-life kind of love.

All this she realized as she pondered over the years they'd spent together. The dinners, the almost-dates; the expensive gifts and kind gestures; the comments from other people, his parents constantly suggesting she married him…

Her blood ran cold.

She hadn't realized he was in love with her; but had everyone else?

Ichijou plonked into the seat opposite of her, sighing. "Ah, man I'm glad this weekend is over. If I have one more drop of alcohol I'm gonna throw myself out of the pl–"

"How long have you known?"

"Hm? Known what?" Ichijou stilled, unsettled by her serious gaze.

"That Kaname is in love with me. How long have you known?"

"K-Kaname i-in love with you?" Ichijou chuckled nervously. "Oh boy! That's _not_ true, _not_ at all. Nope, that's… lies! H-he is a very platonic man who is only interested in platonic rela–"

Yuuki growled. "He confessed to me last night. I know everything now, but there are still things I need to figure out. I'm asking you again; how long have you known?"

"Woah," Ichijou gasped, "he did? Ugh, finally! Wait, what did you tell him? Do you love him ba–"

Yuuki slapped her hand on the armrest, surprising him. "Ichijou! Tell me the truth! _How_ long have you known about his feelings?"

Ichijou sobered up immediately, afraid of her temper. With a sigh he slumped into his seat, gazing at her as he explained. "Since the beginning."

"Which is when?"

"The moment he met you."

Yuuki paled. "The moment he met me? You can't possibly be referring to my intervi–"

Ichijou ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, I _wish_ I was kidding, believe me! It's been a mess all along – it all started with your interview. I didn't know what came over him at the time, but somehow he fell flat on his face for you and ever since then his brain hasn't been functioning properly. Instant attraction, you know. Love at first si–"

Yuuki visibly cooled. "So he hired me for my looks?" She questioned darkly.

"No, that's no-"

"That's _exactly_ what it sounds like," she hissed. "God, everything makes sense now…"

"Now, listen, Yuuki – he's not that kind of guy. I mean… yeah, hiring you was dumb and all but the man was in lo–"

"Oh, I agree!" Yuuki spit out. "It was _really_ dumb of him to hire the hot secretary he was attracted to. Because I'm just a dumb, inexperienced girl he could play around with. Oh, it's all so _dumb!"_

"Yuuki–"

"Leave," she commanded, crossing her legs and looking out the window.

Ichijou felt the panic rise in his veins. "Yuuki, please, talk to hi–"

" _Now,_ " she hissed darkly, her eyes shooting daggers at him. He gave in, reasoning that pushing her would only further push her away from Kaname and the company. This was something that the two of them would need to solve on their own.

* * *

She called in sick the next day. He accepted her formal text, thinking it was best to give her some time. Ever the dedicated secretary, Yuuki made sure that all his meetings and schedules were in order; everything was running smoothly like usually – the only difference was that she wasn't _there._

She called in sick the day after that, as well. Kaname relented, afraid of demanding she'd come in.

On the third day, she didn't let him know if she was coming or not. He arrived at work to find an e-mail in his inbox, with detailed information about today's meetings and interviews.

As he stared at the clock on his wall, he realized she wouldn't show up today.

He sighed, ignoring the pain that bloomed in his chest, trying to focus on his paperwork to no avail. From his windows he could see the dark skyline over Tokyo, lit up by the buildings and the flashy commercials that glimmered in the streets. His office and the floor he occupied was pretty much empty; after all, work had ended two hours ago, yet he was still here – all alone.

He couldn't stop thinking about her; worrying how she was doing, how they would move on from this. Would she take it easy? Would she suddenly confess her undying love to him? Would she file a sexual harassment complaint on him?

Flashes of their weekend passed behind his closed eyelids. The way they'd danced at the party; close and so sensual, need and want humming in their bodies as they lost all sense of time. It'd been so simple and real with her; when she moved, he moved – and when his hands shyly explored her body, she hadn't offered any word of complaint. She fit so well in his arms; and she felt amazing, not just up against him but just having her so close.

He wished desperately that he could turn back time, rewind it so he'd be frozen in time with her, laughing and smiling as they drunkenly danced together – almost like lovers.

Yes. Through all the torment he'd gone through ever since his sloppy confession, only one thing remained absolutely clear in his mind.

He was in love with her. And he wouldn't stop loving her overnight – if not ever.

Even if she rejected him and insisted they stay friends, he'd still love her. There was just no going back.

The click of high-heels alerted his senses. He sat up, adrenaline rushing through his veins as he recognized her walk; soft, but gentle – yet also fiercely determined and headstrong.

The perfect representation of his lady.

His nerves made him jittery; faintly he felt his whole body buzz, the hairs on the back of his neck rising as he awaited her arrival.

She strutted in through his office doors like a Queen, stopping a few meters from his desk. He stared dumbly up at her, his mouth almost hanging open.

It'd been three days since he last saw her – and the last time he was blessed with her presence was when she brutally froze and left him for dead, having discovered his secret love for her.

Despite his heartache and hesitation, he still couldn't fight the feelings that rushed over him as he finally got to see her again. Like she was a painting about to fade away, he memorized every detail about her – committing it to his memory that was already filled with her.

It was a powerful feeling indeed, being close to the one you loved. No matter the situation.

Her face was hard, a frown marring her features as her lips remained downturned.

"We need to talk," she said tersely.

"Have a seat…" He offered gently, his voice soft and hesitant.

She didn't move an inch, piercing him with her eyes as she stared at him. He could hear the wheels in her head spin.

"Explain yourself," she demanded, crossing her arms. Her black trench coat flared with her movements; vaguely he could catch the outline of her red pencil skirt beneath her black ensemble.

"O…kay," he breathed.

The silence stretched on as they stared at each other. What was he supposed to say, anyways? He didn't feel comfortable baring himself to her when she was staring at him with so much distrust in her eyes. He felt out of place and vulnerable; afraid to expose himself and experiencing the sting of her anger.

"Well?" She tapped her foot, her annoyance barely contained.

"I love you." He said bravely.

"I gathered," she sneered. "Why?"

He leaned back into his seat, raising his eyebrows. "Why does the sun rise every morning? Why does energy equal mass times acceleration? How do you want me to explain something so simple yet so complex to you?"

Her tense posture softened.

"I just don't get it," she whispered.

"I didn't either, at first," he said, swallowing his fear, "but eventually I came to realize that fighting my feelings for you was a useless battle – I'd lose no matter what. I'm _crazy_ about you, Yuuki. For so long I held back, willing the feelings to go away, but they wouldn't budge. The more I got to know you, the deeper I fell until there was no point of return."

Yuuki's bottom lip quivered. "All this time… since the interview?"

Kaname twirled one of the pens on his desk, looking down as a rueful smile made its way onto his lips. "Ah, Ichijou informed me that the two of you discussed this… situation. The answer is yes, Yuuki."

"So let me get this straight," her voice was thick with emotion, "you hired me not because of my skills or my experience, but because you were attracted to me? Just like that?"

"Well, that's not entirely true. Yes, I was immediately attracted to you and yes your experience was poo–"

"Poor?" Yuuki balked. "'Poor' doesn't even cover it. _Lousy_ is more like it. I was a small-town girl with no proper education and a past job as a secretary for a small-town lawyer firm. I remember wondering why you'd picked me, eventually reasoning that it was just my circumstances that fit you the best out of all the other applicants. I even dared to think it was my skills that eventually made you pick me. God," she flushed, her anger rising as she spoke quickly, "how could I have been this _naïve?_ Of _course_ you hired me for my looks! Of course you weren't thinking straight! God!"

Kaname shot up from his seat. "That's not how it happened at all, I–"

"I bet I was an amusing little thing back then, huh? Wide-eyed and naïve – begging you for a job despite my poor background. How foolish of me to think you actually valued me for my skills. I bet it brought a lot of laughs in the office cafeteria, huh?" She smiled ruefully, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. "A running joke in the workplace. 'There goes innocent Yuuki, working hard and doing her best while her boss couldn't give a shit about her work quality – she's just a _dumb_ pretty face!'"

"Yuuki," Kaname hissed. "You're taking it too far. I have never, ever thought that way about you and no one else has. You're more th–"

"Tell me your attraction towards me didn't make you favor me," she demanded. "Tell me that you hired me based on my skills and experience. Look into my eyes and tell me."

He faltered. "I… can't say that my love for you didn't play a part in me hiring you. I was reckless and love-struck, and I–"

"There you go again!" She accused. "Talking about _love._ How much you _love_ me – how _love-_ struck you were. Tell me Kaname, if you really loved me, why did you fool me for so long? Why did you lie to me?"

"I…"

His world shattered at once, seeing the hurt in her eyes as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. She looked broken; eerily reminding him of the time she broke down because of her ill father.

Now it was _he_ that caused her pain. And it made his own pain triple.

"Do you know how I feel?" She sobbed, wiping her eyes. "Do you have any _idea_ how it feels to find out that all this time you've had feelings for me and I _didn't_ know? Do you know how humiliating it is to find out that you hired me because you were attracted to me – that it wasn't my hard work or my dedication that made you keep me close, but the sole fact that you… that you were in love with me? Do you know how belittled and insignificant I feel right now?"

He closed his eyes, sitting down in his chair and resting his elbows on his desk as he clutched his hair. "God…" He breathed, feeling the guilt and shame overshadow everything. "I'm so sorry, Yuuki… _so_ sorry." He looked up from his desk at her, begging her with his eyes for her to understand.

"Everyone knows, don't they? I feel like such a fool…" She sobbed.

"Tell me what to do, Yuuki," he begged, "please, I'll do anything."

"You know what you _should_ have done?" Yuuki sniffled, wiping her eyes. "You should have _told_ me. You should have been honest from the start. If you had, then… maybe we'd be celebrating our third _real_ anniversary of dating right now – not one of your fake anniversaries which I now realize were just hidden opportunities for you to take me out on dates."

He hung his head in shame, recognizing his foolish behavior. God, he'd hurt her so _bad_ – and it made his stomach churn knowing that he had caused the one he loved so much misery and pain, all because he had been a foolish coward for so long.

"See," she cleared her voice, staring down at him, "I don't believe you when you say you love me or that you loved me from the moment you met me. Know why? Because the way you've been treating me is not how you treat someone you love. And the whole "love at first sight" part? I'd believe you if my trust wasn't completely broken, like it is now. I used to consider you as one of my dearest friends, Kaname. Now… now you're just a stranger."

She raised her chin, her expressionless mask returning as she regarded him coldly. "I'll continue working for you for a short period of time until I can find a replacement. In the meantime, I'd prefer it if we worked less together. I'll stop by the office now and then, but the most of our communication from now on will be via e-mail or texts. You owe me this much," she concluded.

He nodded in a haze, feeling the urge to cry due to how severely he had messed up. He had never felt _this_ level of regret before – it burned through his skin, snaring around his esophagus – making it hard to breathe.

She bit her lower lip, giving him one last terse nod before she turned and disappeared out the door.

As her sobs echoed down the hallway, he got up from his desk and threw his stapler into the wall, crying out as he berated himself.

His teeth grit together as the regret burned in his stomach, his vision blurring as everything around him darkened. He was a goddamn fool and now he'd ruined the best thing that'd ever happened to him.

"Fuck!" Kaname yelled, slamming his fist into the walls, not caring about the hint of red that stained the expensive wall decorations.

* * *

They functioned for a week, avoiding each other, barely exchanging words whenever they interacted – keeping all conversations short and formal. For the most part she stayed away from the office, keeping him updated via e-mails and such.

He'd tried speaking to her one more time about their relationship, trying to apologize but she'd effectively rejected him, shutting him down the second she realized another apology was about to fall out from his lips.

She was in the bathroom when she heard some other employees come in. Feeling vulnerable and raw after her exhausting week, she decided to stay inside her cubicle, too tired to deal with other people.

Ever since she found out about Kaname's feelings, she'd felt like an idiot. Now she was paranoid whenever she entered the company building that everyone knew; she felt like people's curious glances lasted longer than usual; smiles seemed more forced than she'd previously realized.

No matter what she did, she still felt like everyone was talking about her; whispering about her name and sullying it.

She chalked it up to it being her paranoid state of mind; surely the hundreds of employees at his company couldn't know about his feelings, could they?

"Did you hear? He brought her to _Singapore!"_

"For real!? Oh my god, he really does spoil her."

The woman sighed dramatically. "Free of charge and everything at that luxurious hotel. Well… free of charge, hah."

The other woman giggled. "Yeah, I _bet_ free of charge. I bet she slept her way to the top; he probably cashed in a few of her _services_ this weekend!"

"Gosh, I know right? She's just a dumb secretary; literally her job could be handled by a computer or something – hell, even his iPhone. He never took Seiren on any vacations as far as I can remember. But then again, I bet Seiren wouldn't spread her legs for him just like that. She actually seemed _professional_!"

"It's weird though, did you hear that rumor about her apartment? I don't know if it's true, but I heard he _bought_ her an apartment! She isn't as cheap as we thought!"

"Really!? I'd sleep with him too if it meant I'd get an apartment! Well, actually, I'd sleep with him even if he didn't give me one, haha!"

The women laughed, their heels clicking as they walked out of the bathroom area.

As soon as the coast was clear, Yuuki opened the door to her cubicle and rushed out, sobbing uncontrollably. She reached the sink quickly and heaved, the contents of her stomach spilling out of her lips as she threw up.

Was that what everyone thought of her? That she'd…. slept with him to get the job? That she was really just a dumb airhead he kept around to warm his bed?

And what was this about her apartment? Was it really true? Had he… lied to her and _bought_ it himself?

She felt faint all of a sudden as the lies piled up; she felt alienated and ridiculed at her own workplace and the stress was quickly wearing her down.

But worse than her fatigue was the anger that roared in her veins.

* * *

Kaname and Takuma were in a meeting when Yuuki stormed through the door a few days later, dragging a giant black bag behind her.

Ichijou smiled amicably "Ah, Yuuki! It's been a while, but right now we're a little bit bu–"

"Busy? No problem, I'll make this _real_ quick," she hissed, casting Kaname a murderous look.

He sat paralyzed in his seat, arrested by her frightening glare. She dragged the black bag behind her to his desk, lifting it up and emptying out its contents on the floor next to him.

His eyes shifted from the contents to her, noticing that she was wearing the original skirt and blouse she'd worn at her interview and the following three days she worked for him until he bought her a round of clothes.

"Here," she hissed, pushing a way a stray hair from her face, "are the clothes you once upon a time bought and told me you would withdraw from my paycheck. I remember asking you why you hadn't cut it from my check after the first month, but you said you'd forgotten it and that you would fix it as soon as possible. Knowing you, that was a big fat lie and to this day I've been walking around in the clothes _you_ bought with _your_ money. So, here they are."

Blouses, skirts and heels littered on the floor, spread out like the debris from an airplane crash.

"Yuuki," he swallowed, "that's not necessary. Really it's n–"

"I'll refund you as soon as I have the chance to withdraw the money," she raised her voice, cutting him off. In the background Ichijou froze as he watched their hostile interaction, baffled at how much she'd changed.

"Now, lie number two," she announced, withdrawing a piece of paper from the crook of her arm and slapping it loudly down on his desk. "Do you see this? Hey, Ichijou, come closer and take a look," she pointed at the paper.

Ichijou warily took a step forward and bent over the desk, reading the document.

" _This,"_ Yuuki said, looking up at Kaname, "is the lease for the apartment _you_ bought with _your_ money for me – after you'd specifically told me that the company covered it and that it was a part of the healthcare package. Really, the blame is on me here for being so fucking dumb that I believed in you." She hissed.

Kaname was caught; if he thought he'd hurt her by not telling her how he felt all these years, then these two lies had to be the final nails in the coffin belonging to their relationship. God, how had he ended up messing things up this bad? He'd really only thought about her best at the time; not considering how she'd feel knowing that he was secretly paying for her.

If there was one thing he knew – and admired about her – it was her independence.

And he'd taken it away from her.

He bowed his head in shame. "I… I'm sorry, Yuuki. I only did what was best at the time, and I… I only wanted to take care of you and make life a little bit easier for you, but I ended up screw–"

"I'll give you back the rent money as well as the money for the clothes as soon as possible," she announced, refusing to hear him out. "Oh, and my final delivery to you for today:"

Yet again she fished a piece of paper from the crook of her arm, slapping it loudly on his desk, right in front of his downturned eyes.

"My letter of resignation."

His eyes widened as he stared at the paper.

"Y-you're q-quitting so soon!?" Ichijou spluttered, stressed out by the tension in the room.

"Company regulations demand I turn in my resignation papers two months before I quit, so here they are." She put the palm of her hands on his desk as she leaned down into his face. "Two months, Kaname. You'll have me around for two more months and after that you will never, ever, see me again. I'll be out of your life for good. So if you have any more lies to reveal, do it now."

His face hardened. Shame and anger swirled in his veins, clouding up his mind. On one hand he was ashamed of his behavior and ashamed that he'd hurt her – but on the other hand he was almost consumed with rage. Everything was happening so fast; she was cutting him completely out of her life and leaving him _for good._

Everything around him was falling apart and all he could do was sit by and watch as the woman he loved more than life turned hateful eyes in his direction.

And he deserved it.

All of it.

"I've hurt you deeply," he whispered, sorrow in his eyes as he stared at her angry countenance, "and at this point I don't even think there are words to explain how sorry I am. Yuuki… you mean so much to me, but you have no idea since I've done such a terrible job of showing you. At this point I want your forgiveness more than anything; if we are to part so soon then… then I'd rather we separate as friends rather than enemies." His eyes shimmered as he begged, reaching for her hand.

She slapped it brutally away. "You want my forgiveness?"

"Yes, that's all I as–"

Her voice broke, almost splitting in half as she spoke. "Do you know what they say about me at the company? They say I…. I _slept_ my way to the top. That I degraded myself and spread my legs for you like some dumb whore to get the job. Do you know that? Do you?"

"W-who said this!?" Ichijou bellowed.

Yuuki ignored him as her eyes glistened. "Do you know how it _feels_ when people think of you that way?"

He was speechless, gaping up at her in shock. People could be so cruel… and now their crude whispers were directed at her because of _him._

"So you want my forgiveness?" Her voice quivered. "Too bad, because you don't deserve it."

"I'll fire them immediately!" Ichijou bellowed. "Tell me their names and I'll–"

"No matter," Yuuki said calmly, holding up her hand, "I'll be gone soon enough. Let them talk; I don't care. In two months I will be out of your life for good." She turned and briskly walked out of the room, not before stopping and turning her head.

"Oh, and tell your parents to stop playing match-maker between you and me. I'm done with their games," she hissed and resumed her walking, leaving the CEO and his vice president stunned, heartbroken and speechless.

* * *

"I hate myself so much," Kaname slurred, downing his whiskey. "Why? Why did I have to mess up so bad? Why?"

Ichijou patted his back. "You did. You really did."

"God, I…" Kaname's voice broke as he struggled to breathe. "Did you see the look in her eyes? _I_ did that! _I_ caused her that pain! I love her so much and I want the best for her and still; everything I do just goes _wrong!_ Why, Ichijou, why!?"

"Your actions came from a good place," Ichijou sighed. "But you should have known better; Yuuki is intelligent and her independence is one of the things she values the most. And if I'm not completely wrong, these two attributes are a few of the many things you love about her. I know you didn't want to cause any harm, but it is what it its."

"I don't want her to hate me…" Kaname sobbed, hunching over the bar countertop in Ichijou's home. "I just… I just wish she'd forgive me. That I could do something to earn her trust and her friendship. Separating from her like this is…" He shivered. "Is… _killing_ me."

His shoulders shook with his pain. "There, there," Ichijou said, gently patting his back. "Look, I don't know how you'll make her forgive you, but… I hate myself for saying this, but judging from your previous interactions and what you told me happened before the shit hit he fan, I believe there's reason to believe she has feelings for you too. Right now those feelings are subdued by her hurt and the pain you've caused her – and to be frank she had the right to react like she did. But, seeing as you are unable to let her go, I don't think you should give up just yet."

"You don't?" Kaname wiped his eyes, no longer caring that he'd cried in front of his best friend.

"Not at all. They way you love her, Kaname – you don't see that often these days. And you shouldn't give up on that."

"What do I do?" Kaname asked sullenly. "She _hates_ me. And she has every reason to."

Ichijou sighed. "I think you know what to do, now. You have two months, remember?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Ichijou grabbed his phone and searched through his contact list, handing it over to Kaname when he'd found the person he was looking for.

Kaname's eyes widened as he recognized the name. With a nod from Ichijou, he pressed the ' _call'_ button and waited as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

* * *

 **A/N: Is it me you're looking for?**

 *** = Quote by Chris Isaak**


	10. Her Boss, Not Her Fiancé

**A/N: A little slower than my usual pace, but that's kind of my style when things get heavy. I'll fix this…. Or well, I'll _slowly_ mend it. People are complex creatures!**

 **Once again, I say this all the time, but the response for this story has been _amazing._ I'm so overjoyed each time I see a review tick in with reactions and responses. Makes my miserable life a little less miserable! I hate to see this end… Oh, and if anyone wondered what Yume dirty danced to in chapter 8, it's _Scream_ by Timbaland – the instrumental version. ;)**

 **Audrey: Thanks for the review, I'm glad you like the story! How sweet of you :D Though I'll have to say that after being made aware of your review, Kezzi terminated her friendship with me citing "creative differences/she's more awesome than me" as the reason. Her loss! Jk.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Her Boss, Not Her Fiancé**

"You fucked up, didn't you?"

"Excuse me?"

"Argh," Hanabusa sighed exasperatedly, "just for _one_ moment, cut the stern-boss-gig you've got going on. I know I'm not your favorite person – but you're _my_ favorite person, and therefore I want to help you get through this."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Hanabusa said, some of his courage fading as Kaname's stoic expression remained intact.

"Why do you hunger so much for my attention? Why do you look up to me?"

"You don't remember?" Hanabusa's eyes widened. "When we were kids, we used to play together because of our parents. One day, one of the girls at our school, Akira Kirasagi broke my heart and I couldn't stop crying. You found me and you comforted me. You said, and I quote, 'stop crying, Hanabusa. It's annoying.'"

Kaname's eyebrows shot up his forehead like two rockets. "…And you found that _comforting_?"

"It's what you said afterwards!" Hanabusa grinned. "When I couldn't stop crying, you told me that I needed to move on and be strong. You patted my back and told me it would be okay – that my heartbreak would one day lead to me finding the right one. I always thought you were a mean kid – you never spoke to anyone and you kept to yourself, and since your parents were so rich, I thought you were a snob. But when you showed me that side of you, I learned to admire the strength inside of you. You were so young, and the media was crazy about you and the Kuran empire was resting on your shoulders. I mean, being born with that title and having all that pressure on you could have turned you into an arrogant douche, but you didn't. And I decided I wanted to be like you – powerful and strong – yet kind and compassionate at the same time."

Kaname pursed his lips. "We were 13."

"So you _do_ remember?"

" _Vaguely,"_ Kaname admitted.

"Well, to be clear – _you_ were 13 – I was 10, but I was pretty smart for my age – still am – so no wonder why you hung out with me."

"You were the cockiest 10-year old I ever came across." Kaname chuckled.

" _Well,_ this cocky 10-year – er, I mean, 26-year old – is going to help you get the girl."

Kaname froze in his seat, panic in his eyes.

"Awh, come on! You think I didn't know?" Hanabusa rolled his eyes. "You're not very subtle, you know. I literally had to yell at you to get your attention whenever she was near; and you were always so _obviously_ flirting with her. Poor girl didn't realize it though!"

Kaname sighed, slumping in his chair, no longer bothering to hide his feelings. It seemed like he was experiencing all the different levels of mortification everyday.

"I mean," Hanabusa rambled on, "remember that time I got that expensive shirt that Alexander Wang said was inspired by your style?"

"No?"

"Of course not! You didn't see me wear it because you were so busy staring at her _ass_!"

Kaname lost his composure, a red tint on his cheeks. "H-hey! Watch your language… I wasn't… I mean, _sometimes_ I _may_ have innocently gazed a second too long, but–"

"Ah, cut the crap," Hanabusa waved his hand in the air. "This is man talk. No bullshit. She has a nice ass and you want it for yourself – nothing to be ashamed of."

Kaname sunk in his seat.

" _Anyhow,"_ Hanabusa said, "lucky for you I can be your insider. Now, Ichijou told me about your little plan. It's good and all, but we need some more action. I have just been informed – through eavesdropping on your secretary – that she is going on a date with Zero Kiryuu this afternoon."

Kaname jerked in his seat, gripping the armrests. _The manchild is taking her on a date?! H-how dare he!?_

Suddenly he slumped in his seat, defeat weighing him down. _No, the question is, how dare_ I _feel jealous over her going on a date? I have no right._

 _She rejected me._

"Straighten your back!" Hanabusa bellowed. "This is not a time to sulk and pity yourself. Your enemy is taking your girl out for a date and that is _not_ acceptable. You have to take action!" He turned and grabbed his coat, stopping by the door. "We're going on a date!"

"What!?"

* * *

"This is insane."

" _Shhh,"_ Hanabusa hushed him, crouching behind the giant plant. "Oh, there they are!"

Yuuki and Zero were holding hands as they walked towards their designated table. Zero led the way as he talked, making Yuuki laugh quietly. She was wearing a light white sundress, and her hair was out, cascading down her shoulders in light waves. The little shit was wearing ripped jeans and a sky blue shirt that was unbuttoned, exposing pale skin. His piercings shone from his ear as he turned his head, the light reflecting of the metal. His collar slid down and revealed his idiotic tattoo.

They looked like the perfect couple; stylish, attractive and beautiful.

But still, there was something about the arrogance and cockiness in Zero's body language and the slight tension and unease in Yuuki's shoulders that made the picture seem off.

They sat down by their table, not too far from where Kaname and Hanabusa were hiding. The restaurant was a newly opened one located in downtown Tokyo. The building was minimalistic and simple; the exterior of the building consisted of pure glass, and the floor was pure, grey cement. Specks of green patches livened up the minimalistic silver chairs and tables, trees and large green plants placed around corners and amidst the tables.

"Um, gentlemen, do you need a table or?"

The two turned with frantic eyes, staring down the timid waitress.

Her mouth widened in shock as she recognized Kaname. "Y-you're Kan-"

"Kaname Kuran, CEO of Kuran Inc. And I am his right-hand man, his body guard and even his vice president – Hanabusa Aidou," he stretched his hand out towards hers and grabbed it as he placed a chaste kiss on it. "We'd appreciate it if you kept quiet about our presence here today and made sure none of the other guests are placed in the area behind us. The CEO and I are scouting out the place because we are interested in investing a _large_ sum in the restaurant. And I mean a _large_ sum." He winked. "But in order to do that, we'd like to get a feel of the place and see how the customers like the place with our own eyes. You understand, don't you?" He smiled charmingly.

The waitress stuttered and nodded. "Y-yes of course! Um, let me know if there's anything you need, okay?"

"Sure thing," he winked, sending her off.

"My vice president?" Kaname lifted his left eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"I will be, when I get you the girl!" He grabbed Kaname's shoulder and pushed him down. With his hands he pushed some of the leaves aside, creating an opening for them to watch through.

"So you're quitting?" Zero inquired.

"Uh huh," Yuuki nodded, keeping her eyes on the menu in front of her.

"Why? I mean, I'm all for like women working and stuff, but in _my_ opinion it kinda seemed like a pointless job. Your boss seemed like an asshole."

Hanabusa twitched. _"What!?_ How dare he call you an asshole? He's… he's… an assworm!"

"Shush!" Kaname hissed.

Yuuki visibly stilled as her shoulders tensed up. "I'd… rather not talk about it."

"Why not? Did that perv hit on you or something?"

Behind the bushes, Kaname grit his teeth together, feeling his anger rise. Yeah, he kind of did hit on her but… he wasn't a _perv!_

Yuuki remained silent, her eyes plastered on the menu. "Hey, the pasta sounds goo–"

"He did! That son of a bitch!" Zero bellowed, interpreting her silence. "You know, when I first met you I was so freaked out by him cause he was acting like he was your overprotective husband or someth–"

"Could we not talk about my boss on our date?" Yuuki cleared her throat, fixing him with her stare. "It's really complicated and messy right now and… yeah." She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

Zero's lilac eyes softened. "Of course," his hand covered hers and squeezed it assuredly. "What do you want to talk about?"

As their date went on, Kaname felt his heart sink, once again being reminded of how he'd treated her. His love for her had ended up doing more harm than good – and it had hurt her deeply, apparent by her unwillingness to even speak his name. He felt like an idiot, spying on his secretary on her date like he was some crazed stalker. If he had to be completely honest, it seemed like whenever Zero was able to set aside his narcissistic narrative, he could actually be a decent guy. And maybe… maybe Yuuki simply saw something in him that Kaname didn't have that made her _actually_ like him.

" _You should have been honest from the start. If you had, then… maybe we'd be celebrating our third_ real _anniversary of dating right now – not one of your fake anniversaries which I now realize were just hidden opportunities for you to take me out on a date."_

He watched as Zero's pale hand reached out and brushed a stray lock of hair from her face – much like Kaname had done before – back when they were getting along.

That could have been _him._ If he'd only been honest and brave from the start, it could have been him right now, sitting in Zero's chair, sharing laughs and touching her – celebrating three years together while the ring he would propose to her with burned hotly in his pocket.

But it wasn't.

Yuuki blushed lightly as she held Zero's gaze, watching as he leaned in closer to her face. He puckered his lips dramatically as he was about to kiss her.

Kaname's heart froze in his chest. _No, no… Don't._

That could have been _him_ kissing her.

Intently he surveyed Yuuki's reaction; she _seemed_ like she wanted him to kiss her, but there was something in her eyes, some hidden emotion that made all kinds of warning bells go off in Kaname's head.

He clenched his eyes shut; the last thing he saw was Zero closing in on Yuuki's lips.

He couldn't take it. Couldn't stand watching her getting kissed by another man. Especially by that bra–

"ZERO KIRYUU IS AN ASS!" Hanabusa yelled next to him. Kaname's eyes widened as he jerked, staring at Hanabusa with incredulous eyes.

Zero immediately retracted from Yuuki, disrupting their almost-kiss. He glanced around frantically. "Who said that!?"

"ME, ASSHOLE!" Hanabusa yelled again through the cover of the thick bush. "Your acting sucks ass and your martial skills are baby-level! _Boo_ , you suck!"

Zero shot up from his seat, clenching his fists at his sides.

"Zero!" Yuuki gasped. "Calm down…"

"Whoever you are, show yourself! My acting doesn't suck and my skills are like really, really, really awesome! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Oh yeah!?" Hanabusa yelled, still covered within the bushes.

"What are you doing!?" Kaname hissed as low as he could, grabbing Hanabusa. "Shut up!"

Hanabusa wriggled from his grasp, his movements causing the leaves of the bush to move, alerting Zero of their presence.

"Hey! That bush is moving!"

Yuuki glanced quickly over, her eyes narrowing in distrust as she finally recognized the voice.

"Remember, Kaname-sama, I'm doing this for _you."_ He patted Kaname's shoulder as if he was a father explaining to his son that he was going to war.

"KISS MY ASS YOU BIG DOUCHELORD! I LOVE BEARS!" Hanabusa roared as he ran from the cover of the bush, zipping past Zero. The silver-haired action-star/martial-arts-star wasted no time in pursuing him, running like a madman after the surprisingly fast blonde.

Kaname glanced quickly over at Yuuki. Her back was to him as she watched Zero chase Hanabusa out of the restaurant. Using her momentary distraction, he quickly and quietly began sneaking away from the bushes, taking large steps.

" _You!"_

Kaname froze, recognizing the anger in her voice.

He didn't dare look over at her, freezing in place, one leg stretched into the air in front of him. An unassuming waitress came his way; quickly he darted out his hand and grabbed the takeaway-cup of coffee that was on her tray, sipping on it.

His spit out the coffee as it sizzled on his tongue, still too hot for his tastebuds.

"Oh, hey, Yuuki! What are you doing here?"

The waitress gaped at him. "Sir, that's–"

"Were you _spying_ on me!?" She glowered.

"Whaat?" He breathed. "Noooo, I was picking up my coffee. Here," he raised the coffee-cup.

The waitress tried again. "But, sir that's–"

Kaname's smile widened uncomfortably as he willed her to play along. "The coffee I ordered online. Wonderful system, I'm impressed." He slipped her a 10 000 yen note as inconspicuously as he could to her.

She accepted the money as discreetly as possible, blinking at him. "Hai, thank you." She bowed and exited.

Kaname raised the cup in the air, smiling at Yuuki, wanting to escape as soon as possible. "So. Yeah. Crazy seeing you here. Well, I gotta g–"

" _Unbelievable!"_ She roared, stomping her foot as she grabbed her jacket.

"I'm not finished with you!" Yuuki yelled, stomping out of the restaurant.

Kaname released the breath he didn't realize he'd been holding, slumping his shoulders. _Hanabusa, what did you just get me into!?_

* * *

Kaname was clever.

She knew he'd instantly find a way to avoid her wrath; _suddenly_ he had to go on a 'business trip' somewhere; and when that ended, he was being called out for meetings and going on lunches here and there – conveniently whenever Yuuki was at the office.

She wouldn't give up, though. After her confrontation with him where she'd specifically told him she would never forgive him, he went ahead and _stalked_ her on her date? It was not only bizarre, but also deeply annoying. The fact that he felt so entitled that he could invade her privacy like that and _spy_ on her like some stalker was maddening.

And even more maddening than that, was the fact that his accomplice, Hanabusa, refused to speak to her – _even_ when she offered him Yori's number.

"Come _on_ , Hanabusa," Yuuki whined, crossing her arms. "Tell me!"

"Tell you what?"

Yuuki sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Listen, if you tell me what happened and how you and Kaname ended up at _my_ date, I'll give you Yori's number."

"Y-you will!?"

"I will."

"You're bluffing!"

"Am I? You should try me and see if I am or not."

Hanabusa crossed his arms defiantly. "N-no, I won't do it," he turned his face away, "I won't betray Kaname-sama!"

And so, Yuuki had been forced to rely on her eventual interrogation of Kaname – whenever that would happen. She hadn't realized that her soon to be former boss was exceptionally good at hiding and avoiding confrontation.

A week after her date from hell, Yuuki was minding her own business at home as the reporter's voice suddenly caught her attention.

"… In other news, it seems that finally the CEO of Kuran Inc., Kaname Kuran, has found his ideal mate. The CEO announced his engagement to Sara Shirabuki yesterday via his reps. The two have been in an on and off relationship for years, and only recently decided to go public with their engagement. A wedding date has not yet been set, but we are all looking forward to seeing the stunning Ms. Shirabuki in her wedding gown!"

Yuuki dropped her chopsticks into her bowl, ramen noodles pouring messily out of her mouth as she gaped at the screen.

" _I have something important coming up today. I won't require your assistance, so you're free to go."_ He'd told her coldly over the phone when she called him after finding his office empty again. She, of course, hadn't offered his statement any thought and pretty much bolted out of the office the minute he said she could leave. Ever since she'd handed in her resignation letter one month ago, their previous friendly relationship had shattered – and with his newfound fondness for stalking, her anger towards him had only increased.

She was angry with him; resented his actions and her own stupidity and naïveté for not seeing through his lies all these years. She felt belittled and small – the thrash talk she'd been subjected to in the ladies' bathroom had only scarred her further. Not only was her name sullied, but her carefree relationship with him had been completely ruined by his confession. Now, they barely glanced at each other; laughter and light jokes were extinct between them; instead she treated him coldly and tiptoed around him, uneasy by his presence.

He was in love with her and she couldn't wrap her mind around it – much less accept it.

But now… he was actually engaged? _Publicly?_

After rejecting Sara for so many years, telling Yuuki that he would only marry out of love and that he could never be with Sara… he went ahead and agreed to the marriage?

Yuuki wiped her mouth quickly as images of Kaname and Sara flashed on the screen. Confusion bled into her mind quickly, diluting all senses. Didn't he love _her?_ Didn't he confess his undying love to _her?_ Why was he getting engaged to someone else?

"Ah! Why do I care!?" She yelled as an unfamiliar ache settled in her chest. She shot up from her coach and threw her pillow across the room, forming a plan in her mind.

* * *

At 9 AM, she sent him a text, saying she wouldn't be in the office today.

Finely adjusted to his sneaky nature, she knew that by 10 AM he would feel safe enough to enter his office; sit down and do his daily paperwork before the meetings of the day would take place.

At 11 AM she strutted through his office doors, surprising him.

"Yuuki," his eyes widened like a deer caught in headlights, "what are you d–"

"I forgot to bring you some documents," she answered monotonously, flinging of her trench coat on the guest chair. She wore a cream silk-blouse and a tight navy blue skirt, coupled with black stiletto heels. For good measure, she'd left a few of the buttons on her shirt unbuttoned, revealing the swell of her breasts.

"Okay, just put them he–"

"Also, we need to talk."

Kaname leaned warily back into his chair, folding his hands on his lap as he watched her. "About what?"

"Your obsessive behavior and ridiculous actions," she hissed through gritted teeth.

Kaname pursed his lips. "If this is about the other day, then I apologize for the inconvenience. It was pure coincidence that me and Hanabusa were there."

"Stop lying!" She yelled, clenching her fists. "That's what you always do! Lie, lie, and lie! You say you love me, but you keep lying to m–"

"Aren't you a liar too?" Kaname inquired quietly, his garnet eyes piercing through her.

She frowned. "Me? I'm not the one who spent three ye–"

"No, but you _are_ lying if you want to say this was completely one-sided. You encouraged me, Yuuki. You never told me to stop flirting and you never, ever protested whenever our relationship progressed beyond the boundaries of our titles."

Yuuki spluttered. "Are you trying to pin this on _me!?_ All I did was act frien–"

"Friendly?" He laughed. "You sure were friendly all those times you slept over and made breakfast for me; the _friendly_ dancing and the _friendly_ touching – and let's not forget – those _friendly_ almost kisses that happened in this very office and in Singapore."

"T-that…" Yuuki flushed, remembering their almost kisses. The heat as their breaths intermingled; lips hovering above each other, yearning to touch and to taste; that one time in the office when she'd hugged him out of joy, getting caught in his eyes and his proximity, wondering briefly what it would feel like to actually kiss him. And then, in the elevator at the hotel, both of them drunkenly flirting and touching each other, challenging the normalcy of their relationship and teasing each other. He'd been about to kiss her just as the elevator doors opened, and if she had been brave enough, she'd admit that she, too, wanted to kiss him.

But she was _drunk._ She… didn't think straight. Because she would never…

"You're remembering it right now," he deduced, his eyes trailing over her face, "all those moments when you and I were teetering over the edge of something. Moments where lines blurred and you _felt_ something for me that was more than our professional relationship."

"Y-you're the liar here!" She bellowed, her face red. "You confess you love me, go spying on me on my date and _then_ announce your engagement?!"

"Yes. And?"

"A-and!? _And!?_ What the hell are you doing, Kaname!?"

"Does it even matter?"

"Yes, it does!"

"Why?" His voice rose, as anger suddenly bloomed in his body. Why wouldn't she admit it!?

"B-because!" She spluttered. "If you really loved me, you wouldn't be getting married to someone else! Ergo, you're lying about your sincerity when you say you love me!"

"What does it matter to you? You rejected me, Yuuki." He said coldly, some of the hurt returning to his eyes. "Fine, you don't love me back – but does it matter? I can't sit around and wait for you my whole life. It's time I move on."

"This isn't fair! Not to you or to her! You always said you didn't want to marry anyone unless it was out of love–"

"I won't see you showing up in a wedding dress, will I?" He whispered sullenly, his heart sinking.

The hurt in his voice was too much. She exhaled, speechless by his comment. He had her cornered and she didn't know how to get out.

She hated that she was hurting him, but… she didn't love him – she couldn't! Not after what he'd done… and all those moments he referred to were just her being friendly with him, nothing else. She was a good person; she would never initiate something with her… _boss._

"Whatever," she wheezed, stepping around his desk and holding out his documents.

She dropped them unceremoniously to the floor, a cold look in her eyes.

"Here."

He stared up at her as she challenged him. Kaname was willing to bet his fortune that his engagement had sparked some unwanted feelings of jealousy in her that she didn't want to admit to. Her little rebellious action right now was just her trying to ascertain her power over him. She knew he was madly in love with her; but the threat of Sara made a part of her come undone – her inner jealous beast was craving for his submission.

So she wanted him on the floor, below her. Following her command like some slave – because in reality, that was what he was. A slave to her every whim, obsessed like some feverish fan.

But the hurt and the pain of losing her, and having her treat him so coldly had worn him down. Instead of shame and regret, he felt anger.

He was done crawling on his knees, damnit.

Time to be a _boss_ the short time he had left.

"Pick it up," he said quietly.

Yuuki crossed her arms, raising her chin defiantly.

His eyes trailed up to her coldly as he stared her down.

"Pick. It. Up." He ordered.

Her expression faltered as she loosened her arms.

" _Now."_

She obliged slowly, his eyes following her movements as she slowly sank down to her knees and picked up the papers. Her eyes held his as he watched her on the floor from his chair, her mouth widening as his eyes trailed down to her cleavage. Her mouth dried up as heat blossomed in her body; suddenly she felt an ache in her stomach, a quiet yearning that was slowly spreading through her limbs.

She panted as he met her eyes again. She reclaimed her height and handed him the papers, shivering as his hand touched hers. Right now, he looked so _dangerous_ yet alluring. In her eyes, Kaname was a kind and gentle person; but she knew that deep down, beneath those layers, was a ruthless business-man – her _boss,_ cold and demanding – mysterious and _seductive._

He was so multi-faceted. And his allure only drew her in.

Vaguely she felt something slip from her neck down her breasts, but she was too transfixed by his mysterious gaze to care about it.

Kaname stood up, his face stoic except for his eyes; they were filled with an underlying power that told her that he was not in the mood to be toyed with. This was him being dominating; taking control of the situation – and she crumbled, willingly following his every demand.

Hot breaths escaped her lips as she watched his fingers reach out to her décolleté, tracing down her sternum, dipping down in the small valley between her breasts slowly.

Slowly, he fished out the string of her necklace, which had fallen apart at the base of her neck and slithered down her cleavage. He kept his eyes locked with her as he did it, watching her reactions.

It was the necklace he'd given her on her last birthday; true silver, a crescent moon hanging from the chain.

"Turn around," he demanded again, his voice thick.

She obliged against her will, spinning around and panting. Need coursed through her body at his proximity.

Yuuki watched as his hands came around her, hooking the necklace delicately around her throat. His hot breath warmed the naked skin of her neck as he tied it together using the clasps. When he finished, he lingered a few seconds longer.

Yuuki was no longer panting; she was gasping for air as desire hummed in her veins.

"You may not be willing to admit it," he whispered in her ear, his chest pressed against her back, "but your body is." He pushed her hair over shoulder, tracing the artery that pulsed beneath the skin on her neck. "Feel that?" He whispered.

Yuuki felt like she was being ripped apart due to her inner conflict; one part of her was screaming at her to run away from him forever and take shelter, the word "inappropriate" ringing in her mind like a desperate echo.

But another part of her – the lusting mess that was her inner core – arrested her limbs and held her in place as she anxiously awaited his next move. She knew it was wrong – but she couldn't bring herself to move. His control over her was exhilarating and mind-boggling – she awaited his next command like a slave.

His lips found their way to her neck, soft like a butterfly's wings. Yuuki closed her eyes, resisting the urge to moan at his simple, yet erotic touch. His hands brushed down her shoulders and arms slowly. It was like her nerves were over-tuned; reacting to his touch and proximity with an explosivity she'd never known before.

"This…" Kaname whispered hotly against her neck. "Will be the last time I ever touch you. From now on, we are strangers at the workplace until your resignation is final. Expect no more attempts at pursuing you from me anymore. I will leave you alone, as you have requested."

She clenched her jaw, refusing to look back at him as he retreated to his seat, her chest expanding and collapsing in rapid succession as she panted. Straightening her back, Yuuki rushed out of the office, barely grabbing her coat in the process.

Her escape route led her to the women's bathroom, which thankfully was empty this time around.

She panted as she leaned against the wall, biting her lip as the ache between her thighs continued throbbing.

* * *

Weeks passed, and as Yuuki's final day steadily approached, Kaname grew colder and colder towards her. Sure, sometimes she was able to spot the familiar tenderness in his eyes that he held for her, but it was brief and short-lived – almost non-existent. He was an expert at covering up his feelings once he was forced to; now, he barely even looked at her whenever she was at the office, and his words were always brief and clipped. Sara popped in and out of his office more frequently than ever; serving as a reminder of the fact that he was now getting married despite his feelings for his secretary.

Yuuki would watch as he and Sara walked hand-in-hand out of his office for lunch now and then, blinking whenever Sara gave her a smug look. Kaname didn't even spare her a glance as he paraded his fiancé around, completely ignoring her existence.

It infuriated her.

It was like _she_ had been the one that'd hurt him first. But in reality, it was _he_ that had hurt her.

And yet, the ache in her chest wouldn't go away.

Perhaps it was guilt – because despite the enormity of how much he'd hurt her, she knew that she'd hurt him too by rejecting him and treating him the way she had. She'd had every right to act the way she did – but her one fault had been her failure to accept his apology.

If she had, then… maybe the ache would have gone away. Maybe they'd still be able to greet each other without starting a new Cold War. After all, her final day was steadily approaching…

"Well, I'm going to see my son now, bye!"

Yuuki glanced up from her desk as Juuri Kuran came strutting down the hallways. As the elder brunette spotted Yuuki, her eyes widened as she smiled, picking up her speed.

"Hello Yuuki!" Juuri gushed, smiling warmly.

Yuuki stood up from her seat and bowed, her sour mood instantly lifted by seeing Juuri.

"Awh, don't be like that!" Juuri hugged her tightly, her exotic perfume stinging Yuuki's nose. Yuuki couldn't help but feel the pressure of tears behind her eyelids; though it was strange, she'd come to view Juuri as the mother she didn't get to spend the rest of her life with. Ever since her fallout with Kaname, Yuuki hadn't seen Juuri or Haruka, politely declining their requests for dinner even when she really wanted to.

It seemed that cutting off everything Kaname-related from her life would be more difficult than she'd thought.

Juuri's face sobered as she pulled back from their hug, resting her hands on Yuuki's shoulders.

"How are you, Yuuki?"

"I'm… good," Yuuki managed to croak out, feeling overwhelmed all of a sudden. Juuri's eyes were filled with so much concern and warmth – it made her miss the happier times way back when. But not only that, in her eyes Yuuki saw the resemblance between Kaname and his mother – and it made her miss those days when _he_ was the one giving her a tender look.

"Oh, my child," Juuri stroked Yuuki's chin, "my son really messed up, huh?"

"N-no," Yuuki said as a tear slid down her cheek, "it's not just his fault. It's… everything. The past weeks have been really heavy, that's all…"

"I see," Juuri replied, her eyes dimming. "Well I'm assuming you already know that I knew about his feelings even before he was ready to admit it. I apologize for meddling with your relationship. I just… got caught up in this dream of calling you my own daughter."

When she'd realized the reason why his parents were always pushing for her and Kaname to "just get married already", she'd gotten angry and resented them. The fact that even his _parents_ knew all these years made her feel like an even bigger fool. So secretly she began to resent Juuri's behavior as a result of her hurt.

But now, when she was standing in front of her, she realized that she could never hate Juuri – her unofficial second mother. And if she was being perfectly honest with herself, she could never really hate Kaname either, despite the hurt he'd inflicted on her.

"Mmh," Yuuki sobbed, unable to talk as tears slid down her cheeks. She hadn't really been able to speak to anyone about her turmoil ever since his confession; Yori was constantly busy with work and so were her other friends. And there was _no way_ she'd tell her father or Zero about Kaname

"I'm sorry, Yuuki…" Juuri smiled sadly. "I know you're hurt and confused right now, but…" She retracted her hands from Yuuki's shoulders slowly, taking a step back from the crying girl. "I'll have to side with my son on this one. Call it a mother's duty. He… loves you very much, and he has for a long time. It's not often that I've seen him get to passionate and excited about someone. I know it was not your intention, but you've hurt him deeply and with you leaving… I need to be there for my son," she said resolutely, her bottom lip quivering.

The confliction in Juuri's eyes told her that despite her words, she was still torn between the two.

Yuuki smiled, wiping her eyes. "Of course, I understand. We've both hurt each other… it is what it is. At least he's getting married now, so it looks like he's ready to move on. I'm happy for him."

She sat down robotically in her chair, shuffling some papers on her desk. "He's free now, so you can just go ahead." Her voice was strained but pleasant as she refused to look up at Juuri.

Juuri nodded quietly and opened the door, stepping inside his office.

* * *

"Oh my god," Juuri sighed sadly. "You two are going to kill me! My _old_ heart can take all this heartache… Oh," she put a hand to her forehead as she panted. "Tell your father I loved him with all I had, please? And please don't let him put Rido down. I know he sometimes hates that dog, but he just has some aggression problems, other than that he's a _sweet_ and loyal dog… For my grave, I request–"

"Mother." Kaname cut in sternly from his desk.

Juuri sighed, picking up a long lock of hair her shoulder and holding it out in the air. "You see this!?"

"Um, yes?"

"It's gonna get gray real soon because of _you!"_ She hissed, dropping the mahogany lock.

"I'll buy you some hair dye. Or perhaps it's about time you look your age?" He winked.

"Ohh, you!" Juuri grinned. "Sneaking in compliments, just as charming as your father… even when you're breaking my heart."

"It's a disease," Kaname sighed, shuffling some of the papers on his desk. "Spreading rapidly."

"How's your grand plan going?" She said as she elegantly sat down in the chair on the opposite of his desk.

"Terrible," he answered, folding his hands on his desk.

"And what makes you think that?"

"Because… she doesn't love me back and that's final. It was stupid of Ichijou to think the engagement would sway her. But… she did confront me a few weeks ago. She seemed upset about the arrangement but she wouldn't admit to any jealousy or anything." He closed his eyes briefly, remembering how it'd felt having her so close to him as he seduced her; watching her breathing increase as her pupils dilated with desire, waiting for his command. "We fought, and since then we haven't really spoken. She has one week left before Seiren comes back and begins working here again. I think it's fair to say I've lost her for good."

Juuri sighed. "Oh, don't say that! She's just being stubborn… Actually, I just spoke with her."

"What… What did she say?" Kaname cleared his throat, feeling his curiosity peak. He hadn't had a chance to speak with her for weeks now, and he missed it. He missed the casual conversations about everything from the weather to the longer ones about her father and the future – just… interacting with her in a way that was non-hostile and _not_ loaded with hurt and pain.

Juuri pursed her lips. "She puts up a good front. She's definitely still hurt and confused about a lot of things… She mentioned the engagement."

"And?"

Juuri hesitated. "She said she was happy for you."

Kaname leaned back in his seat, defeat claiming him. "Of course she is," he breathed warily, "her stalker boss who's been in love with her for three years is finally engaged and off the market. I bet she's elated, she'll probably go on a date with Zero to celebr–"

"Hey!" Juuri slapped his hand. "When did you turn into such a negative jerk? My son is not a quitter! You would have to be blind and deaf not to see that she was blatantly lying to me. Of course she's not happy! She just needs a kick in the right direction, that's all. She's quitting in a week, right?"

"Yes…" Kaname said warily.

"Okay," Juuri got up from her chair. "Then we'll get her to realize that she loves you too in a week. No problem! Come with me," she said.

He got up form his chair. "How is that even possible? In her eyes I've already moved on and I'm engaged… if _that_ doesn't make her realize she has feelings for me, then what will?"

"A time-limit," Juuri quipped.

* * *

"Well, I am certainly looking forward to the future now!" Juuri announced as she stepped out of Kaname's office. She quickly glanced over at Yuuki who peered at her curiously.

Kaname stepped outside of his office-door as well, following Juuri. Immediately, Yuuki's eyes returned to her desk, trying her best to ignore them.

Juuri frowned at her response, lacing her arm around Kaname's as he escorted her out. "Well, son," she said loudly, "I think we should post-pone the wedding to next week, or maybe at the end of this one? I think the world would be delighted to see a surprise wedding taking place."

"Yes, for sure," Kaname said quietly, playing along. "It fits with my schedule as well."

"Great! Oh, I was looking online yesterday and found _the_ perfect dress! Sara will look stunning in it, I'm sure, and your tux should be–"

Her voice faded away as they walked down the hallways and entered the elevator, leaving behind an eerily quiet secretary whose eyes lingered at where they'd just been.

Yuuki's fist clenched on her desk as tears gathered in her eyes, spilling down her cheeks like small rivers. Her shoulders shook as hurt and confusion blurred in her mind, mixing up her emotions while heart ached painfully in her chest.

* * *

 **A/N: Reviews are appreciated. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Her Boss No More

**Chapter 11: Her Boss No More**

"I must say, when you called me two months ago I was rather surprised about your request. And I was even more baffled when I agreed to it," Sara's icy voice broke through the silence.

"Your services didn't come without a price," Kaname commented dryly.

"True. What kind of woman would I be if my services didn't come with a price? But… I think you'll be rather surprised by my demand when I decide to collect my prize." She snickered, a pleased expression on her face.

"I'm sure it'll cost me. What do you want? Company shares? Monetary compensation? Jewelry? The lost treasures of Atlantis?"

"Hah!" Sara laughed mockingly. "You underestimate me. No, my price can't be measured…" She smiled secretively. "But tell me this – is it working?"

"I don't know," he mumbled, looking down at his food and picking on it. His appetite was as good as gone these days, and he did nothing to regain it. All food tasted bland.

"Well…" Sara's eyes narrowed as she studied Kaname. "Is she worth it?"

"How can you–"

"I _can_ ask that question because unlike you, I see the effect she's had on you and it's not good. You barely eat and you sulk every minute of the day like some lovesick puppy. I have known you for a long time, Kaname – you are the CEO of Kuran Inc. and you've faced dozens of obstacles before and navigated through them successfully. But then you fall in love with your secretary and she breaks your heart, and suddenly you're reduced to _this?"_ She threw her napkin on the table, huffing. "Have some self-respect!"

"Almost sounds like you care about me, Sara," he smirked, unable to acknowledge the truth in her words verbally.

"I _do_ care, you moron. I've known you for too long now. Sure – I wanted to marry you, but that was only because I _needed_ to marry you. But now, things are better with my parents and I've been able to prove myself in other ways. And let's face it; our marriage would be a disaster. Ha!" She laughed lightly. "I remember once upon a time offering Yuuki the option to have an affair with you while we were married – even carrying an heir for us should your salacious affair produce one."

"You're crazy," his eyes widened almost comically as he dropped his chopsticks in his bowl. "You did not say that to her, did you?"

"I did! And who are you calling crazy? _She's_ the crazy one here."

"How so?" Kaname inquired, genuinely interested in the wild blonde's observations.

"I ask you again – is she really worth it? All the heartache and the pain you're putting yourself through – our fake engagement? It's been such a long time and she still hasn't come around – she keeps hurting you and running away like some frightened child. Look, if it was I, and I'd found out that you'd paid for my apartment and stuff I would've been delighted. I'd thank you from the bottom of my heart for making my miserable life a tad bit easier. And the way you've been treating her generally – giving her free time, covering some expenses for her, putting no pressure on her – should be enough to warrant a better treatment from her; and yet, she _still_ hides behind her mask and hurts you; quits her job as soon as things get difficult. _Is_ she really worth it?"

"She's…" Kaname hesitated. "Independent and stubborn. Her point of view on this matter is completely different. Even so, she's _worth it._ "

"Independent? Sure. But does that give her the right to be so selfish and mean to you? Why couldn't she just say "that wasn't okay, but I see that you came from a good place so I forgive you" instead of raising her nose at you and handing in her resignation?"

Kaname chuckled. "Seems like there is some sense in your head after all, blondie," he smirked. "I never would've thought so – quite unexpected to be honest, but I'm impressed. Hey, after this whole marriage sham is over and you get to collect your blood diamond price from me, let's be friends, ne?"

Sara grinned, delighted as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Unexpected, huh? It's because I like to keep my cards close to my chest. Perhaps that's a habit your secretary has picked up as well? Dig deeper, Kaname, and I'm sure you'll find answers. As for our friendship… well, I think it's a good idea especially when I claim my price." Her eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Good grief," Kaname sighed, "I have a feeling your demand will take all I have."

"Just wait and see," she smirked.

Amused by their banter, Kaname glanced at his watch quickly. "Ah, seems like it's time to leave. Hold my hand, friend?"

"Sure thing," Sara nodded, lacing hers with his. They exited the restaurant and rode the limo to his building, waiting until the elevator doors were about to open at the 105th floor to clasp their hands together again.

As the doors pushed aside, Sara began giggling loudly. "Oh, Kaname!" She slapped his arm lightly as they headed towards his office. "Save those comments for the wedding night, you _tiger!_ "

Kaname chuckled, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Ah… Three or four more days to go? Everything blurs together these days…"

They stopped outside his door, both mindful of the brunette secretary who was trying her best to tear her eyes away from them as she sat behind her desk.

"Mhhm…" Sara reached up on her tip-toes and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "See you soon, dear," she batted her eyelashes at him, casting a sly glance at Yuuki before turning and exiting.

He waved her goodbye and turned towards the door, grasping the handle.

"Ka… Kaname." Her voice was weak as she hesitated.

"What is it?" He turned coldly towards her, regarding her with stoic eyes.

Yuuki stood up from her seat and placed some papers on her desk. "T-the documents you requested are here."

"And?"

"A-and?" She stuttered.

"What do you expect? Do you want me to just pick it up? I'm your _boss –_ hand them to me _personally_ like a decent secretary." He knew he was being an asshole, but it was so much easier than crawling on his knees all day and begging for her attention like some worthless stalker. Besides, it was all part of the plan.

He could see her timidness quickly disperse as fury bloomed in her eyes; her shoulders tensed as she straightened her back; maroon eyes burning into his.

She shoved the papers off the top of her desk, keeping her eyes on his as they tumbled to the floor like feathers, scattering around his shoes.

"Here," she sneered and turned, strutting down the hallways and into the women's bathroom.

Kaname clenched his fists as he watched her walk away, too tired to respond or react to her little childish act of defiance. Sighing, he bent down and picked up the papers, vaguely thinking that it felt more like picking up the pieces of his broken heart.

* * *

When Yuuki was six years old, she lost her mother.

It happened when she was home alone, waiting for her mother to come home when instead her father greeted her by the door. Kaien Cross bent down so he was at eye-level with her and held a hand on her shoulder as he cried, wiping his glasses on his shirt. He told her that her mother had been in a car accident on her way home from teaching a ballet class, and that it was quite severe.

"Well… she's coming back, right? They will fix her at the hospital… right?" Young and inexperienced with life's cruel way of taking away those we love too early, Yuuki was not able to accept the extent of the tragedy unfolding in front of her.

Kaien's sobs and tears answered her question.

They wouldn't be able to fix her – because she was already dead.

Yuuki cried for days until her eyes were dry and her throat was thick with suppressed emotion; she continued crying at her mother's funeral, screaming for her to come back as they lowered her coffin into the ground, inch by inch. Kaien had to hold her back from running towards the graveyard workers and stopping them, his strength being the only force that could counter her grief.

After that, the once so radiant and happy-go-lucky Yuuki Kurosu changed. Though she was young of age, the tragedy of losing her mother so early impacted her so deeply that she was no longer able to be the same carefree girl she'd once been.

Her friends left her one by one; they were simply too young to understand what she was going through, not realizing that her morose expressions and unwillingness to play with them was a result of the grief that consumed her, not because she was a _meanie._

Despite the tragedy, Kaien managed to carry on and execute the dream he and Yuuki's mother had been working on; when Yuuki was in her early teens, Cross Academy was founded by her father, in loving memory of her mother. Focusing all his efforts on the school and being the headmaster of said school, Kaien found that it was easier for him to navigate through his grief than it was for Yuuki.

For Yuuki, growing up meant forgetting her mother – the hole left behind by her only deepening further as the years passed. At night she struggled to remember her face and her voice; memories blurring together and disappearing from her grasp as she struggled to remember.

When she got her first period, Yuuki cried because she didn't know what to do – and because her mother wasn't there to teach her. She had to call Yori – the only true friend she had – and ask if she could help her figure out the mess that was tampons and pads and whatnots.

When a boy broke her heart for the first time, she kept the pain to herself, wishing she could've told her mother about it and felt the comfort of a mother's embrace. After that, she shut off completely; when she wasn't busy rejecting her suitors, she was breaking their hearts by breaking up with them as soon as their relationship progressed towards a deeper emotional level. It was no wonder that Kaien had dubbed her "the heartbreaker of Cross Academy", believing she was simply picky when in reality she was just afraid.

Unfortunately for her, Yuuki soon came to realize that every girl needed a mother figure to guide her through the rough years of growing up – and she had none.

Though she loved her father, and their relationship was quite precious to her, Yuuki couldn't really talk to him about the things that occupied a young girl's mind – about boys, about periods, about make-up and all kinds of confusing things. And while they shared deeper conversations from time to time, neither Yuuki nor Kaien were people who liked to talk about their feelings.

Her depression ran deep, but she learned to smile through it – after all, ' _fake it til you make it'_ was the only way she knew how to survive. Her anxiety attacks would come and go – always behind closed doors where no one could see her crumble on the floor or hear her cries. Talking about the things that bothered her was out of the question; and committing herself to anyone seemed pointless.

Kaien had, once upon a time – when he wasn't busy with the school and running budgets and planning future events – suggested she go see a shrink to talk about her emotional problems.

She saw the shrink two times before she gave up, deciding that she was a lost cause.

But even if she were, she wouldn't let it show. Her abandonment and commitment issues were hers alone; no one would know about them if she never talked about them – gave them names and validated them, acknowledging her flaws like they deserved to exist.

Yuuki Kurosu was a complicated girl.

She accepted the fact with ease as she went through life, eventually ending up in college where she was studying journalism and pursuing her dream of writing. But then – fate once again got in the way of her plans – and suddenly she was sitting outside of Kaname Kuran's office, desperate to score the position as his secretary so she could afford finishing college.

Yuuki was a complicated girl; but he made her forget for a while about her messy life and emotional turmoil. He made her laugh and he made her smile; working for him was a dream come true, not only because of the meticulous nature of her work that made it easy for her to sort out her life, but he was just so mysteriously compatible and gentle with her. He'd smile at her and tell her everything was all right even when she accidentally spilled her coffee – and she'd believe in him fully, never doubting him.

Previously, Yuuki had shut out all men from her life, and her friends consisted of only a handful of people. But with Kaname, everything came naturally. Their chemistry bloomed into a wonderful friendship; suddenly she – who had never, ever cried in front of anyone since her mother's funeral – was openly crying in his arms after having delivered the news about her father's cancer – and she felt completely okay with it.

There was something about him that made her feel warm. And for once, she wanted to allow herself to feel something that wasn't hurt or pain or loss.

But he was her boss, and so she was dead-set on keeping their relationship as professional possible, though it became harder and harder to deny the ease and comfort she felt whenever she was with him – as well as the growing attraction she felt towards him.

Though she was complicated, Yuuki was a good girl. As a way of coping with her emotional distress, Yuuki had done excellent at school, working meticulously in every subject to become the best – it was a great distraction from her life. She'd enrolled as part of the disciplinary committee, as well as attending the ballet club at her school for a brief period of time before the grief over her mother caught up with her.

She was a good girl – never broke any rules or failed any tests. And she wanted to continue that streak in her new job that she'd ended up doing for three years.

But then he dropped the bomb on her; Kaname Kuran, the CEO of Kuran Inc, her senpai and her boss, was _in love_ with her. And he'd kept it from her for three years; went behind her back to buy her things and take her on secret dates – lying to her and deceiving her.

People had noticed. And they pinned it on her – the supposedly good girl who had never done any wrong – she'd slept with her boss, surely, to get all those benefits. There was simply _no way_ she'd been able to gain it without spreading her legs, of course.

Not only was she a complicated girl, she was also now a _whore_ in other people's eyes.

Already emotionally unstable, the paranoia and the hurt of his betrayal shattered Yuuki completely – even as she was still recovering from the pain of watching her father get sick.

Her phone rang in her pocket as she stared at her computer screen numbly, lost in her thoughts. She finally registered the buzzing and picked it up, pressing the "accept" button.

Now, she was at a standstill with the man that'd flipped her world upside down; made her feel things she'd never felt before, made her question her beliefs and wonder if maybe, just _maybe,_ she too could be normal one day. The man that'd made her open up like never before – was now getting married to someone else despite his claim that he was head over heels in love with her. She was confused and hurt, unable to figure out her emotions. Her self-preservation instinct screamed at her to shut him out for good and escape, echoing like a fire alarm in the back of her skull.

And things were about to get worse.

"Hello?"

"Kurosu Yuuki?" Came an unfamiliar voice.

"Yes, this is her," Yuuki replied, sitting up straight in her seat.

"This is from the Tokyo University Hospital. Your father, Kaien Cross, was just submitted after suffering a seizure. Is it possible for you to come by as soon as pos–"

"O-on my way," Yuuki said, pressing the "END" button and getting up from her seat, grabbing her coat and rushing out of the office.

Her boss stepped out of the elevator just as she rushed in, his eyes widening at her stricken expression. "Yuuki…?" Kaname breathed, worry etched onto his features.

Tears spilled down her cheeks as the elevator doors shut in his face, sending her off, the distance between them increasing by the second.

She'd already lost her mother.

She was about to lose Kaname.

And now, her father too…?

* * *

"Your father is not responding well to the medication, and we believe the seizure was caused by a negative reaction from his immune system. He is not in direct harm at the moment, but we will need to come up with new solutions."

"Ah," Yuuki breathed, ignoring her phone that was buzzing in her pocket. "What… what are the options?

"Well," the doctor glanced at his chart, "we will need to set up a new medication routine for him and see how he responds to it. With his thyroid gland removed he is in serious need of the proper medication to maintain his thyroid hormone levels, or else his metabolism may be affected. We'll set it up immediately and make sure he is monitored for the time being. But for now, please don't worry – we have everything under control and he is doing very well." The doctor smiled pleasantly, wrinkles creasing at the corners of his eyes.

"That's… that's great," Yuuki said, not entirely convinced.

"Also, I need to discuss the payment for the treatment and for today…" He trailed off.

"Yes, of course, I can pay right away," she said, following him down the hallway. When she'd finished the necessary paperwork, she returned from the waiting room and walked to her father's room. She fished out the phone in her pocket and checked her messages.

" _Where are you?"_

" _What happened? Are you okay?"_

" _Please, I know we're not exactly on speaking terms for the time being, but at least send me a text to let me know that you're all right."_

They were all from Kaname, of course. Even if they'd treated each other like strangers the past weeks, he still managed to push away his hurt feelings and let his concern overwhelm him. Because that's just who he was – not the cold jerk that treated her indifferently – but the man who always, _always_ was there for her no matter what, holding her hand through hard times and putting her wellbeing above his.

Yuuki swallowed the lump in her throat, missing his reassuring presence.

She trudged forwards and stepped inside her father's room.

"Father," she sobbed, rushing over to his bedside and hugging his frail body.

"Oh, what's this? Is my little Yuuki crying over me?" Kaien hummed, hugging her tightly.

"This is new," he commented, brushing her cheeks when she retracted slightly.

"What?" Yuuki chuckled through her tears as she sat down on the chair next his bed. "Is it too much for you to see your emotionally unstable daughter cry?"

"Kind of…" Kaien mused as he fixed the scarf covering his balding head. He pursed his lips, studying his crying daughter.

"Tell me, dear, what's bothering you? Though I'm touched by your concern for your father, I have a feeling there is something else bothering you…"

"I…" Yuuki glanced down at the bed sheets, unable to stand his inquisitive eyes. "Everything is just so muddled and confusing right now. Someone very dear to me betrayed my trust, and in turn I hurt them badly… I just… wish I could go back in time and fix things."

"I'll beat him up for you."

"Huh?" She looked up from the bed at him with wide eyes.

"Though I doubt I'd be able to in the state I am in… My, my, I really am weak," Kaien sighed.

Yuuki laughed at his attempt at light-heartedness. "That's not necessary."

He smiled before his expression sobered, watchful eyes trying to read her. "Still, Yuuki, won't you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I…" She hesitated.

"You're afraid, aren't you?" He clenched her hand tightly, a gentle smile lighting up his features. She nodded in response, unable to voice her feelings.

"Life's too short, Yuuki," he smiled, "it's too short to spend it being afraid and running away from your problems. Just look at me, dear, one second I'm watering the roses and suddenly I'm in this scary hospital. I know you have scars and bruises, but they won't heal unless you let them mend with the help from those who love you. I failed you when you needed me the most, I'll admit that; I was so focused on the academy, trying to distract myself from the pain of losing your mother that I failed to see what was going on with you." He brushed her chin gently as tears welled in his eyes.

"My sweet daughter, you used to have such a big heart but now you've closed it up, afraid of the world. I hate to see you like this, alone and so scared… You know, I won't…" He swallowed, a lump forming in his throat. "I won't always be here, and when it's my turn, I want to be assured that my beloved daughter is not alone in this world."

Yuuki bit her lower lip as tears streamed down her cheeks, blinking as their saltiness corrupted her vision.

"Yuuki," Kaien said softly, tucking away a stray hair from her face. "If you love someone, you should hold onto them with all you've got. Life will only give you one chance to make it right."

"H-how did you know?" She stuttered.

"I suppose having to watch over you all these years by myself taught me a lot about you. I know you better than most, Yuuki, and I know when you're confused and scared by your feelings." He mused. "Please, for your old father who's missing his thyroid gland, be brave and do the right thing. Make amends; forgive him and yourself."

"I'm sorry, father," she sobbed, "for being so complicated and troublesome."

He tsked. "Don't think I'm not used to it. Your mother was like that too – and it only made me love her more, just like I love you."

Yuuki smiled, laying her head on his stomach as he stroked her hair, basking in his strength and wisdom. She stayed with him for a few hours before returning home in the evening.

Tomorrow was her last day working as his secretary… which meant that she had one more day left to make things right.

Pursing her lips, she grabbed her car keys and walked out of her apartment, determined to fix things with him.

Life was too short, after all.

* * *

It seemed like her courage and determination had faded on her way to his house. Her heart hammered against her ribs as she waited outside his door, staring at the mahogany in a daze. Thunder roared among the clouds as her courage continued to diminish, bolts of lightning striking the earth in the distance. He probably wasn't home; he was probably with Sara or someone else or…

She turned, walking out into the rain and letting it soak her, fists clenched at her sides.

 _This was a stupid idea. I never should have come here._

"Yuuki?"

She froze, her feet halting at the sound of his voice.

"What… What are you doing out there? You'll get sick!"

She turned briefly, gazing at him. He was standing in the doorway, his black shirt slightly unbuttoned and untucked from his pants, hanging from his shoulders loosely yet snugly. Garnet eyes stared at her, his shocked expression sobering as the emotion in her eyes registered in his mind.

 _Run,_ her inner voice screamed _. Now!_

She turned again and quickly began walking away. She couldn't do this – absolutely not, no way. This… this was idiotic and he was still her boss and she wasn't really sure what she was doing outside his house at night but–

He grabbed her arm, turning her around. She crashed into his chest, her wet hair flinging around her shoulders from the movement. Nervously, she gazed up into his eyes, her mouth drying up as she stared at him.

Yuuki watched as drops of rain streamed down his face, blending with his hair and soaking his clothes. She teetered on the edge, wondering what to do. Should she give in? Or should she walk away?

But if she did, they'd be done forever. He would marry Sara and spend the rest of his life living the high-society life she knew he secretly hated. She would no longer see him again, except for in flashy magazine covers and exaggerated TV documentaries. They would part as enemies and remain so for the rest of their lives if she didn't mend things with him.

The feelings she had bottled up inside of her needed a release. She didn't understand them; couldn't bring herself to even try to comprehend them, but she knew that if there was one thing she would spend the rest of her life regretting until her hair was grey, then it was letting him go without giving him a chance.

"Where did you go today? Are you all right?" Concern was evident on he studied her.

When she didn't reply, he sighed and wiped some of the hair that clung to her face away.

"Come inside," he said, "or you'll get sick. Please." He pulled her arm, willing her to follow him but she resisted.

"Yuuki, please, come in–"

As he turned, she reached up on her tip-topes, her hands cradling his face. She stared at him with tender eyes; pushing away his wet bangs with gentle hands, revealing his eyes.

There was so much emotion in his garnet depths – so much love, so much tenderness – almost overflowing and it was _all for her._

"Yuuki," his voice shook, "what are you–"

His words disappeared as her lips landed on his. His eyes widened as he froze, unable to grasp what was happening.

She was… kissing him. Of her own will.

Right here, in the pouring rain.

His temporary shock faded away as he quickly reciprocated, his lips hungrily moving against hers. Her tongue traced his lower lip, begging for entrance. He granted her access instantly, his tongue meeting hers and massaging it.

His hands grasped her waist, trailing down the contours of her body. Her fists grasped his shirt, pulling him closer with a desperate need.

The rain poured as they kissed, exploring each other mouths as they pulled each other close. Hot breaths escaped their mouths as they panted, anticipation running through their veins as it became clearer and clearer where the night was headed.

It was becoming too much; the need for more; to touch and to taste, to finally give in to the desire and attraction that ran rampant between them. Rain was quickly soaking their clothes, cooling their heated bodies, yet they paid no attention to the blistering cold.

As they paused for air, Yuuki found some semblance of rational thought in her mind.

"Inside, Kaname," she breathed against his yearning lips. His eyes widened, asking her the unspoken question that lingered in the air between them.

She nodded. "Inside."

* * *

They stumbled through the hallway.

Kaname pushed her up against the nearby wall, his lips trailing down her neck as she moaned. He pushed her jacket off as she wiggled her arms, finally freeing herself of the item.

They kissed and nipped at each other, frantic with need. He grabbed the back of thighs legs, lifting her up as she wrapped them quickly around his waist. Urgently he grabbed the end of her sweater, helping her take it off, leaving only her black lacy bra on.

Their mouths met again, refusing to be disconnected for too long. She grasped the back of his head, filtering her hands through his silky locks, pulling slightly. Yuuki was long gone; she no longer cared about consequences or repercussions or confusing feelings. Right now, she needed him as close as possible; to release the feelings that cluttered her rational mind and to feel him near.

She was going to break her holy rule, the one that'd kept her from him for three years.

She was going to sleep with her boss.

Even if she ended up hating herself for it.

With steady feet he walked down the hallway towards his bedroom, kicking up the door while she worked on unbuttoning his shirt as they kissed. As soon as it came undone, her hands swarmed his chest, touching and feeling the solid expanse, vaguely sensing the heart that beat steadily beneath layers of skin.

She kissed down his neck, sucking and nibbling as he reached the bed, gently laying her down as he nestled between her legs.

Yuuki felt the softness of his sheets beneath her bare back as reality kicked in. The two of them paused, gazing into each other's eyes for an indefinite moment of time, silently communicating.

She could tell how much he wanted this; how much he yearned for this moment – and deep down she could feel her own desperation echo. She wanted this too – whatever it was, whatever it lead to – all she knew was that she could not let him go.

She stroked his cheek gently, her eyes soft and tender as she gazed up at him. Right now he was not her boss or her annoying co-worker – he was a man that was ready to worship the ground she walked on – her former best friend, the one who'd held her hand when her father got sick and life was hard. The man that'd sacrificed so much for her secretly; putting his life on hold only to wait for her to come around and realize her feelings.

The man that loved her fully and unconditionally.

It made her heart swell with emotion. And though she was not ready to admit what it truly was, she could feel it sear through her bones, blending with her thoughts and becoming the only truth she'd ever known.

She craned her head up, reaching for his lips, silently telling him that she was not backing out.

For a second she swore she could _feel_ the elation that traveled through his being at her admission. They kissed heatedly, tongues battling as desire caught up with them.

Years of unspoken feelings and moments gathered and erupted as they kissed, hands exploring previously uncharted territories.

He moaned as his shirt fell to the floor while her nails scraped down his back. Her bra landed somewhere on top of it; his lips immediately worshipping her tender mounds as she voiced her pleasure, arching her back into his touch.

The rest of their clothing joined his shirt and her bra soon enough.

" _Kaname_ …"

He held her hands on each side of her head, their fingers laced together while his eyes remained locked with hers.

Tonight, she surrendered completely, not caring about tomorrow, because _tomorrow_ ceased to exist the moment he entered her and filled her. As they moved to the rhythm of their heartbeats, she heard him moan her name in ecstasy, and she called his too like she was lost and the only way to come home was being with him. She clung onto him desperately; pouring out her bottled-up feelings like it was her personal catharsis.

It felt so good and so right. So comfortable and safe in his arms; yet earth shattering and life changing – so passionate she was sure she would erupt any minute.

"I love you, Yuuki," he whispered as she came in his arms.

She didn't deny it.

And while her mouth remained shut, her body spoke for her as she received him, hugging him tightly in her arms while she clung to him like second skin. His name fell from her lips like a broken prayer.

She'd never felt like this before – and she was not ready to let go of it just yet.

The rainstorm continued outside the walls of his house as the two lost themselves over and over, washing the lands clean of the debris belonging to the past.

* * *

The next morning she awoke in an unfamiliar bed. Her hair was tangled and knotty, still damp from yesterday's rain. Flashes from last night swarmed her mind as she pieced them together one by one.

Her eyes widened as she felt the heat and softness against her back. She looked down at her stomach, seeing a masculine arm gently holding her.

Kaname hummed contentedly in his sleep from behind her.

Yuuki swallowed as the realization that she was being spooned – while _naked –_ by her boss dawned upon her.

And suddenly reality came crashing into her serene morning.

She'd slept with her boss, knowing that he was now officially engaged and about to be married. She'd discarded all her morals and values; breaking her own rule of never initiating anything with him.

Her body tensed as regret instantly flooded her. Oh god, what had she done? His power over her was overwhelming; it took just one kiss from his to turn her into a lusty mess, crazy with need; to make her discard all rational thought and throw herself off the cliff with him.

This was a line she'd promised herself that she would never cross.

Now… Now she was _exactly_ what everyone called her; the simple secretary that slept her way to the top; bedded her boss knowing he was in a relationship. And Zero…

 _Oh god, Zero. I was supposed to go on a date with him yesterday but after I visited my father, but I… forgot about him._

She had to escape.

Right now.

She couldn't stay a minute longer in Kaname's arms – she didn't deserve it. The regret and shame was too much.

As gently as she could, she pried away his arm. But he was stubborn and held on tight, shifting himself closer to her. She ignored the rush of feelings that swarmed her at his action; instead she tried again, eventually removing his arm from her waist and turning towards him.

His sleeping face greeted her. Maroon eyes softened as she watched his serene expression; her heart swelling with emotion. This man that loved her so much, that held back for so many years just to spare her the burden of dealing with his feelings…

He didn't deserve any of this. He didn't deserve to suffer through the mess that was Yuuki Kurosu. He didn't deserve the disappointment she knew she would inflict on him sooner or later.

She was too complicated; too frightened of abandonment and commitment – terrified by the threat of rumors and dishonoring herself and those she cared about.

His fiancé didn't deserve this.

Zero didn't deserve this.

 _Ahh, why do I always hurt people?_

Tears gathered in her eyes as her vision blurred, his face becoming distorted. She reached out to stroke his face one last time but resisted, retracting her hand slowly.

This had to be goodbye. He would hate her forever for this – for breaking his heart again.

But her fear overrode her guilt as she quietly sneaked out of bed, gathering her discarded clothes and running out into the hallway. She dressed quickly; hissing as she realized her sweater was by the entrance.

"Miss Yuuki," A maid blushed, "looking for this?"

Yuuki's mouth fell open. _Oh god…_

Now even one of his maids knew that she was a slut that slept with her boss. Panic rose like a tidal wave in her stomach, making her feel faint and dizzy. This was too much; she couldn't take all these feelings of guilt and shame that was overwhelming her, couldn't bring herself to navigate through them.

"Yes, l-leave it there," she ordered. "Also, fetch me a pen and paper."

The maid nodded and left her alone as Yuuki put on her sweater. She ran a hair through her messy hair as she checked the watch on her other wrist.

She was still his secretary – _today_ was her last day working for him.

She couldn't face him, not… not after what'd they done. Absolutely not.

As the maid handed her the pen and paper, Yuuki mentally calculated that she would have just enough time left to swing by the office and gather her belongings before disappearing for good. Her resignation letter stated she was supposed to work full hours the last day, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't stay there a minute longer.

Her father's words from yesterday echoed in her mind, yet she chose to ignore them; her anxiety catching up with her like a wolf hunting her down in the middle of a black forest. Tears welled in her eyes as she heard the echo of the cruel whispers she'd been subjected to in the bathroom; the _whore,_ the _slut_ – the airhead that was useless at her job…

Now, she'd fallen to the level they meant she belonged in – she was those things and worse.

She'd broken her rules; hurt him, hurt Sara and Zero. _Because that's what I do. I hurt everyone around me; I ruin them._

Yuuki sobbed as she scribbled on the paper, tears dripping down onto the thin parchment.

She left it on his desk where she knew he'd find it and bolted out of the mansion, her speedy movements making the paper flutter on the desk, before it eventually settled among letters and documents while the sound of her car speeding away roared outside.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are as always appreciated :)**

 **...*** **Enters witness protection for real this time around.** *** I listened to _Never Let Me Go_ by Florence + The Machine while writing the luvv scene, FYI.**

 **Rena: Oh my gosh! Your review made me so happy! One of the best Yume stories? That's very flattering! Thank you :D!**

 **Thanks for reading! Reviews are as always appreciated :)**


	12. Her Ex-Boss

**A/N: Apologies for the delay! This was kinda hard to write since I've been suffering from a major writer's block. So if it's lacking in quality, this is why.**

 **Pikaajoy: THIS REVIEW GAVE ME LIFE! Literally! I came back to life and wrote the rest of this! No, seriously - thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how happy your words made me :')**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Her Ex-Boss**

The sound of a beeping alarm disrupted the silence of the dark bedroom. It buzzed for a while, disrupting the uneasy slumber of the room's occupant.

A large hand swung from the bed and hit the alarm clock, the object sailing through the air as the buzzing died out.

Heavy eyelids peeled away from garnet eyes; he blinked softly as the empty pillow next to him came into focus. He yawned and rubbed his eyes, the hours of restless sleep still lingering in his sore eyes.

Despite himself, he sighed though he knew it was useless. He was used to it now – finding the other side of the bed empty – but it didn't stop him from staring at the empty space as he withered with longing. Sometimes, when he blinked, he swore he could see her auburn locks staining his pillows; her bare back to him as she peacefully slumbered.

But then the illusion shattered, and he was once again alone in his bed.

With a groan, he tiredly got up from the bed, the sheets tumbling off his body. He stepped out of his pajamas trousers and entered the shower, numbly washing his hair as the hot water scalded his skin, staring off into space.

When he was finished, he quickly dried up and got dressed, going through the motions robotically. He glanced at his desk; garnet eyes drawn to the virtually burning paper that stood out from the rest of his documents. He grabbed it like he always did, quickly stuffing it into the breast pocket of his jacket.

As he calmly walked out of his mansion, he grabbed an apple for breakfast and settled with a few bites before throwing it away as he stepped inside the car that would transport him to work.

He arrived shortly, greeting strangers as they bowed towards him in respect, a light smile on his mouth as he hid today's heartache. As soon as he entered the elevator in silence and the doors closed, his smile faltered immediately. Kaname grit his teeth as he steeled himself for the onslaught of memories that would assault him the minute he arrived at his floor, counting down the seconds until he had to put on his smile again.

The elevator doors pushed aside. He straightened his back as his mouth twitched into a fake smile despite the hurt that travelled through his limbs. With confident steps, he strode through the office, greeting known and unknown faces, waving amicably at his co-workers.

As he approached his office door, his eyes latched onto the desk that was placed directly outside his office.

His eyes watered as he read the "SECRETARY" sign that lingered on the neat desk, the empty seat behind it taunting him.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he turned his head away and entered his office, closing the door behind him.

Kaname's shoulders slumped as memories assaulted him; he could almost see her there, watering the plants and grinning mischievously at him; he could see her sauntering towards him, her voice echoing in his head about schedules and lunches and whatnots.

His eyes latched onto his desk and the space behind it; there she'd almost kissed him after finding out that the Shouto deal had gone through; and there she'd confronted him, melting in his arms as he commanded her to turn around so he could put her necklace on – the one he'd given her for her birthday.

Did she still have it? Did she wear it from time to time? Or did she throw it away, like she did with everything else?

Kaname sighed, walking over to his desk and dumping his briefcase.

He wouldn't know. He hadn't seen her for eight months.

His last memory of her was in his bed as she moaned his name, gazing at him with tender eyes. She'd surprised him by showing up at his house at night, and before he knew it, they were kissing in the pouring rain.

There was an urgency in her; a desperation that made him abandon all rational thought. He gave in without any reservations; his heart swelling the moment her lips touched his. He'd longed for this for so long; dreamt of the moment she'd come to him, prayed she would feel the same way he did, almost giving up in the process. For three years he'd been madly in love with her; for three years he had to hide away his feelings and pretend like the sound of her heels clicking on the floor didn't make his stomach fill with butterflies. Pretend that her presence didn't send him into frenzy; turn his palms sweaty, get his heart accelerating; pretend that his body didn't flourish with desire whenever she wore those sexy skirts and smiled flirtatiously at him.

The night they made love had been everything he'd ever wanted and more; the culmination of his love for her erupting the second she was in his arms, sating his desire. _Finally,_ she was his. Finally they could embark on the future _together._

He'd been the happiest man alive when he fell asleep with her head on his chest.

But when he woke up, she was gone. She didn't pick up her phone when he called for her, and when he rushed to the office to see if she'd went there, her desk was cleared, all traces of her gone. Desperately, he'd tried swinging by her apartment only to find it abandoned as well; forgetting that she'd moved out a long time ago. Calling Kaien was useless, since Ichijou had informed him that he had been submitted to the hospital the day before. Suddenly her tears in the elevator when he saw her made sense; but why she'd ended up at his house later that night was unknown to him.

Had he only been a distraction? Just a quickie to forget the pain she felt over her father?

After a few days, without any word from her despite how much he'd tried reaching out to her, he found her note. It lay among the papers on his desk; he'd almost thrown it away in a fit of rage when he discovered that it wasn't just any note.

Sitting down in his office chair, he discreetly picked out the crumpled note from his breast pocket and unfolded it.

 _I'm sorry._

 _\- Yuuki_

He read it again and again, memorizing her handwriting. When the pain became too much, he scoffed and pocketed it again.

"You're sorry, huh…"

It hurt like a bitch. Every damn day; from the moment he woke up in his empty bed to the second he stepped inside his empty office and saw her previous desk, his heart ached uncontrollably. His parents worried about him constantly; as did Ichijou and Hanabusa, who fluttered around him like two mother hens. He wasn't eating much anymore, and he preferred to stay home during lavish get-togethers with his rich friends.

Isolation was his preferred company.

At one point he thought he'd grown numb to all sensation; but all it took was some random memory from their years together to bring back the pain, and suddenly he was back to square one, longing for her and missing her presence, even if she'd broken his heart.

He was no longer searching for her. Though it had been eight months, he spent a total of one week searching for her before giving up. The hurt and the pain were too much for him; for his own protection, he had to give up.

He'd crawled on his knees for her; did everything in his power to make her forgive him for what he'd done; yet she wouldn't forgive him, preferring to stay stubborn. At one point he'd realized that no mutter how much he begged her to forgive him, she wouldn't do it simply because she was too immature to let go. She held onto it and used it as an excuse not to let him in; he _knew_ she felt something for him too, that much was obvious, but her refusal to acknowledge it irked him to the point where he got angry.

Their dynamics shifted; with his fake engagement he gained another advantage over her. He could see the struggle in her eyes; she wanted to remain angry but she was still put off by his engagement; she wanted to give in but she was too stubborn to admit it.

Two days before her last day, and she still hadn't given in to him; his confidence in her feelings for him faltered dramatically, and he was convinced that things would never get better. She would never love him back. They would part ways and never see each other again.

But she kissed him. _She_ came to _his_ house; _she_ helped him undress in the heat of the moment, holding onto him as he told her he loved her. _She_ initiated the whole event and indicated she wanted it too; igniting hope in his heart like never before.

And then she abandoned him without as much as a goodbye, disappearing from his life and the world like a ghost.

She didn't want to be found? Fine.

Kaname closed his eyes, basking in the anger and betrayal he felt, lest he let himself get sucked into his heartbreak and start to miss her again.

His door opened as the click of high heels echoed on his rosewood floors. His heart sped up as he looked up expectantly, hope in his eyes.

"Good morning, Kaname," Seiren said. "You have a meeting at 10:30 am, another meeting at 12 and an interview 1 am. Is there anything you need at the moment?"

 _Her._

Kaname shook his head lightly. "Ah, no, Seiren. Thank you."

"By the way, you never officially responded to my wedding invite. Are you attending?"

"Of course," he smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

Seiren smiled lightly and bowed, exiting quietly.

Even if it had been months, and even if he'd given up on finding her, he still hoped that she would one day walk into his office like she used to before. That he would look up from his desk and find her at the door, his eyes widening as he dropped his papers.

She would rush over to him, confess her love and apology for her betrayal. He'd forgive her instantly; crush her in his arms as he kissed her before laying her down on his desk and ravaging her.

Unfortunately for him, stuff like that only happened in those shoujo mangas Ichijou had forced him to read. And even in those there was no ravaging. And he really wanted to ravage her. Like, really, really.

But this was real life, and he was never going to see her again.

Time to accept it.

* * *

"How are your studies going?"

"Very well. Despite being older than most of the students in my year, I feel like I fit in."

"I understand that you're also in an internship. How's that going for you?"

"It's hectic… but I'm still grateful that I was offered it. Well, I mean, it was all because of Yori, but still… working in one of the biggest newspapers in the country is an amazing experience. I learn so much everyday."

"I see," the woman jutted something down in her notes, "it's been a while since the last time you were here. You've been responding very well to our sessions, which is why I've increased the time between your visits. But since it's been such a long time, I'm bound to ask you some questions to catch up. You may find them difficult, but it's important that you don't evade the questions."

Yuuki wringed her hands together in her lap. "Yes, I understand."

"Have you had any contact with your former boss since the incident?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Well, I… at first I couldn't face him, so I purposefully made myself disappear. After I started seeing you, I realized that I would need some more time before I could see him. I needed to… fix myself."

"And you're sure he couldn't fix you?"

"Well, I… what do you mean?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just stay with him and let him fix your problems for you? I mean… he's rich, handsome and head over heels for you. Why do you feel like _you_ have to fix yourself, when you could just put the weight on him? I mean, it happens in movies all the time; as long as someone loves you, you'll be fine and whatever problem you have will be fixed."

Yuuki flushed. "I… well, _no._ To what you just suggested. No, no, no. The only one that can fix me is _me;_ only I can deal with my anxiety and my issues. No one else can do it for me. And I know he'd want to try and fix everything for me, but that's why I ran away; not only because I was scared of my feelings and the repercussions of what we did, but… because I wanted to protect him… From myself. He doesn't deserve the hurt and destruction I would cause him if I stayed."

Her therapist smiled, pleased by her patient's outburst. "That's a very good answer, Yuuki. You're absolutely right – only _you_ can fix yourself, no one else. That's a very healthy way to view the situation, and it shows that you've really grown this past year. I'm proud."

Yuuki exhaled, deflating like a balloon into her seat. "Did you just use reverse psychology on me?"

Her therapist, Minori, smirked. "You got me. That's what we therapists do. Looks like it's working though."

Yuuki laughed lightly. "Ah, yes… I guess so."

"Now that we're talking about him, are you ready to meet him again? It's been eight months since you last saw him, and that was when you left after sleeping with him. I just need you to be able to put yourself in his shoes; he may have worshipped the ground you walked on before, but after you parted the way you did, it might not be so easy for him to forgive you and accept you. You must understand that he may not want you back the way you want him to; and if that happens, you need to accept it."

Yuuki nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat. "Yes and no. I mean… I've written letters to him, trying to explain what happened and how I'm doing, but they were returned each time, sealed. I have a feeling it was someone close to him that did it to protect him, but still… if it _was_ him, then that means he doesn't feel the same anymore. And…"

"And…?" Minori inquired gently.

Yuuki glanced up from her hands, looking straight into her eyes. "I love him. I do. I couldn't say it at the time, but now that I've worked through my issues I can finally be honest. I love him. And it's because that I love him that I will gladly walk away if he wants me to. If he's found someone else that makes him happy, I'll let him be with her in peace, even if… it breaks my heart. He deserves to be happy."

"I'm glad," Minori crossed her legs, giving Yuuki a gentle smile, "that you've come this far. I know it's been hard for you, but it's your hard work and dedication to work through your problems that made you come this far. As long as you understand that things may not turn out the way you want to, and that you are able and willing to accept it and move on, I'm confident in your recovery and letting you meet him. Which is when…?"

Yuuki glanced out the window, watching the winter wonderland outside her therapist's office window. Located a little outside Tokyo, the scenery surrounding the Clinique was serene and tranquil; lush trees covered in snow occupied the scenery while the faint shadow of Mount Fuji lingered in the background. The last time she saw Kaname was in late June; she'd enrolled in school almost immediately, having had the time to apply after her fallout with Kaname in Singapore. It was her last year, as she had previously finished the first two years of school and only missed her third and final one. The year was busy, and a large part of it consisted of practical work; writing actual articles, doing actual research – and lastly, interning at an actual newspaper.

In-between her busy schedule, Yuuki began seeing a therapist. She'd realized that it was time she began sorting through her problems after hurting Kaname. It was a hard and tedious process; the first meeting consisted of filling out a form where she had to cross of if she A) sometimes heard voices in her head, B) felt like life wasn't worth living C) struggled with mood swings, D) felt guilty for the horror in the world, and vice versa. It almost made her leave on the spot; the shame and the embarrassment of having to fill out such a form reminding her of the fact that she was goddamn mess. But she fought through the embarrassment, and survived the first interviews and soon she was coming in weekly.

Some days she'd get nothing out of her appointments; sometimes she'd talk about a random memory she hadn't thought about in years, and suddenly break down crying with no way to stop. It was awful and embarrassing having to cry like that in front of her mellow and calm therapist; but as soon as the tears subsided and she managed to calm down, a feeling of elation spread through her veins – like she'd emptied her body of poison and was now feeling the healing sensation of peace.

Piece by piece, she was unraveling and re-organizing the pieces once they came undone, creating a new canvas for herself. Finally things were making sense; finally she could understand herself better and deal with her problems without the fear and the pain getting in the way.

She was getting better.

And now she needed to make amends.

"Well, um… there is an event coming up, a wedding actually. I'm pretty sure he'll be there."

"Do you think you'll be able to approach him?"

"I'm not sure… like I said, I have no contact with him or the ones closest to him, except for our common acquaintance who's getting married. So I have no way of knowing if he'll be there or not, but if he is, I'll ask him if he wants to meet one day and talk. I doubt a wedding is the proper place for us to talk…"

"I see. Well, that's a good and rational way of doing it. Remember, if he doesn't want to talk, you need to step away and give him time. There's no need to let him hurt you; even if you've come far, you still have a tendency to cower away from difficult situations."

"I won't…" She said resolutely. "I'll be strong."

"Good. Well, before you leave, I was just wondering if you've had some time to visit the grave?"

"I…" Yuuki froze. "No. I haven't… I'm working towards it. It's been a while, but the wound is still raw and I… well, I'm just not ready to open that Pandora's box again."

"I understand," Minori nodded. "It's important that you do it one day, but for now, take your time, Yuuki. Recovery is a slow process; you may be halfway, but there's still the rest of the road in front of you. I'm very happy with your progress for today. Let's meet again next week, yes?"

"Sounds good," Yuuki said, exhaling. Though she liked her therapist, she still found herself tensing up from time to time during their sessions. Minori had explained that it was just her fear of opening up that lingered in her body; her anxiety lay in the back of her head, a claw on her nervous system ready to set it off and turn her into a slave. But she was stronger now; it wasn't easy opening up, but the difference from then and now was that she could actually open up now. She could talk; explain her feelings and only _slightly_ fear the outcome of being vulnerable.

"See you next week," Minori smiled, waving her goodbye as Yuuki exited the office.

As Yuuki stepped out into the cold, she rubbed her hands together as her breath turned to smoke in the cold temperature. She checked her watch quickly and saw that she had a few more hours left until one of her lectures was about to start. As she got into her car and drove away, she thought about Kaname and the wedding.

Would he be there? Or would he not show, knowing there was a possibility she'd been invited?

 _No_ … Kaname wasn't that person. He'd come for Seiren's sake.

Then… when she saw him, what should she say? How would he react? What was going to happen?

She sighed, gripping the steering wheel as she sped down the highway. Only time would tell.

* * *

She unlocked the door to her apartment and dropped her keys on the nearby table. She slumped her bag onto the floor and kicked off her shoes, trudging towards her bedroom. With a tired yawn, she opened the door and walked inside before she stopped dead in her tracks; hazel eyes widening as she watched the other occupant of the room.

"I hope you had dinner," Hanabusa said, releasing the rose he'd held between his teeth, twirling it in the air. He trailed it down his naked side to his crotch that was barely covered by the white sheets. He lay on his side, his left elbow propping up his head with his hand on the mattress.

"Cause it's time for desert, baby."

"Hanabusa!" Yori gasped. "What the hell?!"

"You don't like your surprise, baby? I guess I should have wrapped myself in gift-paper instead of just offering all this deliciousness in one-go…" He pouted dramatically.

"What…" Yori shook her head. "What if Yuuki had come in here and seen you!?"

"Oh, well, that… She should be so lucky! This is all for you. Now, c'mere – let idol-senpai show you some idol-lovin'."

"You…" Yori blushed and giggled. "God, you're so lame sometimes."

"Lame? I think the word you're looking for is sexy," Hanabusa winked.

Yori giggled again. "Honestly, sometimes I have no idea what I'm even doing with you. You're incorrigible."

"You like it, baby," he snickered again, motioning for her to join him on the bed. "Now come here…"

She approached slowly, her hands supporting her on the bed as she climbed slightly atop of him. Yori grinned, her eyes filling with desire as she watched him. He held her eyes confidently as she approached, his hands coming up to her face and cradling it.

Hanabusa reached up and kissed her softly, tasting her lips. She responded eagerly, opening her mouth when his tongue begged for entrance. He grabbed the back of her head, pushing her closer, needing to feel her near.

"I've got a gift for you that absolutely needs your attention _right_ now," Hanabusa breathed against her lips as they parted for air.

"Ah, that," Yori said breathlessly, "will have to wait. Yuuki's coming over soon."

"I can be quick," Hanabusa quipped, bringing her face back.

"I bet you can, but I don't want to risk it," Yori said, sitting down and using her hands to push his chest down.

He relaxed back into bed, pouting at her. "But I'm nakeeed," he whined, "and I'm horny and you're the hottest girl I knooow."

Yori grinned as she laughed, shaking her head. "Well I'm… flattered. I'm sorry, it's just… if she finds out about you and me, then…"

"Ah! Yuuki Kurosu!" Hanabusa huffed and sat up in bed, crossing his arms. "It's because of _you_ that I tolerate her. What she did to Kaname was awful, you know, he hasn't been the same ever since. It totally sucks seeing him like that!"

"Hey, she's been through a _lot_ of stuff. And she's been working really hard to sort through it… besides, she's my _friend._ You have to support her. You can't hate her, cause if you do, you can't have me."

Hanabusa sighed. "I don't hate her. I can't. I actually like her a lot – well, not _like_ like – but, like, she was really fun to work with and she obviously cared a lot about Kaname and meant a lot to him. And she introduced me to you," he smiled warmly, winking.

Yori blushed. "That was one hell of a introduction. 'I want to collect your eyes'," she giggled, wiping a tear. "I still can't get over that!"

"Oh, let it go already!" Hanabusa yelled, crossing his arms again and turning his face away. "I… was just really starstruck when I met you. Yeah, I said it, _star_ struck. Pun not intended but whatever since I know you'll just laugh at me anyways."

Yori held a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "I'm sorry, baby. You're just so cute," she grabbed his hand on the bed and shook it.

"I know," Hanabusa cheekily grinned. "I'm so cute that you wanna ravage me _right_ now. Well, baby, today is your lucky day." He reached for the sheet that was covering his crotch.

"Nuh uh," Yori chided. "Yuuki. Remember. She's coming over and I don't want her seeing you here, _naked_ in my bed. She'll freak out and everything, and you'll just remind her of Kaname…" She trailed off. "Hey, speaking of, do you know if Kaname will be at the wedding or not?"

Hanabusa pursed his lips in thought. "Yeah, I think he's going. So your plan…"

"Seems to be heading in the right direction. I spoke to Yuuki earlier, she's attending too. Does he know…?"

"No," Hanabusa shook his head. "He hasn't asked either."

"Ah…" Yori traced patterns on the mattress as she pondered over the information. "Well, if he does, then… don't tell him. I won't tell her that he's coming either."

"Do you think it'll work?" Hanabusa wondered, shifting closer to her.

"I hope so. It's time they fix things between them; it's been eight months already. It's time they meet again."

"I agree," Hanabusa responded, putting his arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. "So I can finally introduce my beautiful girlfriend to my boss and to Yuuki and to the rest of the world."

Yori giggled. "I'm your girlfriend now? That's what this is?"

"Yeah!" Hanabusa said. "I don't lie around butt naked in just anyone's bed, mind you. You are one lucky girl, Sayori Wakaba."

Yori giggled, reaching up and kissing his cheek. "I am."

* * *

A week later Seiren married Yagari Touga in a beautiful ceremony. Their 4-year old son, Kaito, offered them their rings, earning _awws_ from the guests. He was a cute little boy; his hair a mix between Yagari's raven locks and Seiren's unique shade of silver – his energy level mimicking that of his father's, while his sharp instincts were inherited from his mother.

Kaname watched the ceremony unfold with mixed emotions; on one hand he was extremely happy for his secretary and dear friend, but at the same time he couldn't help but wither with jealousy when he saw the way they looked at each other.

The love and the trust between them saturated the room, radiating off of them. He could feel it all the way to where he was sitting in his suit.

Garnet eyes flickered around the room, searching for a certain brunette.

He had yet to see her. He wasn't even sure if he would get to see her at all; his attempts at finding out if she was coming or not had been half-hearted at most. Initially, he hadn't really considered the fact that she was a dear friend of Yagari's – and as a result she would be invited to the wedding.

When he _did_ realize it one Wednesday afternoon, his mind had gone into overdrive; excitement and apprehension swirling in his veins. Suddenly he was nervous about seeing her – after all, he hadn't heard a word from her in months and the way they'd left things off had been so difficult. But just the thought of seeing her again, in the flesh… even for a few seconds made his heart skip a beat.

Even if she'd broken his heart and taken half of it with her.

But then the apprehension caught up with him again. Did he really want to see her? After what she'd done… could he really stand the pain of seeing her again? What if she was still dating Zero and she'd brought him to the wedding? Or someone else?

For days he was a mess, wondering about what ifs. Eventually he'd had enough – deciding that he wasn't going to intentionally seek her out. It wasn't worth the heartache and the pain. She'd made it clear to him that she didn't care about him anymore; and he would do his best to fake the same sentiments.

A sweaty hand grasped his. His head whipped around, staring with incredulous eyes at the person next to him.

"Don't worry. She'll probably be at the reception. Maybe. I think."

Kaname slapped Hanabusa's hand away in horror. "Get your hand off of me!" He hissed as quietly he could so he wouldn't disturb the ceremony.

Ah, yes.

Somehow, Hanabusa had gotten an invitation to the wedding – by him.

" _Please, Kaname-sama, I_ beg _you. Do it for the power of love. Let it compel you."_

" _Love?" Kaname sneered._

" _Uhm, okay,_ so _not_ _the right word to use. Hey man, I know you're still heartbroken and all tha–"_

" _Heartbroken?" Kaname scoffed, gripping his whiskey glass. "Nonsense. I can't be heartbroken if I don't have a heart, can I?" He smirked into his glass, taking a sip and hissing as it stung his throat. "Besides, I don't believe in love. It's useless, pointless and ridiculously overrated. In fact, I'm going to–"_

" _Yeah, yeah, yeah," Hanabusa cut him off. "You don't believe in love and you're really jaded and ultracool now, okay – I get it. But… just do it for me? Please?"_

 _Kaname narrowed his eyes at him. "Why?"_

" _For love! My love!" Hanabusa exclaimed, waving his hands around._

" _Tch," Kaname took another swig of his whiskey._

" _Pleeeeease, Kaname-sama!" Hanabusa begged, getting down on his knees and bowing his forehead to the ground. "Please let me be your plus-one to the wedding! I'm begging you! Let me be your date!"_

 _Kaname glanced frantically around, mindful of the curious glances he was getting from the other bar guests. "_ Hanabusa," _he hissed, "get up. Now!"_

 _Hanabusa shot up form the floor, putting his hand to his forehead like he was doing a military exercise. "Hai!"_

" _Why do you want to go to the wedding so badly?"_

" _Cause_ she'll _be there," Hanabusa said, stars twinkling in his eyes._

" _She…?" Kaname breathed, his heart speeding up. "Yuu–"_

"– _Yori!"_

" _Oh…" Kaname slumped into his seat again. Damnit, he'd done it again; even though he'd convinced himself he would no longer long for her or search for her, even the possibility of seeing her again made his heart jump in his chest – even when he'd decided he didn't care about seeing her again._

 _Hanabusa pursed his lips. "I mean… there's a slight possibility she'll be there, y'know. I can… help you… if you help me."_

" _I have no interest in seeing her again," Kaname switched on his stoic mask, turning back to his drink. "She's no longer a part of my life; as I am no longer a part of hers."_

" _B-but…" Hanabusa's bottom lip quivered._

 _Kaname rolled his eyes, slamming his drink into the bar counter top. "Fine! You can come with me. I'm not agreeing because of She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, but because you're obviously crazy about Yori and… well, some of us deserve to be lucky in love," he smiled wistfully._

" _YAY! Kaname-sama I love you more than She-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named ever will! Promise!" He jumped up and hugged Kaname tightly._

 _He fought off his hug and barked. "Get off of me! Or I'll make you clean all the toilets at the wedding!"_

 _Hanabusa gasped in horror and retreated immediately. "Sorry!"_

Kaname rolled his eyes at the memory. How the hell had he gotten himself into this mess?

The wedding moved from the ceremony hall to the reception, where food and drinks were served. He mingled among his acquantainces, cautiously glancing around the room from time to time to see if she'd arrived.

 _Stop this right now,_ his inner voice commanded, _you're not going to see her tonight and that's a good thing! She doesn't deserve you! She's a fool for even daring to sh–_

 _B-but… it's Yuuki. She's so pretty. I want to see her. Just a second can't hurt, no?_

 _What, are you 12-years old or something?_ He chided himself. _You're the CEO of Kuran Inc.! You don't need a woman to make your life complete._

 _But…_ He stared into his champagne glass as the people around him droned on about useless things.

 _I miss her so much…_

"How are you doing, Kaname?"

He looked up from his glass at his vice president. "Just fine. You?"

Ichijou glanced around the ballroom as he sampled his champagne. "Yeah… I'm fine."

Kaname nodded, sampling his champagne as well. He really didn't feel like talking at the moment, even if it was Ichijou. The awkward silence stretched on for a few minutes before Ichijou broke it.

"Are you looking for her?"

Kaname sighed in response. "Am I wearing a "I'm-Looking-For-My-Ex-Secretary-Who-I-Haven't-Seen-In-Months" t-shirt or something? Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

Ichijou chuckled. "It's just obvious, that's all… I mean, it's natural that you at least want to catch a glimpse of her while you're both here."

"Is…" Kaname cleared his throat. "Is she here?"

"Oh, um," Ichijou frowned as he quickly surveyed the room. "I haven't seen her. Do you want me to go look?"

"No…" Kaname waved his hand. "I don't really want to see her. I just want to make sure if she's here or not so I can avoid her."

"Ah… if you say so," he gave his boss a doubtful look.

When he still wouldn´t look away, Kaname frowned. "What?"

"Nothing…" Ichijou shrugged. "I, ah… just need to talk to you about something later. Not now though."

"Is it business-related?"

"No… But it's not something we should discuss here. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go and try that green punch thingy!" Ichijou grinned.

"Alright… hey, don't drink too much. If I find you screaming 'Marco, Polo!' in a pool again I'll fire you."

"Whaaaat? I would never– _oh,_ " Ichijou's green eyes widened. "I… did that?"

"Yup."

"I need professional help…" Ichijou muttered. "Well, all in due time. Bye!"

Kaname chuckled as he watched his vice president stalk towards the drink table. Some things just don't change.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaname politely excused himself and made his way through the crowded ballroom. He found the doors to the balcony and silently opened them, escaping outside. Although it was cold, he needed the fresh air to clear his mind.

He stepped over to the balcony railing and leaned his arms on them, gazing up at the moon that shone brightly. Stars twinkled all over the sky, some brighter and clearer than others. Vaguely he could make out some of the star signs, remembering years ago when he'd become interested in them as a young boy and read every book about them.

Suddenly there was a movement in the sky; he blinked as a shooting star blazed by quickly, its tale disappearing as quickly as it had appeared. With wide eyes he stared at the spot where the star had been.

 _Make a wish._

What's the use? There wasn't anything he wanted… except for _her_ of course. But that wish would never be granted; he'd accepted the fact a long time ago. They weren't meant to be.

He closed his eyes, breathing in the crisp winter air.

 _I wish… I could let go of her._

"Kaname?"

His entire body froze on the spot, ice shooting through his veins. He opened his eyes and stared off in the distance, refusing to believe his ears.

With his heart hammering in his chest, Kaname turned slowly on the spot, drawing out the moment for as long as he could. _Could it really be…? Is this happening?_

And then he saw her, in the flesh, standing by the balcony doors. Brown eyes stared at him as she bit her lower lip, hesitation evident in her posture. She was wearing a beautiful champagne-colored dress made out of sparkly material; it draped down her body loosely, showing off her figure. Her straight hair was swept aside on her shoulder, cascading down her back and chest. Her make-up was minimal yet she still looked stunning; brown eyes accentuated by brown hues and long lashes; a light coat of pink lipgloss made her lips look utterly kissable.

Kaname swallowed harshly, willing himself to calm down.

How could anyone be this beautiful?

"Hi," she breathed when they made eye contact.

"Hi," he repeated as he pursed his lips. As soon as the happiness and amazement over seeing her again faded away, he remembered the last time he saw her and the eight months of pain and longing that followed.

 _She broke your heart, remember? She's evil._

He straightened his shoulders, his stoic mask slipping back into place as a form of protection against her presence.

He needed to get out of here as soon as possible.

"It's been a while…" She hesitated, her voice low and soft. "How are you?"

Kaname blinked. "Fine. You?"

"Yeah, I'm… fine," she replied timidly. Her eyes were filled with longing and desperation; he almost felt like looking away due to the intensity of her gaze.

"Listen, I–"

"I need to go," he cut her off tersely, taking a step forward.

"N-no, please, I…" Yuuki cut him off, taking a step forward to counter his. "I really need to talk to you."

"There's nothing to talk about," he quipped, crossing his arms. "What's done is done; it's all in the past. Now if you'll excuse me, I–"

"I'm sorry." She blurted out. "For what happened. I truly am."

He uncrossed his arms and gave her a cold look. "And what exactly is it that you're sorry about? Using me as a distraction from your pain – sleeping with me knowing how crazy I was about you, or are you sorry about the way you left me for good and never contacted me again?"

Her bottom lip quivered. "Both. Well, I… I didn't use you. True, I was spurred on by my pain, but I–"

"Doesn't make it right, Yuuki. Do you know what it's like having your heart broken, only to suddenly receive a ray of hope when the woman of your dreams kisses you in the pouring rain? And then have that hope crush and shatter into a million pieces when you wake up the next day and never hear from her again? Do you?"

Yuuki hung her head in shame, fighting back her tears. "I… can only imagine. I know you hate me, but–"

"That's the thing," he sneered. Yuuki looked up warily, detecting the venom in his voice.

"I could never hate you. God knows I've tried, but I _can't,"_ his voice quivered as emotion grabbed a hold of him. "I wanted to hate you _so bad,_ Yuuki. I wanted to turn you into a wicked witch in my head; a monster, the villain, my personal demon – I wanted to taint your memory and forget about how I felt about you. I wanted to resent you. I wanted to erase everything we'd ever shared together, but I couldn't. I've spent so many nights trying to forget you; trying to erase you; trying to _hate_ you, but I can't. I… _can't_."

A lone tear slid down her cheek. "Kaname, I–"

"I accept your apology," he said, looking away. "I forgive you. Everything is fine. Like I said, what's done is done. Had you at least had the decency to reach out to me once in the past months, maybe we could've parted as friends. But you didn't, Yuuki. I don't hate you, but I… I can't do this anymore. I have to go."

Looking straight ahead, he began walking towards the balcony doors that were behind her. He needed to get away before his emotions got the best of him; the longer he spent in her presence, the more he felt himself fall back into his old habits. She enticed him; made him crazy with need almost to the point where he was willing to get down on his knees and beg her for one more night. To let him love her one last time.

But he couldn't do that. To protect his integrity and his heart, he had to get out of there. He couldn't let her win.

Yuuki stepped aside numbly, walking towards the balcony railing, clenching her fists at her side.

She spun around quickly just as he was about to grab the doorknob.

"I _did_ reach out to you, Kaname… I sent you letters, but they always came back to me. I suppose that means you never read them."

Kaname paused, his hand on the doorknob stilling. "…You did? When?"

"Um," Yuuki shifted awkwardly. "Over the course of the past year. Three letters."

He turned his head slightly, glancing at her sideways. "Well, I don't know why I didn't receive them, but I'll look into it. Anyways, I gotta–"

"The first letter was a giant apology. It was me explaining how sorry I was over leaving you like that after… after the night we shared together. I explained how ashamed I felt, knowing that I'd slept with my boss when I knew he was in love with me, and still left the next day. I told you how much I regretted it, how everyday I wished I could take it back. But, despite my regret, I told you how the event made me realize that I needed to get help. I told you that my actions in the past weren't acceptable and how I'd realized that I needed to fix myself. I told you about my plans for the future; studies, the internship and therapy." Yuuki paused, watching as his shoulders relaxed from their tense position.

"The second letter was more like a progress report," she began again, her voice steady. "I told you about my therapy sessions; how they made me feel, how they worked and how hard it was sometimes. I told you that I was diagnosed with anxiety and commitment issues stemming from my mother's death. I explained how I'd locked the sorrow away in my heart and never properly dealt with it; and as the years passed, the sorrow created cracks in my heart, slowly leaking out like dark material and staining everything in my life. The sorrow and hurt made me hurt people; made me cower from my feelings and the truth; run away when it mattered the most. I told you that the years I spent with you were the best of my life, because you made me forget about my past. I told you how much I missed you and hoped you'd one day accept me again, either as your friend or as your girlfriend. It didn't matter to me as long as you'd forgive me."

Yuuki took one final pause, trying to reign in her breathing as tears welled in her eyes.

"The last letter…" Her voice was thick with emotion as she struggled to contain herself, the fear of being vulnerable still chasing her rational mind. She cleared her throat, deciding to be brave.

"The last letter was my confession to you. It was me telling you that, after having worked through my issues and sorting them out, I was finally able to figure out how I felt about you. It was about how much I love you." She sobbed. "It was about how I fell for you no matter how hard I fought against it. How… everything about you drew me in and made me feel safe and loved; while at the same time, there was something alluring and exciting about you that made me come back time after time no matter how hard I tried to push you away. I told you how much I loved your concern for me; the things you did in the past were out of love, and I loved you for it but I was too stubborn to admit it. I told you how much I missed you and thought of you everyday; wondering how you were doing and if it was okay for me to reach out to you. I told you how much I still burned with regret over hurting you. I told you how I wished I could meet you one day and apologize; and if you didn't want me the way you used to, I wondered if we at least could be friends if you were willing to. Because… losing you is like losing another part of myself. I need you in my life."

Kaname turned around, his back to the door as he watched her. His mask of indifference was crumbling; his lips twitching as he listened to her; eyes brimming with sadness and hurt as she recounted her letters. "Yuuki…"

"And this is my final open letter to you," she sniffled, tears silently running down her cheeks, taking a brave step forward, "where I tell you that I'm in love with you, Kaname Kuran. I have been in love with you for such a long time, but I was too scared and stupid to admit it. I'm… head over heels for you; shot by the Cupid's bow, butterflies in my stomach whenever I see you. I'm recklessly, relentlessly and irrevocably in love with you, Kaname." She whispered, echoing his confession to her.

He recognized the words, his expression melting away and revealing the vulnerability and longing in his eyes. The fact that she still remembered his drunken confession verbatim made his heart swell with affection.

A wistful smile claimed her supple lips. "I just needed you to know…."

He stared at her in silence; the only sound on the balcony was the quiet rush of the wind. The chill of winter laced itself their bones, yet they didn't budge from their spots, eyes locked in this defining moment.

"…What is it about you that makes me feel this way?" Kaname finally whispered, his chest expanding and deflating rapidly as he fought to control his breathing.

She bit her lower lip, letting her tears run freely.

He took a few steps forward, approaching her. "…What is it about you that makes me want to forget every bad thing that's ever happened?"

She glanced up at him as his hand brushed her cheek lightly.

"Why…" he breathed harshly, "Can't I be angry with you? Why can't I stop… loving you?"

Caught in the moment, she reached up and cradled his cheek. Her glistening eyes stared up at him, conveying the emotional turmoil she was experiencing, saturated with her love for him.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you. But please… give me another chance," she begged, "let me make it right."

He closed his eyes, concentrating on his conflicting emotions. His heart raged in his chest; he was still so hurt over her actions – he couldn't just snap his fingers and forget the pain and heartbreak.

 _But this is Yuuki…_

"I love you," Yuuki whispered. "And my feelings for you won't change no matter what decision you make. I love you all the same, even if you never want to see me again."

He opened his eyes, tears threatening to spill from his lower lashes. Softly and gently, he brought his hands up; cradling her face as he pushed away the stray hears blocking her eyes from view. His fingers filtered in-between her soft locks as he bent down slowly.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again," his voice quivered as his eyes bore into hers.

"I promise," she whispered, reaching up on her tiptoes, her lips lingering beneath his, waiting for him to decide.

He hovered above her, wondering if he should stop himself or give in. Protect his heart and cover it up, or lay it bare for her and put it in her hands to do with as she please – _again._

 _But this is Yuuki… And I love her._

He kissed her then; and while he'd planned on it being just a short and sweet kiss, the second he tasted her he was lost, coming undone as all his emotions spilled over. His right hand trailed down to her waist, holding her closer as they kissed.

Yuuki responded vigorously, losing herself in the passion between them and the fire that ignited deep in her belly. Relief floored her veins at the same time as her love swelled in her heart.

 _Finally,_ they both thought.

Finally they were where they were supposed to be – next to each other.

Yuuki panted, as their kiss grew hotter, holding onto the lapels of his jacket, pushing him closer. His hands were touching her all over and she delighted in his desperation, feeling it echo in her veins.

Now that she was free of her demons; now that she'd confessed her love and freed herself, she couldn't get enough of him. She forgot all about the time and the setting; the winter cold was a mere myth compared to the heat between them.

"We should…" Kaname panted against her mouth, trailing his lips down her neck. "Take it slow…"

Yuuki moaned as he found the most sensitive spot on her neck. "Ahh… Yes, yes… absolutely…"

"Shouldn't…" Kaname licked and nibbled on her neck before trailing back up to her mouth, "rush into things …"

"No, no…" Yuuki licked his lips, "you're absolutely right. We should… wait and…" She bit his lower lip slightly, watching his eyes darken with desire. "Pace ourselves…"

"Oh, fuck it," Kaname hissed, bringing her to the nearby wall and caging her in. He began kissing and sucking on her neck lightly, his right hand bringing up her thigh and feeling the smooth skin of her leg.

" _Kaname,"_ Yuuki mumbled, desire humming through her veins. "I think we shou–"

"So anyways, the moon right now is _spectacular,_ so why not share this magnificent view with my spectacular lady- ah! Kaname-sama! And… _Yuuki?"_ Hanabusa gasped in horror, watching his boss and his ex-secretary almost _getting it on_ against he wall.

Yori peeked out from the door, searching until she found them. Her eyes widened comically as a blush spread on her cheeks, eyeing Yuuki's leg draped over Kaname. "Oooh…"

Yuuki immediately put her leg down and adjusted her dress, straightening slightly against the wall. Kaname took a step away from her and adjusted his tie, clearing his throat.

The awkward silence stretched on for ages.

" _Success!"_ Hanabusa squealed, putting his hand up. Kaname stared it in a daze, wondering what to do.

Hesitantly, he lifted his own hand up, letting Hanabusa give him a high-five.

"Hooly shit," Hanabusa gasped, staring at his hand. "Babe," he turned frantically towards Yori, "he gave me a high-five! A high-five!"

Yori chuckled. "We should play matchmakers more often."

" _Babe?_ Matchmakers?" Yuuki said weakly, her eyes going back and forth between the two.

"Umm… well, um… both me and Hanabusa knew the two of you were coming tonight, but we purposefully kept it from you so neither of you would back out. We just decided to give you a little push in the right direction."

Yuuki waved her hand frantically. " _Babe?"_ She nodded her head towards Hanabusa as she stared at him incredulously.

"Ah, yeah, me and Yori are dating," Hanabusa announced, slinging his arm around her shoulders and pulling her in close. "Kinda had to fool Kaname into bringing me so I could score a dance with her; but, in reality, I was her plus one all along. What can I say? She has a thing for us host-club lookin' boys and all that, I think maybe it's a fetish. She's into other fetishes too, but let's not delve into _that_. She's the girl of my dreams and I hope you approve and oh by the way wediditonyourbed. Bye!" He turned, pulling Yori after him.

"You what!?" Yuuki screeched.

"WE DID IT ON YOUR BED!" Hanabusa yelled, proud of himself.

"Y-Yori!?" Yuuki spluttered.

"Umm… my sheets were getting cleaned and we both got kinda carried away and uhhh… Love you, bye!"

The two ran inside and shut the balcony doors behind them, leaving behind a shocked Yuuki and a stunned Kaname.

"Huh…" Kaname uttered. What a turn of events… one minute he was grinding on his special lady, the next he was being high-fived by his cocky employee as he bragged about having sex on his girlfriend's bed…

Was that was she was now? His… girlfriend?

He glanced down at his alleged girlfriend, the surrealism of having her so close to him after all this time wrapping itself around him. It was like a dream come true; he almost couldn't believe that she was in front of him and that they'd just kissed like they hadn't spent eight months separated after hurting each other.

He opened his mouth, wanting to ask her what they were, but refrained the second he saw her stricken face.

"Oh my _god,"_ Yuuki whispered, looking on the ground. "Oh my god?" She looked up at him.

He shrugged, not knowing how to respond.

"Oh my god!" She repeated again, stamping her foot. "I feel violated!"

Kaname snorted, amused by her reaction.

"I… this is all to much. We just… had a big love confession and w-we almost defiled this wall and then suddenly those idiots barge in and t-tell me they DID IT ON MY BED!?" Yuuki grabbed her hair in frustration. "Ahh, this night is too much!"

"Well," Kaname quipped, his thumb rubbing away her smeared lip gloss, "aside from that little tidbit of information, I must say this night has been one of the best nights I've had in a long time."

"Yeah…" Her eyes softened as she gave him a shy smile. "Mine too…"

He licked his lips as he gazed at her. How could he go from being heartbroken for eight months to forgiving her within seconds? If he were going to keep this up in the future, _he_ would be the one that needed therapy.

 _Speaking of the future…._

"Yuuki, will you be my girlfr–"

"Kaname, can I be your girlfriend?"

They both blurted out the words at the same time.

"Oh," Yuuki giggled, a fresh blush staining her cheeks. He laughed with her, shaking his head as his heart fluttered in his chest. He really was a 12-year old.

She licked her lips, tucking some of her hair behind her ear shyly. "Well, it's just that I don't want to call you my boss anymore… or, well, my ex-boss. I just… want to mark you as mine." She admitted.

"I like the sound of that," he smirked. "Yuuki Kurosu," he flicked her nose, "my girlfriend."

Yuuki giggled uncontrollably. The whole situation was so weird yet so… endearing. She laced her arms around his neck, bringing him closer. "Me too."

His eyes softened; basking in the elation and joy of having her there with him. He leaned in close and kissed her gently. She responded immediately, relaxing into his kiss.

"Ew," she said, crinkling her nose in disgust as she parted from his lips.

"Umm…" he trailed off. Did he do something wrong? Didn't she want to be his girlfriend anymore? Was his breath bad? It wasn't bad earlier when they almost did it against the wall mere minutes ago. Did he suck at kissing? He didn't suck at kissing when they–

"I just… I can't get it out of my head! They did it on my _bed,"_ she cried.

"Oh…" Kaname almost sighed in relief. "That… is a disturbing image."

"D-disturbing!? More like trauma-inducing!" Yuuki exclaimed as she grimaced. "They had sex on _my_ bed _naked_ and I have no idea when… or how many _times…_ and… and oh God, I've been sleeping on that very bed every night!"

Kaname couldn't hold back his laugh as he saw her disgusted expression. He pulled her into his arms, stroking her back as his chest shook with laughter. "There, there…"

"It's not funny!" Yuuki whined, playfully hitting his chest.

"It's… it's not," he lied, still laughing. "It's a very serious matter. Actually, the more I think about it, the more tempting it is to put Hanabusa on bathroom-cleaning duties for a _year._ "

"That's not good enough…" She grumbled. "This is _my_ revenge. I need to get even with them…"

She pushed slightly back from his embrace, looking up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "And I'm going to need your help," she said huskily, trailing a finger up his chest.

"I'm happy to be of assistance," he breathed.

"Good. It's going to take a long, _looong_ time… many, many sessions. You'll need to get sweaty…" She licked her lips.

"Anything you need," he promised, winking.

She laughed and smiled, reaching up on her tip-toes and giving him a light kiss. She grabbed his hands and held them in-between them, lacing her fingers through his.

"I'm happy, Kaname. Can I say that now? I know we just made up, but… I'm just so _happy._ "

His lips quirked up into a smile as he kissed her forehead. "I'm happy too."

He released her hands and brushed her cheek. "You don't know how long I've longed for this… I never thought you'd… love me back."

"Well, I do," she said resolutely, tapping his nose. "We may be two messed up people – hell, I'm more than enough messed up for the two of us, but somehow… what we have, it's stronger than anything. And I don't want to mess it up again. I love you, Kaname." She smiled softly, resting her arms around his neck as he pulled her closer. "A lot."

"Like _a lot_ lot?" He teased.

"A _lot_ lot," she giggled. "To the moon and back and all that. I love you."

"Good," he said, bending down and kissing her softly. "I think you're the best secretary I've ever had."

"Just that!? What else?" She giggled.

"Um, no that's all, I think," he quipped, pursing his lips. "Yep."

"Kaname!" Yuuki whined as she pouted.

"You may have been the best secretary I ever had, but you're also the love of my life. How's that?"

"I like that," she whispered.

"Wonderful. As for your little bed _bug_ issue, I think I can help find a new bed for the night…" He trailed off huskily. "If you want to."

She nodded in response, reaching up and kissing him softly. "I'd love that."

"Good," he whispered in between kisses, losing himself in the happiness that swarmed him.

The moon shone above them as they kissed, unaware of the shooting star that glimmered in the distance – proving that sometimes, the wishes of the heart _did_ come true.

* * *

 **A/N: See now, this was supposed to be the end. They confess, they make up, they do a lot of kissing etc…. I'd add a cute epilogue and call it a day.**

 _ **But,**_ **due to the success of this story and the positive response I've gotten, I've decided to expand it with one little twist. I love you all for supporting me and reading my story. So no, this ride ain't over yet ;)**


	13. His Girlfriend, Not His Secretary

**A/N: A bit late, but I suffered from some major writer's block that kept me back. It's getting better now, and the result of my labor is this... yumelicious chapter!**

 **Once again, thank you for reviewing and reading! It means so much to me :)**

 **Rena: Thank you again! I'm so glad I could make your day! As for your wishes, I'll see what I can do...**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: His Girlfriend, Not His Secretary**

Kaname Kuran woke up in his bed, yawning and stretching as he gradually came to. He stared at the ceiling; sleep clouding his mind as he worked through the events of the last night. His eyes widened as he turned frantically to the other side of the bed.

Though he should have expected it, he was heartbroken to find it empty… again.

The white pillow taunted him as he stared at it, a million thoughts churning in his head. He felt his heart crack and break in his chest; shattering into tiny pieces as it dawned on him that once again, Yuuki had left him without a word.

Just like that one time all those months ago, he'd woken up to the sight of the empty space next to him.

 _How could she…?_ He ignored the tears burning in his eyes as he stared at the pillow where her head was supposed to rest. He had half the mind to get up and search for her compulsory note where she said "sorry", like the last time.

Hey, maybe this time around she changed up the kanji in the way she spelled sorry?

"Yuuki…" He breathed, reigning in his panic and heartache.

"Looking for me?"

His eyes shot to the door, finding her leaning against the doorframe. His eyes trailed up her naked legs and thighs, which were abruptly covered by a black shirt.

 _His_ shirt.

It was slightly oversized and the top buttons were unbuttoned, showing off the valley of her breasts. His mouth watered at the sight as she sauntered towards him, a hungry look in her eyes.

Yuuki climbed onto the bed and straddled him. She pursed her lips as she watched his expressionless face and the lingering panic in his eyes.

"Oh no…" She brushed his chin softly, "you thought I left again, didn't you?"

His eyes lowered, unable to directly look at her and acknowledge the truth in her words.

"Oh, Kaname," she sighed sadly, "I'm sorry." She tipped his chin up and leaned down, searching his eyes.

"I'm not leaving you. Ever." She kissed his cheek. "I." She kissed his other cheek. "Promise." She rained kisses on his forehead and eyes. "You."

She kissed his lips softly and gently. Kaname's eyes were wide open as he watched her.

Yuuki pulled away and glanced down upon him, her eyes pleading with him to understand the extent of her feelings.

"Say something," she pleaded.

Kaname blinked, his mouth opening slightly as he stared at her numbly.

"Wow." He uttered, reaching up and stroking her chin.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow…?" Yuuki trailed off uncertainly, leaning into his touch.

"A good wow," he replied, "as in – _wow_ I can't believe you're here and you're real and… you're _mine."_ His eyes softened as he watched her.

She clenched his hand on her cheek. "I am yours. I have been for a long time, you know that."

After the wedding, and after learning about Hanabusa and Yori's defiling activities on Yuuki's bed, they had retired to his home where they'd spent the night talking. Memories of the last time the two of them had been in his mansion haunted them, and so they wordlessly agreed that they would take things slow. After all, they had a _lot_ to talk about.

They talked into the early hours of the morning, about everything from their issues to where they'd been during their separation. When the sun rose outside, Kaname offered her one of his shirts to sleep in, stating that she shouldn't ruin her beautiful dress while she slept. He had simply stayed in his white shirt and pants, content as long as she snuggled up against him while they slept.

Although he was still recovering from his massive heartbreak, he could feel his heart already healing. The more they talked, the more he discovered about her and truly got to know her. Their conversation flowed with ease, and it was so wonderful to just _talk_ to someone about the little things in life instead of business and schedules.

He fell even more in love with her that night as they laughed about random things and teased each other.

"You sure know how to make a man wait," he chuckled, looking up at her in reverence. "Ever since the moment you walked into my office I've been crazy about you. These months when we were separated felt like years; I honestly didn't know if I would ever be able to let go of you."

Yuuki inhaled and exhaled, clearly uncomfortable with the guilt that swarmed her. "The way you feel about me… Am I your first love or something?" She asked, curiosity shining in her eyes.

"I guess, yeah."

"Wow," she uttered, cocking her head to the side. "That's… strange. Don't take this the wrong way, but you're way _old–"_

"Thanks."

She hit his chest. "- _er_ than me, so I figured you'd had your fair share of love over the years. It always baffled me how you could feel so strongly towards me; but then I finally woke up from my stupidity and realized my own feelings were equal to yours."

Kaname pursed his lips, secretly delighting over her admission. "Well, it's not like I haven't been in a few relationships over the years. Most of them were just to please my parents and get them off my back, but there was maybe one relationship that carried more meaning than others."

Yuuki's eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Why," he said cockily, "jealous?"

"Yes. I want you all to myself," she hissed, bending down and kissing his neck.

He chuckled. "You have me. And besides, that relationship ended badly and I never really think of her anymore. We were just better off separated. "

"Good," she licked up his neck before returning to his face. "Now you're mine."

He licked his lips. "Didn't know you had a possessive streak, _Mrs. Kuran._ "

"Oh!" She slapped his chest lightly. "I'd forgotten about that! You… you sly fox!" She accused, pointing a finger at him.

He could only grin cheekily back in response.

"Those damn receptionists at the hotels we stayed at! Always addressing me as Mrs. Kuran even when I insisted we weren't married. At the time, I didn't really think too much of it, but in hindsight after learning about your feelings… _You_ made them call me that, didn't you?"

"No," he said, his hands stroking the outside of her thighs, "those were accidental, really. _But,"_ he admitted, "after they did so, I _might_ have slipped them a few yen bills to keep them addressing you as such. I was crazy in love with you, okay? And I couldn't tell you – so I did the next best thing, which was make other people say it for me."

"You're cute," Yuuki giggled, "in a weird, creepy, obsessed way."

"You _make_ me be this way, Yuuki. I can't control my actions or myself when it comes to you… If you knew the extent of all the serious lectures I've received from Ichijou about sexual harassment at the workplace, you'd know how much I've tried to hold back and control myself."

Yuuki roared with laughter. "Oh my god! You two are such nerds! I can't even…" she wiped a tear from her eye, "I wish I was a fly on the wall during those lectures. Ichijou of all people teaching _you_ about responsibilities… haha!"

"Yeah, well," Kaname chuckled, continuing stroking her thighs, "be glad your boss never sexually harassed you at the workplace. He did his best to control himself."

"I wish he _did_ sexually harass me," she whispered huskily, leaning down, "that couch in his office is _so_ comfortable. And his desk… Mmh, so big and so _sturdy,_ I bet it could withstand some heavy movements…"

 _Oh. My. God._

Kaname was embarrassingly turned on.

"I'll… let him know about your desires, Mrs. Kuran…" He whispered against her lips. "I'm sure he can... find some time to accommodate your wishes…"

They closed the distance between them, tongues battling as they kissed heatedly. Once again, he felt himself drown in desire as she worked him, growing more and more desperate by the minute. He wasn't lying when he said he'd never felt like this before; no one could make him lose control and discard all rational thought like she did. Even if he'd been in several relationships before, no one could compare to what he had with Yuuki and how he felt about her.

Which made him wonder about her past. Had she ever felt like this towards someone before?"

"Hey…" He reluctantly broke their kiss. She clung onto him and used his reluctance, claiming his lips again.

 _Damnit, she's too good._

As gently as he could, he pushed her slightly off of him. "Listen, Yuuki… I need to ask you something…"

"Mmh…?" She hummed, her eyes slightly unfocused and her lips swollen from their kissing.

It took every ounce of willpower in his body to not ravage her right there and then.

"Am I… your first love?"

She pursed her lips in thought.

"Awwh, you're so cute!" She gushed, pinching his cheeks.

He flushed, embarrassed but also secretly happy that she thought he was cute. "H-hey…"

"I mean, you're like 30 years old and you're the CEO of the most powerful company in the country, and you're among the top five billionaires in Asia and you're… you're asking me if you're my first love!? You're so _cuuuuuuuuuuuuuute!"_ Yuuki squealed.

Kaname pouted, which only made her squeal louder. He rolled his eyes, sighing. "Well, if you're done emasculating me, I'd like an answer to my question."

Yuuki grinned. "Oh, there's the big bad CEO I know."

"Yuuki…"

"Fine, fine," she held her hands in the air, surrendering, "to answer your question; yes. You are my first love, you stupid and cute CEO. I've had boyfriends and flings but… I always threw them away in fear of developing something deeper because I was never ready. I was… really detached and I didn't care about their feelings. You… made me want to face my fears. My feelings for you blossomed to the point where I realized that I was stupidly in love with you."

Kaname chuckled nervously, preparing himself for the next question.

"Not even Zero…?"

Yuuki's eyes widened. "Zero…"

 _Oh god, this is where she realizes she loved him all along and she's gonna run out of my arms, even if they had no chemistry or anything love-like between them. Like… some stupid manga._

"Oh, _god_ no!" Yuuki blurted out, her face distorting into a grimace.

"No…?" He mouthed, eyes wide.

"Absolutely not!" She shook her head. "After… well, after I… abandoned you, I decided to end things with him because I realized I had feelings for you that I couldn't ignore. Also… eh, I kinda stood him up on our date that day to go over to your house and…" She blushed. "You know the rest of _that_ story…"

"Don't I," he purred, resuming stroking her thighs, his fingers creeping up beneath the edge of the shirt she was wearing.

" _Anyways,"_ she said, arresting his hands and removing them from her thighs, "when I ended things with him he acted like a total asshole. He just went 'ahh, Yuuki, I really liked you, but you… you are just like a _bear!'_ And I just stared and him and asked what he meant by that, and he was like 'you are just like those bears that killed my parents! I hate bears! Next time I see you, Yuuki, I'll kill you…. Like I will kill all bears' and I said: 'You can't go around telling people you're gonna kill them just because they remind you of bears! That's insane! I could report you to the police and have you arrested!' and then he did one of his emo faces and just went like 'you're a bear… you always were…' um, and then he tried kissing me but I slapped him away. And… that's how we ended."

Kaname blinked.

"Yuuki… how on Earth could you ever consider dating this guy? Even when I was crazy about you!"

"Ahh, I know, okay? It was a mistake!" She huffed, crossing her arms. "He was really charming in the beginning, but that whole _tsundere_ gig got annoying in the long run… besides, I didn't _know_ you were into me like that. I mean, I was attracted to you and all that, but you were my bo–"

"Say that again," Kaname smirked.

"What?"

"That you were, in fact, attracted to me from the beginning."

Yuuki blushed. "W-well… yeah. I mean… I wasn't fantasizing about you or anything, but, uh–"

"Sounds like someone who used to fantasize about their boss would say…" Kaname wiggled his brows, leaning up on his forearms.

"I didn't!" She bellowed, her face flushing.

"Shh…" He soothed. "It's okay. You're my girlfriend now, you can confess to me. I won't judge. Which fantasy was it? Was it the 'oops I dropped some papers in front of my boss, now I _have_ to pick it up slowly in front of him?'" He winked.

"Or… was it the 'accidentally walking in on me showering at my house?' fantasy? Oh, wait… That _did_ happen!" Kaname grinned wickedly.

"Oh my _god,"_ Yuuki covered her face with her hands. "I'm still scarred by that… And it was an accident! I'd only worked for you about a year, how was I supposed to know you'd walk out of your bathroom completely _naked!?"_

"Maybe because I was in my own house…?" Kaname trailed off, prying off her hands so he could watch her flushed face.

"Normal people wear a towel after they shower!" She yelled frantically. "Especially when they know their secretary sometimes swings by with important messages and documents!"

Kaname studied the flush in her cheeks and her wonderfully plump lips as she pouted. "Now _you're_ the cute one," he stated, brushing her cheek as he sat up.

"Oh, shut up! You're always doing this to me, making me flustered and embarrassed! I bet you _planned_ on being naked cause you knew I was coming over!" She accused.

When he said nothing in response, her eyes widened almost to the point where he was wondering if they would pop out of her eye-sockets. "Y-you–!"

He pecked her lips quickly. "You enjoyed the show, just admit it."

Yuuki bit her lower lip, trying to stifle her giggle. She launched her arms around his neck, holding him close. "You know…"

"What?" He whispered, looking into her amorous eyes.

"I'd like another show. Sometime _soon,"_ she whispered, her finger trailing down the buttons of his shirt. "I feel like I didn't really get a good peek the last time…"

"That…" he trailed off, feeling his heart rate pick up, "could be arranged."

"Good," she said as he leaned down and laid her on her back. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer. "I have high expectations after the last time."

"I'll make sure I don't disappoint you," he whispered huskily, claiming her lips.

* * *

Weeks passed, and when she wasn't busy with her studies, and he wasn't busy with work, they spent every moment together. She barely slept at her own place anymore; gradually, small pieces of her began to fill his home; a toothbrush here, an item of clothing there, some lipgloss by the counter… It was almost like before, except this time around it felt more intimate. Real.

Kaname smiled as he brushed his teeth, his head filled with thoughts of her. Could anyone be this happy? Was this amount of happiness allowed in one lifetime?

Like he'd expected, they were perfect together. Their professional work-relationship – which had been everything _but_ professional – was just a prelude to the real deal; now, they were both freed of their inhibitions and the rules holding them back – now they could be together and not worry about the world condemning them.

It was freaking awesome.

Kaname nodded to himself in the mirror.

He thought back to all those years ago when he was just her boss, clumsily blurting out that he was in love with her, and then covering up by claiming it was a joke. He remembered that time he'd gotten his hopes up from their dirty dancing and the almost-kiss in Singapore; he'd felt on top of the world, and if he remembered correctly, he'd told her to "act naughty" later in the evening when he planned on sealing the deal.

He shook his head. _You moron…_

Still, he couldn't help but cherish those memories. They served as a reminder of how long he'd waited; how _real_ his feelings were, and how mind-blowingly amazing it was to have those feelings finally returned by the love of his life.

Vaguely, he recalled Ichijou telling him to " _be like a maaaaaaaaan!"_ during several workout sessions as a way of encouraging him, and giving him the push to take charge and _get the girl._

And guess what?

He got the girl.

" _You_ da maaan!" He said proudly, pointing at his reflection while he puffed out his naked chest.

"Who's the who?" Yuuki said curiously, popping her head in through the bathroom door.

"Um…"

The two stared at each other for seconds as Kaname tried coming up with an explanation.

"Awwh!" Yuuki squealed. "I don't know what that was, but yes you are a man! A big, strong man! Yes, yes!" She flexed her arms.

She might be the love of his life, but she sure knew how to make him feel like an idiot.

"Shut up," he said, throwing a towel in her direction.

Yuuki giggled in response, catching the towel and throwing it back at him. It hit him in the face; for a second he was completely covered as Yuuki almost doubled over with laughter, before it slowly fell down, revealing his murderous expression.

Revenge shone in his eyes as he spoke. "So this is how you want to play it…"

Like a deer caught in headlights, Yuuki's eyes widened as she froze, reading his intentions. "No…" She mouthed.

"Oh _yes,_ dear," he hummed, pouncing at her.

Yuuki squealed as she ran down the hallway, giggling as the excitement rushed through her body. Unfortunately for her, he was faster and caught up with her quickly. He caught her in his arms and hoisted her over his shoulder as she kicked her feet and squealed; when he reached the bed, he threw her onto it and pounced on her again.

The tickling was imminent and merciless.

Yuuki yelled as he tickled her, wriggling beneath him. "Ahh.. Sssstoop it!"

"Sorry, I can't hear you…" Kaname teased, continuing tickling her. Having her walk around in his shirt everyday was a blessing; not only was it the sexiest sight in the world, it was a great aid when he wanted to tickle or touch her.

"Kanameeee!" She whined through her tears. "Ssstopp!"

"Hmm… That doesn't sound like an apology to me…"

He intensified his tickling, knowing where to find her most sensitive spots, already acquainted with her body. Yuuki yelled and laughed, tears escaping her eyes as she wriggled around like a cat.

"SSooo…" She managed to squeak out.

"Hmm?" Kaname hummed, grinning at her.

"Sooo-rryyy!" She managed to yell out as she twitched.

Kaname paused, watching as she calmed down. She glanced shyly up at him, begging for him to stop the torture. "I'm sorry," she said again, pouting her lips.

"Not good enough," he quipped, resuming the tickling.

"NOOOO!" She bellowed, wriggling around on the bed. "Y-you're so mean!"

After he'd tortured her to the point he was sure she would faint from excessive tickling, Kaname decided it was time to show some mercy. He stopped tickling her and instead stroked her stomach and ribs, trying to soothe her.

He kissed her eyelids and forehead, waiting for her to open her eyes. She opened her eyes and gave him a guilty look, biting her lower lip.

"Do you forgive me now?" She whispered, reaching up and brushing away the hair from his face.

"I suppose I have no choice but to forgive you. You are just too cute when I tickle you."

Yuuki giggled. "You know what's cuter? Finding your 30-year old boyfriend going "you da man" to the mirror!"

Kaname raised his hand and tightened his fingers as if it was a claw. "Hope you're ready for round three…"

"I take it back! I take it back!" Yuuki said, shielding herself with her hands. "Truce, please!"

Kaname lowered his hand and pinched her chin. "I didn't know you could be this glib. You were always so formal and courteous with me…"

"Well, I was working for you. Little did you know, all those times you woke me up in the middle of the night to ask me random questions, like what kind of suit you should wear in the morning, I was imagining what it would feel like running you over with my car."

Kaname's eyes widened. "You wanted to murder your boss?"

Yuuki smirked, an evil glint in her eyes. "Sometimes, yes."

"That…" He trailed off, lust-filled eyes scanning her face, "turns me on."

"Oh, shut up!" She slapped his bicep. "No it doesn't. Besides, superman, don't you have work!?" At once, panic filled her eyes.

"You're doing it again."

"What?"

"Going into secretary-mode."

"I…" She blushed, relaxing into the mattress. "Old habit. But don't you–"

"You seem to have forgotten that I have a very capable, though alcoholic, vice president at my disposition who can handle some of the business while I take some precious time off to spend with my girlfriend and torture her with tickling."

"How convenient," she muttered darkly, dodging his kiss.

He kissed down her neck, smiling at her antics. "Very."

"Well… does that mean you can take some time off later today? There's someone I want you to meet."

He stilled, removing his lips from her neck and glancing down at her. "Yes, I can. Who am I meeting?"

She smiled wistfully, reaching up and giving him a peck on the lips. "You'll see."

"All right…" Kaname muttered, letting it go momentarily.

"Now where were we…?" He said, narrowing his eyes with glee as she began squealing from his tickling.

* * *

They held hands as they walked through the cold landscape. Spring was in the air; the sun shining down and granting life to lifeless flowers and dormant trees; for once animating the otherwise slumbering landscape. Though the air was crisp and cool, there was still lingering warmth there due to the sun; like a ray of hope in a cold, dark world.

Kaname watched the gravestones littering the area, reading the names of the people resting beneath layers of dirt and the greetings from their loved ones. Some of the graves were overflowing with fresh and vibrant flowers, while some were completely devoid of decorations.

It made him sad to think about the people who were left behind; those who became a mere memory in people's busy and hectic life. Would that be his gravestone one day? Forgotten and cold, just a shadow of the life he once used to live?

He tightened his grip on Yuuki's hand unconsciously, needing to feel her warmth lest his thoughts darken further.

She glanced up at him and smiled, leaning into his arm as they walked down the narrow path.

Nerves swirled in her stomach as they got closer to their destination; she could make out the outline of the gravestone, recognizing it despite the amount of years that passed since she last visited. Her therapist had urged her for months to go, but she'd resisted every time, coming up with excuses to avoid visiting the grave.

Now that things had settled with Kaname, and she was finally letting herself bask in the happiness he brought her, she thought it was the right time to take this step. Initially, her therapist had told her to go alone, but after discussing it with her during their last session, Minori had agreed to let Yuuki take Kaname along with her.

" _It's just that… I know I'm supposed to be independent and do things on my own, but he makes me stronger. He lifts me up to where I can't reach and holds my hand when I feel like letting go."_

 _Minori nodded quietly. "I understand, then. I think you should bring him. But Yuuki, leaning on someone for strength is not a bad thing. What you just suggested is perfectly normal; you are going to do something very difficult, and you need his support. There's nothing wrong with that."_

And so, Yuuki had brought him to the graveyard, allowing herself to receive his support.

She paused in front of the gravestone, taking in the moment.

"Kaname…. Meet my mother, Hitomi Kurosu."

Kaname bowed deeply in respect, his head lowered.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Hitomi. If my guess is right, Yuuki probably inherited your _beautiful eyes_ ," he said to the gravestone. "Actually, she's beautiful inside and out, and I'm so very happy to call her my beloved. I'm sure you are proud of her – as am I."

Yuuki smiled shyly at him, wiping her tears.

"Hello mother, it's been a while…" She began, her voice wavering. Kaname squeezed her hand in re-assurance.

"I'm sorry that I didn't visit you for so long. I hope you can forgive me. A lot of things happened, and I'll tell you all about it one day. Just know that… I'm happy." She hugged Kaname's arm as she wiped her tears. "Extraordinarily happy."

Kaname put his arm around her and hugged her to his side, kissing the top of her head gently, knowing how hard it was for her to do this.

He watched the grave in silence, giving her time to gather herself. As he did so, he couldn't help but notice the faded red kanji that spelled out Kaien's name on her mother's grave, and the unmarked slot next to it.

"Yuuki… your… in the time we spent apart, your father… forgive me for not knowing this, but did he…?" Kaname stuttered, unsure whether he could ask the question and what she would answer. He had only spoken with Kaien once, but from their short conversation on the phone he could already tell he liked him. At the time, he thought he would be his future father-in-law. But Yuuki's silence on the matter, and the fact that before they parted Kaien had been admitted to the hospital, made him go into panic mode.

"Die?" Yuuki inquired, her brows furrowing.

"Uh…" He breathed. "Yes. I mean… you never told me about his progress, and now that I see his gravestone…."

"Oh, that!" Yuuki laughed. He stared at her with wide eyes as she laughed in this morose situation. "No, no, not at all. He's alive and kicking. This," she said, motioning to the slot, "was just a temporary case of insanity. A few months after he was admitted, he got into his head that he was going to die, so to spare me he made all the preparations… I was so angry with him and hurt, but when the doctors explained that his little panic attack was induced by stress and the shifting hormone levels in his body, I understood him better. And, actually, a few days after it happened, he was declared 100% healed!"

"Thank god…" Kaname released the breath he'd been holding in. "I'm relieved."

Yuuki laughed. "Me too. Actually, now that you mentioned him, I forgot to tell you that he wants to meet you."

"He knows about me?" Kaname said, feeling pride soar in his chest. The more he and Yuuki progressed, the higher he got. Meeting her father was such a big cornerstone of their relationship… it made everything seem even more real. Even if they'd been officially together for a while now, he still caught himself pinching himself and checking to see if it wasn't just another one of his daydreams. Sometimes, when she slept next to him, he would just lie there and stare at her for a while, memorizing every pore on her face and committing it to memory.

"Yeah," Yuuki said sheepishly, "though I think he's known about _us_ way before I even knew. He's very perceptive."

"Everyone knew, Yuuki. Well, except for you," he teased, flicking her nose.

She huffed in annoyance. "Yeah, yeah, I was stupid. But hey, you remember how angry I got when I first realized everyone except me knew?" She crossed her arms. "You don't want a repeat performance of that!"

Kaname grinned, trying to ignore the sliver hurt that arose when he thought of the time they were practically strangers due to him hurting her.

She noticed him trying to conceal his emotions immediately. "Hey, you," she said, reaching up and cradling his face. "I really did hurt you, didn't I? I'm sorry." She said softly.

"I hurt you first, Yuuki," he smiled wistfully, placing his gloved hand upon hers, "if anything, I deserved it."

"You masochist! You didn't deserve _that_ much pain. I could've gotten my revenge on you in other ways… like, spit in your coffee everyday and fill your shampoo bottle with bleach."

Dark eyebrows shot up his forehead. "Is this what you learn about in therapy? How to plan the perfect revenge?"

Yuuki laughed out loud. "All I'm saying is… check your shampoo bottles, Kaname… they put _all_ kinds of crazy ingredients in shampoos these days…" She winked.

Kaname shook his head, while his heart fluttered in his chest. "You… you really are something else," he said, pulling her close and kissing her forehead.

He turned towards her mother's gravestone slightly and spoke. "Your daughter has some mental issues… but I'll take care of her, I promise."

Yuuki slapped his chest lightly. "Hey! Says the guy that paid an insane amount of money for his secretary's clothes and her apartment without her knowing!"

"All right," he conceded, "seems like you and I both have a few screws loose. Guess that makes us a perfect fit, hm?" He nuzzled her nose with his own.

"Mhm," she nodded, turning towards the grave. "You see, mother? I found someone as crazy as me; my other half, so don't worry about me. We need to get going now, but I'll be back soon to tell you more…" She trailed off, holding back her tears. "Bye…"

 _My other half…_ Kaname almost felt faint at her choice of words. His love for her overwhelmed him all of a sudden; swelling painfully in his chest to the point where he thought he was going to burst.

As she turned to walk, Kaname pulled her arm, turning her towards him.

The look in his eyes made her pause, the breath rushing out of her lips. She lost herself in his garnet depths, the myriad of emotions in them arresting her in place. She waited with baited breath to hear what he had to say, secretly yearning to hear him voice his feelings.

"I love you, Yuuki." He said, the strength in his voice as he spoke conveying the true magnitude of his feelings for her. It was simple, yet divinely pure, and she felt it reverberate within her. He loved her deeply, and she believed him, feeling his words sear into her mind as his eyes filled with love. It hit her hard in the chest, but she loved the feeling.

"I love you, too," she said, reaching up on her tip-toes and kissing him. "Thank you for coming today. It means a lot of me… I want to share every aspect of my life with you."

"I'm grateful," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist. "It means a lot to me to hear you say that. You already know so much about my life, but I have yet to catch up with yours," he admitted.

"You'll catch up quickly," she smiled, kissing him again. "We have all the time in the world."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh, yeah, that Zero diss with the bears? Sorry, not sorry.**


	14. His Beloved, Not His Secretary

**A/N: HOOOLY! 95 REVIEWS!? Can we make it to 100 by this chapter!? Then I'll love y'all long time.**

 **This chapter is a little bit longer than usual... It's something to tide you over since I'm going on a small vacation this week. Also I'm sick, so really, this was one hell of a effort! Feel sorry for me! Review, review!**

 **As always, thank you for kind words and your support. It means so much to me! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: His Beloved, Not His Secretary**

"Did you know…." Yuuki trailed off in-between his kisses.

"No, and I don't really wanna know…" He said, continuing down her neck.

"N-no, I think you _really_ want to know this," she said, pushing him off weakly.

Kaname huffed, blowing some of the hair out of his face. "What's so important that you feel like telling me _now?"_ He said, gesturing to her undressed state and his suit that was practically falling off. "I only have twenty minutes before I need to get back to work, and…" He kissed his way up to her ear, biting down softly on her earlobe. "I _really,_ really want to help you out with your revenge. I really want to _finish…_ it."

The revenge?

Well, simple really – doing _it_ on Yori's bed as a way for Yuuki to get even with her and Hanabusa for having sex on her bed.

Kaname was more than happy to help.

So happy in fact, that when she purred into the phone that her lecture had been cancelled and that Yori was out of the house and she just _happened_ to have a lust for revenge, he'd cancelled the next few meetings he had scheduled immediately, and ran out of his office building.

He was a man in love, okay? And also a very devoted boyfriend. Who… just happened to get something out of helping her exact her revenge.

Yuuki moaned from his bite, momentarily forgetting what she was about to say.

Ever the sly fox, Kaname used her distracted state to unbutton the last buttons of her shirt, kissing his way up her flat stomach and to her uncovered breasts.

"H-hey!" Yuuki said, grabbing her shirt and closing the opening Kaname had created.

Like a kid lost at the toy store, Kaname's eyes widened dramatically as he pouted, the urge to cry from having her breasts withdrawn from his sight rising by the second.

"What'd you do that for?" His lower lip quivered.

Yuuki giggled, steering his face away from her breasts. " _Because,"_ she said when she finally managed to get eye-contact with the CEO that was currently on top of her, "I have something to tell you and I don't really know if you're going to like it…"

His pout disappeared as he sobered, wide eyes searching her face before glancing down at her stomach. "Are you…?"

Yuuki caught onto where he was looking. "Oh! N-no, no, no," she said, flustered by his assumption and the possibility, "not at all. Promise."

Kaname pursed his lips. "Well, that's… I mean, we haven't exactly been safe, and what if you mi–"

"I never miss my pills," she cut in quickly, blushing. "Umm... Anyways, this is not what I wanted to talk abo–"

"I'm just saying," he cut her off, looking directly into her eyes, "that if you _were…_ I mean, I wouldn't mind. At all. Just… that I'd take care of you no matter what."

Her eyes softened as she cradled his face. "I'm… glad to hear that. That's sweet…" She reached up and kissed him, unable to resist temptation. He responded eagerly and tenderly, trying to reassure her even if he knew that she wasn't pregnant.

Actually, just the thought of getting her pregnant and having kids made his heart beat like crazy, excitement coursing through his veins. Of course, he hadn't really planned on it happening so soon with her studies and all, but… if it did happen, and she wanted it too, he would marry her immediately and become the happiest man in the world.

Thoughts of the future with her spurred him on, the image of her in a white wedding dress burning in his mind as he grew more desperate to love her.

Once again, Yuuki had to kill his vibe and end their kiss, dodging his advancing mouth.

"Kaname!" She complained.

"Yuuki," he growled, rubbing himself against her. "15 minutes."

"Well if you would just let me finish–"

"Speak," he commanded, using his CEO-voice.

He could see the effect on her immediately, her mouth widening as her eyes filled with lust. Yuuki, he'd discovered, liked it when he was… _bossy._ He'd discovered it when they'd had their little argument in his office and he'd ordered her to turn around so he could put her necklace on her. He'd noticed the way her chest rose rapidly as her blush intensified, travelling down her neck.

At the time, it had been a hunch. And when they got together… well, he found enough evidence to support his theory.

She bit her lower lip, trying to reign in her lust.

"Seriously, Yuuki, thirteen minutes or you won't be hearing more of _that_ voice anytime soon."

She shook her head, clearing her mind. "Uhm… where was I… oh, yes! Seiren said she wanted to take her honeymoon soon, and… well, she needed a replacement."

Kaname blinked. "And..?"

"Well, I offered to take over for her."

Kaname's eyes widened. "So does that mean…"

"Yep, I'll be your secretary again, for a week at least. Unofficial really – I won't get paid or anything… If you'll have me, that is…" She trailed off uncertainly, afraid if the situation would bring back painful memories for him. It did for her, but she agreed because it was another reason to stay close to him during her summer break, and…. Now that they _were_ dating, she could imagine working for him would be even _more_ fun this time around.

"Of course," he grinned. "Wow… having you as my secretary again, I could've never imagined it…" He traced his hand down her side, creeping up beneath her skirt.

"Well, Ms. Secretary, this time around… will I get the _full_ benefits of having you as my secretary?" He licked his lips as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Mmh, I'll look into it, Mr. Kuran," she said, biting her lower lip. "If the company regulations allow it… though I'm sure we can find a way…"

"Wonderful," he quipped, tugging her lower lip free with his teeth and kissing her deeply.

When they broke away, he checked his wrist-watch quickly.

"10 minutes, Ms. Secretary. Better make it worth my time."

Using her strength, she flipped them over and straddled him.

"I'll work as quickly as I can."

* * *

A week later, Kaname was quietly tapping away at his computer in his office. Recently he'd noticed some new trends within the company stocks that he wasn't too happy about. A sense of foreboding chased him constantly; like something ominous was coming his way and he had no way of dodging it.

The sound of his door opening made him look up from his document; immediately a brilliant smile claimed his mouth as he watched Yuuki saunter into his office.

"Oh, Ms. Secretary, lovely seeing you," he purred.

Yuuki giggled. "Coffee?" She asked cutely as she placed a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Mmh, yes," he hummed, watching her as she came around his desk. He grabbed her arm and steered her towards his lap. "But I feel like I'm _hungry_ for something else…"

She settled in his lap, putting an arm around his neck, a giggle escaping her lips when he kissed her hungrily.

"Kaname! Not _here,"_ she said, arresting his wayward hand that was making its way underneath her pencil skirt.

"Why not?" He pouted.

"Because," she blushed furiously, "you have a meeting coming up soon and _anyone_ could walk in."

"You weren't this timid not too long ago when you commented on the desk's _sturdiness._ " He whispered, kissing her neck.

"Kaname!" She yelled, slapping his chest lightly.

"All right…" He muttered sadly, giving her a quick kiss.

Her face sobered as she brushed his cheek, studying his eyes.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

He pursed his lips. "You're getting too good at this."

"At what?"

"Reading me. I don't like it…"

She cradled his face. "It happens when you spend almost every hour of the day with someone. Besides, I'm your girlfriend now, you can tell me anything. I can see there's something that's bothering you and I want to help you, Kaname."

He turned his head away, glancing to the side in an attempt to evade her. "It's nothing, really…"

"Kaname," she hissed, grabbing his face and leaning into his ear. "If you don't tell me what's wrong, then I'll _guarantee_ you that this desk will never experience any action that will test it's sturdiness." She bit his earlobe, mimicking his earlier actions.

He turned abruptly towards her, his eyes wide. "I didn't know my secretary could be this demanding…"

"She can be anything you want," Yuuki purred, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. "If you open up to her."

He shook his head, baffled. "The amount of power you have over me, Yuuki… it's not safe at all."

She only smiled in response, her fingers threading through the hair at the nape of his neck. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. But I'd be very happy if you shared with me what's bothering you so I can help you…"

"Fine," he said, tapping her nose. "It's just that I've noticed some strange discrepancies in the company and… well, it's normal from time to time to experience that, but this has been going on for a while… A big chunk of our shareholders started selling their stocks all of a sudden, even if the economy is stable for the time being. The company is growing well additionally, what with our purchase of Shouto Entertainment company. This is all business talk, I know…"

"Kaname, you know I'm working on a degree in finance, don't you? Or were you too busy fantasizing about me being your girlfriend all these years?" Yuuki laughed.

"I… know," he said sheepishly. "Anyways, the bottom line is that I just have this… bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I don't know how to decode the recent changes and it's unsettling me. That's all."

Yuuki nodded slowly. "I see… Well, you just have to give it time. I'm confident that you'll be able to face whatever is coming your way. Because you're smart, dedicated, talented…" She kissed his cheek. "Handsome, funny, cute, _devilishly_ attractive…"

He grinned at her. "As long as you believe in me, Yuuki, I'll be okay."

"Good!" She quipped, leaning down for a kiss. He kissed her back, cradling her face in his hands.

"Why can't you just be my secretary full-time again? I like the _perks_ of having you so near…" He trailed off, tracing the hem of her skirt and brushing her thigh.

She giggled against his mouth. When she didn't stop his hand from venturing beneath her skirt, he slid it up further, stroking the inside of her thigh.

"Because… it's against the company rules, annd…" She trailed off as his lips trailed down her neck, kissing and sucking on the sensitive skin. "… you'd never get any work done, beca–"

The door to Kaname's office opened.

"Here's the reports you reque– _ooh_ ," Ichijou's face turned beet red the second he spotted the CEO with his ex-secretary/girlfriend/temporary-secretary in his lap.

Yuuki removed Kaname's hand as smoothly as she could and straightened her shirt. "Hi, Ichijou," she said sheepishly, "I was just delivering some coffee…"

"Umm…. Yeah, I can see that," Ichijou mumbled, clearly embarrassed. "Actually…" He trailed off, some of his blush fading away as he looked at them. "Now that the two of you are here, I have something to say."

Yuuki made a move to get up from Kaname's lap, but Ichijou held up his hand. "No, no, you don't need to get up… Just, stay as you are."

"Okaay…" Yuuki trailed off, getting back on Kaname's lap. Immediately his arm went around her, holding her close.

"What is it, Ichijou?" He inquired.

Ichijou inhaled and exhaled deeply, steeling himself.

With a determined expression on his face, he got down on his knees and bowed his head to the floor.

"I, Ichijou Takuma, apologize to you!"

"Wh- Ichijou! What are you doing? Get up!" Yuuki's cheeks flushed at the display of respect and reverence.

"N-no," Ichijou said, his voice muffled by the floor, "I need to earn your forgiveness."

"What are you sorry about?" Kaname said, his eyebrows raised in confusion.

Finally, Ichijou raised his head, looking at the two. He felt like a servant bowing to his King and Queen – well, they _were_ pretty much the King and Queen of the company and he _did_ serve Kaname…

"I… a while back, I received your letters to Kaname. I was going to give him the first one, but… well, he wasn't doing too well, so I decided to wait. Eventually time passed and another letter came. That's when I decided that I didn't want him to know about any of them, because… I was mad at Yuuki." His eyes turned towards Yuuki apologetically. "I was mad at you about how you'd treated Kaname and just left him like that… I didn't… I didn't feel like you _deserved_ to have any contact with him after what you did. And Kaname… well, I was afraid he'd only get worse from reading your letters. So I shipped them back to you, and when the third one I arrived I did the same. I just… I wanted to protect Kaname."

He inhaled deeply as he gathered himself. "Now, in hindsight, I realize that my meddling may have caused your separation to last longer than it had to. Seeing you two now, seeing how happy you are, made me feel really guilty for sending back Yuuki's letters…. I just needed you to know that it was I, and that I'm truly sorry for the harm I've done." He bowed his head to the floor again. "Please forgive me!"

Kaname's fist clenched. "Ichijou–"

"It's okay," Yuuki said softly, smoothing her hand over Kaname's fist. She glanced over at Ichijou as he looked up. "I'm glad that you looked out for him while I was gone. Your actions are understandable and I don't blame you at all. In the end, we found our way back to each other at the right time; those letters might even have gotten in the way. I… did a horrible thing and I hurt the one I loved the most…" She cradled Kaname's face. "I deserved your resentment and suspicions…" She trailed off.

Kaname shook his head. "That's not true… We both messed up–"

" _I_ hurt you more than you hurt me, don't deny it. What I did was cruel and selfish and I still wish I could take it back… But what's done is done. Somehow you found it in your heart to forgive me, and I thank the stars everyday that you did." She stroked his cheek lovingly, threading her fingers through his hair.

"Yuuki…" Kaname whispered, leaning in closer. "Of course I forgive you. I'm _crazy_ in love with you, you know that. There's nothing you can do that can make me hate you. Well, if you leave again – _then_ I'll hate you for sure."

"Then I'll make sure that I never leave you," she giggled. "I love you."

She leaned down, claiming his lips softly. He reciprocated immediately, cradling her face. They lost themselves in their kiss, all sense of time and space blurring away as they basked in their connection.

"Um…" Ichijou coughed, clearing his throat. "I'm still here…"

"Ooh!" Yuuki turned away from Kaname, blushing as she stared at Ichijou. "I forgot…" She mumbled guiltily, glancing at Kaname.

He cleared his throat also, looking at Ichijou. "I… accept your apology. Like Yuuki said, we found our way back to each other even without the letters, so… It's fine. You were only looking out for me. I forgive you."

"Y-you do?" Ichijou said, clasping his hands together, his green eyes shimmering.

"I do," Kaname nodded, seeing no use in getting angry.

"Yay!" Ichijou squealed. "Does this mean I'm your best friend again? Please!"

Kaname laughed, remembering their drunk conversations about their friendship. "You never stopped."

Ichijou clutched his heart. "Ahh! I was worried there for a second… Goodness! We need to celebrate!"

"Actually," Kaname quipped, "as a punishment for your meddling… No alcohol for a week."

Ichijou's jaw hit the floor. "N-no alcohol?"

"No alcohol." Kaname nodded. "Not even those drinks with low percentages of alcohol in them. No alcohol whatsoever for one week."

Ichijou puffed his cheeks. "Ahh… F-fine. I can take it."

"Ichijou… you don't need _help_ do you? I mean… _professional_ help _…?"_ Yuuki inquired gently, her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh, you're asking if I'm an alcoholic, right?" Ichijou laughed, back to his usual jovial demeanor. "Well, I am! Sort of. Almost. Working for this guy right here will turn the bottle into your bestfriend…" He pointed at Kaname. "The stress is crazy. _But_ I can handle it in other ways. You can say I'm just very fond of partying!"

"Aha… I see," Yuuki breathed, still not convinced.

"Well, I'm happy I could get this off my chest. Here are the reports," Ichijou said, putting them on Kaname's desk. "Off I go!"

He was out in a flash, back to his usual cheery self like nothing had happened. Yuuki giggled and shook her head, baffled at the whole interaction.

"Well, I'll let you get back to work, dear," she said, getting off his lap.

"Don't go," he pouted, holding onto her hand.

"I have to," she said, clenching his hand reassuringly, "but you know I'm right outside your door if you need me. Just a call away…" She bent down and kissed his forehead.

Yuuki turned and walked towards the exit.

"Yuuki." He called out, watching as she turned, her hair bouncing softly over her shoulder. He couldn't help but admire her slender physique and simple but stunning beauty; his chest filled with warmth as he felt himself fall even harder for her – and all it took was a simple look from her.

"Hm?"

"I'm happy that you're here," he smiled, not only referring to having her in the office, but the fact that she was _with_ him, by his side. "I truly am."

She smiled back at him. "Me too."

* * *

It was fair to say that this week was turning out to be the best week of Kaname's life.

Yuuki would constantly pop by his office under the pretense of fulfilling her duties, and stay for more time than necessary. He would find ways to sneak in kisses and excuses to touch her, and while she told him to be more discrete, she did nothing to stop his advances. Her attempts at discouraging him were half-hearted at most, and he knew it well. He'd take her out for lunch to fancy restaurants and use those occasions as dates; in-between her visits to his office they would flirt and laugh with each other.

He spent the day at work with her, and then returned to his mansion with her hand in his at night. Together they'd make dinner and drink expensive wine as the fireplace glowed in the background, chatting about everything form their day to the weather. At night, he'd make love to her after the day's teasing, eventually falling asleep to the sound of her heartbeat next to his. And when he woke up, she was there, her bare and beautiful face greeting him in the glow of the sunrise unfolding outside.

Hand in hand, she'd follow him to work and spend the day with him, repeating the cycle.

It was complete and utter bliss.

As for the other employees at the company, no one paid much attention to Yuuki's temporary return as his secretary. After their messy confrontation – in his mind he called it a break-up even if they hadn't been _officially_ together at the time – he'd sought out the employees who had trash-talked Yuuki and spread lies about her. He'd fired them immediately and made sure that it'd been noted in their journals, making it harder for them to get a new job.

It was hard for him whenever they rehashed the past. Though it was inevitable, it still hurt sometimes to think about that time when they were at odds. Having her here again was such a contrast to the last time; he remembered the last two months of her time at the company with unease – her harsh words and attitude towards him was ingrained into his mind. He could remember vividly how he'd felt at the time; heartbroken, guilty… ashamed. But most of all he remembered the hurt that seared through him whenever she would turn away from him or give him cold looks of hatred. Having her pull away after having been desperately in love with her for years had been _traumatizing._

But, seeing her smile whenever she saw him; being able to touch and kiss her behind the closed door of his office made it all worth it. He'd never imagined they'd end up this way; so many days he'd pined for her and looked like a fool in front of her, only because he couldn't man up and express his true feelings. And now… after overcoming so many obstacles, they were finally together.

It was like winning the lottery. And the prize was everlasting happiness reserved for fools in love.

All his thoughts about the past made him think about the future. How he wanted to spend the rest of it with her. He was happy that he could call her his girlfriend; but already after a few weeks together he could feel that it was not _enough._ That the title just didn't carry the true significance of what she meant to him.

Kaname wanted more.

Whenever he looked into her maroon eyes and lost himself in them; whenever they lay together in bed, listening to each other's heartbeats and talking about their day; when she'd moan his name beneath him, holding him close; Kaname wanted _more._

The thought of marriage swept through his mind constantly after their little non-pregnancy scare. The only thing that made him hesitate was _her._

She was a few years younger than him; just now wrapping up her studies and probably in a very different stage in life. They'd never really talked in-depth of where they stood or where they wanted to go, but he was confident that she wanted to be with him.

The only question that remained was if she was ready. Ready to take the next step; ready to enter the public world with him. Because it would be hard living as a Kuran; his mother had told him all about how she had to adjust to life in the spotlight among the rich and famous after she married Haruka. Yuuki would have to go through the same; and though he knew her skin was thicker than before, he also knew that deep down she harbored some insecurities and issues that could flare up in such a situation.

He only wanted the best for her; shield her so the outside world could never harm her. At the same time he wanted to show her off; hold her hand at public appearances; take her all over the world so everyone could know she was with him.

He was just so _happy._ Incredibly, exhilaratingly happy. Like he was on top of the world.

Still, there was a bad feeling nagging in the back of his mind.

He couldn't stop thinking about it even as she held his hand during dinner with his parents. He let them drone on in the background; the noise of Juuri's excited exclamations fading away amongst the chatter.

Juuri mouthed something to Yuuki.

"Huh?" Yuuki cocked her head to the side.

Juuri mouthed the same word again, her eyes wide as she held a thumb up.

"What?" Yuuki mumbled.

" _Grandchildren!"_ Juuri whispered loudly. It woke Kaname up from his stupor. Curiously, he turned towards the two women.

Yuuki blushed, retracting her hand from Kaname's. "Oh, umm…"

"When?" Juuri questioned excitedly.

"Ahh, um... that's not a conversation we've had yet. Um, it's really earl–"

"Nonsense!" Juuri bellowed, clapping her hands together. "You don't need to _talk_ to make babies, you know. All you have to do is get some good wine, some good music and some candles and then make Kaname perform his manly duty to–"

" _Mother!"_ Kaname hissed loudly.

"- You can borrow mine and Haruka's _Kama Sutra_ book, too. I hear some positions are better for baby-making. It could help-"

"Have you no shame?" Kaname whispered in horror. "Don't talk about such things at the dinner table…"

Juuri gasped. "Um, excuse _you_! Who are you to scold _me?_ Boy, you need to get sla-"

"It's… just early to say. We haven't really talked about the future," Yuuki cut in softly.

Kaname glanced at her sideways, trying to decode her words. Though they hadn't talked about it properly, he felt like there was a mutual understanding between them that eventually they would go down that route one day. But the way she was evading made him feel insecure…

"But I want grandchildren! _Now!"_ Juuri whined, stomping her foot under the table. "You owe me that after breaking my heart, waiting so many years before getting together… Besides, you missed Kaname's birthday! So you need to make it up to him!"

"Yeah, I know…" Yuuki trailed off, praying to the gods that the topic of conversation would end.

"It might be early, but I agree with Juuri-san – you owe us grandchildren."

"Dad!" Yuuki flushed.

"Well, it's true!" Kaien said, pointing his chopstick at himself, Juuri and Haruka. "Us old folks need something to brighten our days. You're old and boring now, but a cute little grandchild would surely make _my_ life better. And you know I'm dying-"

Yuuki rolled her eyes. "Oh, come _on,_ dad, we've had this conversation. You're not dying anymore!"

"Tch! What do you know?" Kaien crossed his arms. "For all you know I could die tomorrow. Would you let your poor father leave this life grandchildren-less?"

Yuuki huffed, crossing her arms. "Why is everyone putting me on the spot? I'm not a baby factory!"

" _I'm_ not putting you on the spot," Haruka said softly, offering her a gentle smile.

"Thank you, Haruka. You're the best father-in-law _ever,"_ Yuuki beamed at him.

"…But I do agree with Juuri and Kaien – we need grandkids. Maybe not as soon as Miss. Impatient here suggests," he said, nudging Juuri who only growled in response, "but in the future it would be wonderful to see little ones entering our family. You and Kaname could work while we took turns watching the kids – it would be perfect."

"I take it back," Yuuki mumbled, digging a chopstick in her food.

They were at Kaien's house, where they were having dinner. Kaname had already met Kaien officially for the first time; it'd happened a few weeks back, not too long after he and Yuuki got together. The martial artist turned headmaster of Cross Academy had greeted him in a pink Hello Kitty apron – which he'd gotten as a gift from Yuuki after beating his cancer – and ushered him and Yuuki into his home. Kaname listened quietly as the exuberant man had told stories about Yuuki's childhood, soaking up every tidbit of information he could.

It seemed that she and Kaien were total opposites sometimes, yet they still shared certain qualities. Like Kaien, Yuuki had a tendency to go from serious to overly happy in a matter of seconds if there was something that excited her, though in a more subdued manner. Kaien, however, went all-out if he was excited about something, jumping around and crying even if it was because he'd cooked the perfect casserole.

But unlike Yuuki, he had a deadly side to him.

 _Yuuki excused herself from the table with a kiss on Kaname's cheek, promising that she'd be back soon._

 _Silence settled over the two men as they stared at each other. Kaien's eyes narrowed as he studied Kaname intensely, his brows furrowing in thought. Kaname had no idea what to say or how to act; impressively enough, the elder man's face was unreadable – a feat only a few people mastered._

 _Not for the first time, Kaname felt nervous. The only other times in his life he'd felt nervous was because of Yuuki… but this was a scared kind of nervous._

" _You know I'm a martial artist, right?"_

" _Uhm…" Kaname swallowed awkwardly as he nodded. "Yes."_

" _And that I've taught Yuuki some of my moves?"_

" _Yes," Kaname said, "she mentioned she used to be active in the martial arts community for a while, but that it didn't catch her interest the same way ballet did."_

" _That's true," Kaien nodded. "She preferred dance indeed… But I still had enough time to teach her some important moves."_

" _That's… impressive," Kaname trailed off, unsure of where the conversation was heading._

" _My Yuuki knows how to deflect an attacker."_

" _That's good," Kaname nodded._

" _She also knows how to castrate a man using her limbs."_

 _Kaname gaped. "That's–"_

" _And she can kill a man using her fists."_

 _He swallowed, shrinking from the intensity of Kaien's gaze._

" _As can I, Kaname. You better remember that if you ever hurt her."_

" _I won't," he promised, swallowing his fear, "Yuuki means the world to me, I would nev–"_

" _Oh, and have you tried her cooking? It's deliciouuus, just like her father's!" Kaien gushed, stars shining in his eyes as a dreamy expression grabbed a hold of his face._

" _Uhh…" Kaname was unsure of how to react to the man's crazy moodswings. Why was he suddenly going from death treats to Yuuki's cooking?_

" _Dad, don't give him high expectations," Yuuki chided, walking into the room and sitting down on the floor next to Kaname._

 _Aha…_

 _As Yuuki settled next to him, Kaname looked over at Kaien, who used Yuuki's momentary distraction to slide his thumb over his throat, pretending to cut it. It was a reminder of what would happen to him should he ever hurt Yuuki._

 _When Kaname nodded resolutely, Kaien gave him a quiet nod of approval before returning back to his exuberant self, gushing over Yuuki's cooking._

"Awh, don't be like that, Yuuki," Haruka pouted. "We only want what's best for you! You're family now."

"I agree," Kaien said, "one big happy family that could benefit from getting bigger!"

"That's the spirit!" Juuri bellowed, slamming her right fist onto the table and using her left hand to point at Kaien. "I like you, Kaien! You have the right mindset! Cheers!" She raised her cup and clanked it with his as he raised it.

"I thought you only liked me…" Haruka fumed silently, crossing his arms.

Kaname felt something poke his side. He turned towards a wide-eyed Yuuki.

"Say something," she hissed, desperate to change the subject.

He put an arm around Yuuki's shoulders and held her close to his side. "Yuuki and I appreciate and understand your concerns, but for the time being we're both busy with work and studies. We haven't really talked about the future yet, so nothing is set in stone. Who knows, a year from now we might not even be together. It's happened before," he quipped, smiling too amicably for his tone, "and it could happen again."

He retracted his arm from Yuuki, returning his attention to his food. He could feel Yuuki's eyes burning into him as he ate, but chose to ignore it. The three grown-ups were also momentarily stunned by his pessimistic speech, yet they chose not to comment on it, deciding that it was time to change the subject.

He hadn't meant to sound so harsh and pessimistic, but the ominous feeling in his gut wouldn't subside. Though they'd gotten over some very big obstacles, he still felt like he and Yuuki weren't even. Like she was still holding things back; still refusing to open up sometimes. Coupled with his paranoia of something bad happening soon, he couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed with her. The way she was evading the subject of the future made him feel like once again _he_ was the one vying for her attention, and not the other way around.

As Yuuki gradually reigned in her initial shock and joined the conversation around him, Kaname remained silent the rest of the night, absorbed in his own misery.

* * *

The second they stepped inside his home, the confrontation was immediate.

"What was that?" Yuuki spoke softly, afraid of agitating him.

"What was what?" He responded tiredly, taking off his jacket.

"At the dinner. The whole 'a year from now we might not be together bla bla life is cruel'."

"I don't recall saying those last words," he quipped, walking down the hallway.

"Kaname!" She hissed, stalking after him.

"What?"

"Stop avoiding me! What's going on?" She demanded, grabbing his arm and turning him so he could face her. "Talk to me," came her soft plea.

Garnet hues scanned her face as he pondered what to say.

"It's nothing," he whispered, turning away again.

Yuuki arrested him in place, pinching his right arm. He hissed at the pain, clenching the spot. "Auch…"

She shook her head, trying to clear her face from her wayward locks. "Don't close off like that. Aren't we past this point, Kaname? Didn't we fight so hard to be together and have full transparency between us? What's gotten into you? Was it something I said?"

He crossed his arms, eyes darkening. "Tell me about the future."

"What about it?"

"What do you see?" He inquired.

"I…" Yuuki fumbled for words. "I see myself finishing my studies and getting a real job. I see _us,_ hopefully together lest we split up like we _always_ do," she hissed, mimicking his earlier sentiments.

"Do you, really?" He asked. "Because the way I see it, it doesn't seem to me like you've really given this a lot of thought. You refuse to talk about the future whenever I ask you, and now, at the dinner… you just–"

"My god!" Yuuki cut in. "How would _you_ feel if everyone wanted to turn you into a baby-making machine when you're not even finished with your studies? It was embarrassing!"

"That's the thing…" He whispered. "You and I are in such different stages of our lives. You're finishing up your studies and getting ready for an actual job, and I… I want _more,_ Yuuki. I want… the full package. Marriage, kids, starting a life together… Perhaps my years on you are catching up with us. Maybe we're not as compatible as we thought."

Yuuki blanched, pale pink lips opening in shock. "Are you… what, are you breaking up with me now?"

"No," he cut in quickly, reaching out with his hand to reassure her. He retracted it upon second thought, not feeling comfortable with touching her at the moment. "I'm not. I'm not. I just… I need answers."

Yuuki closed her eyes in thought, breathing in and out in an effort to calm herself.

"Kaname…" She began softly, opening her eyes and revealing her sincere brown orbs. "Who says I don't want that? Who says I don't want to start a family with you and spend the rest of my life with you?" She grabbed his hand and held it with hers as she spoke. "It's just that… it's a little bit early. You have to give me time. I need to… be independent for a while, build something for myself. I want all of that with you, if you'll have me… Just give me some time."

His eyes softened as he listened, realizing that his mistake lay in not believing in her. She'd worked so hard to get to this point; went through countless hours of therapy and done so much to prove herself to him. And still he'd doubted her.

"For me, this…" He said, gesturing between himself and her, "is for life. I can't possibly move on and be with someone else. You're it for me, Yuuki. I guess… the scars from our past made me doubt your sincerity. Made me think that maybe you were only interested in something temporary…"

"I'd spend eternity with you if I could, you idiot boss," she said softly, wrapping her arms around his waist and looking up at him.

He chuckled at her nickname. "I'm sorry for doubting you, Yuuki. I didn't mean to put you in this position… I just have a lot on my mind these days, and I got paranoid."

"It's all right," she whispered, hugging his chest. "I can tell you're still not over the stress at work and everything… And I probably should have told you sooner how I felt about the future. I want everything with you, Kaname. All of it."

"Then…" He trailed off. "When the time is right and I ask you to marry me, will you say yes?"

Like always whenever he was with Yuuki, his heart fluttered in his chest rapidly, reminding him of the first time he met her and how he'd immediately fell for her. To think she was here now, in his arms, talking about their future amazed him beyond words.

"You've asked me to marry you so many times now, I thought it was a given that I would say yes," she giggled, looking up at him.

"Oh, that's right," Kaname laughed, remembering the countless of times he'd asked her to marry him when she was working for him. "I forgot."

"I always thought you were joking, but you really meant it, didn't you?" Yuuki accused.

He gave her a sheepish smile, bending down and giving her a kiss.

"Nuhh, d-don't," she spluttered against his lips, turning away, "don't try to kiss your way out of this. Answer me!"

"Heh," he blushed lightly, realizing that she wouldn't give up so easily. "I did, yes. If you actually had said yes, even jokingly, at the time I would've whisked you away immediately and married you."

Yuuki squealed, pinching his cheeks. "You can really be cute sometimes. And weird. But I like it, and the answer is yes, my sweet idiot boss, I'll marry you."

"I'm glad," he said, elation spreading through his bones as he kissed her forehead. "I look forward to the future, Yuuki…"

"Me too," she replied, reaching up on her toes and giving him a kiss. He hugged her tightly in his arms, feeling somewhat relieved.

Still, the bad feeling wouldn't go away, even as they undressed and made love later in the evening. At night he lay awake, filtering his fingers through her hair as she peacefully slept against his side, wondering what on Earth was wrong with him. He couldn't shake off the sense of foreboding that filled him, and as the night went on, Kaname realized that he would not get any sleep.

He hugged her tightly, wanting to feel her close as the fear of the unknown laced itself into his bones.

* * *

It seemed that his gut feeling hadn't been deceiving him

Hell had a name, and she sauntered into his office unannounced one Thursday afternoon.

A smug smile claimed her cherry blossom pink lips.

Immediately, Kaname stiffened in his seat, distrust shining in his eyes as he cautiously glanced at her. Of all people to walk into his office...

"Mmh, that frown on your face gives me such joy," Shizuka Hio smirked.

"I doubt you came here to see my frowning face. What do you want?" Kaname's voice was cold and clipped.

"You're right. You were always such a smart boy." Shizuka halted by his desk, her silver dress shimmering in the moonlight and the glow of the big billboards in Tokyo.

"Miss me yet?"

Kaname snorted. "Still trying to erase your existence from my memory, so no."

Shizuka smirked again, and it reminded him of days long past when she would give him the same wicked grin. To think that he had ever been infatuated with her was a mystery he was still working on solving. Their relationship had been unhealthy and toxic. He'd been too blinded by her allure to see her true nature; she was evil, selfish and downright crazy. And not just crazy as in the I'll-Slash-Your-Tires-If-You-Ever-Cheat-On-Me-crazy, but the I'll-Use-You-And-Abuse-You-While-Stealing-Company-Information-Behind-Your-Back-crazy.

He'd been young at the time, fresh in his position and feeling quite lost and inadequate. Work had been weighing him down heavily; though he'd prepped for the role as CEO of their family-company his whole life, he'd never imagined it would happen so _soon._ Haruka's health problems at the time had forced him to take a step back; and with Kaname recently graduated, Haruka saw it fit to appoint him as CEO for the time being. He'd said that he saw true qualities in Kaname that would make him a great leader and businessman; not just because he was his son, but because Kaname was born to be a leader – he was smart and tactic; he knew how to play the game and when to strike. His natural charisma and charm would ensure them many happy business-deals and associates.

After a few months, Kaname had come to realize that while he was talented, the work was still hard for someone as inexperienced like himself. His father's unwavering faith in him felt stifling; like he couldn't allow himself to feel any failure or weakness.

They'd met at a bar.

She was a few years older than him and recently divorced, looking for something to pass her time. There was something about the mystery of her smile that drew him in; the split in her satin dress revealed her long and slender legs, while her long silver hair tumbled down her shoulders. She was ethereal and surreal – and he was immediately intrigued.

But more than that, there was this deeply rooted sadness in her eyes that shimmered whenever she didn't have her guard up.

He felt like he saw the same sadness in his own eyes sometimes; the sadness brought on by the pressure of work and the loneliness that followed.

Their romance was a whirlwind at first; she taught him things he never could have imagined – she was not only his lover, but his mentor also, and he revered her. He let her control him, a slave to her every whim. At one point in their relationship, he got it into his head that it was love that bound him to her; so young and innocently naïve was he.

When he told her he loved her, she would only smile at him and make him do all kinds of things to prove it. Take her to Paris; buy her shoes; give her expensive jewelry; cover her expenses. And he, of course, accepted it. He didn't know any better after all.

But the way she treated him made him feel like he was less worth. She'd call him young and inexperienced; rile him up and then make him take her up against the wall. They were explosive like that; always hurting each other in an attempt to feel something. As time passed, and he grew more wary about her, he came to realize that she had more issues than she let on.

The final nail in their relationship's coffin came when he discovered she'd been spying on his business-deals and leaking the information, all to save her own name since her family had broken things off with her due to her unstable mentality.

His heart broke, realizing that she'd used him all along. But more so than that, he realized that the love and affection he'd felt for her had been just an illusion brought on by her manipulation. As soon as he saw her through self, he started resenting her. He broke up with her; they yelled at each other, she screamed and threw expensive china against the wall and ran off.

His heart wouldn't recover for a long time after, not until a certain brunette stepped into his office and applied for the position as his secretary.

Shizuka slapped a folder on his desk. "Lovely girlfriend you have there," she commented dryly as Kaname reached for the folder and opened it.

Inside he found pictures of himself… and Yuuki.

Pictures of them holding hands and going on dinners together; hugging and sometimes kissing; the camera zooming in at them from different angles. He frowned; most of these were taken after they started dating and were pretty much harmless. They could easily be explained to anyone looking for answers.

He continued flipping through the photos until one of them caught his eyes.

It was of him and her, caught by the security cameras in the elevator at the hotel they stayed at in Singapore. It was the night they almost kissed after dancing the night away; his hands were on the wall on each side of her head as he leaned in. She was leaning in also; her face was partly covered up by his shadow, but it still looked like she was about to kiss him.

They looked like lovers who were about to embrace each other; so intimate and lust-filled.

"Or should I say your secretary?" Came Shizuka's pleased voice.

He looked up, giving her a dark look. " _Ex-_ secretary. What do you wish to achieve with this? There's nothing wrong with these."

Shizuka clicked her tongue. "Exes are hard to define…" She said pointedly, giving him a sharp look. "But say, Kaname, why don't you take a look at the timestamp in the lower right corner of the picture?"

Kaname glanced down and noticed the time and the date. If one were to put two and two together, they would realize that it had been taken during the time she was still considered his employee.

"Now, Kaname, what if I were to show your investors these pictures? Hmm? Imagine the horror they would feel upon knowing the CEO of the company screwed one of his employees? Oh, dishonorable! Indecent and unprofessional!"

Kaname resisted the urge to scream in frustration. He reigned in his emotions, trying his best to keep calm. "I'll calmly explain to them the situation. I'll explain that nothing happened that night and that we kept things professional until after she quit."

Shizuka pursed her lips as she raised her eyebrows. "You _could_ do that, yeah. But… what if clumsy old me sent these pictures to the media? You know, with smartphones these days, all it takes is _one_ wrong touch and suddenly you've sent some very damaging photos to some very important and influential news outlets."

Kaname's mask faltered slightly. If the media got a hold of this they would blow it out of proportion; the rumors of the "scandal" would spread to the investors and the other companies, escalating further until the Kuran Inc. stocks began to lose value. He was respected and revered in the financial world; coveted and mysterious in the public eye. The media was constantly digging in his personal life, trying to blow up news about him but no luck. His investors and competition respected him for his honest work and dedication.

But the real problem was…

"Ahh… there it is," Shizuka said silkily, recognizing his expression. "Your concern for her reputation overrides the concern for your own. You were always like this, putting other's needs above your own, Kaname…"

She was right. His company he could deal with; but the damaging whispers and rumors that would flourish around Yuuki was something he could absolutely not accept. She would be devastated by the world branding her _again._ And he knew she'd hate it if people only saw her as Kaname Kuran's girlfriend, and not someone who deserved respect.

"There was a time when you were like this towards me, too…" Shizuka whispered.

"Is this what this is about? Our relationship?"

"I missed you," she purred.

"Too bad," he said tersely, "it's been years since we split up and we've both been better off. Let me guess… the recent changes in the company was because of you, weren't they?"

Shizuka smirked, flipping some of her silver hair over her shoulder. "You know me, Kaname. I always do my homework. It was simple really; all I did was reach out to investors and shareholders and tell them that there was a big risk of the CEO ending up in a _big_ scandal in the future… Some of them didn't believe me at first, but the second I mentioned "indecent relations with an employee" their blood ran cold and they withdrew immediately. I could go on like this, picking out the weak links here and there, but that's boring."

"Clever," he commented. "But there won't be any scandal. You don't have the guts."

"Oh, but I do, Kaname," she said, her eyes shining intensely. He could see it again; the spark of madness in her Hio eyes. Her family was renowned for their problematic behavior; her great-grandfather was the creator of the famous Hio Hotels; although he was a great businessman, he was known for his expensive and crazy habits. Multiple wives, scandal after scandal with call girls and drugs… these habits carried on through the dysfunctional family line, manifesting in different ways. Some of the Hios were normal people with a stable life; but some of them were on the other side of the edge – like Shizuka.

She was reckless and wild; prone to her own indecisiveness and impulsive behavior. Her favorite hobby was toying with people – she'd done it with her maids as a child, and transferred her hobby onto young impressionable men as she grew older – like Kaname.

She was a spider, and right now he was caught in her web.

"I ask again, what do you want?" He grit through his teeth.

"It would be so utterly pleasurable to watch you crumble and falter if these images went public. And _her…_ the sweet little lamb that stole you away like that. Dating your secretary? How naughty," she commented, licking her lips. "See, I wouldn't mind doing the same if I was a CEO of a company, but I'm _not._ So what I want…"

"Is the company," he deduced.

Shizuka shrugged her shoulders. "Sure…" She stepped around his desk and came behind him, sliding her hands down his shoulders as she leaned down and whispered in his ear. "But Kaname… Don't you remember the _fun_ we used to have? Don't you remember the things I taught you… the _pleasure_ we gave each other?" She licked his cheek slowly.

He shot up from his seat. "Fun? I'm sure it was fun to leech off of me and sell company secrets behind my back. You're an evil, vindictive bitch and I want nothing to do with you." He hissed, turning away from her.

"Funny you should say that… I suppose I'll just release the pictures, then. Watching the company crash is one thing, but… Oh, imagine poor little Yuuki being outed in the media as the whore who slept with the CEO of the company she worked at. I suppose her little dream of becoming a respected little journalist would shatter into a million pieces when people find out about her true identity. Constantly rejected at interviews; constantly talked about in the media… oh, she would really _hate_ you." Her eyes glowed with mirth as she watched his expression falter.

"Keep her out of this!" He bellowed, slamming his fists onto his desk.

"Kind of hard to do when it's her on the pictures," Shizuka quipped. "Really, you can only blame yourself, Kaname. Dating an employee, tsk, tsk…"

"What do you need? Money? Stocks? After all this time, why are you here _now_?" He demanded as desperation grabbed a hold of him. He couldn't allow Yuuki to get hurt again. Never.

Shizuka cocked her head to the side. "I want the company. I want to run it. All of it."

"You know that's impossible," he breathed, "I can't just _give_ you the company, you know that."

"I know that. But I want to run it through you. You'll do as a I say; make the decisions I _tell_ you to make, invest in what _I_ tell you to invest in. You'll be a puppet and I'll be the one pulling your strings."

Kaname rolled his eyes. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. I may be the CEO, but that doesn't mean I'm all-powerful. I can't just make decisions for the company – I need the approval of the board of investors to proceed with anything I want to happen."

"Then _make_ them agree with you," Shizuka hissed. "I don't care how you do it – but you're going to give me control over the company one way or another. Or these," she pointed at the pictures, "go public."

"Why are you doing this?" He questioned. "Why me? Why are you trying to use me _again?_ "

"Because I need what you have to offer. But Kaname…" Her voice softened into a seductive whisper. "This could be a lot easier if you just gave in to me… Choose me over her. Build the empire with _me_ at your side… think about the things we could do; the things we could be – King and Queen," her eyes shimmered as her voice rose like a crescendo, desperation growing inside of her. " _Think,_ Kaname, think!"

"Never," he pledged, looking down at her. "I will never let go of Yuuki, and you will never have this company. In your fucking dreams, Shizuka."

"Oh, we'll see about that," She laughed maniacally, spinning on her heels. "I'll give you a week to decide what to do. Keep the photos - I have _plenty_ of copies, ready to be shipped out." She stopped by the door, turning her head over her shoulder. "Oh, and Kaname? Be smart about this. One wrong move, and your life will shatter around you."

She blew him a kiss before turning and exiting; the _clicks_ of her heels echoing down the hallways.

Kaname grit his teeth in frustration, growling as his mind worked overtime. Why did this have to happen _now?_

Everything he'd built in the company; the wonderful thing he had with Yuuki… it could shatter any minute as long as the devil bitch had those pictures. For the first time, Kaname Kuran didn't know what to do or how to strike.

In his own game of chess, he was backed into a corner; and his Queen was exposed and vulnerable – surrounded by wolves.

* * *

 **JAK: Thank you for the reviews! I'm happy you love the fanfic!**

 **Rena: Awh, you catch onto so many details! That makes me so happy! I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy this one too!**


	15. His Almost Fiancée, Not His Secretary

**A/N: Yay we made it to 100 reviews! Thank you so much! LET'S GO FOR 200 THIS TIME AROUND, YES?**

 **Just kidding. But please know that I appreciate every review I get. I clutch them tightly to my heart at night and cry over them. Well... you weren't supposed to know that. It's funny though – I initially planned on this story being like… 6 chapters? And now we're hitting that 15-chapter mark. That's… some poor planning from my side – but I guess that's what happens when you have a story to tell, and you get so much great feedback.**

 **The story is ending soon-ish, but not yet. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: His Almost** **Fiancée, Not His Secretary**

It'd been two days since the demon that was Shizuka Hio had visited his office and threatened to blackmail him. The entire situation had put him in a corner; and he disliked it immensely. He had yet to tell Yuuki, and as Shizuka's deadline for his decision drew closer, he felt panic rise within him.

If he could just make it go away without Yuuki ever knowing, he'd be forever grateful.

Though they'd agreed to be transparent with each other and not keep secrets, he couldn't help but hide this from her. He was deeply afraid of how she'd react; would she run away like the last time people branded her for being with him? Would she turn cold towards him; would she give up on _them_?

She'd done it before; and while it'd crushed him at the time, he'd been able to survive it somehow. But this time around it was different; now that he'd had a taste of the sweet happiness she brought him, he didn't want to let go – he would die if he did. Every time she looked at him tenderly; touched him; did the little things like waking him up with a kiss or massaging his tense shoulders whenever he was tired from work, his heart swelled with love and it became harder to even entertain the thought of them breaking up.

She'd told him that she wanted everything with him. That she would one day marry him and become his for the world to see.

Without words, she'd promised him that she would stay by his side through the prying eyes of the media and people who wanted to break them apart.

But the nature of the situation; those damn pictures and the consequences should they be released to the public – made him doubt her. She had issues; she'd told him so, and he was afraid this would bring them back to life. He wanted to protect and shield her; hide her under his black coat so the world couldn't judge her and throw insults at her.

But the world was cruel, and the people in it were crueler – the media would waste no time upon smelling blood. They would attack and tear them apart, only to have something to write about.

And for the life of him, he didn't know how he could avoid it.

So he kept it from her; and though she was suspicious, she didn't force anything out of him. She still believed it was the stress of the company weighing on his shoulders, and he was grateful that that was the only grain of truth she knew.

He was staring out the windows of his office, pondering and strategizing mentally when he heard the sound of the door opening.

Kaname turned his chair around, smiling as he spotted her by the entrance. Though he was dreadfully afraid of her leaving him, he couldn't help but feel the calm settle over him as the sight of her beautiful face greeted him. No matter what happened, her presence soothed him and made him feel like he could overcome anything.

He pursed his lips as he studied her outfit; bright red heels adorned her feet, which were bare up to the end of her beige trench coat. The coat covered her arms and chest, except for the small opening near her breasts – which was bare also. If he didn't know any better, he would've thought she was naked beneath it.

His eyebrows rose as he took in the details of her hair and face; her hair was wild and tousled, while her eyes were framed by black liner and her lips were bloodred. This was certainly not her usual style, as she usually kept her make-up natural and simple, the same rules applying to her straight hair.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," she said, shifting uncomfortably as she leaned against his office-door.

"Doing what?" He inquired gently.

"Um…" She blushed. "Well, your mother mentioned that I missed your birthday. I realized that because of all the stupid things I did towards you, I didn't get to spend it with you like I have been the past few years, so… I decided that I wanted to make it up to you. Also, I know you've had a lot of stress the past days, so I wanted to do something special for you."

"That's very kind of you, Yuuki," Kaname smiled warmly. "What did you have in mind?"

"This."

She opened her trench coat in one swift motion, revealing the ensemble underneath.

Kaname's eyes widened considerably as he looked her up and down; beginning at her red stiletto shoes and tracing up her naked legs to the garters at her thighs. He continued his way up to where her rose-red lingerie set began. It was a corset with matching panties; lace lined the hem where her breasts were pushed up deliciously, while the corset accentuated her narrow waist. It was connected to her garters with lace and silk, while her panties matched the rest of the set.

He made some sort of incoherent sound as his mouth moved sloppily like a fish.

"I remember that time when you took me shopping way, _way_ back in the beginning. You kept glancing at this rose-red lingerie set when you thought I wasn't looking, and I thought you maybe wanted to buy it for your girlfriend… I now realize that it was actually _me_ you intended it for." Yuuki said, measuring his reaction.

Noticing his amazed and hungry expression, Yuuki felt her confidence rise as she began taking slow steps towards him. "I wasn't able to get the original one, but this is pretty similar to it. I cleared your schedule for the next hour and a half…" She said huskily, staring him down.

When she reached his desk, she stepped around and straddled his lap. "Happy birthday," she whispered seductively. "Hope you like your gift."

"Mm I .. what… this is…" He blabbered, still in shock. "Yuuki… this is…" His hands traced down her waist and onto her thighs. "The _best_ birthday gift ever."

"Yeah?" She grinned, still a little self-conscious.

" _Yes,"_ he hissed, already fumbling with the buttons and the lace. He reached up and kissed her deeply, his tongue entering her mouth and demanding her full attention.

"Now let me open it."

* * *

Yuuki moaned as she leaned back on his desk, throwing her head back in pleasure.

" _Kanam–"_

"Yooo hoooo, Kaname? Are you in there?"

Yuuki froze immediately upon recognizing the voice, her eyes widening to the point where they almost popped out of her eye-sockets. She glanced down quickly, finding a frozen Kaname between her thighs.

" _Quick!_ Hide!" She hissed as she pushed off the desk and secured her coat around her waist, before plopping into his CEO chair. He disappeared somewhere underneath the desk, but she was too stressed out to care exactly where he went.

"Kan– oh! Yuuki!" Juuri squealed. "What a surprise to see you here alone in Kaname's chair. Roleplay, perhaps?"

Yuuki's already flustered countenance became red. "Uhh, I… Kaname likes it when I uh… watch his chair."

"I see," Juuri sang, stepping aside and letting Haruka into the office.

"Oh, hi, Yuuki," Haruka smiled warmly, holding an arm around Juuri's waist. "Did you just exercise or something? You look rather flushed."

"Oh, I…" She trailed off as she felt Kaname push aside her jacket and widen her thighs. She tried her best to clench them together but to no avail.

"I… just got back from a…" She bit her back her moan as Kaname resumed his exploration of her lower half beneath the cover of the black desk.

She kicked him with her high-heel, willing him to stop.

"A _run._ Uh huh, yep. That's why I'm so… ahh _flustered,"_ she panted as he toyed with her.

"Really? Didn't know you were a runner," Juuri quipped.

"Well, uh… I recently started d-doing it eeeverynhighht." Sweat dribbled down her temples.

"Sounds like fun! Well, we came here to talk to Kaname about company business and boring stuff like that. Do you know where he is?"

 _Between my thighs, spelling out the alphabet._

"Umm… I think he is in a meeting," she managed to get out.

"Yeah?" Haruka asked. "I checked his schedule earlier, and all his meetings for the next two hours were cleared. That's why I thought this was a good time to seek him out."

"Well, _something_ came _up,"_ she blindly tried to kick his groin from wherever he was hiding under the desk. Desperately, she tried clenching her thighs around him to make him stop, yet it only spurred him on as she felt him chuckle lowly against her center.

"Mmmh…" She moaned. Realizing her mistake, she cleared her throat and coughed, trying to cover up her moan. "Think I'm getting sick…"

"Ah, well… we won't disturb you anymore," Juuri smiled amicably. "Tell my son whenever you see him that it's not nice to _hide_ from his parents all the time! We want to talk to him, screw those meetings!"

Haruka eyed the strewn papers and files that had been _obviously_ pushed off the desk. "Not only does our son like to hide from his parents, he is rather lazy when it comes to cleaning up his mess… tsk, tsk."

"Uhm, ye-yes, I'll make sure to uh… tell him to be less mess- _yy,"_ Yuuki grit through her teeth, trying to smile despite the sweat that was trailing down her temple.

"Good!" Juuri exclaimed. "Bye, Yuuki, see you soon," She waved, pulling Haruka out of the office and shutting the door.

Outside, Juuri paused as she pursed her lips. "Do you think they were…"

"Yeah."

"Oh _my,"_ Juuri fanned herself. "Too obvious. Ahh, they have no tact."

"Naughty," Haruka commented, his voice low.

"I do seem to recall some steamy sessions when that was _your_ office, Haruka," she grinned, trailing her finger down his chest.

"Grr," he purred, pulling her close. "I do recall those too."

"Do you know what this means, though?" Juuri exclaimed. "Grandkids are coming our way! Our son is normal! Doing it in the office just like his parents…"

"Maybe his parents should do a repeat performance?" Haruka suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

Juuri blinked. "I do recall seeing the conference room being _completely_ empty earlier… maybe we should… occupy it."

Hand in hand, the eternal newly-weds giggled as they ran towards the conference room. Juuri shut the door as Haruka pulled the curtains tight; the two continuing to giggle as they re-enacted old times.

* * *

Yuuki's smile and blush was permanent on her way home. She couldn't believe that they'd just did _that_ in his _office…_ and his parents had almost caught them. She felt so naughty, but at the same time, she was proud that she'd managed to please him and get him in a good mood after all the stress he'd gone through.

After they finished, his office was a mess, yet he was extremely pleased and grateful, unwilling to let her go home. It was only when she sternly reminded him that he had a few more hours left of the workday that he gave in, releasing her from his hold.

And she'd been right – that desk _was_ sturdy.

Happiness was a permanent feeling in her life now; it was _strange_ to think that just two months ago they hadn't been on speaking terms – and now they were together, and she was happier than she ever could've imagined. The more she pondered over the day's events, the more her little birthday gift to him seemed like a victory. His office was symbolic to her; for three years she'd walked in and out of it, spent countless of hours with him while pushing her blossoming feelings away. It was the very same office that they'd almost shared their first kiss; and the office where she told him that he would never see her again.

It was a symbol of their relationship; of what they used to be – secretary and boss – and how far they'd gotten. As he took her on his desk, she couldn't help but feel like it was a big "hah! In your FACE!" to the outside world that judged them. Because despite the obstacles in their way, they remained strong together – side by side.

Kaname made her stronger and more self-assured; with him, she felt invincible and bulletproof – as if nothing could ever harm her. And she loved the feeling; basked in it whenever he held her hand or hugged her tightly, feeling the strength of his embrace and the security his presence provided. She never knew that she could love someone this much; but he had proved it to her, time and time again. People could say what they want; she knew as long as he was by her side, she didn't care about their words.

He was her rock – and soon he would be her husband, and together they would start a new life for themselves.

The future looked so blindingly bright.

"So how did Project NS go?" Yori asked as Yuuki came into the living room, turning away from her computer screen.

"NS?" Yuuki frowned.

"Naughty Secretary," Yori wiggled her eyebrows, laughing as Yuuki's cheeks turned red.

"Oh," she laughed, clearly embarrassed, "I think it was… successful. Yes. The boss was very pleased."

Yori snorted. "He better be. That outfit was outrageous…"

"Well, it's not like you haven't worn worse for Hanabusa," Yuuki pursed her lips, cocking her head to the side.

Yori had the decency to blush. "Erm, well… he brings out the worst and the best in me."

"You seem really happy," Yuuki commented, untying her sex hair from her pony-tail, huffing as it fell over her face.

"I am," Yori confessed, a soft blush kissing her cheeks.

"Which is kind of odd. I mean... Hanabusa isn't the guy you usually go for. And if I remember correctly, you didn't like him _at all_ in the beginning," Yuuki laughed, brushing her hair away from her face.

"I didn't," Yori admitted, a light smile claiming her lips, "but when I accidentally ran into him a while later, he apologized for his comments and explained that he'd only been like that because he was so flustered after he met me. He kept begging me to go out with him, so I decided that I should just give him a shot, if only to shut him up. He showed me a totally different side of him that night; he was polite and attentive, yet silly and hilarious. He didn't even try anything with me; he kissed me and said he would wait until I was ready. I made him wait a long time, too," she giggled, "but when I finally gave in, I realized that I'd fallen in love with him."

Yuuki squealed. "Awwh, that's so cute! I'm so happy for you two!"

Yori blushed. "I'm really happy; everything is so perfect. I mean, we have a lot of differences, but I feel like we bring out the best in each other. Every time I see him, I just feel so warm and happy. Besides, the sex is ama–"

"Ew, I don't want to hear about your perverted activities!" Yuuki yelled, holding her hands over her ears. "My bed has suffered already; I don't need to be further scarred!"

"Oh, you should talk," Yori rolled her eyes, " _you_ did it on _my_ bed on _purpose_! We didn't!"

"Sure you did," Yuuki teased, putting her bag with the lingerie in on the couch and taking off her trench coat. After she'd exited his office, she'd ran into the bathroom and changed into regular clothes – after all, running around the city wearing expensive lingerie was the least comfortable feeling in the world.

"If anything," Yori quipped, turning towards her computer screen, "you and _your boss_ are the nasty ones. You spend all day with hi– oh my god…"

"What?" Yuuki laughed turning around, "did you imagine us going at it or something?"

"No… Yuuki, you need to see this," Yori said, eyes locked on the screen.

Curious, Yuuki trudged over to Yori and her desk, reading over her shoulder.

"SHIZUKA HIO SPOTTED EXITING THE KURAN INC. BUILDING. IS THE CEO OF KURAN INC. GETTING BACK TOGETHER WITH HIS EX?

 _It has been a rough year for Kuran Inc.'s CEO, Kaname Kuran. After announcing his engagement to Sara Shirabuki a year ago, the two split up shortly after, with Sara citing "differences" as the reason for their split. Although broken up, the two have remained close friends._

 _Since then, rumors about the highly desired CEO has swirled around him, with the recent ones concerning his previous flame, Shizuka Hio, the former heiress to the Hio hotels. The woman, who is 10 years older than the CEO_ , _has a reputation of dating younger men. The two dated for two years, although claims were made that they had a hard time together. Recently she was spotted exiting the Kuran Inc. building wearing a seductive dress._

 _A source confirms to us that there is indeed something going on between the two. "Kaname missed his ex-girlfriend, and she feels the same. The two recently re-connected and has kept in touch since. He is very happy with her."_

Yuuki couldn't believe her eyes as she read out loud. Her eyes kept glancing back at the photo, noticing the silverette's grace and beauty as she exited the building. Although the photo was grainy and obviously taken by paparazzi, she still couldn't help but feel intimidated.

His previous words about his ex echoed in her head. "… _that relationship ended badly and I never really think of her anymore. We were just better off separated."_

 _So that's_ her _… But, why was she at his office and why didn't he tell me?_

"Well… that source is certainly lying. He's dating _you,_ not some old skank in high heels!" Yori huffed, denial clear in his voice. "He wouldn't cheat on you…. No, I refuse to believe that."

Yuuki quieted, her mind racing. His forlorn expression; the stress he constantly spoke about and the fear that was always evident in his eyes – suddenly everything clicked together. This was what'd been bothering him; this is what kept him up at night when he thought she was sleeping…

Confusion and hurt bled into her mind as her heart pounded in her chest.

"Still… it doesn't explain why she was at his office… And... why he didn't tell me."

Yori's head whipped around. "He didn't tell you?"

Yuuki shook her head, color draining from her face. Just today she'd been at the office, giving herself to him, musing about how happy she was with him… and now, pictures of his _ex-girlfriend_ exiting his office – _the_ office that she'd just been with him in – were surfacing and…

 _What's going on?_

"That bastard! I mean… there has to be a reasonable explanation, I mean…" Yori stuttered angrily, trying to come up with explanations, "he pined for you for so long and… and, it's just not possible that he would do that to you!"

Yuuki nodded slowly, not fully comprehending the situation. "Yes…"

Hurt seared through her bones, and suddenly she felt insanely insecure and self-conscious. A sudden need to shower and clean herself surfaced; she just felt so dirty and _used_ and… why didn't he tell her!? Why did he let her make a fool out of herself?

She clenched her fists, willing herself not to drown in her insecurities and wayward thoughts. If this had been a few years earlier, she'd have a full-blown panic attack and accuse him of all kinds of things – then run away before he got the chance to explain himself.

But this time it was different; she'd changed since then, grown and matured. This time, she wouldn't let fear drive her away. This time, she had to believe in him – she had to hear him out and find out the truth.

* * *

"Hey, you," Kaname said warmly as he opened the door. He reached down to kiss her, but she dodged him, walking past him and taking her shoes off once she was inside.

"Hey," she responded, throwing off her jacket and walking into the hallway.

"O… kay…" Kaname breathed as he lingered by the door, furrowing his eyebrows.

He shook his head and followed her into the living room.

"What's for dinner?" She asked, turning around and crossing her arms.

Not used to this kind of behavior from her, Kaname hesitated. "Uh well, I made some Italian food. It'll be ready soon. Are… Is everything all right, Yuuki?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you're… You seem upset about something."

"Do I have a reason to be upset?"

 _Ohh… maybe her time of the month is coming up soon. Better soften her up._ Kaname took a step and hugged her tightly in his arms, ignoring how she tensed up. "Not at all, darling. You look beautiful, by the way."

"I'm wearing sweats."

"And you sure know how to make them work," he said sweetly, "in fact, I'm not sure which look I prefer; this one or the one you did earlier today… It's hard to choose when your girlfriend is insanely hot…" He purred. "I do wonder – do you have any more lingerie sets available? When the _time_ is _right_ I'd like to see you in them."

"Don't think so," she pushed off his chest and walked over to the couch, grabbing the wine bottle and one of the glasses he'd put out on the table.

"Don't think you have any more sets or don't think I'll see you in them?" Ah, he had to choose his words carefully; a woman with PMS was not something to mess with. He knew she could sometimes get moody during _that_ time, but she was never mean or cross with him. Maybe this was just a special case.

"Both," she quipped, pouring some wine into her glass.

"Oh…" It was like approaching a growling lioness; one wrong move and she would tear him to pieces. "I… respect that."

She gave him an odd look as she lifted the wine glass to her mouth. "Actually…" She trailed off, shaking her head and putting the glass down.

"Is something wrong with the wine?" He asked, stupefied by her strange behavior.

"I'm just not sure if I'm staying over," she shrugged, "better not drink any alcohol if I have to drive later."

Kaname frowned. "But you always stay over… Is… is it because you don't want anything to happen?"

"What do you mean?"

"Uh…" Usually he was so eloquent and good at handling people; but with Yuuki he always faltered and stumbled over his words – _especially_ when he thought she was PMS-ing. "I mean… we can just cuddle. I'm happy either way. I mean… today was _amazing,_ so you don't have to… uh… Do you want ice cream?"

Yuuki blinked, cocking her head to the side. "You're not making any sense."

"I'm afraid not," he said, tired of walking on eggshells. The smell of burnt food fused into the air; he sniffed, realizing that he'd forgotten about the food currently cooking in his kitchen.

"I should… tend to the food."

With that, he turned awkwardly and walked over to the connected kitchen, stirring the pan. Usually they'd make dinner together and flirt with each other, but after she'd gone home from his office, they'd agreed that she would come over to him later and join him for dinner – which he said he would make, as a little token of appreciation for her earth-shattering gift earlier in the day.

The more he thought about it; the sexy lingerie set, and the way she moaned his name in his office – fulfilling a longtime fantasy of his of taking her in his office – the more aroused he became. It'd been an amazing distraction from the whole Shizuka thing, and for the first time in a while, he'd been completely relaxed and happy.

The only thing that dampened his mood was her sudden shift in behavior; it was just a few hours ago when she seduced him in his office and smiled at him – now she was giving him the cold shoulder like he'd boiled her goldfish or something.

 _Women…_ He shook his head, deciding that he would let her be for the evening.

* * *

The silence stretched on as they ate; every time he tried to start a conversation with her, she would only give him short answers and refuse to look at him as she chewed her food. The atmosphere grew heavy and tense as both of them concentrated on their food. He gave up on conversing with her eventually, afraid of getting her angry. After all – she was PMS-ing – and he knew from experience that she could sometimes get feisty during that… _time._

One time, when he was still her boss, she'd yelled at him for 15 minutes straight for spilling coffee on her shirt, and he'd been forced to sit there quietly and wide-eyed as she vented her frustrations. Eventually she'd calmed, offering him a not-so-heartfelt apology and went on her way to retrieve a new shirt, leaving him speechless in the office. The incident taught him when and how to avoid getting her worked up – and so the next months, he knew _exactly_ when she was going to be like that.

Maybe he was creepy… but really, he just did it out of _concern_ for her. And – to protect himself from her mood swings.

The memory brought up other memories of happier times, and suddenly he couldn't stop himself. He had to know what was going on.

"Yuuki, what's wrong?" He demanded, putting down his cutlery, looking straight at her. "You've been acting strange all evening, and I get it if it's because _that_ time is coming up, but please, don't be so hard on me."

"What do you mean?" She said, looking up from her food.

"You know what I mean." He said quietly, raising his eyebrows.

When she only gave him an odd look in return, he exhaled deeply. "You have a tendency to get a little bit moody when you… you know, once a month."

Her odd look darkened as she narrowed her eyes. "Nothing's wrong. Do _you_ think something is wrong?"

Uh oh… He'd done it.

He upset the lioness.

"No, no, of course not. You're perfect to me. And… if you want, we can get ice cream and watch movies and–"

"Oh my god," Yuuki rolled her eyes, "I'm not PMS-ing or anything! Stop the sweet talk!"

"Then…" Kaname trailed off, frowning. "What's wrong? It's unlike you to be so cold towards me."

"I'd say it's unlike you to keep something from me, but it's not, isn't it?" She narrowed her eyes, staring him down across the table.

 _Does she know about Shizuka?_ He grew nervous as she pinned him with her murderous stare. _No… She can't possibly know. I haven't mentioned it to anyone, and nothing's been leaked as far as I know. It has to be something else._

"What are you talking about?" He wondered.

"Is there something you want to tell me?" She demanded, crossing her arms. "Is there something you've been keeping from me?"

 _Yes._ But he couldn't tell her – not until he had a solution.

"No," he lied. "There's nothing to tell."

"Fine," she said, wiping her mouth with a napkin and getting off her chair. "Then I'm leaving."

"What?" He shot up from his seat, watching as she gathered her car keys and phone. Quickly, he stepped towards her and blocked her path. "Why?"

She turned abruptly, her face set in a frown as she spoke. "Because I'm not staying with someone that _lies_ to me. So you can take that ice cream you mentioned and enjoy it by yourself, dear. I'm sure if you call your _ex_ she can come cuddle with you, too."

Kaname froze. "H-how–"

"How do I know that my boyfriend met with his psychotic ex-girlfriend the other day without him telling me? Oh, you know, those gossip webpages. They even showed me pictures of her leaving. That's how every girlfriend should find out about their boyfriend hooking up with his ex, don't you think?"

Kaname growled to himself. "Ah, those damn gossip pages…"

"Is that all you have to say?" She raised her voice, incredulous. "Really?"

"Yuuki… please, it's not what it looks like." He soothed, reaching out and stroking her arm.

"Isn't it? Tell me the truth, Kaname. Don't lie to me like you just did, because I will _know_ if you do," she threatened, pulling away from his touch.

He nodded, realizing that he had no way out of the situation. He had to tell her.

He turned and walked out of the living room and to his office, grabbing the folder. When he came back, she was still waiting by the kitchen counter top, a distrustful look in her eyes as she viewed him.

It reminded him of old and harsh times – back when she loathed him for keeping secrets from her after she found out he was in love with her. And to think, years later, he would do the same mistake…

He dropped the folder onto the counter next to them. "Here," he said quietly, watching as she reached out and flipped over the folder's cover.

The cover fell aside, revealing the pictures of them. She scanned them quickly, panic rising up her throat like bile as she flipped through them. When she found the picture from Singapore, she froze, all color draining from her face.

"My psychotic ex likes to play games. Her current obsession is ruining our lives. She threatened to take this to the press unless I do what she says. That's why she showed up at my office; she must've used her old ID card or something… The reason I didn't tell you was because… well, because it reminded me of how you felt when some people at the office were whispering rumors about you. I just… I wanted to protect you and find a solution on my own before I told you…" He trailed off.

Yuuki said nothing for a while as she stared at the picture, memorizing the time-stamp. Out of all the pictures, this was the most damaging one. This could, through a journalistic twist, be turned into a story of how they got together before she quit. How the CEO of Kuran Inc. engaged in a relationship with his secretary, and how she willingly followed him.

"This… is bad," she breathed, unable to tear her eyes away. "You should have told me…" She whispered.

"Yuuki… I know you've changed, but… this could ruin you if it escalates. The press will tear us to pieces, and your career will suffer. I don't want you to go through that; and I don't want your anxiety to flare up again. I know how much it hurt you the first time around, but this time its even worse."

"I…" She trailed off, her breathing picking up. He was right – this time around it was even worse. People whispering at the office were one thing – but the whole world knowing and accusing them was even worse. She could only imagine how the future would be like; no one would take her seriously because of her relationship with him – no one would ever see her as a respected journalist.

Her need for independence and control was strong – after all, it's what drove her away from him in the beginning. But in therapy she'd learned that those needs were just symptoms of her real need – which was to deal with her mother's death and accept the loss. And now that she had, she found in herself a lesser need to be in control and be super independent – sure, it was still important to her, but she wouldn't let her relationship with the man she loved suffer because of it.

It was time to be brave and own up to her sins – even if the only thing she was guilty of was falling in love with him.

"You're right," she admitted, "this is even worse than before. It could crush me, and ruin any shot I have at a career, but…" She looked up at him as she grabbed his hand. "But you are more important to me. I don't want to risk what we have by running away because people are talking about us; whatever happens, we'll fix it by staying strong – _together."_

"Yuuki…" He trailed off, amazed by her growth.

"I've been unfair to you in the past, but I'm ready to fight for us now," she vowed, "even if there's no way to stop these pictures from being released, we'll face the consequences together. I love you, Kaname, and I won't let the world tell us that I can't be with you."

He cradled her face in his hands. "You're not mad at me?"

"Oh, I'm mad," she confirmed, giving him a dark look as she tapped his nose.

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking her cheek with his hand, "I was going to tell you when I could find a way to stop them, but I haven't gotten to that point yet. I'm sorry for doubting you, Yuuki. I should've just told you in the first place."

She clenched the hand on her cheek, leaning into his touch. "You had your reasons… My record isn't exactly clean. But this time, Kaname, I need you to believe in me when I tell you that I'm not going anywhere. At this point I don't even care about what people have to say – you're the most important person in the world to me, and as long as I'm next to you, I can handle anything."

He kissed her forehead, gathering her in his arms as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist and sighing as the comfort of his embrace overwhelmed her.

"I love you, Yuuki," he whispered, kissing the top of her head. "We'll get through this, I promise."

She nodded into his chest, hugging him tighter.

Eventually they pulled away from each other, though he let his hands rest on her waist. "I'm so proud of you, Yuuki. You've come such a long way."

"I owe a lot of it to you," she said softly. "I couldn't have gotten to this point without you."

He kissed her forehead. "Well… I'm glad you're not PMS-ing, because I don't think I would've survived this confrontation if you were." He chuckled dryly.

Yuuki slapped his chest lightly. "You're so silly! Besides, I don't get _that_ bad."

He pursed his lips. "That's… debatable."

"Oh please, when have I ever scared you off?"

"Don't you remember that time you started crying because I said your skirt looked like it was inside out? I was panicking because you wouldn't stop crying and I didn't know how to soothe you _without_ stepping over the boss/secretary borderline."

"That…." Yuuki blushed, remembering all to well the little incident. She'd yelled at him and accused him of never appreciating her, when in reality, he was always appreciative towards her and grateful whenever she did something for him. "… was ages ago."

"And that time when you yelled at me 15 minutes straight because I spille–"

"Okay, I _get it,"_ Yuuki huffed, putting a hand over his mouth. "I can be a little bit… moody."

He grabbed her hand and turned it. "Angry, sad, happy – you're still cute to me," he kissed the top of her hand softly while she blushed.

"Oh, shut it," she laughed, pulling her hand away.

"So… are you staying over tonight then?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah, I am. We have some planning to do," she responded, giving him a half-smile.

"And here I was thinking you'd continue celebrating my birthday…" He trailed off.

"My earlier gift didn't satisfy you enough?"

"Oh, it did," he whispered huskily, leaning down, "but when it comes to you I am always ready for more."

"Tell you what," Yuuki said, reaching up on her tiptoes and kissing him, wrapping her arms around his neck, "when all of this is over, we'll celebrate as much as you like. Hey, why don't we go away to somewhere nice and warm? Away from all this drama…"

"I like the sound of that," he hummed, kissing her back. "Let's do that, Yuuki."


	16. His Goldfish, Not His Secretary

**A/N: All righty, a bit delayed, but here's the new chapter. I did some minor travelling, went to a minor concert, and then did some not-so-minor life-altering decisions about college and my future. Ya know, the usual.**

 **Anyhow, can I take another moment to appreciate you all? I got a lot of response for the last chapter and honestly y'all…. I want to hug all of you. I finally understand what celebrities mean when they're like "I love my fans! Your support means the world to me yada yada bla bla" ya know? Not that you're my fans or anything… but yeah I'm totally a celebrity in real life. Can't take a step outside my house without being photographed, it's exhausting.**

 **ANYWAYS – thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you. Ahh, you guys keep me young.**

 **Rena: GIRL, I'm happy you're not mad at me and that you're not killing me… would be kind of hard for me to give you this yumelicious chapter if I was dead, ne? Thank you for the reviews (and for sparing my life) – I love them. You catch so many details…. Even predicting things before I write 'em… Did you hack into my computer and spy on my outline!?**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: His Goldfish, Not His Secretary**

"As journalists, there are many questions we can ask. Who? What? Where? When? How? Why? These are our guideline questions; the ones that will incite enough information to form a story. And depending on your field, you will use those questions differently and report in different ways.

But what I want you to remember, as future journalists, is this:

No one is perfect.

By this I mean that no person is perfect; no story is perfect; no detail is perfect. Everyone is the victim of their flaws; be it a politician who responds to the call of money over his people, or a celebrity with a dirty secret tucked into the skeletons in their closet. No one is perfect. And it's up to you to dig out those imperfections; evaluate them, decide if they are so filthy they must be shared with the world or if they deserve to stay hidden. Journalism isn't just about gossip and shock value; it's about finding the truth, whether it's pretty or not. It's grabbing it roughly and tossing out into the world; watching as the wolves devour what they may.

You need to ask the right questions and dig out the truth; expose liars and chip away the shells that cover up the truth. Present information, base it on facts, convey it to your audience."

Yuuki listened along with the rest of her class as her professor spoke, entranced by his words. Quickly, her mind began going into overdrive as she reflected on his wisdom. Her brows furrowed as she half-listened to her professor and half-plotted in her mind.

"Remember – your job is to find the truth, and to be the medium between the people and the government. You need to create the pathway that can discipline those in power, while empowering the people. Journalism is a product of the freedom of expression; use it to the best of your abilities, and do not be afraid of digging out the truth. With that, I end today's lesson. Read chapters 50 through 54 to the next time. Have a good day."

The class rustled as people got up from their seats, lowered voices and laughs being shared as the students exited the lecture hall. One girl remained planted in her seat, her maroon eyes staring off into space as her mind put dots together. Eventually, she woke up from her haze only to realize that nearly half the class had already left. She quickly gathered her books and notes, and scurried off.

Once in the hallway, she couldn't stop thinking. The words of her professor echoed in her mind as she walked through the clean and sleek hallways of the Tokyo University. She made it to the library and quickly found a spot in the corner, away from prying eyes.

Out of her bag, she drew her notebook and a pen, and began scribbling down.

 _Who? Shizuka Hio._

 _What? She wants to blackmail Kaname and control the company._

 _Where? She came to him in his office._

 _When? Four days ago._

 _How? Somehow she got a hold of the pictures of me and Kaname, and she's using those as leverage. If we don't find a solution, she will use them against him to gain control of the company._

 _Why?_

Yuuki's hand halted, her pen dropping onto the paper in front of her. "Why?" She muttered quietly.

Why would Shizuka seek them out _now?_ At this very specific time... What made her grow so desperate that she would resort to blackmailing? Why does she need control of the company and the money that comes with it? Why does she have those photos in the first place? How did she get them?

Yuuki pursed her lips as she pondered, pain blooming in her temples. Her professor's words echoed in her mind:

" _No one is perfect."_

Shizuka Hio was certainly not perfect. And while she had the upper hand right now, there had to be _something_ that could take her down. _Something_ that she feared; _something_ that made her go to such lengths. But what?

She grabbed her phone and hit the keys, finding a Wikipedia site. There, she plotted in Shizuka's name and watched as her picture came up. It was an old photo of her, yet she looked stunning. She was standing in front of the Hio Hotel in Osaka at the night of it's launch. The time-stamp said 2008, which meant that it had to be 8 years ago.

Yuuki skimmed through the text, trying to gain some insight.

" _Shizuka Hio was born on October 5_ _th_ _, 1976. She is the only daughter of Ayane and Kuro Hio, who are the current owners of the esteemed Hio Hotels franchise. Shizuka is known for her outrageous lifestyle; dubbed the "madly blooming princess" after her love for the spring and it's cherry blossom trees, Hio has lived a life in the spotlight with expensive vacations and party habits, living off her inherited fortune. Through the years, she has had a lot of affairs and relationships with important men, putting her in the spotlight. Her most esteemed relationship was her relationship with Kuran Inc.'s CEO, Kaname Kuran of the Kuran family, whom she began dating in late 2009._

 _The two split after a year and a half together, and since then Hio has disappeared from the spotlight. Many has speculated if it was the breakup with the CEO that incited her withdrawal from the public eye, however many have linked her withdrawal with the fact that she was cut off by her family. In early 2009, it was announced that Hio was no longer the sole heir to the Hio Hotels franchise, due to conflicts with her family and the many scandals linked to her name. Since then, Hio has lived on her settlement money and various business ventures."_

Yuuki pursed her lips as she mapped out the new information. _So Shizuka lost her fortune and the hotels… well, that's why she sought out Kaname to begin with. She used him and sold company secrets, trying to impress her family, but it seems like it didn't help._

She clenched her fist, trying to suppress the anger that rose in her as she thought about how Shizuka had treated Kaname. In fact, just the _thought_ of Kaname even being with another woman left a bitter taste in her mouth.

 _But why_ now? _Is she only running out of money now? It's been five years since she disappeared…_

 _Or is there something else?_

She rubbed her eyes furiously, sighing quietly as her headache intensified. She needed to look further into Shizuka's past and where she went the past few years… but how?

"Hey, Yuuki!" Someone whispered next to her.

Yuuki turned, searching for the source of the voice. Recognition dawned on her as she spotted her classmate Shindo looking intently at her.

"You're still coming to the pre-graduation party tonight, right?"

Maroon eyes widened. _"_ Crap! That's tonight!?"

Tonight, she, Kaname, Takuma, Hanabusa and Yori had agreed to meet at Kaname's place to create a strategy to take down Shizuka. She and Kaname had tried putting their heads together, but they hadn't been able to find a way to get her. So, they decided they would enlist the help of their closest friends – well, _Yuuki_ decided they would enlist their help, whilst Kaname had been rather skeptic towards the idea – especially when she mentioned Hanabusa.

"Yeah! Come on, Yuuki! You have to come! Graduation isn't until a few weeks, but still… we have to celebrate the time we have left!" Shindo whispered frantically.

"Ugh, I know, but–"

"SILENCE!" The stern librarian in the corner demanded, her glasses glinting in the sunlight as she glared at them.

Yuuki sunk in her seat under her pinning stare.

"So you're coming? Great! See you there! Bye!" In a flash, Shindo packed her bags and escaped the library.

"W-wait, Shindo! I ca–" Yuuki sighed as she watched Shindo disappear out the exit. She shook her head, trying to clear her headache.

Her hand filtered through her hair as she pondered what to do. _Okay… I can make a brief appearance at the party, and then quietly make my way over to Kaname's… I can do this!_

"Psht! I was the greatest secretary in the world for three years – if there's one thing I can do, it's multi-task!" A pleased expression made its way onto Yuuki's face as she pumped her fist in the air.

"SILENCE! NOW, STUDENT!" Came the thunderous whisper of the elderly librarian, who once again shot a death glare towards Yuuki.

Yuuki swallowed loudly, slumping further into her seat in fear. _Ahh… this is going to be a long day._

* * *

Kaname Kuran didn't _pace._ He didn't fret, nor did he ever bother to offer any worries towards anything. He was eternally unaffected – cool, collected and calm in every situation.

Well, except when it came to his girlfriend. Aka his previous secretary. Aka his soulmate.

"Why isn't she picking up her phone? She's late!" Kaname growled, taking his 25th round on the expensive carpet.

"Maybe her phone died?" Ichijou offered weakly, wary of his boss' temper when it came to Yuuki. He glanced outside the large glass windows that covered one side of the living room, noticing that it'd gotten dark outside. Kaname's mansion was massive – like a miniature castle, located on the outskirts of the city. The interior design was modern and minimalistic – but at the same time it harbored an antique quality to it, due to Kaname's preference for victorian paintings and aged bookshelves topped with worn books.

"Her phone has never died! She's always on top of everything and prepared!" Kaname bellowed.

Hanabusa made a mistake by opening his mouth. "Well… that was when she was your secretary. But now that she's your girlfriend, maybe she's more laidback and cool, ya know? Like, 'imma drop my phone and live my life instead of constantly having to answer my boss who wants to know what kind of underwear I'm weari–'"

"Who allowed you to speak?" Kaname said darkly, directing a death glare towards Hanabusa.

"N-no one," Hanabusa squeaked, his cheeks red.

"You're an idiot," Yori said softly, holding onto his arm and stroking his back reassuringly.

"I _know,"_ Hanabusa whispered frantically.

"What if…" Ichijou said out loud, his eyes unfocused as his mind ran rampant with scenarios, "… Shizuka got to her? Like… in dramas and movies, the crazy ex always tries to get the current girlfriend even if it means _taking her out._ You know women are crazy, and Shizuka is a _whole_ other level of crazy and what if a part of her revenge is to kidnap Yuuki and cut off her hair and plaster it onto her own hair so she can look like Yuu–"

"Enough!" Kaname roared, fighting the need to slap Ichijou. He didn't want to admit out loud that he was having the same thoughts. He pressed her number again, a little too harshly due to his stress.

He put the phone against his ear, listening as the cue for the voice-mail came on. "Sweetheart," he began gently, "where are you? I know you said that I'm a worrywart, but RIGHT NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO DISAPPEAR ON US, ESPECIALLY WITH MY PSYCHOTIC EX OUT IN THE STREETS. DON'T LET HER CUT OFF YOUR HAIR! I love you. So, so much. Come home. Bye."

He pressed end, getting ready to dial her number again.

"You guys are sooo weird…" Ichijou commented.

"It's kind of cute, though," Yori giggled, "if you think that was cheesy, you should hear Yuuki whenever she's on the phone with Kaname."

"Ugh, I bet," Ichijou groaned.

Kaname ignored the chatter, focusing on his 23rd phone call that day.

The sound of the door opening and slamming shut arrested everyone in place. Kaname dropped his phone, turning as the rest of the occupants of the room turned towards the entry to the living room. The sound of heavy steps made them grow silent, straining their ears as they tried to figure out the identity of the intruder.

And then she appeared, leaning against the door.

"The cute one is he– n-no," Yuuki slurred, shaking her head. "That's a Saraaaa thing to ssay…" She leaned dramatically against the side of the door, posing slightly as she tousled her hair. "The _shexy_ one is here! Haha!"

Hanabusa gaped. "What the fu–"

"Yuuki…" Kaname said softly, walking towards her.

"Honey!" She yelled, running towards him and colliding with his chest.

Kaname awkwardly hugged her back, stroking her back as she clung to him. He inhaled her scent, finding it mixed with the scent of alcohol. "Yuuki, are you drunk?"

"Like a sailor!" She exclaimed, pushing off his chest and wobbling on her feet.

He grabbed her arms to steady her, looking down into her eyes. "Why? You knew we were going to have this meeting tonight…"

Yuuki didn't say anything for a while, staring at him in a haze. "You're so… _sexy._ "

Kaname's eyes widened at her frankness. Sure, he'd seen her drunk a few times, and yeah she'd dropped a few comments on his features before, but not like _this._

"Well thank you," he said, clearly amused.

"I mean… there's being _hot,_ and then there's being like _you…"_ She ranted, her eyes taking in his features. "You're like… molten _lava,_ you know? Hot, hot, hot!"

Kaname couldn't help but grin in response, pride filling his chest as he listened to her drunken flattery. "You're hot, too, Yuuki," he responded calmly.

"Ah," She drooled, grabbing his shirt and bringing him close. "I just wanna take you to your office _right_ now, so we can do a repeat performance of what we did the other day. Just, _ravage_ you–"

"Okay! That's enough details, no?" Ichijou cleared his throat loudly, giving Kaname a stern look. _Stop encouraging her, you caveman,_ his look said.

Kaname had the decency to look somewhat bashful. He couldn't resist her compliments – and besides, it was great ammo for the future when she was sober.

"Nuh uh," Hanabusa said excitedly, "I wanna hear this! Kaname, you stud! In the office? _Hot!"_ He clapped his hands together. "Babe," he said, nudging Yori, "when I get my office, let's do it there."

Yori bit her lip, blinking as she lost herself in his amorous gaze.

"Enough with the sex talk!" Ichijou roared, clearly embarrassed. "Yuuki!" He bellowed, directing stern green eyes at her. "Why are you so drunk and why didn't you pick up your phone?"

Yuuki's hands kept touching on Kaname as she spoke, rubbing on his chest and his arms. "There was a pre-graduation party today, because… oh my god, you are so _toned,"_ she said, clenching his biceps. "You're so se–"

"Okay, Kaname is the hottest human being on the planet – we get it! On with your story!" Ichijou barked.

The hottest human being on the planet smirked to himself, embarrassingly thrilled by hearing her comments.

"Ooh, you're so _cranky,"_ she whined, pouting at him. "You need to get _laid!_ Anyways, I'd forgotten about the pre-graduation party tonight, and I'd kinda promised my friend I would goo… Oh gosh, I really am graduating soon!" She exclaimed, halting her movements. "Woooooow, time passes quickly… Ahh… I said 'one shot' and you know what they did? They gave me three! And you know what I did?"

"You accepted them?"

"Correct!" She roared. "Like a true champion!"

Ichijou frowned. "You got _this_ drunk from three shots?"

"Three shots times three times three shots… times three? Ohhh, these numbers make me dizzy… Math is a sin!" She yelled, stumbling slightly forward.

"She's really cute when she's drunk," Kaname gushed, holding onto her.

"Hehe, _you're_ cute!" Yuuk grinned, poking his chest.

Kaname smiled lazily, completely enamored with her.

"Oh my god," Ichijou sighed. "You two are out of this discussion. Get the drunken sailor that is your girlfriend on the coach and make sure she stays quiet," he ordered.

"You're not the boss of me!" Yuuki stuck her tongue at him, before turning towards Kaname. "But Kaname is…" She said huskily, clumsily trailing a finger up his chest.

"Okay, you little vixen, you're going to drink some water and sit tight while grumpy old Ichijou tries to figure out what we're going to do about Shizuka," he guided her to the couch so she could sit down.

As he went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, Yuuki pouted. "Shizukaa… I tried doing some research today but I couldn't find anything! All I kept thinking of was the _why_ question… I mean, why _now?_ What's her actual motive?"

Kaname returned, sitting down next to her and handing her the glass of water. She accepted it and took a sip. "Don't get me wrong, Kaname, you're hot as hell and I'm sure she'd _like_ to get back with you – IN HER DREAMS – but…" She hiccupped slightly. "I feel like this is waaay bigger than what it looks like…"

Kaname brushed some of her hair away from her face delicately, smiling at her flushed cheeks. "That's a possibility. I could tell she was in need of money, but surely her trustfund hasn't run out already?"

"Well actually, Yuuki may be onto something. I found some pictures in the archives at work of Shizuka exiting a hospital," Yori cut in, reaching into her bag and shuffling around. She retrieved a folder, handing the pictures to Kaname and Yuuki.

"These pictures didn't really make it to the press because she's… well, she's not that relevant anymore. We keep these kinds of stories as back-ups for dead space in the paper."

The pictures showed Shizuka walking briskly away from the hospital, her face lowered. She was wearing a black cap, the brim hiding her face from view, as well as a black hoodie of all things.

"Shadyyyy…" Yuuki whistled.

Kaname furrowed his brows. "Is she ill, perhaps? It makes sense for her to blackmail me then. Perhaps the treatment is too expensive to her without her fortune to rely on."

"That's… well, I mean, what kind of illness can it be? Cancer? I mean… if she is dying, she's desperate enough to do this," Ichijou scratched his head. "Did she look ill when you saw her?"

"No," Kaname replied, pursing his lips, "she looked fine. Dressed up and confi–"

"OH! You think she's _fine,_ huh?" Yuuki slurred, giving him the stink eye as she threw herself sideways in an attempt to get away from him.

" _Honey,"_ Kaname said sweetly, sliding closer and ruining the tiny distance she'd managed to create between them on the couch. He tapped her nose. "You know I only have eyes for you."

"But you said she looked _fine!"_ Yuuki whined. "And you know what? I agree! She's like… soooo pretty and mysterious and I'm… I'm as boring as a goldfish!"

"Goldfishes are cute," Kaname countered, trying to soothe her.

"Goldfishes are icky and weird and… and they explode if they eat too much! True story," Yuuki swore. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

"Makes for great sushi," Ichijou quipped, shrinking when Yuuki glared at him.

"Hey, my goldfish _died_ that way. I remember I prayed to god that he would make the fish go on a diet so it wouldn't burst… I would've done anything! _Anything_ to save little Kouhei!" Her lower lip trembled.

Kaname hugged her to his side gently, amused by her behavior. "I'll buy you a new goldfish, dear," he soothed.

"My mom gave it to me…" Yuuki pouted. "That's why I wanted to save it so bad… I was ready to force my dad into getting a doctor to loo– _wait,_ what if Shizuka has a goldfish?"

Dark eyebrows shot up on Kaname's forehead. "Pardon?"

Yuuki waved her hands around frantically. "Oh, brain! Stop being drunk and work with me here! I'm saying… I'm saying that… Shizuka is maybe in my situation? Her goldfish – which is _not_ a goldfish – is about to explode!"

He could only blink at the future mother of his children.

"I think I get what she's saying!" Hanabusa yelled, running over to Yuuki and getting down on his haunches. "Okay, drunkie, what you're trying to say is that… Shizuka is doing this _for_ someone?"

"Yes!" Yuuki hissed, shaking her head. "Her goldfish, which is not a goldfish! I mean… like Kaname is my goldfish!"

"G-goldfish!?" Hanabusa balked. "Kaname-sama is not a goldfish! He's… he's a killer whale! Wait, no, whales have negative connotations… Kaname is really fit and in great physical shape, so… he's a shark! Yeah, a deadly, majestic shark that can ki–"

"Hanabusa," Kaname growled, gritting his teeth together.

" _Fine!_ Okay, I got sidetracked, but… what if Shizuka has a lover? And _he's_ the one in the hospital?"

Yuuki clapped her hands together. "That's what I was trying to say! I'd totally do what she's doing if I was in her situation and Kaname was sick!" She turned towards Kaname, her eyes shining as her bottom lip quivered. "Don't you ever get sick on me… Okay? I'll kill you if you do!" She hugged him tightly.

Kaname smiled into the crook of her neck, stroking her back reassuringly. "I won't, Yuuki."

"Promise me!"

"I promise, _koibito_."

"I don't wanna blackmail anyone…" She slurred.

"I know," he said reassuringly, "you're not evil like that wench."

She hugged him tighter, yawning.

"Well, if it's true that she's doing it because of her unknown lover, we have something on her. But we need proof… or else we have nothing," Ichijou said, rubbing his chin as his brows furrowed. "Where do we get that kind of information?"

Much to Kaname's chagrin, Yuuki broke away from his embrace. She shook her head and slapped her cheeks with her hands. "Sober, sober, sober…. Okay, I have an idea." She looked over at Yori, who immediately understood what she was thinking about.

"No, Yuuki," Yori said, her eyes wide.

"It's the only way we can get what we need," Yuuki said.

"What?" Hanabusa said, his head whipping between the two women.

"We have to sell your organs," Yuuki said, staring into Hanabusa's eyes as her voice shook.

"EEH!?" Hanabusa shot up on his feet. "What!? No! I've already rented out my body for Kaname and you… No!"

Yuuki snorted loudly, holding her stomach as she laughed. "I couldn't resist! Got you!"

"Y-you…" Hanabusa gasped, staring at her in shock.

"Hey, what do you mean about renting out your body?" Came Yori's suspicious voice as she eyed her boyfriend.

He gulped, debating on what to do. "Umm…" A tear of sweat ran down his temples. "A few years ago – way before I met you, babe - Kaname asked me to get tickets for _Swan Lake._ They were completely sold out, but Kaname knew of a dealer who sometimes sold tickets for a… higher price. I went out to get them, and discovered that the woman was _way_ older than I'd thought. She… was a granny. And… she made me take off my shirt in order to get the tickets, because she said I looked like a host club boy! And… and she touched my abs! But, Yori!" He said, pointing at Kaname and Yuuki. "I did this for them! For _love!_ That's the only reason!"

Yori quieted, staring with incredulous eyes at Hanabusa. Yuuki snickered to herself at the story, not even caring to show any remorse. Kaname's eyebrows rose as he listened to Hanabusa tell his story, remembering that time when he was supposed to confess his feelings to Yuuki.

His musings were cut short by the sound of Yori cackling. She bent over and held her stomach as she laughed, tears escaping her eyes. "Oh my goodness… your heart is too pure."

"You're not mad?"

"Why would I be? You're adorable and so loyal," Yori smiled warmly.

Hanabusa's worried expression melted away as a hunger shone in his eyes. "Oh, you are soo getting some Idol-lovin' tonig–"

"Ugh!" Ichijou exclaimed. "You couple-people are so annoying! Yuuki and Kaname here," he winced as she watched Yuuki put a leg around Kaname, almost straddling him to prove a point, "are sickening enough, and now you two are like this too!?" He shook his head, trying to calm himself down. "Ahh… I need a drink. Speaking off, drunkie, what are you planning?"

It took Yuuki a second more than usual to catch up. "Oh… oh! I'm the drunkie? Ah… well. I'm going to snoop in our archives."

"But she's not _allowed_ to, since she's just an _intern_. Therefore it's _illegal,_ and she could get _fired,"_ Yori hissed.

"Psht! I'll be fine," Yuuki said, "I'll just flip my hair and smile at Daisuke. He likes me!"

"What?" Came Kaname's suspicious voice as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't worry!" She exclaimed, removing her leg from his lap and wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest as she looked up at him. "You're still my beloved goldfish!"

He shook his head, smiling down at her.

"Yeah, no – you're _not_ going to do that, Yuuki," Yori sighed. "You may be slightly drunk now, but in the morning you'll be able to think rationally. I think we should call it a night, since it's getting late…"

"I agree!" Ichijou exclaimed, grabbing his coat. "There's too much cheesiness going on here. We'll discuss this tomorrow, yes?" He said, nodding towards Kaname who was watching as Yuuki struggled to hold her eyes open.

"Sounds like a plan," he muttered, waving off Ichijou, Hanabusa and Yori.

She mumbled something incoherent, and he took it as his cue to lift her off the couch and carry her to the bedroom.

He laid her down gently, removing her skirt and helping her undress the rest of her clothes until she was only wearing her underwear. The sight of her in his bed, only dressed in lacy underwear made him think all kinds of things, as his desire for her once again bloomed in the pit of his stomach. She was just so beautiful; the soft curves of her body, her supple milky skin; the way she'd sometimes stretch and how her ribs would drum against her skin, showing off their sturdiness despite their narrow areal. Her long and luscious hair, slipping softly through his fingertips and spilling onto his white sheets like rivers of chocolate. But it wasn't just physical attraction that drove him; it was her strength and her tenacity, her grace and her kindness; how she always balanced him out and was there for him, even as his secretary and as his lover. She was his equal and his partner, the rock he held onto whenever the world started spinning.

He reigned in his fluttering heart and the desire that awoke in his veins, mindful of her less than optimal state. He was content as long as she was next to him.

To think that the mess they were in was caused only by the fact that they were together blew his mind… How could something so good and so pure – the love they shared for one another – be turned into something bad and vile? He didn't want to believe it, but he knew how the media liked to twist things around. Their relationship would be branded and tarnished; accused of being something inappropriate and indecent. Just because of their previous roles…

It was a naïve wish, but sometimes he just wished that people could be more understanding. That they could see past his money and his family; her background and her social standing, and just see them as two human beings who were deeply in love.

He handed her one of his black shirts and helped her put it on, adoring her cute yawns. When she'd finished dressing, he tucked her in and turned to leave.

A pale hand shot up from the sheets, arresting his arm.

He turned, a surprised expression on his face. The whole scenario reminded him of his drunken confession in Singapore. Yuuki had tucked him into bed after he'd gotten ridiculously drunk, turning to leave when he reached out for her and held her back. And then he'd declared his undying love for her, watching as she turned to solid ice in front of him, leaving him for dead in the middle of his room.

This time, it was all so different.

"Kaname," she mumbled sleepily.

"What is it, Yuuki?" He asked tenderly.

"You're my goldfish, you know?" She slurred. "If you explode, I'll be super sad… I love you."

He chuckled, reaching down and kissing her forehead. "You're my goldfish, too, Yuuki. I love you."

* * *

A groan escaped her plump lips as sunlight filtered in through the curtains, streaming into the room and coating the bed. Instinctively, she knew it was _way_ too early to be up, but her body resisted her advances at going back to sleep. She rubbed her eyes as her hangover kicked in, a quiet ache forming in her head.

Kaname shifted behind her, humming something in his sleep. As gently as she could, Yuuki turned in his arms, facing him. Her eyes softened as she took in the serenity of his sleeping face. He seemed so much younger and calmer; there were no business-deals putting a frown on his face; no psychotic exes causing his eyes to darken with rage.

Right now, right there, in the glow from the sunrise, he was just Kaname. _Her_ Kaname.

A lump formed in her throat as she watched him, the knowledge that he was hers, and hers alone, overwhelming her. This wonderful, gentle, kind and handsome man that used to be her boss, was now her boyfriend.

Actually, he was more than a boyfriend. He was her partner in every way; he completed her in ways she couldn't imagine; he made her feel stronger and more confident – _happy._ Overwhelmingly, blindingly happy.

To think, months ago she could only see him platonically as her boss, and now she was waking up in his arms everyday and feeling the warmth of his body seep onto her skin…

She blamed the tears threatening to spill from her eyes on her restless sleep and her hangover. That she could ever love someone like this; and that someone like him could love her back…

It made the hole in her heart from losing her mother close up slowly, mending at a natural pace, piece by piece. Soon it would be a scar; a gentle reminder of the past, and evidence of how much she'd changed and how strong she had gotten.

It was true what they said. Being loved made you stronger, but loving someone made you brave.

She loved him so much, and as their relationship progressed, she realized that she'd loved him subconsciously for a long time. Why else would she always accept his 3 AM calls, or miss him when he went on trips without her? Why would she stay over at his house more than necessary, flirt with him and joke about marrying him? Why would she do the little things like caring for him when he was sick, and pretending to be his wife when nasty women went after him?

She'd been so emotionally closed off at the time to even realize what she was doing. But now that she was better; open, freer, she saw herself clearer. She saw what he brought out in her; how he made her feel like the stars shone brighter and that there was nothing in the world that could ever harm her.

Everything he did for her; the happiness he gave her, the love they shared… she would fight for it and protect it for the rest of her life. Even if a bitch named Shizuka Hio came after them, she would fight and claw her way until they were free.

Determination soared through her veins as she pursed her mouth, a plan forming in her head. She made a move to leave the bed, but the second she turned she was pressed back into a warm chest – her favorite chest.

"You're not going anywhere this early," he yawned, his voice deep and husky from sleep. The seductive baritone of his voice made her toes curl involuntarily.

He rested his chin on top of her head as he slumbered peacefully, caging her in his arms.

She said nothing for a while, relaxing into his embrace and inhaling his intoxicating scent. Oh, if she only could spend the rest of her life cuddling with him in bed, her life would be complete.

"Are you feeling all right?" He wondered out loud.

He pushed away slightly and lowered his head, watching her. "Do you need anything?"

"Um… a re-do button so I can take back every stupid thing I said last night…?" She blushed.

Kaname smiled, and once again she was struck by his striking looks, her heart fluttering in her chest. He was just too handsome for his own good.

"Now, why would you say that? Drunk Yuuki is so entertaining. No filter whatsoever… and such a confidence boost."

"I went there, didn't I?" She breathed, tensing up as she tried to remember how she'd inflated his ego this time around.

"Oh yes, you did," Kaname hummed. "Apparently I'm _hot_ like molten lava. Also really toned and _shexy_."

"I'm… glad you enjoyed yourself," she blushed, getting ready to sprint out of bed.

"Not so fast," he chided, arresting her when she turned to leave and once again tugging her back onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, resting between her legs.

"It reminded me of the good all days when you first slept over at my house as my secretary. How you almost molested me in the backseat of our car, talking about all the things you wanted to do for me… and _to_ me."

Yuuki's eyes widened dramatically. "Y-you said you were only joking and that I fell asleep!"

"Well, I needed you to be able to face me in the next year you were supposed to work for me."

"K-Kaname!" She gasped, slapping his arm. "You know I can't tell if you're lying or not when you use your poker face. This isn't a business meeting! Shoo!" She waved her hands in front of his face frantically. "Shoo!"

"You are so cute," he said, swatting her hands away. He leaned down and planted a big kiss on her mouth, his thumb brushing her cheek.

"Hey… it didn't happen. I _know_ it didn't happen…. " She said uncertainly, her face flushed from his sudden kiss and his proximity.

"Even after all this time, you still blush…" He whispered, adoration clear in his gaze. "Sadly for me, nothing happened that night, and for the next 1000 days and nights that followed, nothing else happened. My little goldfish sure knew how to make me wait."

"Oh, _that_ I remember," she giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Well you know yet another part of my tragic backstory. May little Kouhei rest in peace..." Her eyes softened as she eyed the shirt she was wearing. "Thanks for taking care of me last night, by the way…"

"No problem," he quipped, nuzzling her nose. "You've done that with me many times before. And besides, undressing you is always a joy of mine…"

"Pervert!" She slapped his arm again playfully.

"A sexy, toned, hot like lava pervert, mind you," he retaliated, stealing another kiss.

"Yeah, yeah… well, speaking of goldfishes. Though I was drunk, I did manage to find something on Shizuka… well almost, so now we have ammo."

"Don't say that name in this room, please," he groaned.

"Shizu–"

"' _Ohh Kaname, take me in your office right now!'"_ He mimicked her voice. _"You are sooo toned, be the boss of me again you se–_

"Okay!" She yelled, slapping her hand on his mouth to shut him up. "Fine. Okay. Drunk Yuuki is Horny Yuuki also. _I get it_."

Kaname licked her hand, knowing it would freak her out. "I like when Horny Yuuki comes around," he purred when she removed her hand, trailing his finger up her side and to her breast.

"She likes to stay hidden because Horny Kaname is always present. She knows if she comes out, he'll entice her and convince her to spend the day doing nothing productive."

"Oh, he's a beast," Kaname said, feeling her thighs and kissing her neck. "In fact, I think he's coming out from hiding _right_ now…"

"Mmh," she moaned, once again being drawn in by his allure. He nibbled and sucked on the sensitive parts of her neck, making his way up to her mouth. They kissed hungrily, heat blooming between them.

She surrendered so easily; if they kept this up for the rest of their lives, Yuuki would never get anything done. But still, she couldn't help but discard those thoughts. His proximity intoxicated her; want and need burned hotly in her veins, pumping through her body. But there was something burning in the back of her mind…

"Kaname," she broke away from his kiss, "Kaname… before we do this, can I ask you something?"

He groaned against her neck, removing his hand from in-between her legs. "It's Horny Kaname you're talking to right now, so don't expect any intelligible answers."

Yuuki giggled sweetly, cradling his face in her hands. Her face sobered as her mind put pieces together, a tender look replacing her lusty expression.

"Would you break the law for me?" She wondered out loud, looking into his eyes.

He looked surprised by her question, but he nodded immediately. "Yes. And you, miss criminal, would you break the law for me?"

"In a heartbeat," she swore, loosing herself in his garnet depths.

He quieted, seeming somewhat surprised by her answer, though it faded quickly as he smiled at her, his eyes softening. "That's an odd question… what are you planning?"

"I just… I was thinking about us, and how much you mean to me. I screwed up in the past, but now I want to really fight for us."

"So you plan on killing Shizuka, then? Seeing as you're asking about breaking the law."

"What!? No," she giggled. "My dad may be a martial artist, but we're not the mafia. Killing people off isn't how we solve things. But what I'm thinking of is kind of criminal… I mean, if I get caught. But I won't."

"A ha," he trailed off, narrowing his eyes. "And what is that?"

Yuuki pursed her lips, wondering how she could break it down for him. "I was thinking of snooping in the archives at the paper I work for. Like Yori said, I'm not allowed… also, there's the good old act of following her around."

"While I don't appreciate you risking your job and career for this, I'll help you in any way I can," he promised, kissing her lips.

"I can do this on my own," she said, kissing him back, "because… you don't deserve to be this stressed out and constantly worrying. After what I did to you, you deserve a stressless and drama-free life. So I'll do everything for you. You can just sit back and let Detective Yuuki take over!"

"Detective Yuuki sure is cute…" He trailed off as his eyes softened. "How'd I get so lucky to meet you?" He whispered, shifting closer. Gently, he brushed her cheek, marveling at the softness of her skin.

"Well," she kissed his hand and held it against her face. "Your secretary got pregnant. So you needed another one to replace her… and, there I was."

He chuckled at her simple reasoning. "That's true. I'll have to send special gifts to Kaito on his birthday the next twenty years for being the reason that brought us together."

"And Seiren, for getting pregnant, and Yagari for _getting_ her pregnant," Yuuki giggled.

"True, true," he nodded, "maybe I should just combine their gifts into one _big_ gift? How you think they'd like a helicopter?"

"A _helicopter?_ Well it should be a gift big enough to _last_ twenty years," she laughed.

He laughed with her, enjoying the lighthearted conversation between them. Moments like these were his favorite; the two of them laying in bed together, sharing warmth and laughs, the outside world completely forgotten. He got to see her up close; see the specks of cinnamon in her eyes catch the light and sparkle; he got to witness her shy smiles as a blush kissed her cheeks from something he said. He saw her – not his secretary or his friend or anything else – but Yuuki – _his_ Yuuki. Unreserved, funny, strong-willed, sometimes shy and sometimes so fiercely independent it made him want to rip his hair out; humble yet brave, intelligent yet silly – he loved every aspect of her. Couldn't even imagine a world without her in it.

"Hey… if… if Seiren never got pregnant, and I never had any need to hire a new secretary, would we have ever met?" He wondered out loud.

"Oh," she quieted, thinking of that outcome, "well… as long as things went right with Seiren and Yagari, then we'd meet at their wedding, I suppose," she pursed her lips, imagining the scenario. "If that happened… what would you have done when you met me?"

"I'd ask you to dance," he said immediately, not a hint of doubt in his voice. "After spotting you across the room and admiring you from afar, I'd find a way to approach you. Then I'd ask you to dance in such a charming and gentlemanly way that you couldn't say no. And when we danced, I'd ask you questions about your life. I'd ask you what you were doing, how you knew Seiren, and… I'd ask you if you wanted to go out with me one day. And I'm sure you would refuse, thinking that since I was a CEO of a big company, I had no business dating a girl like you. But I wouldn't back off. I'd charm you to your breaking point. Then…" He brushed a stray hair away from her face, smiling softly. "We'd go out, have a great time. I'd fall deeper and deeper in love with you by the minute, and hopefully you'd feel the same. After a few months I'd ask you to marry me. And you would say yes."

"That sounds wonderful," she breathed, "but… I think I prefer the original version. The one where I step into your office looking for a job, and end up finding my future. Where the boss falls in love with his secretary, and she falls for him too. And… after overcoming _many_ obstacles, they stay together for the rest of their lives. Oh Kaname, I…"

"I've never seen a goldfish cry before," he commented, kissing her eyelids.

"I.. I.. I'm so hangover!" Yuuki exclaimed. "That's why, okay? I love you. And when I'm hungover I get emotional, and when I'm emotional I just feel things really strongly and… and, yeah. Stop smiling, it's not funny!"

"I'm smiling because I'm happy, Yuuki," he grinned. "You make me happy. And the fact that your love for me turns you into an emotional mess is oddly satisfying. Now you really do know how I felt all these years, pining for you in secret…" He trailed off, brushing her lower lip with his thumb. "My love..."

"I do, I do," she confessed. "But we made it through and… this time, we're going to be all right, aren't we? Even if the world condemns us, we'll be all right, won't we?"

"I don't know…" He trailed off.

"What? Why?" Yuuki gasped, her eyes widening in horror. How could he say that?

"Because…" He slid his hand up her thighs, beneath her shirt and traced the outline of her panties. "Horny Kaname just re-appeared, and he's feeling very needy…"

"Well, Horny Yuuki needs a shower," she teased. "But she's tooo lazy to get up and go there… and ah, she'd be so _lonely_ all by herself in the shower…"

"Wouldn't want you feeling lonely while you're all hot and wet in the shower, now would we?" He got up from bed and picked her up bridal-style with ease, smirking at her as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You idiot boss," she giggled, filtering her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

"My beloved goldfish," she reached up and kissed his cheek, giggling as he got into the spacious shower with her and turned on the water. She squealed, still wearing his shirt as the water poured down on them. He was still wearing his black pajamas slacks, but he didn't seem to mind either as he put her down on her feet.

With desire swirling in his eyes, he backed her up against the cold tiles and trapped her. Her mouth parted as she looked up at him, entranced by his amorous stare. His hands grasped hers and held them up against the wall on each side of her head as he leaned in and kissed her deeply. Yuuki responded eagerly, feeling the water soak their clothes and her hair as their tongues battled.

The world could trashtalk her as much as they wanted; drag her name through the dirt and throw it to the wolves – she didn't care. As he lifted her up against the tiles and entered her, all she could feel was the rush of excitement and completion that swarmed her veins and made her heart swell with love for him.

It would always be like this between them – fiery and explosive. And she'd be damned if anyone tried to break them up again.


	17. His Detective, Not His Secretary

**A/N: Before we start this show; your thoughts on the VK manga getting a sequel this summer?  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: His Detective, Not His Secretary**

"I can't believe you took a day off for this. Really, it wasn't necessary… I can do this on my own, you know."

"While I adore your independency, and find it outrageously sexy sometimes, right now I need you to put it aside. This is about me too. And…" He grasped her hand with his left one and kissed it, all the while keeping his eyes on the road. "Getting to spend the day with you is always a pleasure."

Yuuki blushed and smiled, secretly delighted of his touch and his sentiments. "Spending the day _stalking_ your ex-girlfriend from hell, you mean."

"I prefer the term "shadowing". It's more my style. Ex-girlfriend from hell or not – doesn't really matter to me as long as I have my _heavenly_ girlfriend next to me. All I need in this life of sin…"

Yuuki giggled, clenching his hand. "I can't get rid of you no matter what, huh?"

"Correct. Besides, _could_ you manage without me? Ah," he sighed, "all those lonely showers you would have to take in the future…"

"You're right, I would suffer without you no matter what," she laughed again, reaching over and kissing his cheek. "To the right here," she pointed, watching as he turned the steering wheel and exited the main road.

He parked a distance from the hospital and killed the engine, reclining back into the seat. "So the plan is to just… wait?"

"Haven't you seen any detective movies before?" Yuuki hissed, tipping her sunglasses and scanning the area. "We wait and _observe."_

"Why are you wearing sunglasses? It's not _that_ bright out…" He stared at her quizzically.

She whipped her head back to him, soft curls bouncing on her shoulders as she did so. "Because we're _undercover,"_ she hissed, rummaging through her purse. She produced a pair of his sunglasses and quickly put them on his face.

"Where'd you find these? I've been looking everywhere for them…" He muttered, adjusting the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose.

"I was your secretary/wife-at-work for three years, Kaname," she boasted, giving him a pleased smile, "I know _everything_ about your life and what you need. I even brought a thermos of hot rose tea because I _know_ you'll start craving it in an hour or so."

Kaname chuckled, his grin showcasing his pearl-white teeth. "Marry me already," he joked, recalling their past internal joke.

"I _will!_ Just you wait," she grinned cutely. "We'll be married before you know it. And you'll be stuck with me for-e- _ver._ We just gotta get over this little bump in the road first."

"Bump in the road, huh…." He trailed off, reaching over and stroking her thigh, teasing the hem of her skirt. "You were right about me craving some rose tea, but do you know what I'm craving _right_ now?"

"Oh, you!" She gasped, swatting his hand away. "We are _undercover!"_ She hissed. "We're on a mission! Besides, didn't you get enough this morning?"

"I told you already, I can never get enough of you," he smirked, evading her blocking arms and kissing her neck. "And you know, I _just_ had the leather on the backseats redrawn, so now they're all soft and _comfortable…"_

"H-hey, stop it," she said weakly, teetering on the edge of temptation. Damnit, why was he always so seductive? "You're insatiable… how did you survive all those years I worked for you?"

"I didn't," he replied, "I pretty much died everyday, over and over from temptation. Pep talks from Ichijou. Did yoga and meditation, tried to calm myself. Cried myself to sleep…"

"You did not _cry_ yourself to sleep," Yuuki giggled, picturing Kaname clutching his sheets as he cried at night over not being able to touch her.

"Well, if you replace the word cry with another activity, then…"

Her face turned beet red. "Goodness! Kaname, don't sa– oh, there she is!" She pointed towards the hospital exit where Shizuka appeared. With a huff, Kaname released her from his lusty hands and reclined back into his seat, narrowing his eyes.

Once again, Shizuka was wearing the black hoodie and the black cap – a complete opposite of the ensemble she'd showed up in at his office. At that time, she'd looked like she always had; sophisticated and well dressed, every detail about her outfit and appearance perfectly groomed. Even her demeanor had been the same old sly and manipulative Shizuka he remembered.

But now, as he looked at her, he saw a completely different woman. She looked lost and disoriented; her silver hair matted and frizzy beneath her black cap. She looked thinner than before; frail and brittle, like a leaf about to blow away with the wind. Her shoulders weren't raised high as she always arrogantly did; instead they were slumped, carrying an invisible weight. She looked completely and utterly broken. She was talking on the phone frantically, her face drawn into a grimace even from a distance.

"If…" Yuuki said softly, still staring at Shizuka. "If it's true that she's doing this because of someone she loves being in danger, then… Then I kind of feel bad for her," she bit her lower lip, battling her mixed up emotions. Usually when she saw or talked about Shizuka, she'd feel anger and resentment, as well as a hint of jealousy flare up. And she held onto those emotions in an effort to distance herself from the situation and work efficiently. But right now, as she watched the broken woman and marveled over the possibilities, she couldn't help but feel the tiny ounce of sympathy that filled her.

"I mean… If I was her, and you were sick, then… I'd do anything to save you," she said, squeezing his hand.

Kaname glanced over at her and gave her a soft smile, squeezing her hand back. "Likewise, Yuuki. But even so, this doesn't make what she's doing right. We need to know more before we can make any decisions about her intentions… It could all be a play."

She frowned, looking back at Shizuka. She watched as she tucked her phone into her pocket and lingered by the entryway to the hospital, looking anxiously around. "I don't know… it looks real. Hey, Kaname, what made you fall for her? If I can ask…"

He seemed to be pondering the question for a while, his dark eyebrows scrunching together. "I guess… I was quite lost at the time. I was very young and inexperienced, and… I suppose it was her confidence and apathy that drew me in. She was everything I was not; she was more of a jewel on my wrist than a partner. I liked to show her off, and she liked being showed off. She'd just lost her rights to the Hio empire as well, which I suppose made me feel like I could provide for her and take care of her. It gave me this sense of accomplishment."

"That's…" Yuuki softened, observing him. "Strange to hear. I mean, you feeling inferior to someone like her. But the part of you that only wanted to take care of her… that part of you never went away. I was mad at you for buying me the apartment and buying me clothes, but that's just… how you love, Kaname. It goes beyond the simple things; when you love, you do everything you can for that person to feel safe and protected, even if you end up getting used in the process. It used to annoy me, but now that I understand you a little bit more…" She trailed off, leaning over and kissing his cheek. "I see that it's just your way of loving."

"That's why it's time you let me buy you an island," he quipped, feeling somewhat exposed and raw from her analysis, "so I can show you how much I adore you."

She laughed softly, suspecting that his use of humor was a way to diffuse the situation. "I don't need an island, Kaname. I just need you by my side."

He turned, smiling gently at her as he felt himself fall even harder for her. "What did I ever do to deserve you?" He leaned in and kissed her, cradling her face in his hands as if she were something precious and fragile.

When he released her from his hold, Yuuki bumped her forehead against his, breathing softly as she rubbed her hand on his chest. Ah, this day was turning out just great. Why didn't they go on car trips more often?

Her eyes widened all of sudden, registering the reason they were here in the parking lot and making out in his car moving. She turned and watched as Shizuka walked towards a petite girl and gave her a hug.

"Who is that?" Kaname wondered out loud, following her gaze.

"That's…" Yuuki breathed. "That's Maria Kurenai."

"Kurenai? That sounds familiar…" Kaname frowned.

"She's Zero's manager. And, if I remember correctly, a distant relative of Shizuka."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hi, Zero. It's me, Yuuki…"

"Yuuki who? All I can hear at the other side of the phone is the voice of an arrogant bear-lover…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, resisting the urge to snap back at him. "About that… I need a favor from you. And I know you hate me, but please…I really need your help."

"You need my help, huh? Where were _you_ when _I_ needed help? You know what I found out? I have _bear_ allergy. Every day, I take these tablets to keep the symptoms in check."

"Uhm… but you live in central Tokyo…" Yuuki trailed off. "There aren't bears in Tokyo…"

"So what!?" Zero barked. "Bears will always find a way! Blood sucking creatu–"

"They don't suck blo– nevermind. Please, I really need your help. Can you help me?"

She could hear him grumble on the other side of the phone. "What do you need?"

"I need for you to set up a meeting with your manager. It's… urgent."

"Why, you wanna be a star now?" He hissed. "As long as you're dating that CEO dude, you'll never make it. Everyone will see you as a trophy wife and nothing more."

Kaname gave her a dark look. He opened his mouth, ready to go off at Zero. She slapped a hand on his mouth, warning him silently to stay quiet.

"No, that's not why I'm calling. I just… uh need her expertise on PR for an article I'm writing."

"Oh, well… but you didn't answer my question. Are you still dating your boss?"

Said boss licked her hand at the mention of their relationship. Yuuki grimaced, releasing him and shaking her hand from his saliva. "Well, he's not my boss anymore. And yeah we're dating… Look, I know you and I parted in a strange way, and I'm sorry that I hurt you. I… just–"

"Are you happy? Do you love him?" Zero interrupted. There was no edge in his voice or anger; in fact, he seemed rather vulnerable.

Yuuki glanced over at Kaname, her eyes softening as she reached out and stroked his chin with the top of her hand. He relaxed into her touch, long eyelashes fluttering on his cheek as he gazed at her. With the flick of her wrist, Yuuki turned her palm against his cheek and smeared the leftover spit on her hand from his licking, stifling her laugh as she watched him twist away and grimace.

"I am. And yes, I love him. Very much." She pinched his chin affectionately.

"All right. As long as you are happy, I'm happy. I'll set up a meeting for you."

Yuuki's eyes widened, looking perplexed. "Really? Thank you, Zero. That's very… mature of you."

"Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it. I'll text you the details. Anyways, I gotta go. And if you ever get tired of that dickface CEO, you know who to call."

Yuuki laughed, ending the call and putting her phone in her purse.

"That damn man-child," Kaname grumbled, firing up the engine and gripping the steering wheel.

Yuuki laughed again, reaching over and kissing his cheek. "Remember that time you stalked me on my date with him?"

"I never sta–"

"Oh, shush! Don't deny it," She hissed. "I was furious at you. With good reason!"

"It was Hanabusa's idea," he countered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"When have you _ever_ taken advice from Hanabusa? You hate him!" Yuuki balked.

"Hate is a strong word, my dear. I don't hate Hanabusa. But that bear-hating manchild you just spoke to? I hate _him._ And.., and ' _you know who to call'_ Hah! That… that incorrigible manboy dares to even _think_ you'd ever ca–"

"I won't," she said, raining kisses on his cheek. "Unfortunately for me, I'm in love with my stalker boyfriend."

"H-hey, I'm driving," he blushed, struggling to concentrate whenever he felt the touch of her lips upon his cheek. "Besides, I'm not a stalker…"

* * *

Maria sat down in the chair opposite of Yuuki's. They were at a café, soft jazz music playing in the background as the chatter of people faded in and out.

"Pleasure to see you again, Maria," Yuuki smiled.

The silverette nodded. "Likewise. Zero said you were in need of my expertise?"

"Correct," Yuuki quipped, bringing a folder onto the table. "So I'm doing this news article, and it's… very scandalous. How do I go about presenting this in the most outrageous way? I'm thinking click-baits and increasing sales."

"Well, there are many ways to go about it," Maria said, crossing her legs. "What's the story, if I may ask? You don't need to mention any names."

Yuuki licked her lips, giving Maria a speculative look. "Well, the story goes like this; the CEO of a big company was caught falling in love with his secretary. Nothing happened before she quit, but certain pictures have surfaced that suggest otherwise. But here's the catch; if the pictures reach the media, they can ruin the CEO's reputation. Moreover, for the young secretary who's aspiring to one day have a career that's independent of the one she loves, these pictures can also ruin her life. So my _question_ for you, Maria, is why? Why did you get these pictures?"

Maria turned stone-cold in front of Yuuki. Gray eyes widened and narrowed upon Yuuki who stared bravely back. "I have no idea wh–"

"Oh, you _know_ what I'm talking about. I may not have graduated yet, but I am a journalist in every sense of the word. I've done my research, and I know you're a distant relative of the Hio family. I saw you with Shizuka yesterday. My guess? You are the one who gave her the pictures and tipped her about me and Kaname. The only question is why? Why would you do this? What did I ever do to you?"

"A journalist, huh? Yet you're still asking the wrong questions. It's not what you did to me, it's what you did to Zero. You broke his heart, and you just pushed him aside when you didn't need him anymore…" Maria's cheeks turned red as her expression shifted from neutral to enraged. "You deserve the hell that's coming for you!"

Yuuki blanched. "But Zero and I made up a long time ago. We both knew that I couldn't… love him."

"He deserves to be loved!" Maria yelled, losing her temper. "He deserves someone who will protect him and take care of him. Someone w-who won't just… _drop_ him. You… you had him in the palm of your hand and you… you just treated him like he was nothing to you, you… selfish bitch!"

A sudden memory flashed in Yuuki's mind. It was from the first gala she ever attended with Kaname, where she'd first met Zero and Maria. Zero had been disrespectful towards Kaname, and both Yuuki and Maria had gotten nervous about it. It hadn't been so obvious at the time, but in hindsight, Maria's nervous and timid behavior around Zero suddenly started to make sense. How she'd nervously glance at him and stutter, despite being his manager for years…

"You're in love with him," Yuuki said quietly. "That's what this is."

"E-excuse you, h-how da–" Maria spluttered, her cheeks becoming an even darker shade of red.

"No," Yuuki said, slamming her fists onto the table, "how dare _you_ drag me to hell and back because of my past relationship with Zero?"

"You treated him like shit!" Maria barked. "He was already so depressed, and after you dumped him for your CEO-boyfriend, he was even lower. You know his nightmares about bears chasing him? He still has them. But you know what's changed? Their faces. Now, their faces are yours and Kaname's. They _haunt_ him at night. How can you live, knowing all the pain and misery you caused him? You _broke_ Zero!"

" _I_ broke Zero!?" Yuuki yelled back, fighting the urge to start pulling Maria's hair. "He was already broken! He's unstable and stuck in the past! He's carrying a grudge against _bears,_ for goodness sake! And now he says he goes on bear allergy tablets, even though there are _no_ bears in near vicinity?"

"Don't you dare ridicule his illness! It's very real! Many people suffer from bear allergy! And bears are everywhere! And, also, his su–"

"You know what? You and him belong together! You obviously have a few screws loose, too!" Yuuki hissed, giving up on having any semblance of a rational conversation.

At once, Maria calmed down, her shoulders slumping as she relaxed back into her chair. "What did you say?" She spoke quietly.

Though she was slightly put off by Maria's sudden change in behavior, Yuuki raised her chin, refusing to back down. "I said you have a few screws loose. So I'm not supri–"

"No, no," Maria interrupted, placing her hands on the table and leaning in closer. "You said we belong together…?"

"Uh," Yuuki cleared her throat, "yeah I said that, but–"

"Do you really think so?" Maria spoke excitedly, her gray eyes glittering as she awaited Yuuki's answer.

Of course she didn't think so, but as Yuuki noticed the happiness and desperation that radiated off of the silver-headed girl, Yuuki decided to try out a new strategy. "Ye– es?"

"For real?" Maria squealed.

"Oh, absolutely!" Yuuki lied.

"Is that why you and him didn't work out?" Maria wondered out loud. "I mean… did you feel like he couldn't emotionally connect to you because he was already emotionally bound to me?"

"Absolutely," Yuuki repeated, her cheeks hurting from the fake smile. "Oh, indeed. I… you know, we tried to make it work, but both of us were… on different emotional planes. Yeah. I, uh… was falling in love with Kaname, and Zero… well, I could tell he was holding back. We just weren't meant to be."

Maria nodded silently. "I see… It… makes sense now."

"Listen, Maria," Yuuki said, dropping her fake smile and reaching over with her hand and covering Maria's. "I'm not the enemy here. You need to understand that. I wish both you and Zero all the happiness in the world. I've found mine with Kaname, and right now, that happiness is being threatened by those pictures you gave to Shizuka. Listen, I… I know you hate me. And you have every reason to – after all, I hurt your beloved. It's not acceptable. But Zero and I have worked it out; we both know that we don't belong in each other's lives. I can tell you love him, and… if you help me stop the pictures, I'll help you get him."

 _I'm so going down for this. How am I going to pull_ that _off? Then again, they do kind of fit together… with their questionable mental health and all that. I mean…. It_ could _work?_

Yuuki smiled reassuringly through her rambling thoughts, trying her best to school her features. If _she_ believed she could do it, then Maria would follow put. At least, that's what Kaname had taught her about doing business. It was all about believing in yourself – even as cliché as it sounded. If you had a product or a pitch you wanted to sell, and you knew it had some weaker points, you still had to _believe_ in it. You had to sell it like it _was_ the fountain of youth or the last remnant of Atlantis; as long as you believed in it, people would believe in it too.

"Really?" Maria gasped, her eyes wide.

"Really," Yuuki assured, "one hundred percent."

"Ah… ah, okay, okay," Maria shook her head. "Now I feel really bad about what I did…"

"How'd you get them?" Yuuki said, going back into interrogation mode.

"I hacked into the security system at the hotel. I was suspicious of you going away for the weekend with your boss when you were still dating Zero, so…" Maria's eyes narrowed. "And it seemed like I had good reason to be suspicious…"

"I told you before – nothing happened that night. That… that picture was the moment where we almost kissed," Yuuki blushed, starting to feel flustered over the fact that she had to explain that oh so intimate moment to Maria of all people. "You… you know how it is. You drink together, you lose inhibitions; one thing leads to another… well, I mean, not… another, another! We didn't do anything! In fact, he confessed to me that night that he loved me and I acted like a total bitch to him!"

She could sense the man on the table next to them shifting as he flipped through his paper, holding it high to hide his face.

Yuuki cleared her throat, willing her blush to cool down lest she throw cold water on herself. "Anyways, as I was saying, um… those pictures! Did you only give them to Shizuka?"

"Yes," Maria replied. "What she did with them, I have no idea. I only wanted to get back at you, and her situation was perfect…"

"What situation is it, Maria?" Yuuki demanded.

Maria pursed her lips. "I can't say–"

"You help me, and I help you, remember?" Yuuki said, looking into her eyes.

"B-but…" Maria stuttered, clearly uncomfortable. "How can I even trust that you'll make him fall for me? I mean… It's… it's Zero. He's like a… _god._ "

Yuuki resisted the urge to snort. _Well that's a bit of a stretch…_

"I… made the CEO of Kuran Inc. fall in love with me. That's one hell of a merit, don't you think?" She said, testing the waters, mindful of the keen ears listening to their conversation.

"Well, yeah, I mean–"

"On purpose!" Yuuki boasted. "And you know, if I wanted to, I could live off of his fortune for the rest of my life and not worry about a damn thing. He wouldn't even sign a prenup if I asked him to – he's _that_ crazy about me. Now, if I could get a man of such power and wealth like him to fall for me, imagine what I can do for you and Zero?"

She clenched her teeth together, suppressing the urge to look over and check his reaction.

Maria leaned in closer. "How'd you do it though? I mean… you're not _that_ extraordinary looking."

Yuuki bit her tongue. "Weeeellll… I wore short skirts. Short, short, _short_ skirts. Really tight ones. Men like that. Uhm… Got him drunk. Yeah. E-ver-y _day._ Made his inhibitions weaken, and… I'm not telling you more! Bottom line is, even if I was… pursuing him like that, I ended up falling in love with him for his personality and his charm, not his wealth or his fame… though I'll say his looks certainly drew me in," Yuuki winked. "And he fell in love with me too. That could happen to you too, Maria. You just gotta help me out here."

Maria sighed. "She came to me a few months ago, begging me to lend her some money. She was asking for a crazy amount, and while we'd always been close when I grew up, I couldn't give her that. She was desperate though, fear haunting her being like she was a woman on the run. I thought maybe it was an ex of hers that was chasing her down, but, as it turned out… it was something else."

"What was it?" Yuuki inquired.

"She didn't tell me much. But his name is Kou, and he's in the hospital."

"Who is he to her? And why is he there?" Yuuki pushed, smelling the truth and itching to find it out.

"She won't tell me his significance. For all I know, he could be her lover or a bastard child she had with one of her exes. Hey, wouldn't that be _your_ current BF?" She gasped. "What would you do if you suddenly became a step-mom?"

"That's… nuh uh, that's impossible… I mean…" Yuuki trailed off. She could hear the sound of paper being crunched as the man on the table next to them grasped onto his paper with more force than necessary.

"Well, I don't know. Shizuka isn't really the motherly type, so I doubt it's a kid. But then again, she disappeared off the radar for a few years recently, so who knows…" Maria checked her watch. "Well, it was… interesting seeing you again, Yuuki. I'm sorry for what I did, but I hope we're even now. I won't tell Shizuka about our meeting, and for your sake, I hope you're able to work quickly. She can be quite vicious if things don't go her way… We'll talk more in the future about Zero, ne? Bye!" In a flash, she was walking away from the table, completely ignorant towards the dark thoughts she'd spun in Yuuki's mind.

She didn't move as she heard him put down the paper and get up from his chair. His face came into view as he claimed Maria's previous seat.

"Tight, short skirts, huh?" He said softly, reaching over and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

"I… was desperate, okay?" Yuuki said. "I needed to know the truth…"

"I like the thought of you as some vicious gold digger, though," he quipped. "Totally not what I fell for when I first met you, but… hm, it could wo–"

"Kaname…"

He stilled. "You know it isn't true. I would've _known_ if she…"

"Being a… father," she grit the word out through her teeth, "isn't some supernatural power. You can't just _feel_ it if you have a kid somewhere in the world."

"Well, I _know_ I don't. The only child I'll be the father of is yours, Yuuki," he said determinedly, tipping her chin up and looking into her eyes. His garnet hues were mesmerizing; almost to the point of hypnotizing as he stared her down. "No, let me rectify – _our children._ Remember, Juuri asked for several grandkids? And I have a 'manly duty' to fulfill, so…"

Despite herself, Yuuki giggled. She slapped a hand over her mouth, recognizing her mistake. "H-hey! Don't make me laugh… this is serious," she pouted.

"But I love making you laugh," he said, grasping her hand gently and pulling it from her mouth. "It's my favorite activity in the whole world. Well, number two. You already know what number one is… which just happens to relate _very_ closely to the subject of grandkids… you know, the _making_ them part…" He trailed off, lifting her hand and placing a kiss on top of it as he kept his gaze locked on her eyes.

She swallowed, entranced by his amorous gaze.

"N-not now, Horny Kaname!" She hissed, pulling her hand away. "My god, you are incorrigible. Here we are, talking about the fact that there is a possibility of you having an unknown child with the wicked witch of the East, and me becoming that child's step-mom, and yet you… you're talking about… _sex_!?" She whispered, frantically looking around to see if anyone were listening.

"What's wrong with sex?" He asked. "You didn't seem to mind it two days ago when you were assaulting me, or yesterday in the sho–"

"Will you shut up already!?" She hissed, slapping a hand on his mouth already. "Sex is bad! It can produce children with crazy psychotic exes if you're not careful about it!"

He pulled her hand away and held it in his. "I wouldn't know. Since I don't have any children – certainly not with any crazy psychotic exes who are currently blackmailing me. Think about it, Yuuki – if she had a child… with me, she'd be extorting me for child support from day one. Secondly, she would've chosen a completely different angle when she blackmailed me. It sounded more like she wanted to get back together with me than anything…"

"Ohhhh, _I_ didn't hear _that,"_ Yuuki narrowed her eyes, pulling her hand back. He grabbed it and held onto it, refusing to let her go. "I hope you two will be reeeally happy togeth–"

"Yuuki."

She shrank under his stern gaze. "Fine, fine… I overreacted. I'm just so stressed out…"

"Well, we could always de-stress in the back of my car…" He smirked, enjoying the way her blush spread across her cheeks and down her neck.

"Stop it! Right now!" Yuuki flushed. "I swear, I need to wear a chastity belt around you or something…"

He leaned in closer, inspecting her physical reactions. "I'd just take it off… with my teeth."

"That's it!" She yelled, shooting up from her seat and grabbing her coat, catching the attention of the nearby guests. "I'm leaving!"

Kaname chuckled to himself, watching her walk past him. Just as she was about to pass him, he reached out and slapped her behind, earning a surprised gasp from her as she turned with incredulous eyes towards him. He met her eyes confidently; wiggling his eyebrows as he smirked mischievously at her.

She clenched her hands and huffed, stomping out of the café, the click of her heels echoing off the floor. Ahh, his favorite sound… It reminded him of years of listening to her walk outside his office, the signal call of her arrival.

While she'd been right about short and tight skirts being his thing, she'd forgotten about the heels. The way she strutted around them so confidently made him weak in the knees. He adored her elongated limbs, constantly yearning to feel them wrapped around him. _Damn, those heels…_

He got up and trailed after her, unashamedly fixing his eyes on her rear as he caught up with her. Finally she stopped outside and turned away from him, reluctant to admit that she couldn't be angry with him for long since he was her ride.

He grabbed her into his embrace, chuckling as she resisted and kept her head turned away from him and her arms crossed.

"Hey, you, goldfish. Did your short-term memory make you forget that you love me already?" He leaned in close, nuzzling her cheek as an involuntary smile made its way onto her face.

She turned finally, putting her hands on his sides as she gazed lovingly into his eyes. "Ah, how could I ever forget?"

He tipped her chin up and kissed her slowly and tenderly, enjoying the way she clenched his dress-shirt and held him tightly against her. When air became a necessity, they parted their lips reluctantly, neither of them wanting to end the moment.

He held onto her, stroking her cheek as he stared into her eyes.

"We'll be all right, Yuuki," he soothed. "No matter what happens."

She nodded quietly, bumping her forehead on his, trying to ignore the nagging feeling at the back of her mind.

"Come," Kaname kissed the top of her head, launching an arm around her shoulders, steering her towards his car.

* * *

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" Yuuki gasped.

Quickly she bent down, stumbling over his form. "Oomf!"

"Y-Yuuki a-are you o-okay?" Daisuke stuttered, his flushed face looking up at her where she laid on his chest.

"I'm fine… I… oh gosh, that," her hand crept down to the pocket of his jacket, fishing around, "was _so,"_ when her fingers grabbed the keys inside his pocket, she clenched them tightly in her fist, "clumsy of me!"

She scrambled up on her feet and stretched her hand out towards him, mindful of the way his eyes trailed up her legs to her short skirt. _Men…_ Though she wouldn't have minded it if it was a certain tall, dark, handsome CEO that was peeking up her skirt.

Daisuke shook his head to clear it, timidly reaching for her hand and letting her pull him up. Yuuki quickly stuffed the keys into her cleavage while he wasn't looking, plastering on a fake smile as he looked at her. "Are you all right?" She spoke gently, noticing the way his eyes softened.

"Y-yeah," he blushed.

"I'm so sorry," Yuuki apologized again, shyly tucking a lock of hair behind her hair, "my exams are coming up and I'm _soooo_ stressed out, you know? I'm walking around like a zombie!"

"W-well you sure look good for a s-supposed zombie," he stuttered.

Yuuki laughed. "Haha! That's so sweet of you! Well, if everything is all right with you, I really need to get going…"

"Oh, yeah, sure, I'm fine," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Great!" Yuuki beamed, turning on her heel and walking away, her smile fading almost immediately the second she was out of his sight.

One day left.

One day left until Shizuka was supposed to meet Kaname again and hear his decision.

It'd been two days since Yuuki had talked to Maria, and she still hadn't found any clues. It all boiled down to her last resort; snooping in her own archives.

Which, of course, was illegal, considering the fact that she was just an intern.

Yuuki clutched the key in her hand as she lingered in her car, counting down the minutes until she knew the surveillance would turn off. She'd spent the last few days quietly observing the cameras, finally figuring out that they were only turned on from time to time, to save data and electricity for the newspaper company. The guard left at a certain time as well, giving her the perfect window to strike.

It was dark outside, and the parking lot was empty. As to not arouse suspicion, she'd left her car a few yards away, keeping it out of sight should anyone see it.

She entered the building with ease, looking over her shoulder though she knew it was unnecessary. She was actually surprised at how lacking the security at her newspaper was. If anyone should be fearful for their lives and security, it should be journalists.

But, the lack of security came to her advantage as she came upon the storage room. Suddenly, her phone buzzed in her pocket. Frantically she picked it up, her heartbeat echoing in her ears as she came over the slight scare. Recognizing his name, she hit the "ACCEPT" button.

"Where are you?" She heard his deep voice croon over the phone.

"Didn't I tell you already?" She whispered. "I'm studying. For my exams, you know."

"You could always do it here," Kaname suggested. "With me. At my spacious and luxurious home."

She snorted. "And have you continuously try to tempt me into giving in and having sex with you? I told you I'm wearing a chastity belt for the time being. I _need_ to focus on my exams!"

"You act like I'm some sex-crazed maniac – which I am, but only when it comes to you. But I can… shut it off for the time being. For a _very_ limited time."

"How sweet," she said humorlessly, doubting his sincerity.

"I am," he replied. "I'm so sweet that I decided to drive over to your place with some food to help you through your studies."

Yuuki's eyes widened. _Shit…_

"Imagine my surprise when Yori said you were over at _my_ place. You have many qualities, Yuuki, but lying isn't your best feat. So why don't you tell me where you are, and why you keep whispering like you're doing something illegal?"

"Um…"

She could hear him sigh exasperatedly on the other end. "You _are_ doing something illegal, aren't you? Yuuki, I thought we agreed that you wouldn't risk your career for this!"

"Oh, calm down!" She hissed. "I've been planning this and doing my research for a looong time. I'll be in and out in 10 minutes! Detective Yuuki is on the case!"

" _Yuuki._ " Kaname used his stern CEO-voice, knowing the effect it had on her.

She bit her lower lip. "Look, I'm sorry for lying to you. I just… needed to know the truth, okay? I can't let her win."

"I understand, but Yuuki… you _promised_ me you wou–"

"I know," she said, feeling the guilt overwhelm her. "I'll make it up to you. Whatever you want. I'll take my chastity belt off for you!"

He chuckled in response. "It's coming off either way, Yuuki. You can't resist me for too long."

She flushed in response, upset by how easily he could read her. "Yes, I can!"

"Oh yeah?" He challenged. "What was that in the car the other day? You didn't seem too concerned about chasti–"

"Okay!" She hissed. "You're distracting me from my mission! I don't have the time for this!"

"Fine, fine. But I haven't forgiven you yet. Come straight home afterwards, okay? And answer my next question."

Yuuki sighed. "What is it?"

"What are you wearing?" He asked huskily, his voice dropping a few octaves.

She giggled despite herself, eyeing her black pants and sweater. "A potato sack."

"Hot," he commented.

"Happy now?" She cooed. While she was desperate to get out of the newspaper office, she wanted to stay on the phone with him also. She loved talking to him, and as he'd just proven to her, he could draw out any conversation with her and she wouldn't notice until a considerable amount of time had passed.

"I'll be happy when you're home safe," Kaname grunted. "Be careful, okay? Call me if anything happens."

"I will," she promised, sensing that he still wasn't 100% over her little betrayal. "I looove youuu," she said sweetly, trying to soften him up.

"Yeah, yeah," he sighed. "Prove it to me later. Get to work so I can see you sooner."

After they'd said their goodbyes, she tucked her phone into her pocket, unable to suppress her smile. Her talk with him only strengthened her resolve to do whatever was necessary to stop those pictures from leaking. Sure, the day when the two of them went public with their relationship would come sooner or later, but it would be on _their_ terms. Not because some psycho ex-heiress wanted to extort them for money. The same thing went for their marriage; they'd both agreed that while getting married as soon as possible would solve the situation, it wouldn't be right.

The day when she became his wife would be a day of her choice, _not_ the investors and certainly not Shizuka's choice.

Determined, she shook her head and got to work, shuffling through the archives.

It would prove to take a few more minutes than what she'd expected, but 20 minutes later she found the files marked with Shizuka's name. Though most of the archive was digitalized, the newspaper still held onto some of their older files and stocked them.

Yuuki filtered through the information, stumbling over various articles until she found the most recent information on Shizuka.

She found pictures of Shizuka and a younger man, smiling as they held hands, walking through the streets of what appeared to be a Western country. The date was marked as sometime in 2014. The man was tall and handsome with a boyish charm; his short hair was a shade of copper, shining brilliantly in the sun as he laughed at something Shizuka must've said. His green eyes twinkled, even on paper, which Yuuki found astounding.

Her eyes narrowed on Shizuka, studying her fuller cheeks and the heartfelt smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. It was a stark contrast to the Shizuka she'd observed just the other day; the past Shizuka looked happy and healthy, while the present time Shizuka looked hollow and broken.

Yuuki turned the paper around, eyes widening as she found the name of the man next to Shizuka.

"Hisakawa Kou," she said out loud.

The previous conversation she'd had with Maria flashed in her mind:

" _She didn't tell me much. But his name is Kou, and he's in the hospital."_

" _Who is he to her? And why is he there?"_

" _She won't tell me his significance. For all I know, he could be her lover or a bastard child she had with one of her exes. Hey, wouldn't that be your current BF?"_

A sigh of relief escaped her in the darkened room, elation filling her chest as she connected the dots. Kou was her lover, not the secret lovechild from her relationship with Kaname.

Kaname was childless. Shizuka, for all Yuuki knew, was childless.

Which meant that Yuuki would not become a step-mom anytime soon.

"Thank you, thank you!" She said out loud, clasping her hands together and thanking whatever holy divinity had looked out for her.

Gathering herself, Yuuki took out her phone and snapped photos of the pictures, putting them down on the floor and organizing them. When she'd finished, she packed everything neatly back into its original place, carefully making sure nothing looked out of place.

She excited the archive room and closed the door, turning around. She noticed the glow of one of the computer screens light up the room. Despite her better judgment, she walked slowly over and read the screen. Apparently, the computer was finished installing some software. Which meant that it was unlocked for the time being…

Yuuki pursed her lips, unable to resist the temptation of taking just a quick peek.

She sat down in the chair slowly. A quick scan of the desk area told her that it was Kasumi Kageyama's desk. Yuuki frowned. He was her senpai, and from day one he'd disliked her. He was always complaining about her missing her deadlines and dragging the rest of the journalist team down. Even though she was a mere intern, and none of her articles were ever published…

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips. With a few clicks, she'd reset the time-stamp on the computer, so if she were to alter something on accident, the time stamp wouldn't place her there. And if Kasumi ever grew suspicious, she could always pin it on his computer recently updating its software and therefore screwing with the timestamp.

She went through his recent documents and found nothing of interest. She was about to log off when a sudden impulse to look up the word "secretary" made her pause.

Her mind screamed at her to not do it, yet her curiosity got the best of her. Quickly she typed in the word, waiting impatiently as the computer brought up every file with the word "secretary" in it.

" _The "_

A chill went down her spine as she clicked at the document, unable to resist the temptation of peeking at it. Her heart beat in her chest as her pulse rose, an adrenaline rush flowing through her veins.

The document opened and appeared on the screen. Her eyes flicked back and forth as she read the text, stopping when she spotted the pictures Shizuka had shown them.

" _KANAME KURAN CAUGHT HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH HIS EMPLOYEE!_

 _By Kasumi Kageyama_

 _Sometimes, even love can be found in the office._

 _The real reason Kaname Kuran and Sara Shirabuki's engagement ended a few months ago is not what it seems… Pictured above is the elusive CEO caught in a compromising position with an employee of his. Sources have confirmed to_ Tokyo Daily _that the woman pictured above is in fact his secretary, Yuuki Kurosu. The two have been spotted several times in a later time period going out on dates and entering the CEO's home._

 _All is fair in love and war, but when it comes to love and work ethics, things become a little bit harder. According to our sources, their illicit relationship began before Ms. Kurosu quit her job at the company, and while Mr. Kuran was still engaged to Sara Shirabuki. As many are aware, it is not allowed to be romantically involved with a co-worker at big companies like Kuran Inc. This could complicate matters for the CEO who has only been in charge for 7 years…._

Yuuki read the rest of the article as ice filtered through her veins, turning her stone cold. Her back stiffened as her shoulders tensed up; suddenly the words on the screen became blurred as tears gathered in her eyes.

 _Kasumi knew. He knew it was me on those photos, and he wrote the article knowing how damaging it would be… He knew it was me, and yet he… He didn't say anything to warn me. He's going to publish it as soon as Shizuka gives him the green light._

 _And when I'm fired and my name is sullied in the press, he'll happily cash in his paycheck._

A quiet gasp escaped her lips as betrayal burned hotly in her chest. To think that he'd known about her potential scandal all along without warning her, was… how could he do that!? Fine, they didn't always get along, but they were colleagues, weren't they? Fellow journalists?

 _Is this what journalists do? Trick out the truth and hide it until it's convenient? Backstab a co-worker?_

Doubt laced through her being. Was this really the profession she'd dreamt of her whole life? Was this really how becoming a journalist would be like? Backstabbing your friends in order to get the top scoop so you could cash in a fat paycheck? Was this how they survived?

Ignoring the hurt and betrayal, and the intermittent confusion that followed afterwards, Yuuki quickly got to work, editing the article.

Kasumi wanted to backstab her? Well, then she'd make sure the backstabbing sucked.

She removed the photos and added in pictures of animals and cute kitties. She cracked her knuckles as she got ready to write.

"ANIMALS TAKE OVER THE WORLD," she wrote. "By Kasumi Kageyama."

" _Forget zombies! Finally, the animal kingdom has reclaimed their rights on this planet. It has been revealed that the planning of the_ coup d'etat _has been in the works for a long time by the Goldfish and Bear alliance. Several goldfishes have sacrificed their lives, exploding in regular aquariums as a way to distract mankind. The bears, however, are hungrier than ever. They have blood tablets, but they aren't working…"_

Yuuki giggled to herself as she finished up, saving the document and altering its timestamp so Kasumi wouldn't become suspicious.

She went through the rest of the computer and deleted the pictures, knowing all too well that he was too stupid to have extra copies. To be sure, she checked all of his flashdrives and found nothing on them, confirming his stupidity.

 _Hah! You'll get what's coming for you…_ With confident steps, Yuuki exited the building silently, plotting in her head. Now that two enemies were down, there was only one more left.

 _Shizuka._

* * *

 _ **A/N: MISS ME YET!? Doing something fresh and original and putting the rest of the A/N at the bottom. I've just had a terrible day at work, and... wait, everyday is terrible there. What can I say? Evil takes a human form in my superior. So yeah my life sucks. I hope you liked the chapter! It was the best I could do for now...**_

 **As always, thank you for the reviews. Much love to you guys!**

 **Rena: Sounds like you DID hack into my computer! Stop predicting everything, ugh :( About your unknown child comment... your review tempted me for a few seconds to actually go down that route... but then I remembered the shitstorm I put yume through in the previous chapters, and decided not to. BUT I MADE YOU THINK IT WAS ABOUT TO HAPPEN DIDN'T I!? Hope the chapter was worth the wait, love!**


	18. His Roomie, Not His Secretary

**A/N: Originally, this was supposed to be one massive final chapter - around 14K. But, after some heavy contemplation on my side, I decided to split it. There's just SO MUCH GOING ON! With that being said, consider this part 1 of the grand finale, which will conclude in the next and final chapter. This chapter and the next will tug at your heartstrings and make you worship me (more than you already do) and YASS YOU'RE WELCOME.**

 **As always, to those of you who put in time and effort to review; thank you, thank you, thank you. I appreciate your support so much and the best feeling in the world is when I'm stuck at work and check my phone during break, only to discover a new review and your kind words. I've spent many nights writing this and perfecting it, and getting feedback means so much. Okay, no more crying from me.**

 **In case you missed it, I recently published a one-shot called _Till Death Do us Part._ It's an alternative ending to the Rido-arc. Check it out if you're interested!**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: His Roomie, Not His Secretary**

Yuuki stared out the window as snow fell down outside, lathering the darkened landscape in shades of white. She held her own waist, feeling cold despite the heat that emanated from the fireplace.

Despite being Christmas Eve, her mind was filled with thoughts and worries as she stared at the snowflakes fall from the sky outside. Exhausted from chemotherapy, her father had fallen asleep early, leaving her alone with her thoughts on Christmas Eve.

She couldn't help but feel a little lonely as she stood there, gazing out the window. Ever since her mother died, it'd always been only her and her father together on Christmas. That was their tradition; he'd spend all day cooking everything from traditional Japanese meals to western foods, almost burning down the house in the process. Yuuki would try her best to assist him, but eventually she'd give up, realizing that there was no way to salvage the food from her father's eccentric ways.

After they ate together, they would unwrap their presents around the tree and spend the rest of the night watching movies. It didn't sound too spectacular – but it was their special tradition and her favorite time of the year.

This time, Kaien had barely touched his food, trying to put on a front as he shoved some food in his mouth to please her. Her heart had broke in half seeing him so tired and lifeless… it was so completely out of character for him. Having noticed his eyes droop, Yuuki ordered him to go to sleep. He reluctantly complied.

And now, hours later, she was standing by the window in silence, her thoughts spinning around and around. The emptiness and the silence of their home made her feel lonely and anxious, though she did her best to not show it.

Truth be told, Yuuki didn't have a lot of people in her life. She had her father, and some of her extended family, though she didn't get to interact with them very much since they lived far away. Then there were her friends, Yori, Hanabusa, Ruka, Kain…

And then, there was her boss.

 _Kaname._

She fished her phone out of her pocket, glancing at the screen. Would it be weird to call him on Christmas Eve? After all, he had no problem with calling her in the middle of the night to ask her about what movie he should watch or what suit he should wear the next day. But that was work-related, and this was…. Not.

 _You're just feeling lonely. That's all,_ she tried to convince herself as her grip tightened. If she should allow herself to be completely honest, then she would admit that she missed him… a little bit. Delving too deep into it made her uncomfortable, so she chalked it up to the fact that she spent every single day with him and that's why she missed his presence. Really, it was only natural – she'd been his secretary for one and a half year now, which meant that their relationship had deepened. She knew that their work relationship was way different than what others had, but that's just… who they were.

Beyond being her boss, he was her dearest friend and her number one confidante – though she'd never admit _that_ to Yori.

So it would be okay, wouldn't it? To call him, if only just to hear his voice and laugh at his silly jokes… it would be normal, right?

Her fingers found his name before she could stop herself and tapped the "call" button. Anxiously she waited, listening to the beep as her phone dialed him. What if he was at a dinner with his parents? Or some other family? What if she was interrupting him?

Her unease increased as she grew worried. Maybe now was not a good time, maybe–

"Hello? Yuuki?"

She almost let a sigh of relief escape her lips. "Uhh... Hey, Kaname."

"Are you all right? What's going on?" He said worriedly.

"Um, nothing," she said, feeling awkward.

"Oh… I just… well you never really call me unless it's an emergency or something work-related, so I was a little bit worried there. What's up?"

Yuuki exhaled. Of course he'd panic over her calling him on Christmas Eve with no forewarning. Of course he'd think it was work-related or an emergency, and not just her longing for… company.

"I, uh… well I was just wondering how you're doing," she began hesitantly. Now that she'd actually called him, and heard his voice, she was unsure of how to proceed. How did she remain professional without letting him know that she was missing him? How was she supposed to keep things casual?

"Oh, I'm good. I'm actually at the office, hah," he chuckled.

"What?" She gasped, glancing at the snowflakes. "On Christmas Eve? I thought you were having dinner with your parents?"

"I did," he replied, "but something came up so I had to run by the office and check up some documents for the big Sakamaki deal I've been working on. Work never ends," he chuckled.

She frowned. "Even so, Kaname, you shouldn't work on Christmas eve. I know you're a workaholic, but this is just unacceptable. If I were there right now, I'd drag you out of the office by your ankles. No one should be working on Christmas Eve. Certainly not you."

He chuckled in response. "I believe you, Yuuki. There's only one woman who would have the audacity to do that, and that's my fierce secretary. And you know what, if you did, I wouldn't really resist..."

Perhaps she was imagining things, but she could've sworn his voice had dropped slightly. She giggled nervously. "You know me too well."

"I do," he said, his voice going back to normal. She could practically see his face sobering in front of her as he frowned. "I know you so well that when you call me on Christmas Eve, I know there's something wrong. So fess up, Yuuki. Are you all right? Do you need anything? Tell me."

She silenced as she hesitated, wondering how much she could afford to expose to him. She'd always had difficulties when it came to expressing her feelings, but with him it'd always felt natural and easy.

"Yuuki…"

She pursed her lips. "Ah, no it's… well, my dad fell asleep a few hours ago and… yeah. I'm sort of alone in the house now – well, minus his snoring – but… Yeah."

There. She'd kind of said it. In between her sentences was her loneliness, lingering like a ghost in the background. She just hoped he would catch onto it.

"I see…" He responded. "He's tired from his treatments, isn't he? How's he doing overall?"

"Yeah," she nodded, gazing out the window. "He's doing pretty well for the time being. I mean, he's still sick and still suffering from the side effects, but he's being strong and getting through it. He's always had an iron-will…"

"But…?" Kaname prodded, sensing that there was more to her worries.

"Well… It's just that seeing him forcing down food and fighting to keep his eyes open at the dinner table is so… heartbreaking. That's not my dad at all. He's always so vibrant and crazy eccentric; I've spent so many crazy Christmases with him, doing everything from sleigh riding to crazy home cooking to watching movies. And now, he's become this frail, tiny shell of the man he used to be and it's… it's scaring me. I keep thinking that this might be our last Christmas together… you never know in life, you know?" Tears gathered in her eyes and pooled over, raining down her cheeks. "And… the thought of losing him, combined with the silence of the house makes me…"

"I hate it when you cry," he said softly, somehow sensing her emotional distress. She wiped her eyes as if he was in the room with her, not wanting him to see her cry. "Beautiful women like you should never cry, Yuuki. Even over your dad, though I'll allow you for the time being since I'm not there with you to wipe your tears away," he said sternly, earning a tearful giggle from her.

"I understand how you feel, Yuuki. And there are not a lot of words I can say that can bring you comfort and peace, but… your dad is a fighter. Right now might be a tough time for him, but give him a few months and he'll be up and running in no time. I know this because I know you; you are strong and you are fearless. And that must be because he raised you that way. It has to be the Kurosu bloodline, no? Because I know that hadn't it been for you the past year and a half, my world would've collapsed after Seiren left with all the obstacles at the company. Luckily for me, I had you by my side, organizing my life and keeping me on track even when I felt like giving up. You've lent me your strength so many times; and I'm willing to bet my entire fortune that the same strength runs in your father."

Yuuki laughed breathlessly, wiping her tears as she smiled. His words were so touching and overwhelming; slowly she could feel her sadness and loneliness fade away as hopefulness and tenderness replaced it.

"No matter what happens, you are never alone, Yuuki," her boss whispered softly. "You know, I…"

Kaname stared out the massive windows of his office, his eyes drinking up the sight of Tokyo spread out before him.

He couldn't help but wish that she were out there, right now, coming to him instead of far away at her house. All those millions of people in the streets didn't matter to him; the flashing lights; the glitz and the glamor; it meant absolutely nothing without her at his side.

He stumbled over his words, unsure of how to express himself without revealing himself. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. Truly and deeply. The fact that she'd called her of her own will and told him about her worries and her problems had delighted him beyond rational thought. The fact that she'd reached out to _him_ made him soar above the clouds, only the sad reality of their talk being able to bring him down.

He just wished he could _say_ it for once. Without drama or explanations or clarifications. That he could just tell her that he loved her so she knew that he'd always be there for her. That she wasn't alone in this world, and she never would be.

That he was hers, and hers alone.

"I…" He trailed off.

"You…" His secretary whispered.

"I…" _I love you, I love you, I love you._ "… care about you. A lot," he admitted. "I know we only work together, but… I've grown accustomed to you and your presence in my life. It's more than just… business to me. I genuinely… care about you, Yuuki. And I always will."

She didn't say anything for a while, which made him feel insecure as he kept his eyes locked on the skyline. Had he said too much? Did he scare her?

Yuuki bit her lip, a weight shifting in her chest as his words registered in her mind. It felt like her chest was about to burst as she realized that that was exactly what she'd needed to hear.

She'd missed him. And he'd said all those wonderful things, ending with admitting that he cared about her more than just as his employee. It was a wonderful feeling, instantly brightening up her sadness.

She couldn't help but smile. "I… care about you, too, Kaname. You are one of the very few people I hold dear, even if you annoy me like crazy sometimes and make me want to tear my hair out. Despite all of this, I consider you to be… not just my boss, but… a true… friend."

It didn't feel right to simply call him friend. But if she delved deeper into that, she would not be able to go to sleep that night. So she chose the cowardly way.

"Well," Kaname breathed, "I'm glad to hear that. I was unsure for a while, you know, with those death threats you gave me the other day when I spilled coffee on your shirt, but… now that I know you care about me, marrying you will be a lot easier."

Yuuki giggled. "Again with that!? When are you ever going to let it go?"

"Think about it, Yuuki. It would be perfect. I'd get my parents off my back about marriage since my mother adores you, and you'd have someone to spend Christmas with when your father isn't up for it anymore. And besides, the staff at every hotel we've stayed at have referred to us as Mr. and Mrs. Kuran. It's a sign. We're meant to be."

Yuuki giggled, secretly flattered over his apparent desire to marry her. It made her feel good knowing that a man like _him_ would even joke about marrying _her._ It was a privilege to say the least.

"And who'd you call at 3 AM to ask what tie you should wear in the morning?" She challenged.

"No one," he replied nonchalantly. "I'd just wake you up. Well, I'd _try_ to wake you up, but it wouldn't be easy since you'd be so spent from our sweet, sweet lovemaking a few hours before."

Yuuki's face turned red as his voice became husky and silky, his words painting all kinds of salacious images in her mind. "Y-you pervert! How can you say something like that to your _secretary!?_ Sheesh…" She fanned herself with her hand, trying her best not to think about the pictures in her mind.

Kaname laughed heartily. "You're off duty. So now you're just my friend that I want to marry and make sweet, sweet lo–"

"I'm hanging up!" She threatened.

"Okay, okay," he said, letting it go. "No sweet love-making – got it. Your loss, but… I'll always respect your boundaries."

"Clearly," she snorted.

He laughed again, calming down after a while. "Well, how are you feeling right now? Besides ridiculously turned on, of course."

"Ah! Disgusted!" She bellowed, unable to stop grinning. "A-and embarrassed! And–"

"… And not sad or lonely anymore, right?" He cut her off softly.

She sobered, realizing that their silly banter had actually erased all her past worries and loneliness. "Yes. Not anymore…"

"Good," Kaname quipped, pleased with himself. "Then I've done my job correctly."

Yuuki laughed softly, twirling a lock of hair around her finger as she smiled goofily. "You have. Thank you, Kaname. Not for the sex jokes," she hissed as he chuckled, "but for cheering me up and making me forget."

"Anytime, Yuuki," he responded. "Don't ever hesitate to contact me if you're ever feeling like this again, okay? No matter what, I'll always be there for you."

"Mhm," she nodded.

"And if you ever _want_ to make sweet, sweet love to me, then you can always call–"

"Kaname!" She giggled. "Stop it already!"

He laughed in response, earning a smile from her as she delighted in his laugh. "All right…"

They settled into a comfortable silence, the numbers counting down the time on their phones speeding on as the two of them gazed out their respective windows; he, gazing at the massive sight of the glittering Tokyo skyline, and she, gazing out at the humble landscape outside her home – the two of them secretly yearning to see the other one instead.

"Hey, Yuuki…" Kaname said softly, disturbing the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Everything is going to be all right. _We'll_ be all right," he promised.

She nodded and smiled. "I believe you, Kaname."

* * *

The Tokyo skyline glittered in the nighttime; billboards flashed here and there, showering the city with lights and colors. Yuuki watched her favorite skyline with contemplative eyes, her brows furrowing slightly. Brown eyes traced the thousands of people walking down the streets, wondering if one of them were the one she was waiting for. She wrung her hands together, anxiousness crawling up her spine.

His arms came around her waist as he hugged from behind. Nestling his face on her neck, he glanced at the skyline.

"How are you holding up?" Kaname murmured.

"I'm fine," she said, relaxing into his embrace, sighing softly as he placed a light kiss on her neck.

"I love the view from your office," she said, keeping her eyes on the flashing lights. "It's so beautiful. I remember when I first started working here, I was so amazed by the view. Sometimes, when I was delivering something to your office and you weren't here, I'd just stop and stare for a while."

"It's one of the perks of running this company, yes," he said, remembering all those times he'd stared wistfully out of that same window and longed for her. "Do you want to live in the city? I could always sell the mansion and get us an apartment nearby. Then you'll see the view everyday."

She giggled. "I make _one_ comment about the view from your office, and suddenly you want to sell your mansion and get an apartment in the middle of one of the busiest cities in the world."

"I'd do it for you," he quipped, kissing up her neck. "If you wanted to move to Iceland, I'd follow you in a heartbeat."

She sighed. "Well, you won't have to move to Iceland, _or_ the city for that matter. I'm content at your place. It seemed a bit odd for you to have an entire mansion for yourself, but when you told me that it belonged to your grandparents, I understood why you wanted to stay there. It's very… _you._ The antique feeling of it; the architecture; and the fact that it's located outside of the city… I wouldn't have it any other way. And besides, I practically live there, now."

"How about we remove 'practically' from that sentence?" He asked, his voice briefly quivering.

She turned in his arms and looked up at him. "What are you saying?"

"Move in with me." He held her hands in between them. "I know we've technically only been dating for a few months, but I've wanted this for almost four years now. And with our history, I feel like you _have_ lived with me ever since you started working for me. I know it's sudden, but I wanted to ask you officially. So what do you say?"

Yuuki smiled, reaching up on her tip-toes and kissing him. He reciprocated hesitantly, nervous about her answer even though he knew deep down that he had no reason to be afraid.

"Of course I will, Kaname," Yuuki said softly, her maroon eyes melting with love as she looked at him. Elation filled his chest as a rush of happiness spread through his veins. It felt so surreal yet so _right_ to have her finally say those words – in his office. The place where they'd first met and spent three years avoiding their feelings for each other, the very symbol of how their relationship had begun.

The same place that stored some of his most precious memories; the first time they almost kissed; that time she'd fallen asleep on his couch and he'd watched her sleep; when she'd doubled over from laughter from something he'd said; and lastly, it was the place where he'd taken her on his desk several times, almost getting caught by his parents in the process.

His heart swelled with love.

"I love you," he blurted out, unable to suppress his emotions. "I don't know if I've told you today already, but I love you. And I'm so, so, so happy you've agreed to move in with me. Thank you, Yuuki," he said, lifting up her right hand and kissing it.

Yuuki giggled, unable to fight the goofy smile she was currently adorning. "I love you too, silly. I was waiting for you to ask me anyways. Going back and forth between my apartment and your house all the time is so exhausting."

"Really? Then it's a good thing I finally asked you," he murmured, pulling her closer by her waist. "Now that you are officially moving in with me, we can take our sweet, sweet time to remove that self-imposed chastity belt of yours… Oh, _lucky_ me who will come home to you every day…"

She slapped his chest as she giggled, secretly flattered over his apparently never-ending desire for her. "Stop being a pervert," she said, breaking out of his embrace and walking over to his desk so she could check the time on the phone. It was 9 pm, and the office was dark, only lit up by the glow from the outside world shining in through the large glass windows.

"Can't help it," he quipped, sitting down in his chair as he looked at her, his eyes trailing down her body. "That is one… hell of an outfit you've got on," he said speculatively.

"Something wrong with it?" She said, eyeing her short black bodycon dress. It ended mid-thigh, showing off her legs, which she'd meticulously shaved and moisturized. Some parts of the dress were sheer mesh, while the rest was solid black. Her long hair was pinned up in a high ponytail, glossy hair flowing down her back. She'd topped of the outfit with some black heels.

"Not at all," he said lowly, unable to tear his eyes away from her body. "It's just not your… regular style, that's all. I'm not complaining though. Did you dress this way because of Shizuka?"

Yuuki thought back to the countless hours she'd spent shaving, exfoliating and moisturizing any body part she could, and the 45 minutes she'd spent on doing her make-up and debating on which dress she should wear.

Had she done all this because she knew she was going to meet her boyfriend's psychotic yet stunningly attractive ex-heiress ex-girlfriend?

"Whaat? Nooo," she lied smoothly, her eyes flickering away from his inquisitive stare. "This is just… something casual I threw on. Little to no effort."

"Uh huh," he said, clearly not convinced but amused nonetheless. From his point of view, Yuuki didn't have to do anything to prove herself to him, at least. She could show up in a potato sack, and he'd still go weak in the knees at the sight of her. As for impressing Shizuka, there could be a possibility that Yuuki was simply going into Alpha Female mode. One of those women things…

Kaname pursed his lips as he imagined Shizuka and Yuuki fighting over him. _Now that would be one hell of a sight… Though I'd prefer it if Yuuki saved some of her frustrations for the bedroom instead._

 _Ah! What are you doing, you idiot? Stop being horny! Your ex is going to walk through that door any minute right now, and all you can think about is banging your girlfriend?_

 _Have you seen her outfit, though? I mean… this may be the devilish side of me talking, but I'll be damned if I let her take off that outfit_ alone.

The angel on his shoulder sighed, eyeing Yuuki's creamy thighs. _For once, I agree with you. I give you my blessings!_

He shook his head to clear his thoughts, annoyed at himself for being so weak when it came to her.

"Why, do you like it?" Yuuki said, her voice dropping an octave as she twirled around in front of him.

 _Can somebody call an ambulance? I think I'm about to faint._

"Oh, I like it _very_ much," he purred as she walked towards him, her eyes locked on his as a devilish smile tugged at the corners of her lips. The need to touch her and feel her was overwhelming him, his hands itching as he clenched the armrests on his chair.

It was, of course, at this time that Shizuka Hio decided to strut into his office like she owned the damn thing.

"Oh, look at you two," she quipped jovially, taking off her expensive fur coat and hanging it over her arm. Her heels clicked on the floor as she walked towards the desk, her silver eyes narrowed upon Kaname and Yuuki. "Adorable," she drawled.

Her eyes zeroed in on Yuuki, looking her up and down. "So this is _the_ Secretary. And here I was thinking your tastes were a little more refined…"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, cutting off Kaname before he could respond. "Knock off the passive aggressive commentary, _grandma_. We're here to talk business."

"Feisty," Shizuka purred. "The presence of your lovely girlfriend here suggests you're not accepting my offer of rekindling our… passion?"

Kaname let nothing slip past his mask as he gazed at her, his face neutral and expressionless. "You just didn't seem sincere enough, unfortunately."

"Didn't I?" She said, uncrossing and re-crossing her legs. "It was worth a shot. I figured you'd be stubborn about the company, so if I offered myself along with it, you'd be a little easier to convince. After all, you could never resist whenever I spread my legs for you in the past…" She purred.

Yuuki fought to keep herself from throwing up. _Shizuka and Kaname having sex, Shizuka and Kaname having sex… ew, ew, ew, ew! Stop thinking about it! Stop! Now!_

"You always liked spreading your legs," he murmured, "for anyone that wanted entrance. That diminishes the illusion of exclusivity, no?"

"Mm, someone grew _bold_ in my absence. It's quite refreshing. Even fucking your secretary like some big shot… is this the rebellious phase you never went through?"

"Enough," Yuuki cut in, her eyes darkening, "we're here to talk about your demands, not your nasty past."

"I'd say the nasty ones are the two of you," Shizuka sneered. "Sneaking around like you wouldn't get caught… really, you ought to know better. Judging by your tone, it seems like you're not willing to comply with my demands. What a shame…"

"I'm more than his secretary and certainly more than some random fling," Yuuki hissed, walking around Kaname's desk, her hand tracing his chair as she circled around him. She sat down at the end of the desk elegantly, crossing her legs as she narrowed her eyes upon the silver-haired beauty.

"I'm a journalist also. And when Kaname told me about your little blackmailing scheme, I felt compelled to question your motives. You lost your rights to the Hio Hotels in 2009 after a series of scandals. You crashed your car and ruined your mansion in a party you threw; you dated several high-profile men and cheated on them, sullying your family's name. Drugs, alcohol – and a crazy shopping habit that would've left you up to your ears in debt had it not been for your fortune. But your family had had enough of you; you were a loose canon; wild and unpredictable – certainly not fit to rule the empire. So they disowned you, took everything you had and left you with a few _lousy_ millions.

But you wanted to get back in. You missed the fame and the glamour of being the Hio heiress. So you sought out the newly appointed CEO of Kuran Inc. and used him to your benefit. You sold company secrets and leaked information on the stock market behind his back. Sometimes," she paused, glancing over at Kaname, "I want to slap him senseless for ever getting involved with a witch like you. But then I realize," she reached over with her hand and grasped his, "that we all make mistakes. His was trusting you and letting you into his life, but luckily he saw the light and kicked you out. So that left you loverless and irrelevant; your family was not impressed by your little ploy, and the media were no longer interested in you. So you moved to France with the money you had left…"

Kaname watched in wonder as Yuuki dominated the conversation, confidently laying out fact after fact like it was a regular briefing of a terrorist rather than his psychotic ex-girlfriend. She was so assertive and confident; it turned him on like crazy, yet he calmed himself down so he could listen to her give Shizuka the final hit. His eyes briefly flickered over to their linked hands and over to Shizuka, who was pensively eyeing their little union.

 _Strength in numbers. As long as she is next to me, no one can tear us down._

Yuuki swallowed, trying her best to keep her cool under the scrutinizing stare of Shizuka Hio. Thank goodness they had Ichijou. In a short span of time, he'd managed to dig up all the missing pieces of the Shizuka mystery after Yuuki had found her lover's name.

"What you did there for the most part, I have no clue. Maybe you drank everyday and fucked around, or perhaps you sat in gloomy silence in your room. But, all of that changed one day when you meet sweet, young Hisakawa Kou. You always had a sweet spot for younger men… but he is 16 years younger than you." Yuuki got up from the desk, taking slow steps around the room as she mused out loud, the click of her heels functioning as a soundtrack to her narrative.

"Now, there's only so much digging in the dirt I can do, but my guess is, he made you feel special. He was adventurous and humble; a complete opposite of the bland businessmen you'd dated before. He made you laugh; made you cry; made you smile goofily in the middle of a French market. He was an art student and you had always had a fascination with paintings… did he paint you? Did you inspire him; become his muse? I don't know… But you fell for him without reserve, and here we are today. Your love story is ending rapidly, and now you grow desperate."

Yuuki turned around, her eyes narrowing on Shizuka as she waited for the elder woman to react. Her hands shook on her lap as she clenched them. It was brief, but Yuuki noticed it nonetheless.

"You underestimate me. Look at you, playing detective and shrink at the same time. Almost makes me want to believe that Kaname actually hired you for your skills and not your _assets,"_ she sneered, looking Yuuki up and down. "Such a pretty face… I can't wait to watch the media ruin you." She pulled out her phone and began tapping away.

Yuuki narrowed her eyes. "Ah… That nice little article you've got up your sleeve?" Yuuki tsked as Shizuka stilled. "Kasumi is an excellent writer. I was oh so lucky to take a peak at his article… a few grammar mistakes here and there, but overall good. Unfortunately, clumsy old me accidentally deleted all the text. And you know, me being the _dumb_ ex-secretary that I am, had to come up with something, right? I think you'll find his newest edition of the article _quite_ interesting."

Fury bloomed in Shizuka's eyes. "You…"

"A woman of your age shouldn't frown," Kaname drawled, "what with all the wrinkles and all that."

She shot up from her seat, clenching her fists as her mouth tightened into a thin line. "Y-you…"

"Now _that's_ the Shizuka I know," Kaname said, amused by her outburst, "petty and petulant when she doesn't get her way. Such a victim of her own madness… your pretty façade crumbling the second you realize you don't have the upper hand anymore."

"I'm going to ruin you," she spat, looking between Kaname and Yuuki, "piece by piece. No one will ever accept you. I'll make sure of it."

She turned to leave, her peony pink heels clicking angrily against the floor.

"We spoke with him today," Kaname announced, watching as she halted. "Kou."

His eyes fixed on her tense back as he spoke. "Yuuki and I… we have something that's beyond any silly affair or scandal or however you want to frame it. It's real. Very real – so real in fact that I risked everything to keep her close, and in turn, she's taken many risks to be with me. We live in a society that openly discriminates against what it deems inappropriate or unnatural. Money and status trumps character and worth; in the eyes of many, a man like me has no business being with a woman like her. Because of our different social standings; because I'm 'rich', and she's not. Moreover, because Yuuki is a woman, the hell you'll unleash upon us will be ten times harder on her. Because she's a woman, she'll be the one that takes the blame; _she'll_ be the one that seduced _me;_ the media will dub her as a gold digger, and not the earnest and loveable woman I know and love. Me? I'll take a small hit, but the media will leave me alone for the most part, even if I'm just as guilty as her."

Yuuki walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, rubbing the spot to show her support. His own hand covered hers on his shoulder, clenching it tightly.

"Now that you know how I feel about her, and how she feels about me, I'm sure you can relate. After all, this is why you're doing all of this, isn't it? Love."

Shizuka shifted on the spot, looking over her shoulder. "What did he tell you?" She said quietly.

"Not much," Kaname said calmly, "but he didn't approve of your plans. Not one bit."

She turned around, her eyes glittering as her brows furrowed. "Of course he didn't. Because he is not like me; he is good; selfless; humble; unable to hurt a fly. And that's why we're in this mess. For once, I just wish he could be selfish and cling to his life… for me. But his selflessness is what I adore, so I have to be selfish for the two of us."

"And if he ends up hating you for your actions?" Yuuki spoke quietly, measuring Shizuka's reaction. She was no longer composed nor collected; her perfectly put-together attire contrasted starkly against her disheveled appearance. Her eyes were no longer guarded; they looked tired and weary. Her shoulders had lowered considerably as she unraveled.

"At least he'll be _alive_ and hating me." Shizuka hissed. Her eyes flickered between the two of them and she softened, recognizing the quiet intimacy shared between Kaname and Yuuki as they faced her together.

She slumped to the floor, her knees bruising from the impact as her breathing picked up. "We had everything. He made the voices in my head silence whenever he was near. I no longer felt like I had to do reckless things to get attention and feel the rush, because he was my rush. He'd paint and I'd watch; we'd go to museums and he'd tell me all about the painters and the paintings, like a walking talking dictionary. It's a cliché, but I knew he was the one. I adored him from day one. But then…" She trailed off, wiping a lone tear.

"He had a heart-attack. 24 years old, and he suffers from a heart-attack. I couldn't believe it as I sat by his bedside and watched over him. Luckily they'd managed to save him, but it was a close call. Turns out… he was born with a genetic defect which hadn't been discovered before. And since he never received treatment for it, he got worse. We were penniless; I'd wasted my settlement on idiotic shit I didn't need, and he was an orphaned nobody with an art degree." She paused, gathering herself.

"He needs a new heart," she said quietly, resting her hands on her knees as she looked up at them. She chuckled humorlessly. "Do you know the cost of a new heart when you have no insurance? The endless wait-list? Wondering if this is it; if today is the day his heart will quit on him while he's waiting for his new one… if this is the last time he opens his eyes and says he loves me while some fat 60-year old fuck is getting the heart _Kou_ deserves? Do you?"

Yuuki fought the urge to cry, the pressure of tears increasing for every word Shizuka spoke. She couldn't help but imagine herself in Shizuka's situation; if Kaname ever got sick, and there was nothing she could do, she'd feel so helpless… She'd cry for days, unable to function properly.

Kaname cleared his throat, sensing Yuuki's discomfort as he raised her hand to his lips and kissed the top of it.

Shizuka eyed the interaction, releasing a frustrated cry. "What you have… why can't I have that too? Why can't I have him next to me? Why… why is he being taken away from me? I know I'm a bad person; I've done terrible things, but he… he doesn't see me like that. He sees the good in me that I never knew existed. He loved the woman who was abandoned by her own family…. What we have means the world to me."

"Then don't take it away from us," Kaname said quietly. "Let us help you."

"H-help?" Shizuka stuttered.

"Releasing those pictures will cause us a lot of grief," Yuuki said, "and while we've decided to stick together no matter what, we'd like it if our relationship was left alone instead of scrutinized by people who have no say in the matter. If you hand over all the material you have, and you assure us one hundred per cent that no one else knows of their existence, then we'll help you get a new heart for Kou."

Shizuka glanced over at Kaname, gaping at the emotionless CEO. "H-how?"

"You forget," Kaname murmured, "that I'm not just anyone in this country. I know powerful people who know even more powerful people; one call by me can cause a new heart to magically pop up in your life. You ought to know by now that money is not an issue for me, either."

"Why… why are you helping me?" Shizuka whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"You ruined my life and broke my trust," Kaname sighed, "but your betrayal led me to someone greater. In a way, you led me to the love of my life, and for that I'm grateful. I wouldn't be half the man I was today had it not been for Yuuki. I love her. And in your eyes, I see the same love directed towards Kou. In that aspect, you and I are the same; we will do anything for the ones we love, and therefore I respect you and wish to help you. To protect Yuuki and myself, but you and your lover also."

Shizuka released a broken sob, bending her head to the floor, her long hair spilling around her like a silver halo. "Thank you, thank you, thank you… oh thank you. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I've done, but I… I was so desperate. He… he means the world to me. Thank you, thank you…."

Unable to watch anymore, Yuuki stepped over to Shizuka and bent down, offering her a hand. "Get up," she said softly, watching as Shizuka tentatively accepted her hand and let her pull her up.

"You'll get through this. _He'll_ get through this," Yuuki whispered, brushing some of Shizuka's hair away from her face. "Everything will be all right."

Shizuka nodded. "Thank you… I'm so sorry for what I said earlier, and the article. Truthfully, Kasumi was the only idiot willing to associate with me, so he was my only option. He's not smart enough to make back-ups, and even if he did, I'm sure you deleted all of it. I'll hand over everything I have to you immediately, and whatever else it is you need. I'm sorry for threatening your relationship, but you have to understand… watching your other half dying when there's nothing you can do is the worst feeling in the world. I was so desperate to save him…"

"We don't appreciate what you did, but we understand it. Yuuki and I have done crazy things in the name of love before, so we're no strangers to the desperation you speak of," Kaname said, getting up from his chair and walking towards the two women. He stopped next to Yuuki and placed his left arm around her waist, extending his right one to Shizuka.

She shook his hand, a symbolic action so signalize that they had a deal and that she would back off.

"I think it's time you go home and rest," Kaname said, "or to your beloved. By tomorrow you'll hear back from me, so please put your worries to rest."

Shizuka nodded, gathering her coat. "I won't stop worrying until he is all right, so I'll be returning to his side." She walked over to the door and turned, her silver eyes landing on the couple in front of them.

"Kaname, I'm proud of you," she said softly. "You've come a far way from the insecure boy in a suit that I used to know. And Yuuki…. I underestimated you. The two of you seem like a perfect fit. I wish you all the best…" She trailed off, walking out of the office.

Yuuki released her breath, feeling slightly dizzy from the wave of relief that flooded her. "Oh my god… that was scary."

"You think so?" Kaname said, rubbing her side as he looked down at her.

"Yes!" She hissed. "She was so scary and… overpowering in the beginning, I felt like I was going to stutter a-and just… collapse from nerves!"

"Really? I was actually impressed. You were so calm and collected; you laid down the facts like a true investigator and journalist. To be frank, it was kind of hot…" He trailed off, nuzzling her neck.

She laughed nervously, turning slightly in his embrace. "True journalist, huh…"

He could immediately tell something was off as his face sobered, his brows furrowing as he studied her. "What's wrong, Yuuki?"

"I…" She said, looking away as she figured out how to express herself. She escaped his embrace, walking slowly towards the big windows as she stared at the skyline. He immediately missed her presence, but decided to let her be.

"It's just that… ever since I did my investigation at the newspaper, and I found out that one of my own were willing to betray me for some scoop, it… Well, it's just changed how I feel about journalism. I just… I feel like I've wasted so many years of my life at school, only to find out that it's not what I want. Or well, I want to write, and I want to investigate, but I… not _that._ I don't want to become some greedy bitch that will backstab anyone just to survive. That's not me. That's not what I want at all…"

"I see," Kaname said quietly, his heart breaking slightly at the sight of her confused expression. "I wish I could shield and protect you for the rest of our lives, but unfortunately, there will always be people that'll want to hurt you. What Kasumi did was unforgivable, and there are probably a lot of journalists like him out there. But…" He walked over to her and stopped, his hand stroking her chin. "Not all of them are like that. And _you_ don't need to be like that. You can do whatever you want, Yuuki – it's in your power to make that choice. And I know you; you're strong and you're passionate about this – you can do anything you set your mind to. Perhaps you can use this experience to shape your ideal of what a journalist should be? Let it scar you, and learn from it so you and others won't repeat this mistake so easily in the future. I know you're probably very conflicted and confused right now, but I'll be here for you and I'll support you no matter what you do."

She smiled and hugged him tightly, burying her head in his chest. "I don't know how you do it, but somehow you always manage to melt all my worries away. Why do I even bother paying for therapy when I have you?"

Kaname chuckled, hugging her back. "It's my job to keep you happy and free of worries, remember? It's what I live for. Besides, isn't your last session coming up soon?"

"Yeah, it is. So from now on, you'll be my personal therapist. And mental coach. And Lifestyle mentor. And Personal Trainer. And… you get the idea," she giggled.

"I'll be all those things and more for you, Yuuki. Whatever you need," he promised, pulling back slightly from their embrace as he gazed at her.

She smiled in return, the stress and worry having melted away from her beautiful features. Her skin was flushed and her eyes were glittering in the soft light from outside.

"I told you we'd be all right, didn't I?" He whispered softly, tapping her nose.

"You did," she nodded, reaching up on her tip-toes and kissing him softly. He responded eagerly, cradling her face as he poured all his love into the kiss. When they parted for air, she rested her forehead on his, looking into his eyes. "Do you remember, all those years ago when I called you on Christmas Eve? Do you remember what you said?"

He smiled, closing his eyes. "That I wouldn't mind seeing you in a sexy Santa outfit?"

Yuuki giggled, slapping his arm. "Kaname! I'm being serious here."

"Ah, yes…" He opened his eyes and gazed at her. "I told you we'd be all right and that I'd always be there for you."

"And you've been faithful to that promise ever since," she said softly, stroking his chin. "I used to… when we were separated, I'd think about that conversation. Sometimes I feel like it was the real start of our relationship. A small rupture in our bubble of 'professional relationship' before the big earthquake that was our separation. And then the healing part came, and we got together, healing each other's wounds and re-defining our relationship. We faced the Shizuka problem together, and now we're stronger than ever. That night… those words you said to me saved me. They stayed with me until this very day. Whenever I felt low about my dad or my mom, I'd always think about your promise. Everything would be all right. We'd make it through. And we did… and oh I'm so tired of crying in front of you!" She yelled, wiping her tears angrily.

"I also told you how I hated to see you cry," he chuckled, kissing her closed eyelids. "And that if I'd been with you, I would've wiped them away. Years later, I'm here, with you and I'm doing just that. So don't ever hold back on your emotions in front of me. I'll always be there for you no matter what."

She opened her eyes and gazed at him. "Ohh…" She whined. "You're too perfect! It's exasperating. Can't you at least have _one_ flaw so I won't turn into jelly in front of you?"

"My only flaw is doing impulsive things like hiring the woman I'm in love with – other than that, there's not much you can pick on, unfortunately," he smirked, earning a giggle from her. "And since we're talking about my non-existent flaws, I also remember offering to make sweet, _sweet_ love to you if you wanted it. And I do believe I've followed up that promise… though I'd like to follow it up again. And again. And again."

"There it is!" Yuuki said, pointing a finger at him. "Your flaw! You're a pervert!"

Kaname trailed his hands down her waist, squeezing her ass as he pulled her closer, earning a gasp from her. "Like I've stated many times before, Yuuki – you make me be this way. No one else. And besides, can you blame me? _Look_ at you." His eyes darkened as he licked his lips, his hands running up and down her sides.

She blushed even though she was used to his advances. "Heh, you…"

"So adorable," Kaname whispered, rubbing her reddened cheek with his thumb.

"Ohh, whatever," she huffed, burying her face in his chest. Kaname chuckled in response, rubbing her back as he rested his chin on her head. "Oh don't be like that, Yuuki. We need to get going, you know?" He pulled back.

"Why?" She frowned.

"You have some packing to do," he smiled, all giddy and excited. "Since you're moving in and all."

"That's true," she nodded, releasing him from her grasp so he could gather his coat.

She watched him silently, a million emotions filtering through her body as her thoughts spun around. Finally they'd defeated Shizuka. Finally they were together – like they should've been from the very start – and there were no more obstacles in their path. Finally they could embark on their future together.

Her heart swelled in her chest as she studied him; adoring the way he so elegantly dressed himself like he was a runway model and not a businessman. The tips of his soft mahogany hair; his wonderful mouth that would curl into a smirk whenever he teased her; the width of his shoulders, the strength of his arms whenever he held her in his embrace; his emotive and wonderful eyes that looked at her with so much love and tenderness…. She loved all of it. Loved all of _him._

 _How did I ever get this lucky to have you and call you mine? What did I do to deserve you?_

Yes, he was ridiculously rich and unbearably gorgeous – but to her, he was so much more than that. He was her bestfriend and her lover; the one that was always there for her no matter what. No one knew him like she did; and secretly it thrilled her. She was the only one who was able to witness this side to him, and no one else.

"Hey, idiot boss," she said softly, watching as he paused and looked over at her.

"Yes?"

"I love you," she said, and for once he quieted, reading the intensity of her gaze. Somehow this confession meant a little more than the others, though he knew she loved him. It was something about the sincerity in her eyes and her slightly open mouth as she stared at him. She looked at him like he put the stars in the sky. And it felt so good.

"You have no idea how it feels to hear you say that, Yuuki," he said, walking over to her and putting her coat on her shoulders.

She reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him, her soft lips caressing his as he responded. He held her waist, pulling her close as they kissed.

They parted for air and looked at each. Yuuki reached up and stroked his chin lovingly, smiling as he leaned into her touch. "I love you too, Yuuki," he said softly.

She smiled and kissed him one more time. "Let's go home, Kaname."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.**


	19. His Everything, Not His Secretary

**A/N: It's with mixed emotions that I announce that this is officially the final chapter for The Secretary. There will be an epilogue following this, and maaaybe an extra treat after that. So, yes… it is ending at last. I'll save my sob story for the epilogue, because you don't need to read that just yet.**

 **Thank you for your support so far, and I hope you'll like where your favorite secretary and boss end up! (spoiler alert: in bed)**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: His Everything, Not His Secretary**

Two months later, Yuuki finally graduated from university. The weeks leading up to her graduation had been stressful with all her exams and moving in with Kaname, but somehow it'd all worked out. Moving in wasn't that hard since all her stuff was almost permanently at his place, but it was still a big step for the two. Shizuka had handed over all the material, and Kou was being treated.

With the threat of Shizuka gone, Yuuki was free to focus on her exams. Late nights were spent at his place as she worked on her assignments and studied. More than often, Kaname would find her face planted on the table among scattered notes as she slumbered away, exhaustion having caught up with her. He'd carry her to their bedroom and tuck her in, being careful to make sure that when she woke up in the morning she wouldn't feel disoriented by leaving a note. He supported her quietly and left her alone to work for the most of the time, despite his ever-present need to be with her.

Time passed quickly, and soon Yuuki had completed every exam and officially graduated. He attended the ceremony along with Kaien, Juuri, Haruka, Yori and Hanabusa, smiling proudly as he watched the principal hand over her diploma.

To celebrate the occasion, Kaname decided to host a small party for her at his mansion. Everyone was here; her father, his parents, Yori and Hanabusa, Ichijou, Sara, and some other acquaintances of both him and Yuuki.

Everyone was here except for the star of the evening.

"Come on, Yuuki… pick up," he mumbled as the phone next to his ear beeped. This was his fifth time calling her. He knew she would be late since she was supposed to attend a graduation party with her class, but as the guests gathered in the livingroom and time went on, he grew nervous.

The slam of the front door alerted him. Quickly he ended the call and jogged over to the entrance, finding her by the door.

"There you are…" He sighed in relief.

She was currently bent over as she tried taking off her shoes, but at the sound of his voice her head snapped up, her hair billowing around her. She straightened and stumbled slightly. She was wearing a tight red dress that revealed her shoulders and décolleté, with some fabric on her arms.

Combined with her tousled hair and light make-up, she made his mouth water. She simply looked breath taking.

And…

"Oh no…" He whispered, registering the lost look in her eyes.

Drunk.

"You're drunk again, aren't you?" He whispered quietly, watching as she stretched a hand up and grinned.

"Haaaaaaaaaaai!"

Kaname pinched the bridge of his nose, his stress levels increasing rapidly. "I told you not to drink too much… everyone is here, Yuuki! They're waiting for you!"

"Reeeally?" Her eyes sparkled as she stumbled forward. "Let's go say hiiii!"

He grabbed her arms as she was about to stumble past him. "Absolutely not. This is a big night for you and everyone in that room, and I'm _not_ letting you walk out there all drunk."

Her eyes darkened as she swayed, biting her lips. "Oooohh… where are you taking me? If you know what I _mean…"_ She tried winking, though it came more out like a spasm.

He couldn't help but laugh as he began steering her discreetly out of the room. "Is this the part where you begin molesting me again?"

"Maaaaaybe," she giggled. "You're so _sexy_ and _toned_ and… it's been a while," she slurred, halting and turning around, her fingers fumbling with the buttons of his shirt. "Because of my studies… I had to neglect you. So I think you should… _punish_ me."

He swallowed audibly, looking around frantically. She was right. She had been denying him the pleasure of her body the past few weeks. Sure, she'd allowed him to help her _stress down_ a few times, but as she grew more frantic and stressed out, she'd shut him out completely.

And now she was drunk, wearing a ridiculously sexy dress, and asking him to punish her.

 _If I thought this night would be a big challenge before…_

"All right," he grabbed her arms and shoved her into the bathroom, locking the door.

"Oooohh-! Yes, yes! You _shexy_ bastard!" Yuuki yelled, jumping up on the counter clumsily. "C'mere," she slurred, beckoning him with her finger.

"No," he said, eyeing her legs as she crossed them, gulping as he trailed up to the end of her dress. "I mean… _yes,_ god damn it, _yes…_ No! No, no! Stop tempting me!"

He'd survived three years of sexual frustration when he was her boss. Three long and torturous years that pushed his self-control to its limits constantly.

He could get through this.

She licked her lips as she eyed him, desire swirling in her eyes. She reached behind herself and unzipped her dress a few inches, the sound of the zipper making his eyes widen. He watched in the reflection of the mirror behind her as the dress unveiled her back and the hook of her red bra, gulping at the thought of the entire dress coming undone.

 _I can't get through this. I can't get through this. Goodness, I_ can't.

"Come on, you big, bad CEO," Yuuki taunted, giggling at his lost expression.

"You seem awfully coherent all of a sudden…" He narrowed his eyes on her gleeful expression.

"Mmh, maybe because I only had one glass of wine?" She pursed her lips.

His mouth opened in horror. All this time she'd been _playing_ him!?

Yuuki laughed out loud. "Gotcha! Oh, haha, you should see your face!"

He sighed in relief, his nerves calming as he took in the information.

"You think I'd show up drunk again when we have guests? Nuh uh!" She shook her head. "My college days are over. I'm staying sober for the rest of my life, so don't you worry."

Kaname breathed another sigh of relief, unable to properly answer her as his mind plotted and calculated.

"Hey…" Yuuki trailed off, reaching out and pulling him by his tie so he ended up directly in front of her. She uncrossed her legs so he could stand in between them, reaching up with her hand to caress his cheek. "Is everything all right? You seem awfully stressed out for a simple dinner…"

"Tonight's special," he said, "since… it's your graduation party. I wanted everything to be perfect for you. Also, I wanted you to be able to _remember_ it," he said sternly, earning a giggle from her.

"I'm sorry," she grinned, "I couldn't help it. It was the perfect opportunity so I had to grab it."

"Yeah, yeah…" he sighed tiredly.

She pouted. "Awh, don't be like that," she reached up and kissed him softly. "I'm sure what you've planned will be perfect. I'm happy as long as I get to spend time with you. I missed you in the past weeks, even if I saw you everyday… I got so caught up in my exams."

He brushed her cheek tenderly. "That's all right, Yuuki. All your hard work paid off in the end. Besides, I plan on having you make up for all those times you neglected me when I was in need. Like your fake drunk-self suggested, I think punishment is in place…" He trailed off.

She licked her lips and reached up to his lips, grabbing his right hand and placing it at her back where her dress was unzipped. "Mmh, how about we start right now?" She trailed off huskily as she bit his lower lip.

He wanted to die on the spot.

He groaned into their kiss, his hands stroking the soft skin of her back that was left exposed from her dress opening. She urged him on, leaning into his touch as she kissed him deeply, her tongue massaging his. It was all too much; her scent, her touch, her body… he was drowning in desire on the spot, his willpower slipping.

"Mmh, no…" He said in-between kisses. "We have guests, Yuuki. We can't–"

"Since when did that ever stop you?" She whined, continuing kissing down his neck. "Don't you remember that time at the prime minister's gala when we snuck off and did–"

"I _do_ remember that mind-blowing incident, yes," he said, retracting from her, "and I plan on re-enacting it with you soon enough, but right now, Horny Yuuki, we need to calm down. Tonight is a big night."

She pouted. "But I want you…"

He groaned. "Don't say that. You know I can't resist…"

"Then don't…" She trailed off, reaching for his belt-buckle.

He stopped her hands. "Please, Yuuki. Tonight is important. This… will come later, I promise."

She huffed and removed her hands, reaching behind herself to zip her dress. "It's not _that_ important," she blew her hair out of her face in annoyance, "I've already graduated. And therefore I should be allowed to celebrate the way _I_ want to."

 _As if I don't want to celebrate that way either. But you don't understand how important this night is to me…_

"After the guests leave, I'll be all yours," he promised, kissing the top of her head after she'd jumped down from the counter.

"Whatever," she huffed, straightening her dress.

He grabbed her arm and spun her around, planting a kiss on her lips as he dipped her down. She gasped by the sudden movement, narrowing her eyes as he grinned at her.

"I love you," he said.

" _Whatever,"_ she hissed, escaping his embrace as she straightened.

She unlocked the door and stepped outside, waiting as Kaname came after her.

"And where did the two of you go?" Juuri said, her eyes narrowing on the couple. Her eyes lit up as she smiled brightly. "Were you making a baby for me?"

Yuuki gasped, blushing madly at the suggestion. Kaname clenched her hand and brought it up to his mouth and kissed it. "All in due time, Mother. She just graduated, so let's focus on that for the time being, yes?"

Juuri huffed as she pouted. " _Fine._ But now that she's out of school, and the two of you are living together, it's time to start talking about the fu–"

"It's time to enjoy the delicious food and drinks we've prepared for the evening," Kaname said, releasing Yuuki's hand and steering Juuri towards the dinner-table where everyone were gathered.

It didn't take much to distract Juuri from her baby talk as she spotted Haruka. "Haruukaaaa!" She squealed, running over to him and hugging him tightly. "I missed you!"

"That was quick," Yuuki commented as Kaname grabbed her hand, watching Haruka and Juuri embrace each other passionately. "I thought they arrived together…?"

"They did," Kaname quipped.

"But she's acting like she hasn't seen him in days…?"

"She always does that. Haven't you noticed yet? They can't stand being apart for more than 10 minutes. She literally only went to the bathroom."

Yuuki giggled and leaned into him. "They're so sweet."

"More like annoying," he said, launching an arm around her shoulder and guiding her to the table and pulling out her seat.

"Ugh, finally!" Hanabusa said. "What took you so long? I was starting to think Yuuki was shitfaced again like the last time."

When Kaien's eyebrows rose, Yuuki shot him a quick look. "Uhh, what? I would _never_ do that, uh huh…"

"Never, huh? I seem to remember you molesting Kaname and talking about goldfish– auch!" Hanabusa's cheeks turned red as he turned quickly towards Yori who'd stomped on his foot. The warning look in her eyes made him shut up immediately.

"Molest Kaname, you say?" Juuri inquired, her eyes narrowing on the two.

Yuuki took a big gulp of her water as she kept her eyes on the table, her cheeks heating up.

"Listen, Yuuki, my dearest daughter-in-law," Juuri said, "there's absolutely nothing wrong with you molesting my son. Molest away. His body is yours," she waved her hands in the air. "Right, Kaname?"

Kaname could only sigh in response. His mother's babyfever was getting out of hand.

"So, if you want all of us to leave right now so you two can _celebrate,"_ she made a jerking motion with her hands, "that's totally fine. I'll get everyone out in two sec-"

"Juuri, dear," Haruka cooed, slapping a hand over Juuri's mouth. "Let's not do this tonight, hm? Tonight we're celebrating Yuuki graduating, so let's focus on that."

Juuri mumbled frantically against his hand, her voice coming out as strange sounds.

Haruka nodded in understanding. "I understand, dear, but please be patient." He released his hand from her mouth slowly, watching as she huffed.

"Ohh, you look reeeally cute right now!" He gushed.

Juuri winked at him, which only made Haruka swoon further. Kaname rolled his eyes at the sight of his strange parents, leaning over to whisper in Yuuki's ear.

"Promise me we won't end up like that."

Yuuki gasped. "What? But they're adorable!"

"They're annoying," Kaname hissed.

"Then how do _you_ wanna end up? Angry and barely speaking to each other because of years of bitterness stemming from our non-existent sex-life?"

Kaname quieted next to her as his eyes widened. "No…"

"Exactly! So stop being so cynical and bitter and… and embrace your inner romantic!"

"I'll get started on that as soon as possible, Yuuki," he said softly, brushing her cheek as he gazed into his eyes. She was caught by his eyes and how they seemed to shine with an unusual glint. The more she thought of it, the weirder he seemed that night. First his rejection of her suggestion to catch up in the bathroom, then the odd looks and commentary… what was he hiding?

She didn't get to question him before he turned away and cleared his voice. "Everyone, I've invited you here today to celebrate Yuuki's graduation. Feel free to eat up and enjoy yourselves."

And with that, everyone began to eat while light chatter flowed around the table. Hanabusa kept boasting about his progress at work, which only made Kaname roll his eyes quietly. Yori told everyone about her experiences as a journalist, relaying the story of how Kageyama almost got fired because he wrote an article about goldfishes and bears trying to take over the world. The editor had yelled at him in front of the entire staff while he clumsily tried to explain the story, claiming that he'd been hacked. The editor – red with rage – had refused to hear him out and sent him home for the day without pay as punishment for his errors.

As everyone laughed and wiped their tears, Yuuki had leaned over and whispered in Kaname's ear that it was actually _she_ who had written the article, as a way of getting back at Kasumi for writing about her. Uncharacteristically, he'd thrown his head back and laughed loudly, startling her and everyone around them. He'd wiped a single tear, placing his hand on her thigh.

"I just have a really hilarious, witty, and insanely creative girlfriend, that's all," he explained, still grinning. "Bears and goldfishes…"

"Speaking of bears… I saw our nr. 1 bear-hater is dating his agent?" Hanabusa said, raising his eyebrows.

"Zero and Maria? Yeah," Yuuki chuckled, taking a sip of her wine. "It was a small price to pay for getting Maria to help me, but… I'm pretty great at matchmaking, if I do say so myself."

"I heard he's taking her on a bear-hunting trip in the mountains," Kaname said, turning towards Yuuki. "Sounds romantic. Should I take you on a trip as well?"

Yuuki shook her head furiously. " _Hell_ no."

"Zero Kiryuu?" Juuri chirped. Yuuki nodded in response.

"As in _your ex-boyfriend?_ As in the guy you tried to date while you still had feelings for Kaname who, at the time, was head over heels for you? As in the guy that could have potentially given you _chlamydia?_ "

"T-that was never a possibility and…" Yuuki sunk in her seat. "We all make mistakes…"

"Certainly!" Juuri said, giving Yuuki a pointed look. " _But,_ luckily we come to our senses and confess our love to the rich, super-handsome, intelligent and sophisticated CEO that's been in love with you since the moment he met you."

Yuuki blushed and smiled, "Yes, thank goodness." She turned towards Kaname and kissed his cheek, a warm look in her eyes as he smiled at her. "We _all_ make mistakes. And fix them."

"And have _lots_ of babies afterwards to make up for the heartache you caused said CEO's mother for your blindness," Juuri cut in. "In fact, babies _as soon as possibl–"_

"Yeah, yeah," Yuuki waved her hand, "I told you we'll get to that part one day. Don't worry. I'm not leaving Kaname's side anytime soon, if not ever."

"I certainly hope so," Kaname quipped, tapping her nose before giving her a kiss.

"Ugh! I hope he doesn't give Maria chlamydia as well," Juuri's face scrunched in disgust as she shook her head. "Kids these days!"

"Kiryuu has chlamydia!?" Hanabusa yelled, spitting out his drink.

"It was never confirmed," Yori muttered, eyeing Yuuki. "But we do have a credible source in the room with us now, so…"

Yuuki blushed furiously as all eyes turned on her. "L-like I said, that was never a p-possibility…"

"Meaning…?" Yori inquired.

Kaname watched like a hawk as Yuuki squirmed in her seat. Though it was a long time ago, he could still remember the jealousy he'd felt over Zero and Yuuki dating while she was his secretary. The ever-present hatred that arose whenever Zero was mentioned burned in his veins as he anxiously awaited Yuuki's answer.

 _Of course, they'd been dating so… it would be normal to… but… I can't stand the thought of her with another man. And with him, of all people! That brat of a manchild! Tattoed imbec-_

"Why is everyone always putting _me_ on the spot!?" Yuuki groaned. "Kaname dated _Shizuka Hio!_ Shizuka 'psycho blooming princess' Hio! Why isn't anyone giving _him_ a hard time!?"

"Oh, dear, I assure you we gave him a hard time when he was dating that _virus_ ," Juuri said, nearly slicing Kaname in half with her sharp stare.

Kaname gulped, remembering the shitstorm that went down while he'd dated Shizuka. Juuri had certainly _not_ approved of her, and while Haruka hadn't been as vocal about his displeasure as Juuri, it was still apparent that he wasn't all too pleased with his choice. Of course, at the time, he'd been a little bit too rebellious and blinded by love to listen to his parents. The relationship had put a strain on his relationship with his parents, which had been hard to bear since he'd always been close to them. When Shizuka broke his heart, Juuri couldn't resist telling him that she'd "told him so" while she stroked his back and made sure he ate.

"Didn't we all agree that we all make mistakes?" Kaname quipped, clearing his throat. "Mine came back to bite me in the ass, but… her betrayal led me to the love of my life, so I'm not too bothered."

"Awh, honey," Yuuki said, stroking his cheek.

He clenched her hand, his smile a tad too wide. "You're not off the hook," he warned.

Yuuki swore under her breath. "Fine! Nothing happened! I only let him kiss me and… and we never got around to date properly because my _boss was stalking me!_ Happy!?"

"Elated," Juuri quipped, rubbing her hands together. "Ah, you saved yourself for Kaname!" She exclaimed, earning another heavy blush from Yuuki. "How romantic!"

Kaname breathed a quiet sigh of relief next to Yuuki. Knowing that the silverette never made it past second base made him want to slap his chest and roar out in pride.

 _Suck it, Kiryuu. Who's_ the man _now!? Me!_

He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "Well, I think we've spoken enough about my ex-rival…" He grasped Yuuki's hand.

"Yuuki…"

She eyed him speculatively as she turned properly in her seat, reading his intentions.

Her eyes widened when she realized what he was about to do.

"I said no gifts!" She whined, having figured out what he was planning.

"And I'm older than you, so I have trouble hearing," he quipped.

"Kaname…" She trailed off, smiling nervously. "I swear, if it's an airplane or something ridiculous like that…"

He stilled, glancing around the table at the people who were watching them. "That's… not something I'd do..."

"Kaname!" She gasped. "You did not–"

"Just ignore the airplane that's standing in the backyard, Yuuki," Ichijou said amicably from the other side of the table. "It's just standing there because they ran out of parking lots at the airport. It happens."

Yuuki stilled, her wide eyes flickering between the two men, her mouth hanging open. "You're playing me," she deduced eventually, narrowing her eyes.

"Hehe! Sometimes you are really easy to fool," Ichijou laughed, shooting her a grin. "We couldn't resist, Yuuki."

Yuuki sighed in relief, her hand above her heart as she breathed out. "Can you blame me?" She nudged Kaname's side. "This one here tried to give me a two-week trip to New York for Christmas once! A whole trip! And not to mention the ridiculously expensive jewelry I've had to fend off so many times over the years… I wouldn't be surprised if he purchased a spaceship for our anniversary!"

"Actually, Yuuki, our anniversary is today…" Kaname trailed off, reaching inside of his suit-jacket. "Though I'll definitely keep the spaceship in mind for the next one, this time around I went for something a little more simple…"

He fished out an envelope and handed it over to her. She accepted it nervously, glancing at him.

"Now that you mention it, you're right… today is the anniversary of our first meeting. And also the day we found back to each other. I… guess I forgot it in the midst of my exams–" she gasped as she scanned the contents of the envelope.

"You said that you wanted to go away to somewhere warm when the whole Shizuka deal was over, so…" He trailed off, unable to fight off his smile as he watched her eyes widen comically.

"One week in Singapore, and then one week in the Maldives… Kaname!" She gasped, launching her arms around him. "You're insane!"

He rubbed her back as he laughed. "I suppose that's your way of thanking me."

Yuuki giggled. "Thank you, my beloved goldfish," she said, pulling away from his embrace so she could kiss him sweetly. "I can't believe you remembered that…"

"Goldfish…?" Kaien trailed off as he frowned.

"It's a long story," Yuuki chuckled. "You remember Kouhei? Well, Kaname is my new Kouhei. If he explodes I'll be really sad…"

Kaien tipped his glasses. "Uh… I see."

"My son!" Juuri exclaimed. "We've raised such a wonderful boy, Haruka! He must've taken some lessons on romance from you, my dear!" She gushed.

"That was very thoughtful of you, Kaname," Haruka said. "I'm sorry we didn't get you anything except for the flowers, Yuuki. We weren't sure what you wanted…"

"That's all right," Yuuki grinned, wrapping her arms around Kaname's shoulders and placing a big kiss on his cheek. "I have everything I want right here."

Kaname turned his head so he was facing her and kissed her in response, smiling as he did so. Yuuki nuzzled her nose against his as she smiled goofily.

"It's perfect!" Juuri exclaimed. "Did you know that tropical climates makes it easier to conceive? If I'm not mistaken, your father and I made you in a hotelroom in Paris!" She gushed, clenching Haruka's hand and smiling at Kaname, who at the moment was losing all colour from his face. "It's not a tropical climate exactly, but it's different from Japan so… The tropical climate will help a lot! So I think you should use the opportunity to–"

Kaname groaned as Yuuki giggled, watching as Haruka once again slapped a hand over Juuri's mouth.

"My love," he cooed, "we've already gone over this. Give them some space."

Juuri grumbled into his hand, her brows furrowing as she eyed him.

"Ehem!"

Everyone's attention snapped over at the end of the table, finding Sara Shirabuki on her feet. She held a glass of champagne in her hand as she cleared her throat. Azure eyes glanced around the table hesitantly, some of her usual arrogance replaced with a tinge of nervousness.

"I'd like to announce something as well…" She trailed off, watching as all eyes turned on her.

"I'm engaged."

"Congratulations," Yuuki said as the others joined in. "Who is he?"

"He's… Someone I've been in love with for a long time," she said nervously. "We met a few years back, and at first we didn't really hit it off but then… one night, we had a moment and… I discovered that there was more to him and… well, ever since then I've been having conflicting emotions. But now, we're getting married."

After receiving a round of cheers and applause, Sara sat down quietly and smiled to herself. She could feel Ichijou's green eyes on her, his gaze imploring her to explain.

She turned as discreetly as possible and gazed at him, her blue eyes twinkling

"It's you, by the way…" She whispered.

"Huh?" Ichijou's green eyes widened.

"My fiancée… It's you. I hope you don't mind…"

"I am?" He questioned, trying his best to keep his voice low.

"Yeah…" She said hesitantly, measuring his reaction.

Ichijou blinked a few times, before a grin claimed his pink lips. "O-okay…"

"Yeah?" Sara breathed, her eyes lighting up.

"Yeah," he nodded, smiling warmly at her.

Sara blushed and smiled, tucking a stray hair behind her ear shyly.

"The two of you…? When…?" Kaname trailed off, having watched their interaction.

"Just now," Ichijou shrugged before pausing. "Or, erm… Well actually, we uh… slept together a while back. And ever since we've… been on and off and uh… now we're engaged!"

Kaname tried his best not to grimace as the image of Sara and Ichijou appeared in his mind. He blinked as he paused, connecting the dots in his mind. "Wait a minute…" He said, his eyes narrowing upon Sara. "That's your prize, isn't it? For helping me when you pretended to be my fiancée?"

Sara nodded slyly, swirling her wine around. "Yes. What I wanted from you was your blessing. Ichijou means a lot to me, and at that time, we'd just started seeing each other but I was certain he was the one for me. When you asked me for a favor, I figured that was my opportunity to win your approval."

"' _My price can't be measured'",_ Kaname repeated her previous words, a smirk grazing his lips. "Well, you were right. Take care of my bestfriend, will you? Looking at the two of you now… you seem like the perfect fit."

"Really?" Sara said excitedly.

 _You both have a touch of madness. Ichijou with his drinking, and Sara with her… personality._

"Oh, absolutely," Kaname nodded exaggeratingly, watching as Ichijou's face lit up. "Congratulations, I'm happy for you."

* * *

The night went on; Juuri, Haruka and Kaien excused themselves early, while Yori, Hanabusa, Sara and Ichijou stayed for a while. Ichijou and Yuuki repeated their dance contest as music boomed from Kaname's expensive stereo speakers, while Hanabusa and Yori slow-danced. Kaname grinned as he watched Yuuki sway to the music and clumsily mouth the words whenever someone was rapping in the song, finding her absolutely adorable and stunning. His eyes were glued on her the entire night, memorizing every detail about her and committing it to memory. Her joy made his joy increase and he was all too happy to leave her with Ichijou.

Eventually, the guests cleared out one by one, and the two of them were left alone. As Kaname waved off Hanabusa and Yori, Yuuki began cleaning the living groom, carrying plates towards the kitchen.

He watched her work silently, admiring her as she diligently cleaned and hummed to herself, unaware of his presence. She was still wearing her expensive tight-fitting designer-dress, her hair bouncing down her back whenever she moved.

It was so Yuuki. Dressed impeccably, looking like a million dollars… yet still finding the time to clean and do normal things, not too scared to get her hands dirty.

She could've been someone else in that dress; she _looked_ like someone else in that dress, but he knew the real her. Someone might've mistaken her for some trophy wife, but there was more to her than that, and that's what he adored. Actually, she was a two-in-one; she was humble, sweet, caring and everything he looked for in a woman – and she was terrifyingly gorgeous. He absolutely _loved_ parading her around on his arm, enjoying the way people complimented them and commented on how perfectly they fit together, his pride soaring. After clearing things up with Shizuka, Kaname had begun taking her out to important functions and galas – not as his secretary, but as his girlfriend, as a way of slowly integrating her into his public life again. She kept a low profile for the most of the time, but people had begun speculating on her background.

 _They won't ask for long…_ He thought, silencing his scattered thoughts.

He helped her clean, and soon enough they were finished. They relaxed against the kitchen counter while Yuuki leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you for today," Yuuki said. "It was really wonderful."

"My pleasure," he replied, launching an arm around her shoulder so she could rest against his side. "I wanted to make this night special for you."

"It was." She glanced up and smiled, reaching up on her tip-toes to kiss him. "Thank you."

"Now…" She trailed off huskily, fingering the buttons of his shirt. "How about we celebrate on our own?"

He swallowed heavily in response, immediately entranced by her allure. "I don't see why not…" He trailed off, eyeing his watch as she reached up and kissed his neck.

"Oh no," he gasped all of a sudden.

"What is it?" Yuuki said worriedly, retreating from his neck.

"The Murakami deal… I just remembered that I forgot to sign those papers before Seiren delivers them tomorrow… They're at the office," his eyes widened.

Yuuki sighed, exasperated. "Seriously? Ugh… I can't even hug you tonight without being interrupted. The universe doesn't want to me to feel pleasure!"

Kaname chuckled at her frustration. "I'm sure the universe will grant you endless bouts of pleasure _after_ we've retrieved the papers at my office. I can _feel_ it. In my p-"

"-Pants?" Yuuki rolled her eyes as he grinned. "You can't be perverted towards me anymore. I'm immune. I've out-perverted you. Give up, already."

"We'll see about that," Kaname winked, grabbing her hand and the car-keys. "I'll have you know – I wasn't perverted before I met you. I was normal. But then, when you became my secretary, and my crush on you escalated, I had to find a way to flirt with you without being too obvious. So I'd make some suggestions, and you'd blush and stutter. I became addicted to making you embarrassed, so I grew bolder. The best one was when I said that you were going to sleep over at my place after our first charity event together, and you said "sleep with you!?". Gah, adorable! So innocent and cute!"

Yuuki rolled her eyes, feeling the same old blush creep up her cheeks. "Oh my god… you made me suffer through constant mortification _just_ because you were into me and couldn't do anything about it? Unfair!"

Kaname laughed as he pulled her to the hallway. "All is fair in love and war. Or should it be 'love and lust'? Secretly you liked it."

"D-did not!"

"Uh huh," he chuckled, "very convincing. And when we actually got together… well, I already had the habit of acting suggestive towards you – why change it when you were my girl? You're so cute when you get flustered…"

"I can take a s-sexual innuendo without getting f-flustered. I'm a grown woman!"

"How _hard_ can you take it?" Kaname said, halting in front of her and turning, his voice dropping an octave.

Yuuki gasped, her cheeks stark red. "I-I'm going home! Bye!"

"You _are_ home," Kaname reminded, pinching her red cheek.

"Whatever!" Yuuki yelled, turning her head. She eyed their linked hands and scowled at him, giving him the stink eye. "Who said I'm coming with you!?" She demanded.

He grabbed her hand and brought to his lips, placing a soft kiss on it. "The universe, Yuuki. It speaks to me. It wants me to make sweet, sweet love to you after we swing by my office."

Yuuki giggled despite herself, letting him tug her out of the mansion. "Idiot boss…"

"Sexy soulmate," he retaliated, earning a snort and a laugh from her.

* * *

Yuuki followed Kaname into his darkened office, stepping towards the huge glass windows as Kaname located the papers on the desk.

She sighed to herself, her eyes taking in the glimmering view of Tokyo in front of her. It was so beautiful at night; alive and thriving with life, billboards and flashing lights lighting up the city from the ground to the tallest building. She could see the Tokyo tower in the distance, a reminder of the fact that she'd never went up there before. She'd have to ask Kaname someday to take her up there on a date. No doubt he would rent the entire tower for her even if she as much as mentioned the tower…

She'd like that actually; the two of them, high above ground and watching the world below them. Like a king and queen, standing strongly together. She wouldn't mind that at all.

Her ears zoned out everything as her thoughts spun around in her mind. Her eyes remained locked on her favorite view, reminiscing about all the previous times she'd stood in her spot.

She was oblivious about the nervous man behind her and the racing heart in his chest.

"Yuuki…"

"Hmm?" She hummed, keeping her eyes on the view, too distracted to fully comprehend the quiver in his voice.

"Years ago, you walked into this very office and changed my life. From the moment I met you, I was completely enamored with you; head over heels crazy in love to the point where I did anything in my power to keep you close. Through three amazing years you stayed next to me, and I learned that my love for you was beyond simple attraction. Our chemistry was present from day one, and as our relationship progressed, I found in you the ultimate partner. My other half – my soulmate. The only one who could understand me the way no one else can. Every day, I fell harder and harder for you. Anything could set me off; be it a beautiful smile from you and your cute dimples, or you remembering to pack cough medicine for me whenever I felt sick and was about to leave for a business trip. You knew me better than I knew myself, and as I got to know you, I realized that there was more to you than what meets the eye. You are complex. You are difficult. You are stubborn. But you are also the most loveable creature in the world; you are kind, intelligent, warm, funny, sophisticated and ridiculously sexy. You are dangerously beautiful in every way. You deserve all the love and the happiness in the world, and I hope you will let me be the one that brings you that. I want to love you for the rest of my life; I want to make you happy and smile; I want to wake up and see you next to me every morning. So, Yuuki…"

It only took her a few seconds to realize that the words tumbling out of his lips were going to change her life. Her back stiffened as she listened to his words of love, her heart racing as she understood where he was going. Slowly she'd turned, finding him on one knee on the floor as he gazed up at her. In his hand he held a black box, which he opened as he paused. The black box opened, revealing a beautiful diamond ring. It sparkled wonderfully in the moonlight; no doubt being worth an insane amount of money, yet she didn't care. She was too lost in the vulnerability and tenderness in his eyes.

"Marry me already."

His voice shook as he chuckled nervously; nerves making his fingers tremble slightly. His heart was beating so fast to the point where it faintly hurt. The excitement made him jittery and nervous; this moment would define the rest of his life. This moment that he'd been waiting for, ever since she walked into his office.

"Kaname…" Yuuki breathed, her eyes glistening as she stared at him, her mouth open. Tears gathered in her eyes as she clamped a hand on her mouth, her emotions getting the best of her. Kaname swallowed at her action, unsure of how to interpret it.

She began nodding as tears fell down her cheeks. His eyes widened as he registered her movement. Was she saying…?

"Yes! Yes, Kaname! A thousand times yes!" She gasped, collapsing in front of him as she launched her arms around his shoulders, hugging him tightly as she sobbed. He hugged her back instantly, rubbing her back softly as he chuckled.

"I didn't know proposing to you would make you cry, Yuuki…"

"Happy tears!" She yelled, causing him to wince. She gathered herself and pulled back slightly to look at him. " _Very_ happy tears, dummy…"

He blinked, unable to fully grasp the reality of the situation.

She'd said yes.

 _Yes._

"I love you," he breathed. "So, so, much. I love you. Thank you for accepting my proposal… Yuuki, oh…" He trailed off, overwhelmed as relief filled his being and replaced all his former anxiety and nervousness.

"I love you too, Kaname. There's nothing else I want more in this world than being your wife. I'm never letting you go now, you know that right? The moment you put that ring on my finger, you won't be able to get rid of me. I'll stick to you like second skin and you'll never be able to shake me off. Understand!?"

"Then let's get that ring on your finger," he said softly, taking out the ring and holding out his hand. He watched as she put her hand above his, smiling nervously as he slid the ring slowly up her ring finger. Once it was on, he leaned back, his eyes shifting between the ring on her finger and the wondrous expression on her face.

"Perfect," he whispered. "The look on your face as you gaze upon my ring on your finger, Yuuki… you've never been more beautiful to me."

Yuuki giggled and sniffled, happiness rushing through her system like a tidal wave, sending her flying in every direction. She felt like crying and laughing; like dancing and laying down on the ground forever. She was everywhere at once, but it didn't really matter.

This was a dream come true.

"To think, years ago I stepped into this office and looked for a job… And now I'm here again, getting engaged to the love of my life. How is that even possible? How'd I get so lucky?"

"Life is strange," Kaname said softly, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "But oh so wonderful sometimes."

"Wonderful is the right word," Yuuki said, reaching over and kissing him tenderly as she filtered her fingers through his hair. He grasped her tightly in his arms, showering her with kisses as he felt her wet tears on his face.

There was so much love and tenderness in him right now that he felt like he was exploding. A few years ago he'd been laying on this very floor, complaining to Ichijou how he'd hired a new secretary after falling in love with her.

In this very room, he'd met her for the first time. Shared laughs with her. Watched her cry over her father, hugged her in comfort. He'd almost kissed her for the first time here; and after he confessed to her, this had been the place where they'd had their worst confrontations.

Their first kiss had been in the rain, outside his home when she came to him. Their first night together had been spent in his sheets; sheets she would abandon for eight months before coming back to him and healing his soul as she confessed her love to him.

In this office he'd taken her after she surprised him. In this office they'd faced Shizuka and won her over.

And right now, in this office, the circle was being completed by him placing a ring on her finger, finally able to call her _his_ for the rest of his life.

She was no longer his secretary, and no longer his girlfriend. Now she was his future wife – the one who he would share his life with.

They kissed and touched, unable to get enough of each other as they laid down on the floor, him on top of her.

As they parted for air, Yuuki's glistening eyes stared up at him lovingly as she cradled his face in her hands. "I love you so much," she whispered. "My love, my everything… thank you for being patient for so long and waiting for me. Thank you for always being there for me even when I was too stupid to see you… I love you."

"All those years ago, on Christmas Eve, I promised you that I would always be there for you…" He trailed off as his thumb traced her lower lip. "I did it then as your friend and as the man that was secretly in love with you. And I'm going to keep that promise now as your future husband. I love you. I've loved you from the moment I saw you, and I'll love you for the rest of my life, Yuuki."

She sobbed, reaching up and kissing him. "If you love me, why are you making me cry so damn much?"

"So I can wipe your tears, darling," he chuckled, brushing them away. He paused as he frowned. "Actually, you know what? I wish I could go back in time."

"Why?" She inquired gently.

"So I could high-five my past-self and say that all my frustrations and waiting will come to fruition. That I'm gonna get the girl. And make sweet, sweet love to her as much as I want."

Yuuki laughed heartily and sighed. "You idiot boss."

"It's not boss anymore," he reminded, tapping her nose.

"You idiot future husband of mine," Yuuki said softly.

"That's more like it, little goldfish."

Their lips met in another heated kiss, the two of them illuminated by the soft glow of the moonlight outside. They sighed in relief, finally being able to look towards their future together.

"I love you, I love you, I love you," came her whisper in the darkness of the room.

His whispered confession met hers as the two melted in yet another kiss.

Boss, secretary… friend, hesitant companion; rivals to lovers – these were just titles that'd been holding them back for so many years. None of that mattered now; the love and the strong bond between them overrode any obstacle in their path, paving the way to their future.

There were so many titles in the world, but as they looked at each other, they realized that none of them mattered. She was his everything, as he was to her – and that's all that mattered.

Despite the protests of society, and the notions of social class, they stuck together and fought for the one thing that bound them together.

Love.

Unconditional, mind-blowing, life-changing, pure and honest love – which could not be denied nor subdued.

 _True_ love.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading. Reviews are veeeery much appreciated.**

 **Just a quick comment on the Ichijou and Sara scene; perhaps some of you recognize it, but it's a nod to one of my favorite movies - _Notting Hill._ It's when Will's kinda crazy sister announces she's engaged and everyone cheers for her, and afterwards she leans over to Spike, who's Will's eccentric roomie, and says that it's actually _him_ that's her fiancée. And he's like 'ok'. Basically, I thought it was perfect for Ichjijou and Sara.**

 **Rena: Ohh, I'm so glad you liked it! Hopefully this was worth the wait and made you happy as well. I'm sad about you relating to yume's christmas moment :( Hopefully it's not as messed up as these two lovers' situation.. I hope this cheers you up, dear! 3**


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: Author says "The story is finished guys! Yo, the epilogue is coming, Mr. White!"**

 **Author experiences a writer's block; author sees the mess that is Matsuri Hino's writing come back to life in yet another installment of the demise that is Vampire Knight. Author loses inspiration and hope and… binge-watches a lot of dramas.**

 **The author (me) is very sorry for this. But! This is it. This is where it** _ **alllll**_ **ends. How many authors can whip up a 11K epilogue!? Not many! I dedicate this to all of you – to those of you who have continuously reviewed and followed the story; to those of you who have been silently reading, favoriting and following… Thank y'all. I had so much fun writing this story, and though my interest in the VK series is waning, I still have a lot of passion for this couple and this story. Besides, the latest VK chapter kinda gave me some yume hope?**

 **I hope you'll like this conclusion. Thank you for reading!**

 **Quiet-Intensity, OUT!**

* * *

"Also, about the merger, I'm thinking we sho–"

The doors opened all of a sudden, revealing a tiny brown-haired girl. Her doe eyes widened upon recognizing the man speaking. Wasting no time, she charged through the doors and ran awkwardly towards the desk, tiny brown curls bouncing on her shoulders as she did so.

"Papaaaaaa!"

Kaname was out of his chair in a second, crouching down and opening his arms wide to receive the little girl that was running towards him.

"Aiiiii!" He cooed, hugging her tightly after she crashed into his chest.

"Lift me up, papa! Lift me up!" She demanded, her tiny hands clutching his shirt.

Kaname chuckled and obliged, holding her against his side as he reclaimed his height. "As my little princess wishes," he nuzzled her nose affectionately, feeling his heart swell with love as she nuzzled him back cutely. "Where's mommy?"

"Ai!"

Kaname looked up to see his wife lingering by the entrance of the office, panting as some of her hair stuck to her forehead. "When did you get so _fast?_ How many times have I told you not to barge into your father's office like that?"

Ai grinned cutely in response, hiding her face in the crook of Kaname's neck. "Ai just wanted to see papa!"

"And papa isn't complaining," Kaname chuckled, kissing the top of his daughter's head. "Actually, he finds it pretty cute. It reminds him of another important girl in his life…"

"Who, papa? Who?" Ai demanded, her eyes wide.

"Mommy," Kaname grinned, winking at Yuuki as she walked over. She blushed, caught off-guard.

"Hey now, I was _working_ here and besides–"

"Mama is just as bad as Ai!" Their daughter laughed.

Yuuki clenched her fists as she tried to hide her grin from emerging. "You two are always ganging up on me…"

"Nuh uh!" Ai said, waving her arms. "Right, Papa?"

"Nuh uh," he echoed, his eyes softening as Yuuki came closer.

"Come here, Mama, come here!" Ai yelled. "Papa and Ai loves Mama very much! We really do!"

Yuuki pursed her lips, her eyes narrowing as she halted. She pounced on them, tickling Ai. "You better, you little monkey! Always stirring up so much trouble…" Laughter bubbled out of Ai's throat as she trashed in Kaname's arms.

"Mamaaa! Ssstop!" She laughed heartily.

Yuuki obliged, retracting her hands and smiling softly at her little family. Her eyes met Kaname's; without exchanging words, she reached up on her tip-toes and kissed him.

"Mama and Papa are kissing! Kiiiissing!" Ai sang. "Grandma Juuri says that the only thing Mama and Papa do is kiiissing!"

Yuuki snorted. "Grandma Juuri sure likes to tell stories, ne? What, you don't like it when Mama and Papa kiss? Shall we stop?"

"Ai doesn't mind!" Ai proclaimed. "But Papa will be _very_ sad if Mama stops kissing Papa! Grandma Juuri said Papa is like a puppy in love!"

"It seems like Grandma Juuri likes to talk a lot, huh?" Kaname said, furrowing his brows. "Well, she's right. Papa loves Mama's kisses, but you know what else he loves?"

"What's that?" Ai questioned eagerly.

"Ai's kisses," he said, nuzzling her cheek. "Will you give me one now, please?"

"Haai!" She said, kissing his cheek cutely.

Yuuki smiled and rolled her eyes. "My, my… you two are hopeless, ne?"

Ai shrugged. "Dunno!"

Yuuki giggled and pinched her daughter's cheek lightly before turning towards Kaname. "How are you?" She spoke softly.

"Good now that my favorite girls are here," Kaname replied, shifting Ai as she giggled in his arms. "How did it go?"

"Good," Yuuki shot a look towards the other occupant in the room. "Sorry, Ichijou, I almost didn't notice you there…"

Ichijou waved a tired hand. "Oh, it's fine. You two have been doing it ever since you started working for him and up until now. I'm used to it!"

"I see you, Uncle Ichijou!" Ai yelled, startling Kaname. "Put me down, papa! I wanna go to Uncle Ichijou, too!"

Kaname obliged hesitantly, not really willing to let her go. Ai sprinted from him to Ichijou, waiting for him to pick her up. Unable to resist her charm – beguiling eyes that she'd inherited from Kaname, and her dimples and smile from Yuuki – he picked her up.

"My, my, you're getting so big, Ai! How old are you now? 10?"

"Noo!" Ai said, her cheeks getting flushed. She held up three fingers. "Three! Almost four!"

"Oh goodness, already? You're an old lady now!"

"Am not! Grandma Juuri is an old lady!"

"Ah, yes... that's true," Ichijou chuckled and yawned.

"You look awfully tired, Ichijou," Yuuki remarked from the other side of the room, noticing the dark circles beneath his eyes and his greyish complexion. "Should you even be here?"

"Ah, you know," Ichijou chuckled lightly, rubbing his eyes, "triplets and all… Triple the screaming and triple the wake-up calls in the middle of the night, heh."

"Should I be worried?" Yuuki wondered. "Is my selfish husband keeping you away from home and sleep?" She narrowed her eyes at Kaname as she poked him in the chest.

"Not at all!" Ichijou laughed. "I'm glad I can go here… I mean, Sara is great with the kids and I love them so much… but there's only so much screaming a man can take before he goes mad. The silence of the office is rather… comforting."

"Ah, I see," Yuuki smiled. "We didn't have that problem with Ai. She barely screamed at all, haha! My little brave princess!"

Ai giggled and blushed, delighted by her mother's affection. She tugged at Ichijou's shirt impatiently. "Uncle, uncle! Can we go draw?"

"Sure," Ichijou said, nodding towards Yuuki and Kaname as he left for the conference room with Ai in his arms. Said conference room was used to host several important business meetings that affected the future of the Japanese economy – _and_ the atelier of renown crayon artist Ai Kuran, and her various comrades whenever her father was busy with meetings.

Yuuki sighed, watching the two disappear out the doors. "I wish I had her energy levels…"

Kaname pulled her into his arms, stroking her back gently as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Tired?"

"Mhm," Yuuki hummed, closing her eyes as she relaxed into her husband's chest. "A lot lately…"

"Must be the stress of the paper…" Kaname mused. "You never got around to finish what you were saying, by the way. How did it go?"

"Oh, yeah, really good," she said, pulling slightly back from his embrace. "They were very positive about the expansion and taking it overseas. Which is… rather mind-blowing, considering the fact that we started up only 5 years ago!"

Five years ago, not long after she and Kaname got married, Yuuki and Yori started up their own news service. Due to Yuuki's experience with the Shizuka incident and the revelation of how modern journalism had degraded into click-baits and sensationalism, Yuuki found in her a desire to free herself of the old traditions at the paper she'd been interning at. With encouragement from Kaname, she approached Yori with her business idea, and was relieved to find that Yori had the same feelings on the subject.

Together, they started an independent web-based news service in Japan. Having attended many galas and important meetings with Kaname, Yuuki knew what kind of people she needed to contact in order to get the start-up going. It started on the web-platform, and as it grew bigger, more investors joined in on the project. Yori used her contacts from her limited time as a journalist, and soon the web-page was garnering massive amounts of hits everyday.

Their news service soon turned into a big hit and became a sensation, most notably because two women ran it. Both Yuuki and Yori were awarded with numerous accolades for their hard work and for paving the way for women in Japan. Finally, Yuuki found a way to break free from the trophy-wife stigma many had assigned to her since she was married to one of the most powerful men in Japan, and made a name for herself.

The online paper took a lot of her time away, but with the help of Yori and their other faithful co-workers, Yuuki found a way to balance her professional life with her private life. As expected, Kaname was busy like always with travelling and meetings, but together they found ways to catch up, prioritizing each other over less immediate matters.

It took a lot of hard work and dedication – but then again, that's how they got to the point they were at in the first place. The love that once was considered forbidden between the two was now widely accepted and acknowledged. When they first announced their relationship to the press, it was difficult and trying, but they made it through and soon enough, the press settled down and left them alone.

"My lovely wife is as intelligent and hard-working as she is charming and beautiful," Kaname gushed, grinning when her signature rosy blush bloomed on her cheeks. "My very own _blushing_ editor-in-chief."

"You're never going to get tired of teasing me, aren't you?" Yuuki huffed, feeling her cheeks heat up.

"Correct," Kaname quipped.

"And just when I thought you'd ran out of things to tease me about…" Yuuki pouted, her brows furrowing as she scowled at him. He found the action to be unbearably cute – like he did with any expression of hers.

"I have a storage of subjects I want to tease you about," he announced proudly, "and I keep adding to it everyday. I'll never run out of things, which is pretty great since I'm going to be with you for the rest of my life. Speaking off…" He tipped her chin up and leaned down, his eyes softening and brimming with warmth as he looked at her.

"Happy anniversary, _wifey,"_ he whispered, sealing her lips with his own.

Yuuki smiled into the kiss, grasping the fabric of his shirt. "Mmh, happy anniversary to you too, my wicked husband."

Kaname grinned in response and kissed her again. "Hope you won't be tired for tonight…"

She pursed her lips. "Hmm… I'll see if I can muster up some energy. What are you planning?"

"Well, you know all those years ago when I promised you an airplane?"

Yuuki gasped. "No! I don't remember that, and I don't want one!"

"Five years of marriage, and you turn into a spoiled wife… you're rejecting that offer because you're still pining for that spaceship, aren't you?"

Yuuki laughed heartily. "No! And besides, if you think I'm spoiled, it's because you _spoil me all the time._ "

"Me? Never," he balked.

"Yeah? Then why'd I find a dress and some really, really, ridiculously expensive-looking jewelry on the bed today?" Yuuki narrowed her eyes, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Because it's our anniversary and I wanted to give you a gift," he quipped.

"Gift _s,"_ Yuuki corrected, trying to fight her smile.

"All right, gift _s,"_ Kaname shrugged."Ah, whatever will I do?" He gasped. "I'm such a horrible husband; buying you gifts in hopes you will use them tonight for when I take you out on a date… I'm the _worst_."

"Stop it!" Yuuki said, slapping his chest. "It's not that I don't appreciate your gifts and tokens of affection, but… you know I don't need all that. I just need you by my side, supporting me and loving me. Besides…" She trailed off, shyly tucking a hair behind her ear. "I feel like I can't give you something equally amazing in return. I mean… you don't wear dresses and jewelry…"

"It would be strange if I _did,"_ Kaname quipped, smiling when she laughed. "But Yuuki… you know I can't resist. It's just who I am. And besides, I don't want or need any material things from you… just waking up next to you everyday is all I'll ever need. Having you as my wife and my partner is the ultimate gift. No, our _daughter_ is the best gift you've ever given me, and I don't need anything else," he said softly, tipping her chin up and gazing into her eyes. "So stop saying silly things and wear the damn dress, you stubborn goldfish."

Yuuki giggled at the old nickname. As a result to their constant reference to the word, Ai had demanded they get her an actual goldfish for her 3rd birthday. Yuuki and Kaname, being the strict and proper parents they were… indulged immediately. It was always hard for them to resist the adorable eyes of their child, and even when they tried to act strict with her, she always found a way to soften them up.

They were both helpless to the whims of little Ai Kuran.

And they wouldn't have it any other way.

Luckily though, Ai had yet to fully investigate the origins of the goldfish story. Telling their 3 year old daughter that mama had come home drunk from a college party one day, babbling about crazy ex-girlfriends and exploding goldfishes, wasn't exactly… appropriate.

"Fine, fine," she said, sliding her hands down his chest lovingly. "You know… I actually have a gift for you. You've been wanting it for maaany years, now…." She teased, her eyes sparkling.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Knowing you… it could be anything…" His smile widened as his eyes twinkled spectacularly. "By chance… are you going to surprise me in the office in another lingerie set?"

"Shush!" Yuuki said, slapping a hand on his mouth, looking around the office. "Don't say that out loud! It never happened!"

He grabbed her hand and released himself. "What never happened? The first, second or third time?"

"Shh!" Yuuki hissed. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"No?" Kaname's voice dropped an octave, his eyes smoldering. "I have some time off now, and our lovely daughter is not within ear-shot…" He tapped the desk next to him, pushing away some papers. "Allow me to refresh your memory."

Yuuki blushed furiously, still not able to cope with his overwhelming allure and charm, even after having known him for almost 10 years. She blinked, eyeing her husband and the handsome features of his face. Though he was well into his thirties, he looked nothing like it. Sure, there were a few miniscule frown-lines and signs of age, but if she had to be perfectly honest with herself, it was sexy. Actually, the older he got, the more attractive Kaname became.

His eyes, which would sometimes sparkle with mischief like they did now, or gaze at her with the uttermost adoration, were the same as they'd always been. When she'd noticed that Ai had inherited his signature shade of garnet, she'd been overwhelmed with joy.

She bit her lower lip, thinking of the gift she was carrying with her and how he would react. Her eyes softened automatically as she smiled and kissed him, catching him off-guard.

She playfully tugged at his tie, smiling up at him after they broke away from their kiss. "Maybe one day we'll do a repeat of this… indecent suggestion of yours so you can refresh my memory. But tonight's gift… is a little more special than that."

He nuzzled her nose, his eyes brimming with warmth. "I can't wait to see what it is. And though I'm certain I'll love whatever you have in store for me, I'd like to request that you promise me one thing for tonight."

"What's that?" She wondered, her eyes widening as he leaned in close.

He licked his lips. "That I get to see you naked."

Yuuki snorted. "You see me naked all the time!"

"All the time isn't enough," he whispered, his expression turning serious as his eyebrows furrowed.

Yuuki laughed, slapping his chest. "Pervert!"

"You love it," he shot back.

"That's debatable."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose on his forehead. "You think I'm the only perverted one in this relationship?"

"I _know_ so," Yuuki grinned.

Kaname chuckled. "Don't think I don't notice how you like to peep at me in the shower, when I'm all vulnerable and _naked_. That's just _sick."_

"I…" Yuuki blushed as she fought to contain her laughter, walking backwards slowly. "… don't know what you're talking about and… I need to go and drop off our daughter at Haruka and Juuri's place!" With that, she turned quickly, trying to escape his charms.

Kaname slapped her behind slightly, wiggling his eyebrows when she turned and gave him a half-scowl and a half-grin. "You'll pay for that tonight."

"I'm sure it'll be an anniversary worthy of remembrance," he teased.

She paused by the doorframe and turned, leaning against it.

"Hey Kaname…" Her brows furrowed in thought. " _Which_ wedding anniversary?"

"You tell me," he grinned.

* * *

 _Five years ago…._

"Kaname…"

"Mmh?"

"Listen, I love you, but…"

"But what?"

"I… I can't take this anymore!" Yuuki yelled, breaking free from his tight embrace. Her wide-eyed fiancé watched as her chest rose with rapid movements as she panted, a trickle of sweat slithering down between her breasts.

Stunned, he stared at her for a minute, taking in the broken expression on her face.

"Wha… Yuuki, what… what are you saying?" He stuttered.

"I can't take the heat!" Yuuki exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

He blinked.

"Don't take it the wrong way," she pleaded as she laid down next to him, reaching out with her hand to stroke his face. "I _looooove_ cuddling with you, but it's… it's too hot! How aren't you dying from a heat stroke?"

"Ohhh," Kaname breathed, relieved she wasn't suddenly declaring the end of their relationship, but that it was actually the stifling heat that she couldn't take anymore. Actually, now that he thought about it, he _was_ sweating; his white linen shirt stuck uncomfortably to his frame, especially on his back. How hadn't he noticed this?

As Yuuki blabbered on about the heat and the consequences of not being hydrated in warmer climates, the ring on her finger caught the light, capturing his attention.

Oh, that's right.

He was in bed with the woman of his dreams. His former secretary and current fiancé.

Of course he didn't notice trivial things like him dying of a heat stroke.

He silenced her moving mouth with a kiss, smiling as she gasped in surprise.

"You really are cute," he hummed as he pulled back, stroking her cheek with his index finger.

"C-cute? I'm sweaty and icky!" His fiancé complained. "Look! You're already getting delirious and saying weird things! This heat isn't good for you!"

He placed his head on her chest, snuggling into her covered breasts as he sighed happily, listening to her babble on. Kaname could die right now for all he cared; he would still be the most blissful man in the world.

"You know, there's only one solution to this…" He trailed off.

Yuuki's delicate hand, which had been busy petting his hair softly, halted when he spoke. "And what's that?" She spoke softly.

"Jacuzzi," he growled, getting up from the bed and picking her up. Yuuki squealed in surprise and giggled, holding onto him as he carried her out to their terrace.

The view of the ocean greeted them; deep azure blue hues crashed against the white sand of the Maldives, creating a wonderfully picturesque sight. The sun dwindled down in the distance, casting off rays of red, pink, orange and yellows, coloring the sky one last time.

They shed their clothes quickly and entered the Jacuzzi, Yuuki squealing in delight as the temperature of the water clashed with the temperature outside. Kaname was quick to pour them some champagne, caging her in against the edge of the Jacuzzi.

He handed her a flute and raised his own, preparing for a toast.

"To my _hot_ fiancé," he purred, "literally."

Yuuki's face, which was already red from the heat, became even rosier as she giggled shyly. "To the most perfect vacation ever," she said, clanking her glass against his.

They sipped their champagne in silence, watching the sunset together as bubbles erupted around them.

Yuuki rested her head on Kaname's shoulder as her eyes took in the sunset, a soft smile adorning her mouth. "Why does this feel like a honeymoon?" She muttered.

"I don't know," Kaname replied, "we're not married _yet,_ so the _real_ honeymoon isn't happening just yet. But how about this; this can be our _pre-_ honeymoon honeymoon. Doesn't that sound good? It's like a test trip for us to… practice for the real thing."

Yuuki turned in his embrace, grinning at him. "If it is as wonderful as this, then I can't _wait_ for the real deal."

"I'm happy you feel that way," Kaname murmured. "My main goal for this trip was for you to relax and forget everything about Shizuka and the outside world. I just want you to be happy."

"I am, Kaname," Yuuki smiled, nuzzling his nose, "I'm always happy when I'm with you."

The trip, as planned, had started in Singapore, where the two of them stayed at the same hotel they had stayed at all those years ago. It'd been bittersweet coming back to the place that tore them apart, memories crashing into Yuuki and overwhelming her with guilt.

" _Why… why did you pick this place?" Yuuki whispered._

 _Kaname gazed at the sunset as he contemplated his answer. "I wanted to fix the past. No, actually… the past is the past, there's nothing we can do about it. But… I wanted to come back to the place where our relationship broke. And I wanted to reclaim it. For us to be able to be here and realize how far we've come; how much we've grown together. From now on, I want to remember this with fondness and happiness. Not pain. I want to make it ours."_

" _I hate myself." Yuuki breathed. "I hate myself for what I did to you. For ignoring your feelings, and then rejecting you the way I did when you confessed to me. Even if we're past that point, I still…"_

" _Don't," he said softly, turning towards her. "You have no reason to hate yourself. I did terrible things to you too; at that point in time, neither of us were mature enough to fully face our feelings. I hid mine in drinking and it backfired on me when I confessed to you. And your heart had been closed off for years before that, and even if I managed to prod it open slightly, it took your own efforts in therapy to fully open it. Yuuki, you are the love of my life, and the road we've walked to get to this point is something I cherish deeply," he grasped her hand and kissed the top of it, glancing at her ring. "So please, let go of all the pain of the past, and embrace the future with me."_

" _Kaname…" She breathed, silent tears running down her cheeks. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest. "Thank you. Thank you for being so calm and patient; so understanding and wise… everything I need. Without you, I'd be so lost. Let's make the best of our future together, ne?"_

" _Yes, Yuuki," he breathed, kissing the top of her head gently. "Let's do exactly that."_

 _Later that night, she tucked him into bed like she did all those years ago. But this time, instead of running away and turning ice cold, she told him she loved him and kept him warm, pressing her body into his. And all was right in the world._

After overcoming their little confrontation with the past, things got easier. Though they'd mended that wound a long time ago, Yuuki still carried around some guilt over what happened. Coming face to face with the place where everything happened, and dealing with those memories with Kaname next to her, released the burden from her shoulders and she found forgiveness – for herself. From then on, she decided she would not spend her days dwelling over the past, and instead she would focus on the future – and him, her one and only love.

Their time flew by, and soon they found themselves in their second location in the Maldives. They spent their days alternating between lazing around and exploring the islands; relaxing in the Jacuzzi and making passionate love at night. Yuuki had been on a constant high ever since she'd stepped foot on the soil, and she owed it all to her fiancé.

 _My fiancé… soon to be husband. Kaname… my former boss._

Walking hand in hand, she couldn't help but sneak glimpses of his profile. He looked so carefree and beautiful; the sun had granted him a slight tan, which made his usual pale complexion come to life with color. The tips of his unruly hair were as soft as ever, however she could detect some grains of salt and minerals remaining from their snorkeling adventure in the ocean earlier that day. He wore white and khaki; and though she preferred him in usual darkened attire, she couldn't deny the fact that he looked devilishly handsome in such innocent colors. It suited him – but then again, _everything_ suited him. He could show up in a hot pink kimono, and she'd still fancy him more than anyone.

Kaname was everything at once – and when she thought he couldn't possibly impress her any more or make her fall deeper in love, he turned around and surprised her. He was an endless series of surprises and revelations – and she loved every side of him he revealed to her.

"What are you thinking about?" Kaname wondered out loud, glancing down at her.

They were walking along the beach, enjoying the view. The sun was dipping down in the horizon, casting light upon the silent ocean. A light breeze fluttered their clothing, though it was a welcome breeze in the sweltering heat of the Maldives.

"I wish I could marry you right now," she confessed suddenly.

His ears perked at her words as he halted, gazing at her in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I don't really care for a lavish ceremony with lots of people and expensive stuff being thrown at us… I just… I just want _you_ , right now, as my husband. I'm… being weird, right?"

"Absolutely not," he murmured, stroking her cheek lovingly as he gazed at her. "I want to ge–"

"Ah, once again the universe has brought the three of us together. Such joy!"

Their eyes widened at the voice as they turned towards it, watching as the blonde man came walking towards them, his golden hair billowing around his head like a halo.

"I-Isaya?" Yuuki stuttered, shocked to see _him_ of all people.

"Indeed it is I," he hummed, halting in front of them. "Wonderful, no? It seems our destinies are further intertwined than I previously believed. There is so much beauty in coincidences, no?"

"Uhh… yeah." Yuuki said, still speechless.

"What brings you here?" Kaname said, concealing his shock with a neutral smile.

"The universe," Isaya answered mysteriously, his white shirt fluttering in the wind.

"Okay…" Kaname responded uncertainly, for once in his life at a loss of words.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Isaya smiled. "You two want to get married. And I'm ordained. Isn't it clear that fate brought us here so I can bring you two together in holy matrimony?"

"Wha…" Yuuki shook her head. "How…? You really are ordained?"

"Yup," he quipped. "Wonderful isn't it?"

"Yeah! I mean…" She glanced at Kaname as if to say ' _this can't be happening right now'._ He shrugged in response.

"Uh…" She continued as the wind played with her hair. "Wonderful indeed. But Kaname and I wouldn't want to troub–"

"Nonsense!" Isaya said, throwing his hands to the side. "I would be overjoyed to marry the two of you. I've had my eye on you two for quite some time; I knew your zodiac signs were compatible, and when I first encountered you, I could feel the strings of fate knitting together. The vibe you two gave off, even when you were both oblivious to each other's feelings, was… _otherworldly._ A love like that is rare, my dear friends. So celebrating it is the least we can do."

"All right…" Yuuki said, still struggling to grasp his words.

"How so?" Kaname spoke up, startling Yuuki.

"How I knew?" Isaya questioned. When the brunette nodded in response, he smiled warmly, the corners of his eyes crinkling slightly as his grey eyes focused on them. "Sometimes you just know. Sometimes, no matter what you do, you can't fight fate. You two were meant to be."

"Ooh, that's… well, that sounds like we're the protagonists of some epic novel," Yuuki chuckled awkwardly, tucking a hair shyly behind her ear. Truthfully, she felt the same way. That somehow she and Kaname were so deeply connected that their romance was inevitable. Perhaps they'd met in another life? Perhaps they'd lived and loved together before fate separated them?

 _Such silly thoughts,_ she shook her head. _When did I become such a romantic?_

"Well, Yuuki?" Kaname said next to her, his voice low and gentle. "What do you say? Shall we get married here?"

She glanced back and forth between Isaya and Kaname, trying to grasp the situation. On one hand she'd been pretty focused on the fact that marrying a Kuran would mean a _big_ andlavish wedding, and while she'd dreaded it somewhat, she'd accepted it because she'd do anything for him – and his family – as long as she could call him her husband.

But now, she was on a faraway beach with her lover, the sun setting wonderfully in the horizon as a warm breeze kissed her heated body; she'd spent every waking minute with Kaname in his arms, laughing and kissing and exploring the world together – and still she couldn't get enough of him.

That had to be a sign, right?

"Yeah…" She said slowly, a shy smile tugging at her lips. Her smile widened as she gazed at him, watching his own smile radiate back at her. "Yes. My answer is yes," she nodded her head.

Kaname grinned at her, and faintly she thought he resembled an eager little boy in a candy store. "Wond–"

"Weell! It's gonna be late now, so I'm thinking tomorrow evening, yeah?" Isaya clapped his hands together. "Kaname, as the groom, you are not allowed to see your future wife until the ceremony. Luckily for you, I have a spare bed in my suite, so you will sleep there for tonight. I will make the necessary arrangements with the hotel, and by tomorrow, the two of you will be married. Ah!" He yelled, pounding his fist on his heart. "I _love_ Love! I love life! Love! Life!"

"But I–" Kaname began to protest, unwilling to leave Yuuki's side for one night.

"Shush!" Isaya said. "You must do what I say, or else you'll taint your fate! Yuuki, get a good night's sleep tonight, all right? As Mercury moves into Venus, you two will have one steamy and amorous night on your first night as husband and wife!"

Yuuki's blush intensified against her own will as she gasped.

"The planets do not lie, my dear!" Isaya yelled, steering Kaname away from her.

She watched as the elder man led her fiancé away from her, shock reverberating through her body. Kaname turned over his shoulder and looked at her worriedly.

She shrugged and grinned, fighting the urge to giggle hysterically at the turn of events.

He grinned in response and winked, mouthing: " _I love you"._

"I love you too, Kaname…" She whispered as Isaya forced him to turn away, her heart filling with warmth and excitement over knowing that in a few hours he'd be her husband.

Isaya worked efficiently, and by the next day, the beach was littered with flowers and candles, which were placed upon wooden decorations. A small carpet was laid down on the beach for Yuuki to walk on, ending where the wedding arch was placed towards the sea.

The wedding arch was decorated with greenery and exotic flowers, pink and purples contrasting wonderfully against the pale sand that ruminated the landscape.

With the help of the locals, Yuuki walked down the carpet towards her future husband dressed in a simple white sundress. In her hands she grasped onto her bouquet, which the hotel workers had helped her put together just outside the hotels. The flowers matched those of the wedding arch, as did the rest of the hotel crew who watched silently on the side, each of them holding a smaller version of her bouquet.

It was all so wonderful and beautiful, yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

All she could care about was _him,_ standing by the wedding arch, waiting for her like he'd done for so many years. His eyes on her, like they'd been for so many years, always looking out for her and adoring her secretly when she couldn't see herself properly. His smile – the one he reserved for her and only her – the smile that could calm her anxiety and make her knees go weak.

His tall frame, his strong arms that held her at night; his beautiful locks of mahogany that fluttered lightly in the breeze, making her long for the sensation of running her fingers through them; his voice, his charm – the endless list of perfection that was Kaname Kuran was standing right there, waiting for her to join him.

She couldn't be happier in this moment even if she tried.

With his heart beating erratically in his chest, Kaname watched as Yuuki Kurosu walked towards him with slow but determined steps. An asteroid could crash into the earth at this very moment, and yet he wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of her.

She was so beautiful in this moment; just like she was beautiful the day she walked into his office and the day she agreed to become his wife – to him she represented heaven and paradise incarnated in one person. To think, for so many years he'd pined secretly for her – almost giving up hope in their darkest times – and now she was marrying him under the sun, swearing to stay by his side through sickness and health, till death do them apart.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, finding the image of her walking towards him with love in her eyes unbearably touching. She'd tucked a rose over her ear; it matched her bouquet and contrasted wonderfully against her long locks of auburn that he adored.

She reached him and halted in front of him. Overwhelmed with emotion, all he could do was stare at her in a daze as she smiled at him. He just wanted to kiss her so badly–

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Kaname Kuran and Yuuki Kurosu," Isaya began, standing between them as he held each of their hands in his. "Through obstacles and heavy challenges, your souls have persisted in their journey toward their union, and a rare and unique love has blossomed between them. Today, you will join hands as husband and wife; together you will embark on the journey of life _together_ ; by each other's side, you will be forever connected; through sickness and health, through the good and the bad; till death do you part. You may say your vows."

"I take you as you are," Kaname began, his voice steady as he gazed upon his bride. "Now and forever; I will love you all the same through the good and the bad. I promise you from this day and onwards, I will strive to make you happy; to make you smile and laugh, and not to worry. I will celebrate and mourn with you; I will support you and accept your support. Together, we will build a life together that is far better than any of us could imagine. I chose you as my wife and partner, much like I chose you as my secretary all those years ago. You are the love of my life, and my heart will beat solely for you and our future children until the day I die. I love you unconditionally and eternally."

A lone tear slid down Yuuki's cheek as she sniffled.

"You were always so eloquent," she breathed. "And I stumbled along the way, unable to find the right words whenever it came to my feelings towards you. But you were patient and so kind; you waited for me to find my own strength and come to you. For that, I thank you, because without you I'd be eternally lost. You complete me; where I falter, you stand tall and hold my hand. The same applies to you; where you are flawed, I do my best to help you, and together we create miracles. I vow today to be your wife and your partner; through the good and the bad; through sickness and health; forever and ever till death do us part. You are my bestfriend; my lover; and as we build our life together, I will share my hopes and dreams with you; I will support you and guide you and in turn receive your support and guidance. I love you. Infinitely and eternally and…" She paused, catching her breath.

"I love you," she repeated, shrugging her shoulders as she smiled.

Isaya said a few more words, yet none of them registered in their ears as they lost themselves in each other's eyes. The sun shone brilliantly in the background, showering light and love upon the two as they took the final steps towards becoming one.

"Oh goodness!" Isaya gasped, realizing that his words fell upon deaf ears. "You are now husband and wife. Kiss the bride already!"

Kaname wasted no time, grabbed her around the waist and bending his head down, capturing her lips with his own. Yuuki responded eagerly, clutching onto his shirt as she clung to him. Vaguely she registered the hotel staff cheering and clapping in the background as they drizzled flowers over them, but all she could think about was his lips on hers.

This kiss was so different than any other they'd shared before; it felt like the beginning of everything; a way of sealing the past and readying themselves for their future together. It was their first kiss as husband and wife and she couldn't get enough.

As they reluctantly parted from each other due to the necessity of oxygen, they stared into each other eyes lovingly, a million emotions conveyed through their gaze as they basked in their moment.

"Finally," Kaname breathed, like he'd been holding onto the word for so long and waiting to release it at the perfect moment.

"Finally," Yuuki echoed, stroking his cheek as he rested his forehead on hers. "Finally we are where we belong."

* * *

"You got married!?"

"Y-es…"

"You're married!?"

"Yes…"

"As in _married?_ As in husband and wife, till death do us part? Married? M-A-R-R-I-E-D?"

"Yes…"

"WITHOUT ME PRESENT!?"

"I'm sorry, mother in law!" Yuuki said, getting down on her knees and bowing her head. "We got caught up in the moment! I know you wanted to celebrate with us, but… It just happened! We're sorry!"

Yuuki tugged at Kaname's pants, urging him to join her in showing their regret. He sighed, sinking down into the same position as Yuuki. "I apologize, Mother, for not being able to include you in our wedding ceremony. Truthfully, neither of us planned this; like Yuuki said, it… just happened. Please forgive us."

"Ha! I can't… I can't… I…" Juuri fanned herself with her fan, trying to calm herself down. "I… You… I've been waiting for this ever since I gave birth to you, Kaname, and you're telling me you just got married… just like that! Without me!? Your mother!? Your _birthgiver?_ I can't… I can't believe–"

"Well I think it's wonderful," Haruka chirped, putting a hand on Juuri's shoulder as he smiled at the newlyweds. "I'm happy for you."

Yuuki glanced up and grinned. "Really? I'm gla–" At the sight of Juuri's murderous look, Yuuki sealed her lips shut and resumed bowing her head.

"Well _I'm_ not! This is an outrage!" Juuri yelled. She pointed a finger at Kaname. "You! Didn't I raise you better than this!?"

"Mother…" Kaname breathed, looking up at her. "Like I said, it was a spur of the moment decision. But you know we were going to get married eventually, and when the opportunity presented itself… we grabbed it," he said softly, reaching for Yuuki's hand. He grasped it tightly in his, his eyes glowing with warmth.

Yuuki straightened as well and glanced at him, a shy smile tugging at her lips.

"You!" Juuri bellowed as she pointed at Yuuki.

Startled, Yuuki looked back at Juuri. "Y-yes?"

"Are you pregnant!?"

"Not that I know of!" Yuuki replied automatically, like a soldier responding to their authority.

Juuri rolled her eyes and sighed. "You come home from vacation and tell me you got married without me present, and _then_ you have no baby for me!? What's this!? Did you play chess on your wedding night or something!?"

"We played _something_ all right… " Kaname snickered next to Yuuki, earning a slap on his arm from her.

"A-again, we're sorry! We won't do it again! I mean… obviously we won't, but if, hypothetically, we're offered the same opportunity again, we wouldn't do it. I swear!"

"Of course you'll do it again!" Juuri said. "Right, Haruka?"

"Yup," he quipped, smiling gently at Yuuki and Kaname.

"W-what?" Yuuki gulped.

"It's tradition," Haruka said. "In our family – which you are now officially a part of, horray! – when we get married, we host a large celebration and we invite _all_ of our family. And yes, there are a lot of Kurans out there who expect an invitation to a lavish ceremony celebrating the union between a Kuran and their intended spouse. Then, there is a big press conference in which the newlywed couple announces their status and cements their relationship for the media to see. We're a business family, you know. Image is everything to us – the only difference is that our image is _real."_

"A… all that? I…" Yuuki shot an accusing glare at Kaname. "You never told me that!"

"I… was working my way up to it," he shyly admitted. "But I know you hate these lavish celebrations and such, so I decided to spare you. And besides, we're married now so it's no use."

"NONSENSE!" Juuri bellowed. "As a member of the Kuran family, it is your _duty_ to go through with a _proper_ wedding. You can't evade it! It's happening! You're getting married again, and that's final!"

"But… but…" Yuuki's eyes widened in panic. "What if I _was_ pregnant?! Do we have to have the wedding then?"

"Well, are you?" Juuri said, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at Yuuki.

"No, but I can _get_ pregnant. Right now!" Yuuki said determinedly, tugging at Kaname's sleeve. "Let's go!"

"I'm not some breeding stallion…" Kaname murmured, hiding his face so his blush wouldn't show. All this talk about baby-making, adding to the fact that his alluring wife was adorning a beautiful traditional kimono, was making him feel rather embarrassed… and…

He glanced down at his lap.

Eager.

"Tsch!" Juuri spit. "I'll get my baby in due time. For now, the two of you are getting married. We'll scale it down so you're comfortable, Yuuki. But… please know that this isn't for the public. This isn't so the high class society can have something fancy to attend and gossip about. This is about family. _For_ family. For us to have a chance to celebrate the two of you," she gestured at Haruka who remained rooted at her side, an arm wrapped around her waist. "Please… give this old young-looking lady the joy of watching her one and only son unite with his beloved. It would mean the world to me."

"Oh…" Yuuki sniffled. "When you say it like that, I guess… I kind of want to do it, too. I want my father to be there and my friends and my family and…. Well, only if you want to," she said, glancing over at Kaname.

"Of course," he replied gently, smiling at her as he tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "I'd marry you everyday if I could."

"Awh! You two! Come here!" Juuri cried, ushering them up from the floor. She hugged them tightly in her arms as she sobbed. "Haruka, come here! Group hug! Our son is getting married! Again!"

Haruka joined in immediately, crying with his wife as they held onto their son and daughter-in-law.

In between limbs and strays of dark brown hair, Yuuki and Kaname exchanged amused looks, sharing a silent promise that they would go through with the second wedding – if not for themselves, but for their beloved parents.

Get married they did, and the public celebrated them accordingly. All of Japan wanted to know about the mysterious brunette that had snared the heart of Kaname Kuran. They held a short press-conference announcing their marriage and answering questions from the press, all the while Yuuki grit her teeth together in embarrassment and annoyance. However, it was all worth it in the end.

They married – again, though only their closest friends and family knew of their official status as husband and wife – on a summer day, Kaname's eyes watering at the sight of his legally wedded wife sauntering down the hallway clad in her deceased mother's wedding dress. Kaien Kurosu led his daughter down the hallway with tears in his eyes, sobbing loudly as he let go of her hand, much to Yuuki's embarrassment. The rest of their friends and families were present, while the room was decorated in roses, lilies and peonies – arranged by Juuri Kuran herself, who, of course, had appointed herself as the wedding planner.

When Yuuki threw her bouquet into the crowd, women found themselves pushed aside as a determined being bulldozed through them, catching the bouquet expertly.

Yori's eyes widened as Hanabusa turned and got down on one knee and offered her the bouquet.

"Sayori Wakaba!" He yelled; his cheeks flushed scarlet as his lips quivered. "Will you marry me!?"

"A-Aidou, I…" Yori stuttered, clearly in shock.

"I know its sudden!" Hanabusa continued as if he hadn't heard her. "But when I saw our bestfriends getting married today, I couldn't help but selfishly want what they have for myself. Yori, you sexy, intelligent and wicked girl – you made me stumble into the deepest pits of love the second I met you – yes, I fell in love with you so deeply that I couldn't even speak properly. I want to pick the stars with you! I want to share my life with you! And I want to grow old with you, and wake up next to you every day – after a night of rigorous love-making–"

"Yes…"

"–and I know I don't have a ring, but hey, remember the first time I took you home, you weren't wearing panties so I guess we're even in that sense–"

"Aidou, you dummy!" Yori blushed, slapping a hand on top of his blabbering mouth. "I said yes already! Don't make me take it back!"

Ice blue eyes widened comically. "Y-you did? I mean… you _do?_ You'll marry me?"

" _Baka!"_ Yori yelled in his face, wiping her eyes. "Of course I will. I love you!"

"Hey! Who are you calling ba– oh, never mind! Kiss me!" Hanabusa yelled, grabbing her and planting her lips on hers.

The rest of the guests joined Yuuki and Kaname as they clapped and cheered for the new couple, flowers drizzling from the roof over them.

Nobles and the rest of the elite class were invited, and in-between formal conversations and introductions, surprise engagements and the traditional tasting of the wedding cake, Mr. and Mrs. Kuran managed to find some time to slow dance together, for the first time as husband and wife – well, officially.

"We're such a strange couple," she murmured against her husband's chest as they swayed to the music.

"Why?"

"We started out quite non-traditionally, and we got married in a very untraditional way. And _then_ we got married again. I'm not complaining though. Actually, it's what makes life with you so exciting. I never know what to expect, but I'm always left with happiness and joy."

Kaname hummed lightly, the sound rumbling in his chest as Yuuki relaxed into him. "Indeed. Nothing about us is normal, but that's what makes everything so special, no?"

"Yeah," Yuuki nodded and glanced up from his chest. "Thank you for today. It was just as amazing as that time I married you on the beach."

"I'm glad," he whispered, nuzzling her nose as he halted. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy. Hopefully, you'll be happy for the rest of our life together."

"Of course I will, silly! With you by my side, there's nothing that can bring me down. Cheesy, I know, but at this point I feel like I can say such things. After all, we've come a long way from where we started…"

"I knew from the minute I met you that I wanted you. That hasn't changed, and it never will. So you can be as cheesy as you like; you can even come home drunk and mumble about goldfishes or get angry with me whenever I'm being 'perverted' as you so fondly say – I'll still worship the ground you walk on."

Overwhelmed with emotion, she hugged him tightly, willing herself not to cry as she clenched her eyes shut.

"Crying again, aren't you?" He whispered, amused by her affection.

"N-no," she sniffled, turning her face away.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Please don't turn away from me when you cry."

She turned back to him and frowned. "It's… it's annoying! And my make-up is smeared and I look ugly when I cry! I don't want you to see that!"

"Hey, goldfish," he said, brushing away her tears gently. "You're the most beautiful woman in the room. Crying, smiling, laughing or yelling – you're beautiful either way. So stop that nonsense."

She smiled sheepishly. "You're just saying that because you're my _husband._ "

"And I love being your husband," he chuckled, "but I'm being an _honest_ husband when I say you look beautiful."

"Hah! You're just hoping to score tonight on our second wedding night."

"You know me too well," he winked, sliding his hands down her sides slowly, feeling the curves of her body and wishing the wedding dress wasn't in the way.

Her eyes softened. "I do. I'm so happy over having you in my life. I feel like I've found my soulmate or something cheesy like that. Just…. Thank you for being you."

He kissed her forehead. "Your words move me. You should know by now that I feel the same, always have, always will. I don't need anything as long as I have you next to me." He pulled her hand up and rubbed the ring on her finger lightly. "You're mine now, goldfish."

Yuuki reached up on her tip toes and kissed her husband.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

 _Yuuki clenched her teeth together as the pain bloomed in her lower body. Beads of sweat rippled down her forehead and temples as she threw her head back. Through the pain, she could register something cool being pressed on her forehead. It soothed her senses and made it easier for her to concentrate on something other than the pain._

" _You're doing amazing," Kaname whispered in her ear, holding her hand with his right one as he used his left to dab a cool wipe on her forehead. "Just breathe, my love, just breathe…"_

 _Yuuki panted, riding through the contraction. It'd been 32 hours since she'd been admitted into the hospital, and still she was stuck in bed with her swollen belly._

" _I… can't believe… you got this… this… what even is it!? A suite!? For me?" She grit through her teeth as the pain eased._

 _Kaname glanced around the spacious and luxuriously decorated hospital room. On one side was a giant coach and TV, equipped with DVD's and a playstation. In the centre of the room was a beautiful chandelier emitting a soft glow, complimenting the champagne color scheme for the room._

" _Only the best for my wife…?" He quipped uncertainly, afraid of her moodswings._

" _Yes! But… I could've easily given birth in one of those normal rooms for normal people. I'd be fine! All this… expensive stuff makes me feel uncomfortable!"_

" _Well, do you want to move?" Kaname asked worriedly, looking around. "I can find a nurse and–"_

" _Who said anything about moving!?" Yuuki bellowed, startling him. "Does it look like I can move!?"_

" _No, no... Of course not, no, no…" Kaname whispered._

 _Yuuki drew in quick breaths of air, trying to calm herself. "Sorry… I'm just a little bit scared, that's all."_

" _I understand," Kaname said softly, brushing away the hair sticking to her face with his hand. "But I'm right here with you, Yuuki. I'm not going anywhere, I promise you. What you're about to do… I'm in awe, and I'm so grateful. You made me so happy just by marrying me, and now you're going to give birth to our daughter… I love you." He kissed her forehead and brushed her cheek tenderly._

" _I love you too," she whispered, before glancing down at her stomach. "And I love_ you _too, but if you don't come out soon, mommy is going to be_ very _angry!"_

 _Kaname chuckled at the interaction and rubbed her stomach. "Papa can't wait to meet you, little Ai," he whispered._

 _His wife's sniffles caught him off guard. He glanced back at her, finding her crying hysterically. "Aw, now look what you've done! You're making me cry again! You're always making me cry over happy things! Stop that!"_

 _Kaname chuckled and kissed her tears away. "Sorry, Yuuki… But I'm always here to wipe them for you. And I'll wipe Ai's tears whenever she cries, too."_

 _Yuuki sniffled and smiled through her tears. "Today is the first day of a new journey for us, Kaname," she said softly. "I'm glad I'm sharing it with you."_

 _She wasn't so glad about sharing the journey with him a few hours later when she finally gave birth. As she clenched his hand with enormous pressure, she yelled out curse words and swore that she would never allow him to lay a finger on her again, already making plans about moving out of their shared bedroom and into her own separate room. He endured her light-hearted verbal abuse and the physical abuse of her hand on his as she pushed, whispering soothing words in her ear and wiping away her sweat._

 _And then, he heard his daughter cry for the first time, and the world stopped. Next to him, his wife quieted also. He watched as Yuuki held Ai for the first time, mesmerized by the love washing over him for the little bundle in Yuuki's arms._

 _And when he finally got to hold their daughter, he cried for the first time in many years, elated and overwhelmed and brimming with happiness._

"What are you smiling about?"

Kaname looked up from his food, finding his wife at the other side of the table shooting him a distrustful look. "Lewd thoughts again? You're incorrigible."

He shook his head and laughed. "For once, no. I was actually thinking of the day you gave birth to Ai. It's been three years already…"

Yuuki's expression softened as she gave him a tender look. "It's strange how time flies by, huh? A handful of years ago you brought me out on a disguised date while I was still your secretary, and here we are again, celebrating our _actual_ anniversary." Her hand gestured to the familiar interior of _The Knight_ restaurant, which they'd frequented ever since the time she was working for him.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kaname replied, gazing at her tenderly. Perhaps he was biased this evening, but his wife looked extremely beautiful tonight, more so than usual. It was like there was a glow emitting from her, which was only being accentuated by the soft hues of the candles on their table. Her beautiful hair shone in the soft light, showcasing its auburn hues as it flowed in light curls down her back and shoulders. Her make-up was light and minimal, and like always she wore one of his favorite red dresses that made him weak with desire.

There was also something about her eyes. In them he found a mysterious allure that drew him in.

"Did you do something different tonight?" He wondered out loud.

"What do you mean?" Yuuki's eyes widened.

"You're the most gorgeous creature on this planet, but tonight you've done the impossible and outdone yourself. You look beautiful."

Yuuki blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you… You look quite handsome yourself, Mr. Kuran."

"I'm glad to hear that. It's important that I match my beautiful wife," he winked and sampled his wine.

Yuuki giggled and glanced at her own drink.

"Is something wrong with the wine?" Kaname said worriedly, ready to call over the waiter and have another wine brought out.

"No, no," Yuuki waved her hand. "I just don't feel like it tonight. I… I'm just so full from the delicious food."

Kaname narrowed his eyes at his wife, unsure if she was speaking the truth or hiding something. He knew her well enough to decode her body language, but he decided not to delve too deep into it. If she was feeling unwell, maybe it was time to leave.

"Maybe we should go–"

"Why were you thinking about Ai's birth earlier?" Yuuki spoke at the same time, her voice low and soft.

"Huh?" Kaname wondered, confused by her sudden question. "Oh, well I… I was just reminiscing of how much time has passed and… well, that moment popped up because it meant so much to me. It was the greatest day of my life; next to the day I married you. And the other day I married you again."

Yuuki laughed. "We need to stop getting married all the time."

"Why? I like marrying you," he quipped, earning another laugh from her.

Yuuki sobered, her eyes glittering as she shot him a vulnerable look. "So… does that mean you'd be ready for another one?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Well, of course. I mean… that's what we've been trying to do for a while now, right?"

She nodded, looking to the side. "Mmh…"

"But you know…" Kaname reached over and covered her hand with his reassuringly. "There's no pressure and no rush from my side. I know it's taken a toll on you, but as long as we keep trying, we'll be able to give Ai a baby brother or sister in due time."

Yuuki bit her lower lip and smiled, nodding her head as she clenched his hand.

"Besides…" Kaname trailed off, bringing her hand up and kissing the top of it. "I like the _trying_ part. It's important that we test out _every_ option and opportunity. As _many_ times as possible, you know. Practice makes perfect."

"Aaaand my pervert husband is back," Yuuki rolled her eyes.

"He's always here for you," Kaname winked before sobering. "Really though, Yuuki, I hope you understand what I mean. Please don't worry too much about it. And if we only end up with Ai, I'll still be the happiest man in the world."

"I love you." Yuuki replied, grasping his hand.

"And I love you," he answered, moving to get up. "Tell you what, let's just get out of here. You still want to see the fireworks right?"

She nodded absentmindedly, her eyes zoning in on the table in front of her. Kaname touched her shoulder lightly. "I'm gonna go and call the chauffeur. You just wait here, okay?" He moved away, walking through the silent restaurant, which he'd emptied for this occasion. Being co-owner had it perks – especially when you wanted to surprise your wife on your anniversary.

Kaname pulled out his phone and tapped the number. "Hi, Hiroto? Yes, we finished now and–"

"I'm pregnant!"

Kaname turned around and froze, finding his wife up on her feet, her hands clenched at her sides. Her doe eyes were wide and her mouth was open, like she was startled over her own announcement.

" _What was the address again, Mr. Kuran?"_

"It's, it's… uh…" Kaname blabbered, watching his wife with incredulous eyes.

" _Mr. Kuran? The address?"_

"Uh… I'm gonna have to call you back," Kaname quickly mumbled, ending the call.

"I'm sorry!" Yuuki yelled, slapping a hand over her mouth. "I was gonna wait until we were under the fireworks to tell you, and then I kind of had this big revelation over our life together and how much you've wanted another baby, a-and then I kept thinking that maybe the fireworks would be so noisy you wouldn't be able to hear me and that would just make things _so_ awkward, and _then_ I thought I could tell you in the car but that would be kinda–"

"Yuuki."

"- kinda lame too, cause that's not exactly how you want to hear that kind of news–"

" _Yuuki,"_ Kaname said, this time with more force in his voice. Yuuki's mouth snapped shut as she watched him stand frozen on the spot, his phone on the floor.

He stared at her intensely, and for a second she had the urge to cower and hide, but then his eyes glowed with warmth as a beautiful smile adorned his mouth, and she felt warmth spread throughout her body.

Then he ran towards her and picked her up, lifting her as he kissed her and spun her around. She giggled at his affection and held onto him, unable to fight her own grin.

"I don't even know what to say…" He breathed, looking into her eyes. "Really? You're pregnant? Really?"

"Yes," she nodded excitedly. "I'm pretty sure the 20 positive pregnancy tests I left on the bathroom floor should attest to that."

"This is amazing," he said, eyes filled with wonder. "Everyday you fill my heart with happiness, and just when I thought you couldn't make me any happier, you turn around and do just that. I love you so much. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He rained kisses on her face, overwhelmed by the rush of happiness.

"You make me happy too, Kaname," Yuuki whispered against his lips as he put her down. She clung to him still, resting her hands on his sturdy chest as she gazed into his eyes. "You don't need to thank me. I need to thank _you_ for always being there for me, and for being such a good father to Ai. You've turned my life into a dream, and I have to pinch myself everyday to see if it's all real. I love growing together with you; I love raising Ai with you and I love sharing my life with you – and now, we will share another journey together…" She said, brushing her stomach absentmindedly.

"You had me scared there for a minute, goldfish," he whispered. "We kept trying and trying with no results. I didn't know how to console you… How long…?"

"I found out two weeks ago," she admitted sheepishly. "I wanted to tell you right away, but I figured surprising you on our anniversary would be better. I planned to do it under the fireworks, but…" She laughed lightly, a fresh blush staining her cheeks.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kaname whispered, kissing her lips. "Just hearing that you're pregnant again makes my heart swell with happiness."

"I'm glad," Yuuki replied, smiling gently. "I've booked a doctor's appointment which I hope you can join me on. And I guess we'll have to tell your mother soon enough…"

Kaname snorted. "She'll be so ecstatic she'll fall of her chair."

Yuuki giggled. "It wouldn't be Juuri Kuran if she didn't run around the place with joy upon news of another grandchild…"

Kaname nodded his head in acknowledgement. "True. Now," he brushed her chin with his finger gently, "how about some fireworks to end this amazing evening?"

"I'd love that," she replied, grasping his hand as he led her out of the restaurant, resting her head on his shoulder. They watched the fireworks in awe, marveling at the beautiful colours that blossomed in the dark sky over Tokyo, looking like the universe itself was exploding in front of them.

And then, Kaname thought about that fateful day she walked into his office. He glanced at her, as she looked up at the sky, unable to fight his smile. His lover, his wife – the mother of his child, currently carrying their second child – she was everything to him. His sun in the morning, his love and his life.

He sealed her lips with his own, conveying his love and gratitude in the simple action. Under the fireworks they kissed, celebrating the start of yet another journey together and the many years they had to come.

* * *

"Ai nee-san?"

The office was eerily silent as the young brunette entered the office. He'd expected to find his older sister behind her CEO desk, diligently working away like she always did. Except this time, the desk was empty and his sister was nowhere to be seen.

"Over here," came her whisper. Curiously he followed the sound, stepping around the office desk and finding her lying down on the floor, her auburn tresses spread out on the floor like a halo around her.

"Nee-san!" He hissed. "What's wrong? What are you doing on the floor?"

Ai groaned uncharacteristically, slapping a hand on her face.

"Why, is the CEO job too much for you?" He teased her. "Did father pick the wrong kid to inherit the company?"

"Of course not! I can handle it!" Ai snapped, clearly agitated by something. Like her father, she was calm and level-headed – the perfect candidate to take over for him once he decided to retire from the job and focus on his other passions – which of course meant their mother and their charities. From him, she'd learned from an early age the basic instincts needed for a businesswoman, and through observation and intense studying, she'd managed to win the approval of her father who already adored her beyond limits.

But like her mother, she was a victim of her own stubbornness and emotional confliction. " _A tough cookie, that one_ ," Grandmother Juuri had whispered once, her eyes shifting between Yuuki and Ai.

"What is it then?" Her younger brother wondered out loud.

"I'm in love," she breathed out, her garnet eyes wide as she stared at the ceiling in wonder.

"Ah, cool!" He grinned. "With who?"

"My secretary."

"Ehh!?" He gasped. "Seiren!? But she's like… just as old as dad!"

"No, not her!" Ai hissed, waving her hands around.

"Actually… he's supposed to be my personal assistant, but the official title is secretary. Well, co-secretary since Seiren is only stepping down 50%."

"Oh, when'd you hire him then? I've never seen him around…"

"Today."

"Today, huh… wait, today _!?_ As in _today_!?"

"Yes!"

"And… and you're in love with him already?"

"Yes!"

"Nee-san," he scratched his head, "I think I was right earlier when I said this job was too much for you. You're already doing crazy things. I have to tell mom!"

"No!" Ai protested. "She'll flip and insist that I'm just as hopeless as my father. After all, he too hired someone he was in love with. And it was her!"

Yumeto sighed, and for a moment he looked eerily like their father whenever he was worrying over their mother. "Well, if you think about it, that was a success. I mean, they're still happily married and they have us. Hey, this could be the start of something wonderful!"

"R-really?" Ai whispered, her eyes widening. Like her mother and father, she was a beauty in her own right, though most compared her to her father more than her mother. She had the same stoic face of Kaname Kuran, and the gentle nature of her mother, Yuuki Kuran. Being the heir of the Kuran empire was a huge burden, especially considering the fact that she was a woman, however her father's unfaltering belief in her had made her take on the job. It also helped to have her mother by her side, who in her own right, had become one of the leading women of the finance world in Japan.

"I mean…" She spluttered. "Baka! Don't say stupid things like that. This is a disaster and… and… I don't know what to do!"

Yumeto smiled gently; wavy auburn hair framed his face as maroon eyes softened. "You know why they named you Ai? Because despite everything they went through, their love was strong enough to keep them together. Love bound them together and you were a result of it. To you, who shield your heart like no other, love should come naturally due to your origins, but you keep running from it."

Ai smiled, sitting up and ruffling his hair affectionately. "When did my little brother become so perceptive, huh? I thought you were only good for music and art."

"Because I'm a dreamer, ne? Mother always said that Father made her feel like their life together was a dream. And from that dream I came to be. I guess… despite being younger than you, I can always guide you in the right direction when you're feeling lost. Like… Right now. Nee-san, you're laying on the floor after all."

"Tch," Ai snorted, running a hand through her wavy dark hair. "I got it from my father."

"So what are you going to do?"

Ai pursed her lips. "Ask the originals? Hah, no. Mother and Father can't know. I need to figure it out for myself."

"I'll help you," Yumeto smiled, petting her head. "My big sister likes to act tough, but deep down she's a softie. And maybe a little bit emotionally slow…?"

"Hey! Who are you calling slow!?" Ai barked. "I graduated with top scores. But when it comes to love… it's so difficult!"

"I understand," Yumeto said, stroking her hair gently. "I've had my fair share of heartbreaks too, but… in the end, it's always worth it. The most important thing is that you don't let your fear take over. Open your heart, nee-san, and the world will become such a better place."

Ai hugged her brother tightly, overwhelmed with emotion from his reassuring words. They'd always been close when they grew up, and when their parents welcomed their younger sister, they'd grown even closer. She was so grateful for her family; they were her strength and anchor, the support system she relied on whenever things got tough at work or in her life. Her parents and her siblings, her grandparents and even her crazy grandfather Kaien - she loved them all.

"And who knows?" Yumeto continued, tapping her nose. "It might be the start of an adventure, or it might be a disaster in the making. Whatever it is, only time can tell."

* * *

 **THE END.**


End file.
